Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Hcrazy
Summary: CSI:Miami/Forever Knight: Horatio and Calleigh follow a brutal killing spree that leads them to Toronto, where they meet Detective Nick Knight, Janette & Lacroix. Vampires! And the killer, of course, who seems to be draining his victims blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary Crossover-CSI:Miami/Forever Knight: Horatio and Calleigh follow a brutal killing spree that leads them to Toronto. Where they meet Detective Nick Knight, Natalie, Janette & Lacroix, And the killer, of course... who is draining his victims of blood. And the fun begins.**

* * *

By HCrazy

Rating: M

Crossover: CSIMiami/Forever Knight.

DuCaine, of course!

Not part of the Captured Series.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Crossover time! LOL**

Okay, so this is all new to my awesome CSI Miami readers. This is my first crossover and has been eating at me for some time now. With a little enthusiasm from a friend, (Speed) I decided to give it a go. Thank you my friend.

Of course, anyone who knows Forever Knight, understands this is Science Fiction, supernatural, about Vampires! So yes, this will not be Cannon CSI Miami work, as I usual do my best to write. But I promise, the characters will be who you know them to be… just caught up in the vampire community by accident.

Poor Nick, is grief sickened again and doesn't know what to do, especially when one of our beloved characters is mortally wounded! Uh-oh.

I can promise, you will all thoroughly enjoy this crazy train story. It will have many winding, unexpected, roads and fluff too. Well with Vampires, so… maybe we shouldn't call it fluff! LOL

Anyway, Horatio and Calleigh somehow get caught in the spider web while searching for the killer and a certain Ancient vampire is very interested in them. Very enthralled… Shall I say. So fascinated in fact, he wants to bring them across and make them '_part of his family_….'

Nick objects, of course. Janette is very Jealous of our beautiful Calleigh and feels threatened, but will any of this stop the powerful Lucian Lacroix?

It's going to be fun, fun, fun!

Rating: M

Horatio and Calleigh with Vampires added. Are you smiling yet? It will be hot and heavy and thrilling and twisted. Action packed as always.

* * *

**A little history on Forever Knight.**

**Nick was brought across in 1228. Preyed on humans for their blood. Now, he wants to be mortal again. To repay society for his sins . . . to emerge from his world of darkness . . . from his endless forever knight.**

His first love is Janette, who is also a Vampire but in Nick's quest to be human and atone for his sins, he has fallen in love with a human. Dr. Natalie Lambert, Medical Examiner, who works at the Toronto Corner's office. BTW, not only is Nick a Vampire but Nick knight is also a Homicide Detective in the city of Toronto.

Nick and Janette's maker, master or sire is, Lucien Lacroix. Lacroix is an ancient vampire, very powerful and over 2000 yrs old. He wants Nick to come back to him. To accept what he is. A vampire. He tries to control Nick, like he once did but Nick constantly fights him. Occasionally they sometimes do get along. Lacroix is always there, in the shadows, watching Nick, protecting and also impeding his progress to become mortal again. Nick is torn between right and wrong. Human blood and cow blood. Good and Evil… and sometimes..., his Evil side wins.

Check in my profile for links to some cool video's that will allow you to meet the characters of Forever Knight. It will help get you acquainted with their characters and hear their voices... which always helps when reading a fan fic. These videos will get you all going! Trust me. Watch Them!

Have fun!

Enjoy my friends

Once again... Here we go…

* * *

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Chapter 1

**48 hours earlier…**

III

It had been a long exhausting evening when Detective Nick Knight headed into his apartment. After working with two very interesting Miami detectives, he just wanted to kick off his shoes, down a bottle of cow blood and sleep for the next century but he had to go back to work in just a few hours and do it all again.

Nick exhaled then smiled envisioning the beautiful blonde beauty who captivated him the whole night. The way her hips swayed suggestively when she walked and the confidence in her stride had him entranced from the moment he saw her. The low cut black v neck shirt she wore showed just enough of her cleavage to make his mind wander in imagination. It gave him plenty to fantasize about. Like that one special vein on the left side of her neck that protruded just a bit when she laughed.

He licked his lips feeling the hunger. He needed to feed... now. His eyes flashed gold for a moment and he shook his head finding control. She had a beautiful laugh and her eyes, they reminded him of two sparkling emeralds. Nick found something very mysterious about them.

He thought about the red head for a moment. _'Horatio.'_

His name was rare and he quickly came to realize, so was the man. A quiet calm about him, strong yet gentle, and his steely blue eyes bore through Nick a few times tonight. Nick knew Horatio had seen him staring at the blonde on more than one occasion. He nodded with a smile thinking about it. The red head was clearly jealous. There was something between the two, Nick thought. He was sure of it, especially with the last look of death, Horatio had giving him.

Nick let out a breath and took the lift up towards his loft. He blinked suddenly feeling a presence. He focused carefully with eyes closed and heard the sound of one human heartbeat. Slow. Regular. He slid the lift door open ready for trouble but was surprised to find Horatio Caine standing there near the piano, with a file in his hand.

"Nick," he quietly greeted in that low silky tone.

The look of surprise registered on Nick's face.

Horatio quickly took notice feeling the need to explain, "I... just arrived a few minutes early. The elevator lift was open…, I thought you wanted me to come up?"

"The elevator lift was open?" Nick questioned with disbelief in his tone and gaze.

Horatio nodded slowly seeing and hearing Nick's disapproval. He explained, "You told me to meet you here. So... I just thought you meant for me to come up."

"I… what," Nick blinked taken aback annoyed with the red head. "I told you, to meet me here?"

Horatio frowned confused pausing between words, "You called me… about 30 minutes ago…" The red head let his words trail off in recognition then finished, "You… didn't call?"

Nick shook his head also in realization calming. "I didn't call."

"Then who did—" Horatio stopped when a sudden shiny glint caught his eye and blinded Nick causing him to turn away in pain.

"Nick!" Horatio yelled, and ran for him. He shoved him out of the way as a wooden arrow whizzed past their heads.

They both went tumbling down to the floor. Nick was temporarily blinded but Horatio was back on his feet in a second, with gun in hand. He immediately took aim scanning the dark apartment with his eyes but saw nothing.

"What the hell," he murmured and a sound to his left made him spin. The shiny glint caught his eye again and this time, he found his target. A tall cloaked figure standing in the shadows.

"Put the weapon down." Horatio calmly ordered.

Low deep laughter came from the dark corner of the room. "I don't think so, Lieutenant."

"Put it down. Do it!" Horatio repeated, and turned just a moment preoccupied as Nick groaned behind him.

The tall lean man stepped out of the darkness. His eyes golden red, his fangs in clear view. A silver crossbow in his hands.

Horatio stilled unbelieving what he was seeing. He blinked stunned then realization set in. He immediately fired off two shots hitting the figure directly in the chest. The heart.

The vampire snarled looking down at his chest then hissed looking back up at Horatio. "Stupid, Lieutenant," he growled low with a devious smile and in a whoosh was gone. "You should not, have followed me," he growled.

The breeze caused Horatio's hair to ruffle. The voice seemed to echo and Horatio couldn't get a fix on him. He turned quickly, still holding his gun out in front of him pointing at nothing. Not a moment passed when the dark figure flew by knocking his gun to the floor with ease. Dazed and confused, Horatio stood face to face, for the first time in his life with... a vampire. A vampire who smiled then pointed.

Horatio's eyes followed his finger down. The red head quickly took notice of the growing bright blood stain, spreading throughout his white dress shirt. It was expanding, spreading, growing bigger and bigger. His eyes widened in disbelief. He never felt the man touch him.

The scent of blood hit Nick. "Horatio!" Nick growled from the floor still recovering, eyes golden.

Horatio blinked in a daze and in slow motion and confusion lifted a hand to his midsection. Wet blood covered his hand and fingers, dripping down. He instantly looked back up finding the vampire smirking at him.

"Time to die." The vampire sneered towards Nick knowing Horatio wasn't a threat anymore. The vampire moved and took aim at Nick cocking the crossbow.

In a state of shock, Horatio unexpectedly shoved the vampire back off balance for only a moment. Nick was on his feet and moved at lightning speed but Horatio turned trying to protect him just as the vampire pulled the trigger.

A soft squelchy sound was heard when Horatio's head snapped back hard. His eyes widened in pain. He gasped sharply as the arrow sliced into his back and tore through the front of his chest. A piece of the arrow protruded out the front of Horatio's torso.

Nick grabbed onto his arms barely holding him up, and stared at the red head with disbelief.

"Nooooo!" He growled enraged and watched the evil vampire take flight up through the skylight laughing.

"Damn it, Horatio," Nick hissed as he carefully lowered his body to the floor in a panic. "Horatio. Hang on," he said, his hands full of warm, human blood. He felt his eyes change again with his slipping control then growled shaking it off. Fumbling he opened his phone, pressed a button and spoke irrationally at an unbelievable fast pace.

"Natalie, it's Nick. I need you!" Nick could hear Horatio's heartbeat slowing. Fading.

"Now Nat! It's Horatio… He's… He's..., dying!"

TBC…

* * *

I'm listening.

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to share a little history here. This story is separate from the capture series. Horatio is 45 and Calleigh is 39. Yes they are a couple but not married yet. They do live together in Horatio's beach home though and have been together for some time.

A few Forever Knight video links if anyone wants to see what the characters look and sound like. It helps when reading the story to know how the characters look and talk, especially Lacroix. His soft smooth, yet menacing tone just does you in. It can give you the chills and at other times be very sensuous. Lacroix is a seducer… of many kinds.

Okay I can't put the links here so if you missed them they are in my profile and on my webs site also. The story also runs there, so if you have trouble viewing it here, you can always read it there and vice versa.

I can't stress enough to please watch the videos. It will make a difference, trust me. Once you get to see the characters you can feel them, hear their voices and understand what they are all about.

Thank you as always to my awesome Beta Betty and thank you, the readers for the wonderful reviews. This story only comes up under cross over, it's not under CSIMiami like usual.

Have fun!

Here we go…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**III**

"Horatio! Horatio! ... Stay with me!" Nick shouted at the dying red head.

Nick's voice faded. Horatio could see his lips moving but heard nothing as his eyes closed. Images began to flash in his mind from one week ago...

**Miami… crime scene.**

III

Calleigh walked out of the house, shaking her head. She instantly found Horatio standing off to the side, alone in thought. The blonde headed over toward him.

"It's brutal in there." she sighed, "Thank God Kayla was able to hide in the laundry chute. I'm sure he would have killed her too." Calleigh paused starting at the redhead who was clearly deep in thought.

"Hey," Calleigh softly breathed, seeing Horatio focused on the young blonde child who was crying. The officers and a social worker were trying to calm her down.

A moment passed when he turned halfway towards her. His blue eyes full of concern and emotion. "Hey," he lowly replied exhaling.

The blonde rubbed his arm up and down slowly observing him closely. "You okay?" She quietly asked making sure no one was around. Horatio was always meticulous and in total control at the crime scenes but something was different today and Calleigh knew it. He was clearly upset and his emotions were crystal clear to her.

Horatio nodded slowly then turned back, looking at the little girl who was sobbing. "I want this guy Calleigh," he quietly growled, thinking about his own childhood. Both her parents were gone and Horatio knew the child would have a long road ahead of her.

"I know. We'll get him, Horatio," she answered staring over at the little girl. "He scratched her and we took some samples. Maybe we'll get a hit on AFIS or match his DNA."

Alexx walked up from behind and immediately began speaking. "Both parents murdered," Alexx corrected, clearly disgusted, "Slaughtered! Bastard even went after the little one. She's lucky to still be alive. Maybe she can help ID the killer."

Horatio shook his head side to side in a no then slipped on his sunglasses and turned toward Alexx. "TOD?"

"Liver temps says somewhere between 3 and 4 am. Same as the others, Horatio. Almost all their blood has been drained and depleted. Their bodies are torn to pieces." She paused as Horatio nodded. "Could this be some kind of religious, ritual nut?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Could definitely be religious." The blonde stared at the redhead and continued, "Blood sacrifices are common in ritual Voodoo, black magic spells."

Alexx let out a low sound of disapproval. She waved her hand in the air. "Stop. I just can't get past using other people's blood for some voodoo magic. It's just crazy! What is the world coming to? Why on earth would they kill innocent people and use their blood?"

Horatio responded lowly. "Sacrifice for conjuring demonic beings. It's done all the time."

Alexx's brow rose up and she stared at him. "Now baby, that's just crazy! Why would someone want to conjure up a demonic being? I can understand trying to get rid of one but calling for it?" She shifted her head side to side. "I'm already not liking this case."

Horatio exhaled and nodded in approval. "I agree…," he paused. "I… completely agree," he repeated then explained, "If someone is taking their blood for sacrifice, then that person is interested in power. Blood signifies life. It signifies our energy. Our life force." Horatio paused. "Some demons are attracted to it… or so I'm told."

Calleigh and Alexx both stared at him like he had two heads. The blonde spoke first. "And you know this how?"

Horatio's lips curved up. "A friend… who studied witchcraft and voodoo."

Alexx answered dazed. "That must be some friend… and on that note baby, I'm heading back. I'll have more for you at post."

"Thank you Alexx," said Horatio quietly.

Calleigh moved in closer and chuckled, "So… you'll have to tell me more about this friend."

"Later," Horatio nodded with a slight curve of his lips. He grew serious. "Right now I would like to talk to our only witness."

Calleigh nodded in agreement as Eric and Ryan headed for them.

"Gentlemen," Horatio greeted. "What have you got?"

Eric started, "Nothing. No forced entry, H. We're not sure how the perp got in. None of the doors are jimmied."

"No open windows either. Only the skylight, which is thirty feet high. I really doubt the killer came in with a ladder or jumped in and then jumped out."

A forced breath left Horatio's nose. He looked down in thought. "Any prints? DNA? Anything?"

Eric and Ryan both moved their heads side to side in a no.

"That's impossible," Calleigh chimed in watching Horatio pinch the bridge of his nose. "How is this guy killing people so violently and not leaving any trace behind?"

"That's the million dollar question," Eric answered.

"Maybe he's wearing some kind of jumpsuit to protect himself," Ryan shared.

Horatio lifted his head feeling a migraine coming on. "Go over the place again," he lowly breathed.

Eric immediately began, "H… we checked it out thoroughly. There's nothing."

With hands on hips, Horatio just stared at Eric first, then Ryan. His intense gaze left no doubt as to what he would say if he did speak. However, the boys got his message loud and clear. They headed back towards the house with kits in hand grumbling.

Horatio let out a long breath and found Calleigh's eyes. "C'mon. Let's go talk to our only witness."

III

Calleigh watched Horatio take a seat next to the young-looking 12 year-old who was clearly traumatized. Her long blonde hair was a mess and her pajama sleeves torn and bloody. Her watery brown eyes widened in fear and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

Calleigh's heart broke for the traumatized child. She moved in closer and kneeled beside her. "It's okay Kayla. We're here to help. I'm Calleigh and this is Horatio. We just want to ask you a few questions if that's okay, honey." Calleigh lightly caressed her arm and watched her wince and pull away.

Horatio frowned and Calleigh blinked. "It hurts. Can I see it please?"

The small child drew back afraid. Her voice barely a whisper. "I'm… It doesn't hurt."

Horatio slowly rolled the chair around and stopped beside Calleigh. The small child smiled as his brows rose playfully at her. "You like that move huh?"

She nodded and her smile grew. "Like a ride." She moaned and rubbed at her arm again.

"Can we see your arm sweetheart?" Horatio asked quietly. "You can roll up your sleeve and show us. We won't touch it, okay?"

Her big brown eyes slid from Horatio toward Calleigh and she nodded. "Okay." She held her right arm out toward Calleigh.

Calleigh smile and reassured her then gently slid her sleeve up. "I'll go nice and slow, okay Kayla. You tell me if you want me to stop. Let me know if it hurts okay."

The young girl nodded again. "Okay- Calleigh," she bobbed her head up and down and found Horatio's blue eyes. Her eyes moved lower and she lifted her head and looked at Calleigh and then Horatio again. "You have a gold badge and Calleigh's is silver."

"That's right Kayla," Horatio smiled at her. "You're very observant. Very smart."

She suddenly gasped as Calleigh lifted her sleeve revealing three claw like scratches on top of her forearm. She wondered why the EMS didn't put a bandage over the open wound.

"I'm sorry honey. Did I hurt you?"

"No." Kayla whispered, "But the bad monster did."

Horatio's senses came alive and Calleigh looked over at him hearing her words. They both knew she saw the murderer.

"Kayla would it be okay if I called my friend Alexx to look at the scratch marks? She's a doctor and can make your injury feel better.

Kayla nodded and Calleigh immediately rose and walked over toward the door. She lifted the cell phone to her ear and turned when she heard the small child talking to Horatio.

"His eyes were red," she barely whispered. "Very red."

"Red," Horatio asked lowly, "Like… my hair?"

She smiled looking at his hair then answered, "No." She shook her head back and forth. "More red. Bright like the alarm clock numbers in my room."

"That is bright," Horatio answered knowing she was beginning to open up. "Did you see what color his hair was Kayla?"

"Un-huh," she bobbed her head up and down again. "It was dark hair. Short like my daddy's. And messy." The young child blinked in realization and her eyes filled with tears. "I miss my mommy and daddy." She began to cry.

"I know," Horatio whispered moving in closer. She reached out with both arms open wide toward him. "It's okay, sweetheart," he breathed softly and lifted her into his consoling arms as she began to sob.

"I miss them, Horatio." She cried, "I miss mommy and daddy."

"I know sweetheart. I know," he answered, gently rubbing one tender hand along her back.

"The bad man—killed them," she cried in a choppy breath. "Is he coming back for me?" She sobbed drawing back, finding Horatio's caring eyes and put both hands on his shoulders hanging on frightened.

"No, Kayla. You're safe sweetheart. I promise you, I'm gonna catch him and put him in jail where he belongs and can't hurt anyone anymore. Okay?"

She nodded and wiped at her tears. Horatio lifted the hanky from his pocket and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Better?" He asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "And he had… big teeth too. He looked like a monster."

Calleigh walked back over just as Horatio leaned in her direction speaking quietly. "Calleigh would you please get the sketch artist in here ASAP."

"I'm on it, handsome," she replied heading for the door. "Alexx is on the way."

"Thank you," Horatio answered watching Kayla smile at him. His head tilted to the side in question.

"She called you handsome," she chuckled with a beautiful smile.

Horatio's lips curved upward and his eyes cast downward shyly. "Yes… she did. You're very smart Kayla."

"Un-huh," she laughed a bit. "That's what mommy always says too." The young child frowned again in thought.

"Kayla," Horatio spoke hoping to take her mind off her parents for a moment. "Can you tell me anything else about the man that attacked you?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. He wasn't a man. He was a monster." Her teary brown eyes grew wide. "His red eyes scared me so much and when he growled his teeth were big and sharp."

Horatio's brows arched. "Are you sure about the color of his eyes sweetheart?"

"Oh yes," she answered as Alexx walked in followed by Calleigh and the sketch artist. "It was dark in the laundry chute. When he pulled on the door and tried to get in, I saw his glowing red eyes and it was hard to see anything else from the darkness.

Horatio nodded. "Sweetheart if it was so dark how did you see his face and hair color?"

"Oh that's easy," she said with the bob of her head. "When he opened the chute the light from the hallway came in."

Another woman sat down at the table and placed the computer down with a bang. Kayla flinched and quickly wrapped both arms around Horatio's neck, hanging on frightened.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Horatio tried to reassure as Calleigh joined in.

"Kayla this is Alexx my friend I was telling you about and this is Tessa. She's gonna try to make a picture of the man who attacked you."

"He wasn't a man!" Kayla said, annoyed, looking back at Horatio repeating quietly, "He was a monster."

"I know," he answered embracing her as she hugged him tightly. His eyes met Calleigh's and he paused for a moment then continued. "Kayla, can you tell me about the monster again. This time Tessa is gonna draw for us okay?"

She nodded with question. "Draw?"

"Yes. If you help us figure out what he looked like, it can make it easier to find him and put him in jail." Horatio held her worried gaze. "I want you to know you're safe here with us. Okay?"

She smiled slightly and bobbed her head up and down again. "I feel good with you and Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled down at the small child. "We feel good with you too, honey."

Kayla looked at Alexx with worry but Calleigh quickly reassured her. "This is my friend, Kayla. She's just gonna take a look at your arm. Okay?"

"She won't hurt me?"

"No," Calleigh answered softly with a small smile. "Alexx won't hurt you, honey."

"Okay," she said and put her arm out. Horatio lowered her and placed her back on the edge of her chair. She stared at him confused.

"Sweetheart, it will be easier for Alexx to bandage your arm this way. Okay? I'll stay right here with you."

"Okay, Horatio," she answered with a smile and continued to hold onto his right hand tightly.

"Hi Kayla," Alexx smiled and kneeled in front of her chair.

"Hi."

"I'm just gonna take a look at this arm, honey. All right?"

She nodded and watched as Alexx examined it closely then opened her bag and took out a bottle and some gauze.

"Okay honey I'm just gonna clean it up with some peroxide."

"Will it hurt?" She asked then looked at Horatio.

The redhead answered, "It may sting but only for a moment then you can watch the bubbles fizz." He winked causing Kayla to laugh.

"Okay Alexx," she answered as Horatio leaned in more reassuring her, looking at her arm.

Alexx went ahead and soaked the gauze then lightly pressed it on her forearm over the scratches. "Not too bad?" Alexx asked with a smile continuing.

Kayla turned towards Horatio surprised. "It doesn't hurt. Not at all."

"That's really good Kayla. You're very brave," he answered.

"It's fizzing!" She chuckled. "Look Calleigh."

"I see it honey. That means it's not infected right Alexx?"

"That's right," Alexx explained then continued to bandage the wound. "All done, Kayla."

Kayla looked at her bandaged arm then smiled up at Alexx. "Thank you Dr. Alexx," she softly said. "You didn't hurt me."

"You're welcome sweetie, and you can call me Alexx." She smiled.

"Kayla," Horatio quietly got her attention. Do you think you can tell Tessa what the monster looked like? Calleigh and I will stay right here with you okay?"

"Okay. Horatio," she nodded. "I feel better now. I think I can tell her."

"That's great, honey," Calleigh said moving next to Kayla.

Horatio slid over toward Tessa and gave a few details. I can start you off then we're gonna let Kayla finish. "Use the normal baseline for a man then add, Dark, short hair. Red eyes and large teeth."

Tessa turned and stared at Horatio for a long moment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Horatio answered without humor.

"Okay," Tessa answered in disbelief.

Kayla looked at Calleigh. "I forgot… he had a deep mark across his nose too."

"That's really good honey," Calleigh wrapped one arm around the small child. "You keep trying to remember anything else if you can."

Kayla nodded proudly looking up at Calleigh.

Horatio watched as the picture began to develop. The man had an oval face, dark short hair, red eyes and large teeth. Horatio let out a frustrated breath. He did look like a monster… from a comic book or something. He looked over at Calleigh who nodded in response and turned toward Kayla.

"Okay honey, this might be a little hard to look at but Tessa's gonna show you a picture of the monster okay?"

Kayla nodded. "You're gonna stay with me right?"

"Of course I am, sweetie," she answered comforting her.

"You and Horatio?" Kayla repeated scared, looking over at the redhead.

Horatio nodded and leaned over the table, he touched her hand. "We're not going anywhere, Kayla. "We're gonna stay with you for as long as you want. All right?"

Kayla nodded and latched onto Horatio's hand.

Tessa walked around then sat near Calleigh and Kayla. Horatio stood, keeping his hold on Kayla's hand. He moved around standing near the side of the table. His eyes were on Kayla the whole time. He was worried about her reaction to the picture.

"Does this look like him?" Tessa asked and slid the computer in front of Calleigh and Kayla.

Kayla froze and stared, her big brown eyes widened and then squeezed tightly shut. Her body shook and she nodded. "That's the monster. That's him! That's him, Horatio!" She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Shut it down," Horatio quietly informed.

Tessa hit a button and the screen went black.

"It's okay, Kayla. He's gone, honey. You can open your eyes now," Calleigh explained, holding onto her trembling body.

Kayla slowly opened her eyes then blinked when she saw the computer screen was off. She turned towards Tessa. "You forgot the scratch on his nose."

Horatio's lips curved upward and Calleigh smiled looking at him then Kayla.

"You did great Kayla," Calleigh explained, watching Eric walk into the room. He leaned in and whispered something near Horatio's ear.

Kayla stared at Horatio with worry until he smiled at her. "Your aunt and uncle are here, Kayla. Would you like to see them now?"

She quickly slid off Calleigh's lap and still hanging onto Horatio's hand nodded. "Yes, please," she answered looking up at him.

"Will you take me to them? You and Calleigh?" She asked so softly.

Horatio nodded and bent to her level. She reached her arms out hoping he would lift her up and she was right. "We sure will sweetheart," Horatio answered making sure she was comfortable in his arms. Calleigh walked over and opened the door.

"Here we go," Horatio murmured heading for the door. Kayla reached out for Calleigh's hand and hung on as they headed down the hall together.

Horatio saw the distraught couple sitting on the black couch. "Is that them, Kayla?"

Kayla turned and nodded. "Yes! Yes, that's Aunt Janet and Uncle Jimmy."

Horatio put her down and she ran for them shouting, "Aunt Janet! Uncle Jimmy!"

They hugged her and held her as she began to cry again. "The bad monster got mommy and daddy."

Horatio and Calleigh walked over and gave them a moment before introducing themselves. "I'm Horatio Caine and this is Calleigh Duquesne. We're investigating the case. Kayla was able to help the sketch artist with an ID on the perpetrator."

The aunt began crying and handed Kayla off to her husband. She quietly asked, "When will we be able to make funeral arrangements?"

Horatio looked down. "Um… probably in a day or two at most. I'll call you when they're ready to be released."

"Thank you," she quietly breathed, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Are you the only family Kayla has here in Miami?" Calleigh asked watching Kayla hug her uncle tightly.

"Yes," she answered. "Kayla can come live with us now. We'll take good care of her, we love her very much."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Calleigh said as Horatio inclined his head.

"Please accept our condolences."

The aunt nodded then growled through gritted teeth, "Get the bastard that did this to my sister and her husband. Get him."

Horatio nodded. "We will, ma'am. I made a promise to Kayla."

She turned and headed back toward her husband. They began to walk away as Kayla lifted her head and shouted. "Wait! Wait!" The uncle put her down and she ran full speed at Horatio and Calleigh. Horatio bent as she ran right into his arms hugging him. She released him and turned towards Calleigh giving her the same loving hug. "Thank you," she whispered looking around, "You gonna get the bad monster."

"We are Kayla," Calleigh reassured the young child.

She looked up at Horatio. "You're gonna put him in jail so he can't hurt anyone anymore?"

"That's right, sweetheart," Horatio answered lowly. "He'll never hurt anyone again."

Kayla hugged Horatio again and whispered near his ear, "I know you will Horatio. Your eyes tell me so."

The aunt came back and thanked them again this time leading Kayla away holding her hand. She waved at Horatio and Calleigh while they headed down the hall. They watched them head into the elevator and when the doors closed, they both let out a breath.

Calleigh looked over at the redhead. She could see the raging storm building in his deep blue eyes. "Horatio?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna get him."

"You're damn right we are," he answered holding her gaze. "C'mon," he breathed softly, leading her down the hallway.

"Post?" Calleigh questioned.

"Post," he answered matter of factly.

Alexx looked over at the swinging doors. "I was wondering when you two would get here.

With hands on hips Horatio looked down at Kayla's mother's body. "What do we have Alexx?"

"Two torn up bodies, Horatio. Both in their early 40's. No signs of any medical conditions and neither were on any medications. Two normal, healthy individuals. "

Both the bodies had several deep lacerations on the neck, chest, stomach and arms. "This animal cut them right down to the bone and cut out their organs too! I'm sure the cuts on their arms were defensive wounds. Looks like they were trying to protect themselves."

Horatio's brows arched high looking at the ME.

Calleigh chimed in. "What kind of weapon made these deep gashes? I've never seen anything like this before."

Horatio let out a breath. "Is it me or do their wounds look exactly like the scratches on Kayla's arm?"

"You're right," Calleigh replied in disbelief. "Same weapon. I wonder if Kayla saw it?

"She said, he clawed at her with his hand," replied Horatio in thought.

"Kinda reminds me of a rake," Alexx shook her head. "Whatever it was, it's sharp and cuts deep. Kayla is very lucky he couldn't get at her."

Horatio stared at the male body on the table. It was all cut up. Deep gashes, four in a row… almost like a claw he thought. He walked over toward the female who had the same exact wounds, only they were on her side and back too.

"I'm thinking she must have tried to turn away and the killer caught her from behind," Calleigh shared as Horatio nodded.

"Nothing else out of the ordinary Alexx?" Horatio asked shaking his head at his choice of words.

Alexx gave him that two-headed stare again. "Baby, this is completely out of the ordinary. All their blood is gone… and I mean gone." She paused looking the bodies over again. "And I can't find the point of extraction."

"It's gotta be here Alexx," Horatio replied causing her to stare at him.

"Don't you think I know that, baby?"

Calleigh checked the bodies over also and shook her head. "Can he be taking it from the wounds themselves?"

"I guess so," Alexx replied with a shrug. "This guy's an animal so anything's possible."

Horatio nodded. "The blood sample you got off Kayla?"

"I already gave it to Valera, sugar."

Thank you Alexx," Horatio answered, "Good work." And headed out of the morgue.

Calleigh looked at Alexx. "Is it me or is he acting strangely?"

"It's not you, baby," Alexx agreed.

"Okay, let us know if you find anything else."

"Will do honey," Alexx said, watching Calleigh head out the door after Horatio.

III

One day passed and Horatio was frustrated. The bodies were of no help and the crime scene came up empty. No DNA, no fibers, no prints. Horatio wondered if this guy was invisible. This wasn't his first kill, it was his sixth… that they knew of. There was an ongoing search for this serial killer and Miami wasn't the only place he killed. Boston, New York and now Miami. Six people dead and the body count was rising. The redhead's jaw set. He shook his head disgusted, dropping the comic book sketch of this animal on his desk. He walked out of his office needing a break.

Calleigh walked into the break room finding Horatio. She headed straight for the TV. "You're not gonna believe this!" She snapped, clearly upset. She picked up the remote and switched it on.

"He killed again, Horatio." She said distressed.

"What?" Horatio answered in disbelief putting down his cup. Each killing was always two days apart. It had only been one day but that wasn't the gist of the news story.

They watched the news reporter explain that the slaying took place in Toronto Canada. It was the same MO as all the other murders. It was the serial killer, the same guy now in Toronto. Calleigh was sure of it and so was Horatio. His jaw flexed in anger and frustration. He shut the TV and looked down, remaining quiet for a long moment.

"I'm going," he almost growled, staring at the blonde.

"You're going… to Toronto?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm going," he repeated, with intensity.

"Then so am I," she answered.

He sighed and moved in closer speaking softly. "Calleigh… I need you here, sweetheart. Someone has to hold down the fort."

She grinned. "Nice try, Lieutenant… but I think it's time Eric got his feet wet. Especially since we're gonna be going on a long vacation this summer." She smiled. "We may as well give it a trial run, don't you think."

Horatio looked down and shook his head knowing she wasn't going to let him win. "You sure about this?"

She smiled. "Where you go… I go," she firmly answered.

"It's cold in Toronto and I know how you hate the cold."

"I'll get over it," she chuckled following him out the door.

III

Calleigh smiled, leaned her head on Horatio's shoulder then in a soft caress, covered his hand with hers. "Have you ever been to Toronto handsome?"

"No," Horatio softly answered leaning his head against hers."

She sighed, "I wish we were going on vacation," she paused, "instead of chasing a deranged killer."

Horatio hummed low in thought feeling the exact same way.

"You haven't said much since we boarded the plane," Calleigh prodded, "Everything okay, handsome?"

She cared so much. Her concern for him always caused a flood of deep emotions, and there it was again. Just the way she drawled _handsome_ in her southern tone caused him to smile. He nodded staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart. I was just thinking about the trail of bodies this guy keeps leaving behind. I don't understand how we're not getting any evidence or DNA on him. Six murders, different cities and not one shred of evidence. It has me very… perplexed."

"Seven," Calleigh corrected then nodded. "Well, I have a good feeling about Toronto." She lightly squeezed his hand and held his lovingly gaze speaking with confidence, "This is where we're gonna catch him. This is where it ends."

Horatio exhaled quietly and lifted her hand to his lips. "I sure hope so," he replied, lightly pressing his lips against her soft silky hand.

The seatbelt light came on and a woman's voice came over the PA. "Please fasten your seat belts and put your trays in the upright position."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Horatio leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I hope you brought your bathing suit."

Calleigh chuckled and stared at him. "It's 20 degrees in Toronto! Way too cold for my bathing suit. Brrrr," she shivered just thinking about it.

Horatio rumbled low, "I… I beg to differ."

Calleigh giggled quietly and reveled in his low laughter. Goosebumps covered her skin and the blonde shook her head at the redhead who had captured her heart. "You're bad, Horatio Caine."

A suggestive gaze and a very low subtle rumble was his only response. "Mm-hmm."

III

Calleigh approached the desk at the Sheraton Hotel. Horatio was a few steps behind her talking to the bellhop who had their bags.

"Name please," the front desk attendant asked with a smile.

Calleigh's brows rose and she turned to find Horatio looking down rather awkwardly.

"Caine," he quietly answered, with a beautiful Horatio smile, still looking down shyly. "Calleigh and Horatio," he continued, lifting his blue eyes at the woman behind the desk.

Calleigh's mouth opened with a slight gasp. She straightened with a soft chuckle moving in beside Horatio as he handed the woman his credit card.

"You asked for the Spa suite sir," she confirmed. Horatio nodded and felt Calleigh's hand slide smoothly up and down his back.

"Yes," Horatio answered quietly turning just a bit to his right to find Calleigh grinning at him impishly.

The attendant handed back his card and gave him two room key cards. Please enjoy your stay here in Toronto and let us know if there's anything you need."

"Thank you," he replied, turned and with a gentle hand at the small of her back led Calleigh towards the elevators. He knew he was about to be bombarded with questions from the curious blonde.

"Spa suite," Calleigh whispered with interest, smiling.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. It was going to be a surprise." He answered tapping the elevator button.

"Oh, It's a surprise," she beamed as they walked into the elevator. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him softly, whispering against his lips, "As well as… Mrs. Caine was."

Horatio chortled against her lips and returned the loving affection. "That… is always wishful thinking, beautiful."

She chuckled as he opened the door to their room. The blonde stared in awe. "This is… beautiful," Calleigh gasped looking out of the huge hotel room windows. She knew it would be too. Whenever they went anywhere Horatio always booked them into the most luxurious suites. "That's the CN Tower right over there. Wow, it feels like I can reach out and touch it."

Horatio exhaled a long breath and moved in behind her. He pressed his long lean body against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her, enjoying the beautiful view, along with her. His tone was velvety soft. "How about we finish this case and then have a look around afterward," he pressed a soft kiss against her cheek.

Calleigh hummed low and lolled her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. "Sounds… good."

Horatio immediately took her offer and pressed open mouth kisses against her throat and shoulder. Calleigh turned in his arms and quickly found his gentle lips. She deepened the kiss, drew back and looked into his loving blue eyes.

"That king size bed looks very comfortable," she smiled with one raised brow.

"I… have another plan," Horatio explained and took her by the hand into another large room with a huge Jacuzzi.

Calleigh gasped with wide eyes, "Oh my…"

"Yes," Horatio chuckled. "Hence… Spa Suite beautiful."

She turned looking over her shoulder at him. "You think this is a good idea, handsome. I may not want to go anywhere tomorrow, especially work."

Horatio leaned down and kissed her lips slowly drawing back. 'Work,' he thought, 'this case.' It kept eating at him and the young child he made a promise to. He wanted this bastard and he wanted him bad. So bad that his thoughts, which should have been fixed on Calleigh were focused on the killer instead.

He sighed softly, "I apologized for zoning out on the plane." He paused looking into her loving eyes. "How about we continue this work discussion tomorrow? I don't want to think of anything tonight but you," he sipped another kiss from her full luscious lips and finished, "and me in that Jacuzzi."

Calleigh's smile broadened as she coiled her arms up around his neck whispering, "I'm all yours handsome, for as long as you want." She sealed her words with a loving kiss.

TBC …

* * *

Okay, I'm listening and the funs about to begin! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you all for the welcome back and awesome reviews. As always I appreciate everyone's comments and thoughts. I give thanks to my wonderful Beta, Betty! Thank you so much my friend.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

It was always late in the evening when detective Nick Knight started his shift. The sun had set. He drove through the city of Toronto letting his mind drift, listening to the city sounds, wondering what Lacroix would talk about tonight on the show. In a blink of an eye he pulled up in front of the precinct.

"Hey Nick. Captain's looking for you."

Dressed in a black jeans and a burgundy silk shirt, sporting a black sport jacket, Nick walked into the precinct with a nod. "Thanks Harry."

Nick headed towards the office, noticing two other people inside. He knocked, then opened the door and was instantly overcome from their incredible scent.

"You… wanted to see me Cap'n?" He asked, hesitating a bit, cutting short the word "Captain" with his French accent.

Calleigh smiled kindly. "You're French. I forgot half the population in Canada is French."

Nick slowly turned towards her with a nod and a very charming smile. "And… is that a southern accent I detect there?" He put his hand out fighting against every instinct that told him to 'take her, taste her.' There and then. "Detective, Nick Knight." The intoxicating scent of her blood slowly coursed through him, causing him to inhale a slow breath. He concentrated grinding his teeth together, pushing back his hunger.

"Calleigh Duquesne," she beamed him a megawatt smile, immediately taking a liking to him, shaking his cool hand. She stared, wondering why his hand was so cold and carefully gave him the once over while introducing the redhead beside her, "This is my Lieutenant, Horatio Caine."

"Nice to meet you," Nick said, shaking his warm hand as well, wanting to bolt out of that room. Horatio smelled just as good as she did if not better. Nick took in another short breath inhaling the very desirable scent of the redhead. He stood rooted to the floor in thought and tried to control his overwhelming need to feed. Drink from them both. Taste their essence.

Something was either in the air tonight… or they both smelled extraordinarily good. He had no idea how he was still standing so close to them. He wanted to bury his fangs in their necks and drink until he was drunk. Drink until he was sated and full. They both smelled amazing and Nick completely zoned out with his unnerving and intensifying thoughts.

"Well… so much for an introduction," Captain Cohen chuckled behind her desk. "Nick, Lieutenant Caine and Detective Duquesne are here on the Randal case. I thought you could show them the file and work with them on this one. They came all the way from Miami when they heard about the murder."

Nick stared at Calleigh. He noticed her pale throat as she swallowed and felt his hunger rise up. He concentrated on the captain's voice but the only thing he heard clearly was the beating of both their hearts.

"Nick?" The captain called again and noticed his eyes were glazed over. "Knight?"

"Yeah!" he quickly responded with a blink. "Sure Cap'n," Nick answered with a nod then turned towards Horatio and Calleigh. "Follow me. I'll get the files for you."

Nick opened the door and held it. Horatio walked through and then Calleigh. Nick couldn't help but stare as she strolled by him. The scent of her blood then perfume went straight to his head among other things. His eyes were fixed on her derriere and swaying hips and the short fitted leather jacket that really complimented her sexy curves. He was zoning out again, heading straight for fantasy land.

"Try to stay focused on the case Knight," the captain suddenly chuckled pulling Nick from his reverie. He looked down, embarrassed, then nodded. He pulled the door closed unable to make eye contact with her again.

Horatio stood near the desk, immaculately dressed in his grey suit with a long black overcoat to keep him warm. Calleigh's eyes observed Nick surreptitiously. He was 5'11 maybe 6 feet tall, beautiful blue eyes, unruly blonde hair, which most women would love to, run their fingers through. He had a genuine smile that was sexy as hell and his warm-hearted personality was very appealing.

"Right over here," Nick said, heading for his work station. "This is my desk and my partner's, who's on vacation at the moment. Feel free to use our desks anytime you like." He explained handing Horatio a couple of files.

"Thank you," Horatio answered quietly. He was pleasantly surprised with Nick's cooperation and kindness. It was far and few between in the police community, especially when you were asking questions in their precinct. The redhead thought he was going to encounter some resistance.

Nick's eyes wandered down Calleigh's curvaceous frame again then he turned toward Horatio who was clearly observing him with one intense stare. Nick looked down with a grin totally busted. "Um… you guys carrying any weapons?"

"No," Calleigh sassed with a hand on her hip. "They wouldn't let us take them across state lines. It's the law," she smirked. "Ridiculous," she exhaled, "we're officers of the law."

"Yeah I kinda figured that," Nick answered with a boyish grin that had Calleigh rather flustered. "Let me get you both set up with some weapons," he said with a smile at the blonde. "What do you carry at home?"

"45 caliber, Kimber Pro" Calleigh answered with happiness in her heart. Horatio chuckled low hearing the cheerful blonde.

Nick turned towards Horatio, who opened the file and was scanning the pages already. "What about you, Horatio?"

"SIG-Sauer P229. 9 Mil," Calleigh answered instantly with a grin as one brow went up at Nick.

"Okay then," Nick chuckled, staring at the blonde in surprise. "You seem to know your guns… well."

Horatio looked up from the file. "Yes, she certainly does," he chuckled with a small grin at her. "She's the head ballistics expert in the Miami Dade Crime lab. The best."

"You're…, a CSI?" Nick questioned in confusion. I thought you guys were homicide like me. Why did they send you out here on this case?"

Horatio exhaled softly. His hands moved comfortably to his hips as he looked down speaking quietly, "We worked the case and wanted to see it through… besides, I made a promise to a certain 12 year old girl… and I plan to keep it."

Nick's brows rose. He nodded getting the feeling that Horatio was no nonsense and all business. "Okay," he answered looking back over towards Calleigh who frowned sadly. Nick easily read the emotional sadness on her face. "I take it she's a relative of one of the victims?"

Horatio nodded and Calleigh explained, "Yes. We found her hiding in the laundry chute. She said the killer was trying to get at her, clawing away. She had some minor cuts but she's all right. She's our only lead and witness though… not very reliable because she was in a state of shock."

"Why do you say that?" Nick asked.

Calleigh shrugged slightly. "She kept saying the man's eyes were red and he was growling like a monster the whole time."

Nick's eyes widened for a split second but he quickly adjusted. "Well… she's lucky to be alive," he said finding Horatio's scrutinizing eyes on him again. "You know kids. They think everything's a monster."

"Not this kid," Horatio replied with conviction. "She gave us a full description."

Nick nodded slowly, wondering if their killer could be a vampire. Then he changed the subject. "Let me go get the paper work for your weapons and I'll be right back."

Nick was glad to get away from them for even the shortest amount of time because they smelled incredible, and he hadn't fed properly. He cursed himself and quickly considered a trip to the loft then shook his head denying himself. 'Control yourself, Knight,' he sighed.

Calleigh walked over toward Horatio. "You're very quiet, handsome. What do you think? He's really nice and surprisingly cooperative. I like him."

A low hum left the redhead's throat and he chuckled low. "You're only saying that because he offered you a gun."

Calleigh gasped and hit his arm playfully. "Yeah, that definitely did it for me," she agreed with a wide grin.

Horatio pulled out the chair for her. "Have a seat," he said lowly, feeling quite comfortable, removing his long overcoat.

Calleigh sat and looked up at him, taking in his stimulating suave appearance. "I love that overcoat on you. Too bad you don't get to wear it often in Miami." She yawned, "Sorry handsome. I actually feel… tired."

Horatio flipped over a page and nodded. "It could have something to do with our… long Jacuzzi session from last night."

Calleigh's eyes widened and she looked around then growled low at him, "Don't you even start. You're the one who wanted—"

"Okay, I've got the paperwork," Nick said in that French accent she was beginning to love. He found her green eyes and rosy blushing cheeks. "You all right?" He asked looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, fine." Calleigh bit down on her lip and nodded brushing her hair back off her face. She lightly kicked Horatio's foot below the desk. The redhead smirked keeping his eyes on the file.

Nick's lips quirk at the corners knowingly. With his vampire abilities and hearing, he was well aware of what she just did. He handed her the papers from across the desk. "Just fill these requisition forms out and I'll go get your weapons." He winked and Calleigh looked down with a smile.

"Thank you so much Nick," She said sweetly, "We really do appreciate your help with everything."

Nick nodded and smiled. "It's not a problem. That's what I'm here for." He exhaled and moved to pull up a chair alongside the desk near Horatio then straightened. "Um… I'm actually being a bad host. Can I get either of you a cup of coffee or anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Horatio answered low.

Calleigh looked at Horatio then back at Nick. "I could really use a cup of coffee," she said standing, looking around. "Just point me in the right direction," she smiled.

"Nonsense," Nick answered. "Have a seat. I'll get it for you. How do you take it?" A few thoughts went through Nick's head with his choice of words and he scratched his head looking down.

"Light and Sweet," she answered softly.

"Of course, just like you," he answered with a smile then turned and walked away. He turned back, "You sure Horatio?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the blond homicide detective. "No thank, you," he said then turned towards Calleigh when Nick was out of sight. "I… think he likes you."

Calleigh chuckled innocently, looking down at the requisition form she was working on, not paying attention or quite understanding the red head she answered, "I like him too."

Horatio brows arched high. His tone dropped low, "Excuse, me."

Calleigh eyes widened and she stopped writing. She looked up and held his gaze for just a moment in realization, "Ohh… you mean..."

"Yes," Horatio replied with a smirk.

"No. No," I bet he's nice to everyone. Look how nice he is to you."

"Horatio chuckled, "He's not flirting with me sweetheart. He's flirting with you."

"No he's not," she countered.

"I beg to differ," he lowly countered.

"You're jealous," she whispered and leaned in toward him. "Trust me, handsome. You, have nothing to be jealous of. No one could ever compare to you, Horatio. It's you I want and love."

Horatio looked down shyly feeling a bit uncomfortable with his unusual thoughts. "I'm just… sorry sweetheart," he murmured feeling off.

"Light and sweet," Nick said, placing the cup down on the desk for Calleigh.

"Thanks Nick," she said taking a sip. "This is really good."

"Told you," Nick chuckled and took a seat. He looked over at Horatio. "So why are you guys so interested in the Randal case… besides the victims daughter I mean?"

Horatio found Nick's eyes. "He brutally killed seven people and we can't seem to find one piece of evidence. The murders don't add up. We think he's acting out some kind of religious ritual. He's viciously tearing them apart, cutting out their organs and draining the victims of their blood."

Nick's eyes tightened scarcely but Horatio caught it observing the blond detective who slowly nodded. "Yeah, I was at the crime scene. I saw the body he left behind a night ago. It was badly torn up and only a minimal amount of blood was left."

"Would you mind if we took a look at the body, Nick… and any evidence you may have found?" Horatio asked in his low smooth tone.

"No. Not at all. I'll call over to Natalie." Nick quickly corrected himself, "Um… She's our ME. I'll just make sure it's okay with Dr. Lambert, then we can head over there."

Horatio nodded and Calleigh thrust the forms out toward Nick grinning. "First things first… We'll need those weapons now."

Nick chuckled and rose holding her gaze. "Why don't you both follow me?"

Horatio and a beaming Calleigh followed Nick down to the weapons room.

III

"It's freezing!" Calleigh shivered climbing into the back seat of Nick's old Caddy. She rubbed her hands together trying to create warmth. Horatio sat upfront with the blond detective.

"It takes a few minutes for the car to warm up," Nick grinned looking back at the shuddering blonde.

"Yeah, that makes sense;" she laughed looking up at the dark sky and the stars. "It's a convertible!"

Horatio began to laugh as Nick countered, "Really… I haven't noticed that." He laughed and hit a button causing the top to go up.

"Thank you," she breathed heavily still feeling ice cold. "I wouldn't trade this for the warmth of Miami ever."

"We'll pick up a rental car tomorrow," Horatio said, looking back at the shivering blonde.

"One with heat. Please," she finished.

Horatio's low laughter filled her head and warmed her heart.

"I can get you one issued from the station. It won't be a problem," Nick said, looking over at the redhead.

"No um… Thank you Nick, we'll be fine." Horatio answered hesitantly.

Nick insisted, "No really… it's not a problem. I'll do the paperwork tonight and you can pick it up here tomorrow." Nick paused, "Where are you guys staying? I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sheraton," Calleigh answered with chattering teeth.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, so I'll pick you up around 7:00 tomorrow night and bring you back to the precinct. You can sign the car out then."

"Thank you," Horatio lowly breathed as Calleigh frigidly snapped, "Only- if it- has heat!"

Horatio and Nick both burst out in laughter as they pulled up in front of the morgue.

Nick walked into the morgue followed by Horatio and Calleigh.

"Hey Nat," he greeted the ME with a pleasant smile and a quick touch of affection on her arm.

"I thought you had another crime scene and weren't gonna show." She smiled at Calleigh and then Horatio, who just pushed his jacket back and was standing comfortably with hands on hips. She examined him just a while longer, letting her eyes linger on his broad chest and tall lean frame. Her gaze slid right down to his very noticeably large package.

Nick scratched his head watching her carefully, feeling just a bit jealous. "Nat this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Calleigh Duquesne of the Miami Dade Crime lab."

Natalie hummed low. "Nice to meet you both," she said, reaching out her hand to shake theirs. "Miami… oh what I wouldn't give for some time off in the sun."

Nick coughed a bit and Nat smirked at him and hit him playfully. "Nick is allergic to the sun… has he told you yet?"

Calleigh shook her head no while Horatio remained quiet and listened carefully. Sometimes no words were needed. People talked and talked and before you knew it they were convicting themselves. Horatio and Calleigh had become very good listeners over the years.

"That's why he works the night shift." Natalie continued then slowly pulled back the white sheet that lay over the corpse on the exam table. "This is John Toning. Caucasian, 45 years old, use to work for the subway system," she explained, "Cause of death, several deep lacerations in the midsection and throat. He cut out his liver and heart." She pointed, "You can see here whatever the killer used, went straight down to the bone. The victim is also missing 95 percent of his normal body's blood volume."

Horatio looked down at the male body on the table. "This is the same MO. The cuts look exactly alike."

"Yeah. Same weapon," Calleigh agreed looking over the wounds and marks. "This is definitely our killer," she said quietly looking over at the redhead. "Whatever tool he's using, this matches our victims."

Horatio exhaled softly with hands on hips. His tone low, silky. "Anything else you can tell us that may be of help, Dr. Lambert?"

"Natalie," she smiled then shook her head side to side holding his soft blue eyes, listening to his smooth sensual tone. Her eyes once again wandered as he brushed back his overcoat and placed both hands on his hips.

"Natalie, "Horatio smiled and shyly looked down causing her to blink.

"No… No," she answered lowly, holding his gaze, staring at his soft golden red hair wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. "Just that he's a lefty… the cut marks were made from right to left, if that helps at all." She paused and watched Horatio look down at the victim on the table. His blue eyes full of compassion. She went on, "This guy is vicious, heartless and I hope you catch him soon."

Horatio looked up at her. "I hope so too," he quietly answered holding her gaze. He paused then continued, "This is the first victim I take it?"

Natalie blinked back her shock. "First? You mean there's more?"

Horatio nodded and looked over at Nick. "There will be… if we don't catch him soon. We have ourselves a serial killer."

"How many has he killed?" Natalie asked with concern.

"This one makes seven," Calleigh answered. "And those are only the ones we know about. Who knows how many others are out there, undiscovered."

"Nick," Natalie said shocked. "You have to get this guy!"

Nick placed a tender hand on Natalie's shoulder. "We'll do our best Nat," he said looking over at Calleigh. "You guys done here?"

Calleigh and Horatio both nodded and headed for the door. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Lambert," Calleigh said with a smile as Horatio thanked her.

"Natalie," she said again with a smile.

Nick gave her a smirk then let his hand brush against hers in affection. "See you later… Natalie," he chuckled low causing her to blush and laugh.

Horatio and Calleigh both overheard the teasing affection in Nick's voice when they walked out of the morgue. Their eyes met and each knew what the other was thinking. They were together. A couple.

"Okay," Nick said with a breath. "So, I take it, it's been a long day and night for you both. Why don't you let me drop you off at the hotel and call it a night? We can pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"That would be great," Calleigh said in a choppy breath from the ice cold back seat. "I can't wait to wrap myself in several down blankets. I may never come out again!"

Nick laughed fully then reached forward and turned the radio on. He exhaled softly hearing that one distinct voice that could cause him so much pain, yet, such a comfort and peace at times. Lucien Lacroix. His maker, his master, his sire and father.

His voice was low, sultry, and whispery as he spoke. "Bonsoir, mes amis. C'est moi. I am the Nightcrawler and will be with you until the sun rises. Do you trust me? I want you to. I'm reaching out to you tonight. Do you trust anyone? Come and confide in me. Confess all. Unburden your conscience. Be rid of your sins. Call me now and entrust me with your secret selves. Tell me what you won't tell your best friend, your lover, your children or your father. Let me be your friend. Share all of yourselves with me because… I am the Nightcrawler, and I… Love… You… All."

Nick sighed softly. Calleigh leaned forward with a smirk. "What is this? Is this guy for real?" She moved forward more trying to hear that entrancing tone that just pulled at her curiosity.

Nick nodded slightly wondering what tonight's subject would be about. He didn't wait long as that low, raspy voice began again.

"Tonight's meditation is dedicated to death. Who knows the pain of death better-he who gasps his final breath, or those of us who must breathe the foul air of his decomposition? Who bears the greater burden-the cold bones of the dead man in his coffin, or the spine of the pallbearer carrying his load? No one knows this burden better than we, dear listener, we who have seen so many pass. I see you sagging, laden. And yet, I have to ask, is it grief that weighs so heavily on your shoulders, or is it that should've, would've, could've fool's game called guilt?"

Horatio looked over at Nick, who was clearly distracted by the sultry voice on the radio. He could see Nick was in deep thought and remained quiet listening, observing closely.

"Well gentle listeners, what do you all think of death? Do you believe it will come like a thief in the night or do you believe _you_ will control your own destiny?

Calleigh leaned forward on the seat again. "He sounds a bit morbid, don't you think?"

Nick nodded and turned just a bit toward her thinking, 'You have no idea,' but verbally answered, "Sometimes, I guess he can be."

"Who is he?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just some radio jockey I like listening to every now and then. He helps pass the time," Nick thought with a grin to himself. Lacroix would kill him if he heard him describe him that way!

Lacroix's smooth tone continued, "_We_ have a caller." He tapped a button. "Go ahead, you're on."

A man with a low tone began to ramble, "Well I think it's like what they say in the Bible. It will come like a thief in the night."

Lacroix sighed into the mic, "Quite boring, don't you think?"

"What?" The man answered angrily.

Lacroix rolled his eyes and disconnected him then tapped another button, "You're on."

Another man came on and exhaled heavily, "Well, I'm gonna control my own destiny."

"Really?" Lacroix asked, interested. Nick could tell by his voice alone he was toying with the caller. "Pray tell, how will you do this?"

The man answered laughing, "Well, when I get old and can't do things for myself, I'm going to step in front of a train!"

"Oh my God!" Calleigh blurted. "Is this for real?"

Nick did his best not to laugh and turned towards Horatio who was waiting for an answer.

"I sure hope not," Nick answered shaking his head. 'I should have never put the radio on,' he thought, listening to his master's foul mood.

Lacroix breathed into the mic, "My, my, we do have a few mentally disturbed callers tonight as usual. I'm almost afraid to hit the next call button, but… the show must go on." He tapped the button and a woman's voice came over the radio.

Her voice was low, shaky. She was clearly upset. "I'm going to control my own destiny," she barely whispered.

Horatio, Calleigh and Nick were all listening closely, trying to hear her.

Lacroix hummed low knowing this one was troubled. "And how will you do this my dear?"

She let out a sudden breath then answered as if she just made up her mind. "I'm going to kill myself… tonight."

"Oh my God…" Calleigh blinked. "We have to do something. Nick?"

Nick nodded. "It's all right. He sometimes attracts some very disturbed callers. Most of them aren't serious and the ones who are… well he usually does his best to help them sort things out."

"He… helps." Calleigh stared stunned, still listening closely.

Lacroix's smooth tone remained even as it flowed over the radio again. "And why would you choose to do this?"

"Because," she sobbed into the phone, "I hate life! I hate living. I'm sick of always being hurt by others… especially my loved ones."

Lacroix leaned into the mic. His tone dropped even lower causing chills to race up Calleigh's spine. The blonde knew it wasn't from the cold weather and continued to listen to his unsympathetic tone.

"Interesting. And you are willing to kill yourself… to rid yourself of all those who hurt you. Yes?"

"Yes," she whispered, sniffing softly.

"Why don't you just go out and kill them," he said simply, without emotion.

"What?" She snapped in disbelief, speaking a bit louder.

"Well," he answered with humor in his tone, "If you're willing to kill yourself for all the pain _they_ caused you, why don't you cause them pain back!" His tone grew harsh. "Do not let them get away with hurting you, do something about it!" His voice grew cold, cruel as he finished, "Like the Bible says… an eye for an eye."

"I can't… I can't kill them," she hesitated, even louder stunned by his answer.

"Why not?" Lacroix asked simply.

"Because… it's… it's not right! It's murder!" She snapped angrily.

"Yesss," he answered, with a smile then hissed his words, "But isn't that what they're doing to you. Hurting you. Tormenting you. Killing you _slowly_."

"No… I won't!"

"Why not?" He asked quickly, causing Nick's lips to curve up. "Are you afraid? Weak?"

She sobbed quietly into the phone, "Yes. I am."

His tone deepened and grew vicious, "No. You are not! You chose to end your life for the pain someone else has caused you. Is this not murder? Does this not take a strong person to do something so difficult?"

She didn't answer. The line was silent.

"My dear, why don't you stop worrying about others and think of yourself for a change. End your relationship with the ones that hurt you. Distance yourself… live your life to the fullest and have your revenge on them this way. Do not be foolish and take something so precious that can never be replaced."

A quiet moment past and Calleigh whispered, "Did… she hang up?"

Nick shook his head. "No, she's there, waiting, listening."

"You're right," she finally spoke into the phone. "I… I want to live," she said in a strong tone.

"Of course you do my dear," Lacroix answered softly as his lips curved up. "Lesson learned," he said and clicked the caller off.

Calleigh exhaled and sank back against the seat in relief.

"That is the lesson for tonight gentle listeners. Think before you act and always remember living is far better than dying." He chuckled coolly, "I should know." He paused then finished, "All's well that ends well-although it never really does end for some of us. Anyway, until tomorrow, I remain a friend to all, and as always, when you have a friend in the Nightcrawler," his tone dropped incredibly low, menacing, "Who- needs- enemies?"

Nick grinned and turned off the radio.

"The Nightcrawler?" Calleigh questioned from behind. "Sounds like a good name for him. Maybe they should call him the night creeper."

Nick's thick laughter broke the silence causing both Horatio and Calleigh to stare at him strangely. "That was funny," he chuckled still laughing in agreement with the blonde.

Calleigh chuckled, "Well that guy sure isn't a ray of sunshine."

Horatio chuckled.

"No he's definitely not," Nick laughed again shaking his head, enjoying Calleigh immensely. "She's funny," he said turning towards Horatio who was nodding, still staring at him. Nick straightened in his seat growing serious. "So I'll um, drop you guys off and pick you up tomorrow." He turned back toward Calleigh. "I'll make sure to get you a car with heat."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Nick."

They all laughed. Nick pulled up in front of the hotel and dropped them off. He watched them head into the hotel then drove away. still grinning. They were quickly growing on him, especially Calleigh. He chuckled still thinking about the blonde and her words, 'the night creeper.'

III

"Well that was a productive first night. Don't you think, handsome?" She asked rubbing her hands together still trying to get warm. "Nick is a pleasure to work with."

Horatio walked into the elevator with her and wrapped her in his arms, warming her. "I do and yes, Nick is very cooperative."

She sighed and snuggled in closer, wrapping her arms around him, inside his long overcoat. "Oh lord, you're warm." She sighed in relief. "That feels sooo good I want to come in there with you." She thankfully rested her head against his chest.

Horatio smiled and kissed the top of her head, answering in that smooth, silky tone. "Okay, how about you get changed and I'll get a nice fire going to warm us up. Sound good, sweetheart?"

Calleigh blinked in her reverie. Just listening to that sexy smooth, mesmerizing voice of his already had her… growing warm. "Mmm. Great!" She hummed and nodded her head snuggling even closer.

Horatio chuckled, "Sweetheart, you have to let me go so I can open the door." With a tenderness that caused her to melt, he placed both his palms against her cheeks, looking down into her soft green eyes.

Calleigh let out another sigh and closed her eyes not wanting him to move.

"Calleigh…" he barely breathed in that alluring tone, caressing both thumbs against her cheeks.

With a deep sigh she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, releasing him. "I never want to let you go," she murmured.

Horatio looked down shyly then opened the door letting Calleigh walk in first. The room was cold and she groaned pulling her coat tighter around her. "Good Lord, I so miss Miami," she huffed with Horatio chuckling behind her.

He quietly answered taking off his coat, helping her removes hers. "Let's find this guy quickly… so I can get you back to the warm weather beautiful." He hung up the coats and turned towards her.

She hummed in approval then gave him another bear hug. "Yes. Home. In our bed, snuggling together in the warm Miami air."

Very low laughter left his lips while she clung to him. Now it was Horatio who rumbled low and held her in a loving embrace. He inhaled deeply and that very soft, familiar, vanilla scent entranced him. His eyes closed feeling her completely relax against him.

His low sensual tone flowed over her igniting a new fire. "Let me get you to bed, sweetheart. We need to get some rest. We're all off schedule with the night shift."

Calleigh moaned against him not wanting to let go. Her body slowly reacted, his tone and touch set off a tingle deep inside her. His hands caressed down her back, up her arms and over her shoulders, sinking into her long silky hair.

She whispered, "I didn't say I was tired… just cold." She met his loving blue eyes and unconsciously bit down on her lower lip.

Horatio held her gaze. His blue eyes tightened slightly on her mouth as she gnawed on her bottom lip with a growing grin. A soft breath left his lips. His tone sexy, incredibly low, "Okay…" He took a step back from Calleigh, keeping his eyes locked on her, then as if in slow motion, let his suit jacket slide off his shoulders and onto the floor.

He watched her blink and unconsciously lick her rosy lips. Her gaze roamed lower and when her eyes drifted back to his, Horatio's was sporting a sly grin. She laughed looking down then back as he cleared his throat getting her attention. His brows wiggled playfully at her while his fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt. He walked towards her chuckling low.

Calleigh's eyes widened on the sexy and suave redhead, wondering what he would do next. His right arm slid around her then roughly forced her forward against him. She gasped and steadied herself with one hand against his chest, feeling his steely weapon press against her.

He hummed low holding her surprised gaze for a split second then slid his hands into her silky hair. Warm lips nuzzled against her neck slowly moving up toward her ear.

Calleigh sighed, moaned in pleasure. "Oh… my…" She bit down on her lip rasping in desire, "What… are you… doing?"

His tongue traced the rim of her earlobe and he whispered, "Warming you up… beauitful."

She moaned feeling his warm mouth cover her ear. She chuckled, "You're giving me the chills." Her hips rolled forward against him causing a delicious rumble to leave his throat.

He huskily answered, "In a moment…, you're going to be burning up. You're gonna be hotter than Hades and then… I'm going to take my time and put your fire out." Horatio continued to give her torturing kisses, alternating, nuzzling along her neck and shoulder then cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her hungrily.

Calleigh gasped for breath breathing hard, feeling warm wetness pool between her thighs. She moaned and sighed inhaling his intoxicating cologne, pulling him closer, grabbing at his backside. "Don't, stop…" she begged, leaning in slipping her tongue between his lips, needing more. Always more.

He hummed low, "Never," and deepened the searing French kiss. He slowly walked her backwards toward the bed, discarding her clothes bit by bit. Calleigh stood mesmerized as he lowered her down, wondering when he removed her clothes and his own. His silk boxers remained.

Horatio moved above her, covering her with his body. His lips feasting on her silky smooth skin. He slowly nuzzled along her neck, her ear when Calleigh sank her fingers into his fiery hair and pulled him to her lips.

He groaned low, pressing his hips against hers. Feeling her hips lift and roll against him. So slowly he moved lower, kissing his way down her neck, over her supple breasts, to her abdomen where he lingered, kissing, licking, nuzzling around her navel. His hands glided up and down her legs, caressing the silky skin of her inner thighs.

"Horatio…" she sighed in need.

His lustful gaze met hers. Her green sparkling eyes were teary and her cheeks rosy with desire. "Yes, Love," he murmured sliding lower.

Calleigh sighed, gasped and cried out, as her fingers sank into his hair. She hung on, feeling her whole body tighten and tense in pleasure. Her hips lifted in glorious surrender and she cried out feeling her first orgasm crash down on her. Horatio continued, groaning his pleasure, feasting to his heart's content. He licked and sipped slowly building her up again then just as she was ready he lifted above her and entered her on the second wave.

Calleigh cried out feeling him fill her, feeling her orgasm grip and clench at his steely sex. "You're on fire," Horatio groaned, rolling his hips slowly, trying to last. Her hands were all over him gripping at his backside, wanting more.

He gasped heavily and she wrapped her legs around him. He groaned and began moving faster, harder, deeper. Calleigh was crying out, moaning his name again and again. It was like music, the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. His jaw set and he lifted on his hands for some stability. He pressed his lips against hers hard then his hips. She gasped as he snapped his hips up hard, driving into her with strength.

"Yes! Yes!" She rasped, crying out, wrapping her arms around his muscular body, feeling another orgasm approaching.

He rammed in again, feeling her inner muscles contract around him and clenched his teeth groaning. Her whole body began to shake under him and he knew he was about to join her. With one last hard thrust, he felt his surge take off. A low long groan of satisfaction left his lips and they cried out as one, soaring over the edge and to the far side of paradise.

He groaned, gasped and jerked above her and Calleigh clung to him, not letting go. He could feel his body caving but stood strong. A few minutes passed and drifting down from the heights of ecstasy, she breathed, "I love you," she rasped, pressing soft kisses against his face and lips. "I love you. I love you," she breathed heavily.

Horatio moaned and rolled to the side, bringing her with him, staying joined. "I… love you, beautiful," he rumbled in his sexy whiskey tone, tenderly sliding the stray blonde strands off her face. She snuggled against him sighing with content, still moaning low.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer; he breathed low, "Warm yet?"

TBC…

* * *

Okay… so now that I have you all, 'warmed up,' LOL – It's about to get good!

Roller-coaster time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and comments. Sorry about the delay and here are two chaps to make it up to all the wonderful readers! It's about to get good. Thank you my always faithful Beta, Betty!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

III

Nick picked up Horatio and Calleigh the next evening. He drove them back to the precinct's garage where they picked up a loaner cruiser. Nick grinned handing the keys to Horatio, turning toward the sports car. "Try not to get a speeding ticket!"

"Thank you," Horatio chuckled with a nod in understanding.

"It has heat, right Nick?" The blonde laughed and opened the door getting in the pristine Dodge Charger. "I hate the cold."

Nick laughed. "Yeah… I made sure, just for you Calleigh." He turned towards Horatio. I'm on all night so if you guys run into any trouble or need anything just give me a call."

Nick shared his number with both Horatio and Calleigh then with a wave got back in his convertible caddy and drove off.

Calleigh shook her in awe then stared at the redhead who adjusted the driver's seat. "So where to handsome?" She turned a knob setting the heat on high. She put her small hands near the air vents and exclaimed happily. "Yes! We have heat!"

Horatio's rich chuckle filled her ears and warmed her soul. She looked over at him smiling. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, handsome?"

He hesitated. "I thought it was the heat you loved."

Calleigh chuckled, "Yes it is… and last night you generated enough heat for the whole city of Toronto."

Horatio's low laughter made her senses come alive. His tone dropped incredibly low. "I… I think it was you… who generated a fire, sweetheart." He leaned in closer near her ear breathing warm breath, "I… I just helped put it out."

Calleigh shook her head with a wide grin. "You're so bad, Horatio Caine."

He countered in that low sensual tone, "Only as bad… as you wish me to be, beautiful."

She giggled, "Good and bad… I love you." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He hummed low with that boyish grin and put the gray undercover Charger into gear. "Let's see what this baby has."

Calleigh snickered elated, "As long as this baby has heat, I don't care if it goes 5 mph!"

Horatio laughed low and looked down at the paper in his hand. "The last lead we have on this guy is at a place called, 'The Raven.' Maybe we can ask around and find out if anyone saw anything that can help us track him."

"It's a start," Calleigh said with a smile. She went ahead and took the paper from Horatio and typed it into the GPS navigator. "I could get used to this fancy car but I love our Hummers."

Horatio smiled over at her and began driving. "I couldn't agree more."

"It says it takes only 10 minutes to the destination." She paused looking over at him. "That's a good start."

III

Nick walked into the Raven. The music was blaring, the whole place thrumming to the heavy bass of the music. His vampire eyes scanned and he quickly snuck up behind Janette who laughed at his boyish ways.

"Nichola, how very nice to see you tonight," she greeted with her usual low French accent. "Are you here on police business again?"

He leaned in and kissed her ruby red lips then drew back with a beautiful smile. "No. Just came by to see you. I missed you Janette," he said in that quick French accent of his.

"Too much work with the mortals makes Nichola tired and bored."

He nodded. "Actually… I have two CSIs who just flew in from Miami." 'One of them is very beautiful and… smells incredible,' he thought then continued with a shake of his head. "They're working on the slaying from a night ago. I'm helping them with the case."

"Really?" Janette answered rolling her eyes uncaring but Nick caught a quick spark in her gaze as if she knew something.

He hesitated, "Janette, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

She exhaled tiredly, "Nichola… I thought you didn't come here on police business."

"I didn't but now that we're on the subject." He leaned in closer, "What aren't you telling me?"

She smiled and licked her lips teasing him. She lightly ran one delicate finger over the rim of her glass that was mixed with human blood and wine. Bovine. Nick could smell it. She dipped her index finger in and lifted it towards Nick. "Just a taste, mon ami?"

Nick's jaw set. He shook his head side to side. "No. You know better."

She sighed wearily. "Oh Nichola, you use to be so much fun. Now it's all work, work, work."

Nick nodded. "That was a long time ago, Janette."

"Yes. Pity," she said with a smile then leaned in and gave him a slow, lingering tongue kiss. "I miss my Nichola from long ago." Janette smiled then turned away teasingly as he leaned in to kiss her again. "Oh mon ami, we have two new customers tonight." She stared listing to their human heart beats. "And I think the redhead is quite stunning. Definitely not one of our regulars." She paused watching him intently. "Too sophisticated."

Nick smiled unaware and turned casually then immediately turned back toward Janette in shock. "Shit! That's Horatio and Calleigh!"

Janette's brows rose as she slowly repeated, "Who and who, Nichola?

He leaned on the bar and groaned, "That's the two CSIs from Miami I was just telling you about. I have to get out of here," he said looking around for a quick getaway. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Well Nichola, I suggest you ask them… or come up with something fast. They have spotted you and are heading this way."

"Shit! Shit!" He snapped as Janette leaned in and slowly kissed him.

"Relax, mon ami," she whispered against his lips.

"Nick?" Calleigh called in surprise. "Is that you? We thought that was your car out front."

He quickly drew back from Janette and turned, showing surprise in his eyes. "Hey, Calleigh. Horatio. I guess you couldn't miss the convertible, huh."

Calleigh laughed while the redhead observed Nick and the crowd, looking around at the Goth clientele.

Calleigh gave Janette the once over while Janette did the same to the blonde with an amused grin.

Nick could hear the low laughter of his sire from the dark corner of the club. He spoke knowing only Nick and Janette would hear with their vampire abilities. "Why Nicholas, you really got your hand caught in the cookie jar this time, haven't you?"

Nick gritted his teeth while smiling. He wanted to rip Lacroix, his maker but Janette reached out her hand causing him to snap out of it. "Janette DuCharme," she said happily, shaking Calleigh's hand then Horatio's.

"Um… you work here Ms. DuCharme?" Horatio questioned. His eyes lingered, caressing down her beautiful form, over the tight red velvet dress that curved her very sexy body. His eyes lifted back to her full ruby red lips.

She smiled very aware then nodded. "Yes. I do."

Nick quickly continued, "Janette owns the club."

Calleigh smiled looking from Nick to Janette wondering if they were a couple. "Oh," the blonde breathed while her eyes questioned.

"You're wondering if we are together," Janette quickly shared then nodded and gave Nick a quick kiss. He smiled looking down. "Oui," Janette answered and inclined her head back at Calleigh in a yes. "As are the two of you."

Calleigh blinked taken aback hesitating. "No. I… I mean…"

Janette chuckled and put one hand on Calleigh's shoulder, trailing one finger lightly across it. "Relax Calleigh," she smiled licking her lips suggestively. "What happens in the club… stays in the club."

Calleigh gasped stunned with her knowledge, then her suggestive touch. The blonde swallowed, "Is… it that obvious?"

Janette nodded. "It is to me, ma chère." She slowly walked around Calleigh and gave her a very gesturing look then smiled. "You are very stunning," Janette said in her French overtone turning her sparkling gaze onto Horatio. Her eyes moved from bottom to top and fixed on his open collar where one large vein protruded. She licked her lips and Calleigh's brow went up at her boldness.

"Janette?" One of the barmaids called. "Miklos needs you in the back. He thinks you're out of Chablis again."

"I'll be right there." Janette turned with a sigh. "Will you both excuse me," she said, heading away with a low murmur, "And it was just getting good."

Calleigh let out a long breath and leaned in toward Nick. "I thought you said that you two were together?"

Horatio chuckled looking down.

"We are," Nick explained over the music, "Janette is um…." He looked up and let his words trail off unable to finish his sentence, hoping Calleigh would catch on. A quick moment passed and Calleigh certainly did.

"Oh my God," Calleigh gasped in realization and looked down turning bright red with a murmur, "She's Bi."

Horatio couldn't help the grin on his face and Nick chuckled too.

Calleigh moved the hair off her bright red face and shook her head. "Clubs," she groaned walking away. "Why do I always attract the wild ones?"

Nick kept a close eye on her while Horatio questioned. "I guess you already asked around, if anyone saw our suspect here on the night of the murder?"

Nick nodded and spoke over the music, "Yeah. A few people said they saw him but that was all. They saw him come in alone and leave alone. We didn't find anything suspicious here."

Horatio nodded. "I guess I should have asked you before we ventured over here. It could have saved us a trip."

Nick nodded. "Feel free to call me anytime Horatio. I'll help you any way I can."

"You have… and thank you my friend," Horatio answered looking around for Calleigh, only he didn't see the blonde anywhere.

Nick scanned and then concentrated on her heartbeat. He pointed standing next to Horatio. "There she is near the pole."

Horatio inclined his head. "We'll see you tomorrow at the station?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow," he answered then watched Horatio approach Calleigh. He stared and waved when Calleigh turned around and waved back at him. Nick gave her one of his charming smiles.

A low deep rumble from his maker quickly caused his smile to fade. "Nicholas, you seem quite… distracted tonight. Though she is very beautiful," Lacroix shared with a hint of humor in his insinuating tone. "And they both smell quite delicious." The ancient inhaled deeply then exhaled with pleasure, "Fruity. I can almost… taste them."

The younger turned irritated and leaned on the bar next to Lacroix who suddenly appeared beside him. He sat then watched Nick lift the glass to his lips and swallow down the dark red liquid, emptying it in one hungry gulp.

Lacroix scrutinized in amusement then annoyed him somemore. "Is that steer blood again Nicholas?"

Nick almost broke the glass when he slammed it down on the bar again. "I'm warning you Lacroix, stay away from them. They're officers of the law."

Lacroix smiled coolly. He chuckled low, "I'm extremely interested in the red head. There is something about him." He paused in thought, thinking about Horatio. He was tall, lean and had a certain grace about him. A feeling of power radiated from him. He was calm, in control and unafraid. "Lacroix hissed low, "He mystifies me. I wish to know more about him Nicholas."

Nick snorted a laugh. "Why do I even bother," he sighed shoving his glass forward for a refill.

Miklos, the bartender, poured more of Nick's mixture into the glass and slid it forward toward him. The blond swallowed a mouthful slowly savoring it this time.

"Mon ami," Janette smiled at Nick. "Are your friends gone already?" She asked looking around.

"Yes," Nick answered getting annoyed with the both of them. He knew they were antagonizing him on purpose. He turned back toward Lacroix and snapped. "What has you so interested in them anyway?"

Lacroix's eyes narrowed. "Why they're CSIs Nicholas." His lips curved slightly in humor. "I've always love a good murder mystery."

Nick sighed angry at his maker's sense of humor.

Janette chuckled low. She noticed Calleigh looking back, then Horatio. She watched them head out of the club. "Well I think the mystery may be over. They have seen the three of us together," she explained with concern.

"What?" Nick snapped in disbelief looking toward the door. "How?"

Janette smiled and sat down beside Nick. "Your officer friends just looked over again before they left. They saw us."

"Shit, I thought they left." Nick groaned running a hand through his hair. He downed the rest of the bovine in the glass and exhaled heavily. _'What the hell am I gonna do now?'_ His own mind betrayed him and his thoughts traveled straight through to the bond he shared with his master.

"It appears you were wrong Nicholas, they didn't leave. Try not to fret my son. You can simply make them forget," Lacroix shared without concern.

"No. I can't!" Nick snapped. "I already tried it twice now. I made a few suggestions and it didn't work! They're resistors!"

Lacroix's brow rose. He rotated his chair slowly turning toward Nick. His annoyance clear in his wrinkling forehead and narrowing blue eyes. His tone dropped low, threatening. "Really. How interesting. Perhaps it will work for me."

"No!" Nick glared at him knowing he meant business. "No Lacroix. Just leave them alone. They don't know anything." Nick leaned over and gave Janette a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," he breathed against her ear then with an angry look back at his maker, headed out of the club.

Janette waited until Nick was completely out of the building and turned towards Lacroix. "What are you planning to do?" She paused and held her master's blue-golden eyes. "Be careful Lacroix, he has just come back to us. Do you really want to risk losing him again?"

Lacroix's blue eyes narrowed on her- appearing threatening. "Janette, how do you think dear Nicholas will feel when he finds out you didn't tell him who was back in town?" The ancient vampire ran a light finger over her bare shoulder.

She glared at her sire and answered in defense. "You know what he would do Lacroix." Her French overtone thick with worry. "He would get himself killed! You know how foolhardy he can be all because of his guilt. Guilt, guilt guilt!" She threw her hands in the air. "I won't tell him. I won't be the reason for his death."

Lacroix rose, towering over her at 6 feet 2 inches. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek. "Indeed I do my dear. I know exactly how foolish Nicholas can be when it comes to his guilt." Lacroix exhaled softly when Janette placed her hand on top of his showing affection.

She slid her finger over the ring on his pinky. "Please do not tell him or let anything happen to him, Lacroix."

"It will be all right my dear. I will make sure Nicholas does not find out. He will always remain under my protection. No harm will come to him."

She bowed her head in gratitude. "I know how much you love him, Lacroix. I know how much he loves you. Please tread lightly. He will not take kindly to you interfering with his officer friends either."

Lacroix's lips curved up just barely. "I do not plan on interfering, my dear. Do not fret. Trust me."

His hand slid out from under Janette's and the ancient strolled away. She let out a long breath and shook her head murmuring, "Oh, Nichola…"

III

"Well that was a waste," Calleigh said looking over at Horatio who was driving back to the precinct. "We should have called Nick."

Horatio nodded. "You're right. We should have called Nick but it's never a waste, sweetheart."

"So… what did you make of Janette?" Calleigh asked with a crooked smile. She saw Horatio carefully give her the once over.

He gave her a glance and turned back toward the road. "How do you mean?"

She clucked her tongue. "You know what I mean, handsome. I saw you check her out. I know your taste in women… and she's your type."

Horatio let out a low hum. "Well… then you know I think Janette is a beautiful woman. End of story."

"Sure it is," Calleigh chuckled then grew serious. "Did you get a look at the older guy with the spiky blond hair?"

"I did," Horatio replied looking over at her again. She was on tonight and full of questions.

"What do you think, handsome?"

"I'm… not sure yet. Could be a friend or sibling."

"Or lover," she finished. "An older lover."

Horatio frowned. "Well whatever he is, I wonder how he ties into Nick."

"And Janette," she laughed.

Horatio chuckled. "And Janette." His lips quirked up." She took a liking to you immediately."

Calleigh smirked. "Yeah. She goes both ways. I don't know what it is with me and clubs but that was pretty embarrassing."

Horatio remained quiet but smiled slyly in thought and Calleigh swatted at him. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Horatio Caine!"

His lips curved up more and he quietly breathed, "Sorry sweetheart. I just can't seem to forget the way she looked at you and… licked her ruby red lips."

"Neither can I," Calleigh sighed annoyed and turned away looking out the window. She mumbled, "Talk about feeling out of sorts."

Horatio looked over at her forgetting all about the stoplight that just changed from red to green. His thoughts roamed to the undiscovered. A fantasy. His tone dropped low. "Have you ever thought about—"

"No!" She snapped cutting him right off knowing exactly what he was thinking.

His brows arched high in defense. "Okay…"

"I go for men," she grinned over at him, "Not the other way around."

Horatio nodded. "I know we spoke about other men and all… but would you ever consider another woman?"

Calleigh shook her head side to side. "Not a chance in hell."

Horatio chuckled low and she slapped his thigh. "You guys all love the girl on girl thing don't you?"

"Yes… we certainly do." Horatio grinned without hesitation envisioning it, wiggling his brows playfully, feeling his lower loins stir.

Calleigh shot him a glare and spoke with finality. "I hate to burst your bubble but good luck with that."

Horatio laughed in understanding then lifted his buzzing cell phone to his ear. "Horatio." He answered then looked over at the blonde growing serious. "When? Where? Okay we're on our way."

With a heavy breath he shook his head at Calleigh. "We've got another victim… and if the killer stays true to his course, he may be done here."

Calleigh bit on her lip seeing the intensity in his eyes. She felt sure they would catch him here. Something inside kept telling her so. She nodded and helped punch in the directions on the GPS monitor.

III

Nick held the yellow crime scene tape up as Calleigh and Horatio moved under it. He quickly walked in step beside them. They both moved slow and careful examining the already processed scene. The redhead stood with hands on hips, allowing his eyes to take it all in while his mind played out the crime. Slow images went off in his head when Calleigh interrupted.

"How did they say the victim was found?" She asked looking at the chalked outline of the body they already took away. Nick handed her a file. She opened it reading out loud, "On his back." She looked up at the rooftop and pointed. "Are you kidding?"

Horatio looked at the crime scene then the chalk outline. His eyes also went up towards the roof.

"You think?" Calleigh asked knowing he was on the same page as she.

He nodded. "I think…, yes. We need to go up and check out that rooftop." He waited for her to walk past him and placed his hand on the small of her back. "C'mon. Let's go see if we can find anything up there."

Nick's lips curled upward watching how well they worked together. He moved beside them but also made sure to give them all the space they needed and he had to admit. They were good together. He stopped as his keen senses alerted him to another vampire presence.

In the darkness a tall figure smiled observing them. He stepped out into the moonlight.

_'Lacroix,'_ Nick growled inwardly.

"I'll meet you both up there," Nick said, causing Calleigh and Horatio to turn their attention on him.

Horatio nodded but Calleigh stopped moving forward. She was very curious and held Horatio's gaze. "It's the same guy from the bar," she quietly shared looking over, watching Nick walk up to the tall man.

"Can they be partners?" She questioned turning back toward the redhead.

Lacroix grinned. "She thinks we're partners, Nicholas. I suggest you clear things up quickly… or I will."

Nick smiled and nodded through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here, Lacroix?"

"Ah Nicholas, you do know how much I enjoy watching you work. Detecting and all that. So much fun."

Nick glared. "You're causing more trouble then you know by being here. We'll talk later. Now go."

Lacroix laughed coolly. "Really Nicholas. You're being quite rude. That is not what I taught you, my son. Why don't you introduce me to your new friends? Allow us to become acquainted."

Nick let out an exasperated breath. "Is that why you're here, Lacroix?"

Lacroix looked down and with his vampire abilities, listened to every word Calleigh whispered to the redhead. He smirked at Nick. "They're just as interested in me, as I am them. Especially the exquisite blonde."

Nick murmured, "Yeah but they have no idea who you _really _are."

Lacroix's eyes narrowed on Nick. He could feel his maker's anger as well as hear it in his cold tone. "And who_ pray tell_ am I reallyyyy, Nicholas?"

Horatio and Calleigh proceeded to the door entrance when another officer stopped them. Irritated Calleigh turned around and instead of calling out, headed back towards Nick.

Lacroix smiled and barely spoke. "We have company," he informed with a smug grin. He watched her hips sway as she smoothly walked towards them. Her long blonde tresses blew in the cool breeze and those sparkling emerald eyes had him entranced. His lips curved up just slightly as he imagined her naked, lying on his black satin sheets, in his bed. A goddess, he thought moistening his lips.

"Excuse me," she quietly interrupted with a smile at Lacroix then Nick. "The officers don't recognize our authority here, Nick. Could you just give them an okay so Horatio and I could check out the rooftop? Thanks."

Lacroix smiled inwardly with her slow southern drawl. She had a certain elegance about her. Her words came smooth and she stood with beautiful confidence. She was no doubt gorgeous with all the right attributes. A find indeed. Grace, eloquence, and poise. What more could any man… or vampire ask for.

"Sure," Nick gave her his best boyish grin, enjoying her honesty and southern tone.

Calleigh shrugged with a chuckle, "Looks like we're chopped liver without you, Nick." Her green eyes slid toward Lacroix. She gave him the slow once over. He was tall, lean, clearly over 6 feet . Blond short, spiky hair and a voice as soft as silk. He was dressed in black and wore a long black, leather overcoat.

Nick look down recognizing her scrutiny. Lacroix inclined his head then glared at Nick, impatiently waiting for an introduction.

Nick gestured his head toward his sire. "Calleigh this is… Lucien Lacroix, a very good… friend of mine."

Calleigh immediately put her hand out to shake his when Lacroix lifted hers slowly towards his cool lips, kissing the back of her silky smooth skin. Lingering. "I'm honored my dear." His low silky French tone caused goosebumps to cover her.

She smiled embarrassed. "Nice to meet you also, Mr. Lacroix."

"Lucien, please. We need not be so formal, Calleigh… and is that a southern tone I am detecting?"

Calleigh smiled widely and nodded lowering her head. "Lucien," she repeated shyly. "Yes it is. Louisiana," she finished.

Horatio watched and slowly began to work his way in their direction, especially when he saw the older gentleman kiss Calleigh's hand… and he was still holding onto it.

Nick was growing more and more uncomfortable, especially when Horatio approached. He took a neutral tactic. He immediately introduced him.

"Horatio this is, Lucian Lacroix."

Horatio's eyes narrowed, he reached out his hand to the older gentleman. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lacroix."

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head knowing what his response would be. "You may call me Lucien." He shook Horatio's hand firmly and felt the redhead's grip tighten, observing him.

Horatio smiled and nodded. "Likewise. Horatio."

Nick looked at Lacroix and shook his head. "So… I'll see you later at the club," Nick said in an ordering tone, shocking his master. "I have to get back to work."

Lacroix bowed his head. Nick caught the quick flash of red in his eyes. He knew he just pissed him off totally. "It was nice meeting you both. Perhaps Nicholas will bring you to the club when your work shift is over."

Nick shot Lacroix another stunned stare as Calleigh answered with a smile.

"I think the club will be closed by the time we get off."

Lacroix leaned his head to the side with one raised brow. "My dear, the club is open until sunrise."

"Oh," Calleigh blinked, finding herself in an awkward position. She turned towards Horatio to find his narrowed eyes locked with Lacroix's. She watched them stare each other down, then pulled the redhead from his thoughts. "What do you think Horatio?"

Nick cleared his throat. The redhead looked at Calleigh and answered low, unwavering. "The case is priority." His eyes fixed back on Lacroix's. "Maybe… when it's finished."

Calleigh swayed her head at the tall ancient. "How about a rain check," she said with a beautiful smile.

Lacroix smiled and bowed his head to her. He tenderly lifted her hand towards his lips, sliding his gaze from Horatio to Calleigh. "I look forward to it my dear. We shall open the best bottle of wine I have in the cellar."

Calleigh nodded shyly as his lips lightly brushed the back of her hand and he said goodbye. "Until then," he breathed low extending his hand toward Horatio. "I look forward to seeing you both soon."

Horatio nodded, held his gleaming blue eyes and shook his hand more firmly.

Nick turned from Lacroix, "See you later," he said directing Calleigh back toward the crime scene. Horatio stopped and looked back one last time at Lacroix, finding him gone. Horatio did a full 360 looking for the taller man.

"Horatio, you coming?" Nick asked knowingly as the redhead caught up with them and headed into the building.

Calleigh continued her questions. "So how do you know Lacroix, Nick?"

Horatio grinned behind them heading up the stairs. With Calleigh, it was just a matter of time before she popped the question.

"He's just an old friend," Nick informed.

"Is he related to you or Janette?" She continued as Horatio chuckled inwardly.

Nick stopped and stared at her. His tone dropped low. "Why do you ask that?"

Calleigh shrugged and continued walking toward the door. "I don't know," she innocently answered. "At the club, the three of you… just looked like you belonged together."

Nick blinked stunned.

Horatio walked past them. He pushed opened the heavy door to the rooftop with Calleigh and Nick following behind. They both scanned the empty rooftop and walked towards the edge where the body was clearly thrown from.

Calleigh stared speechless looking down. The outline of where the body was didn't make sense. It was too far from the rooftop, which meant he didn't jump or get thrown off.

"Either he pole vaulted off the roof or…"

"Or he wasn't up here to begin with," Horatio finished. "This doesn't add up. There's no way someone could have pushed him that far. It's humanly impossible."

Nick suddenly turned and zoned out. He stared as if concentrating on something.

Calleigh frowned observing him then went on turning toward Horatio. "So where was he killed, handsome?"

Horatio shook his head, carefully searching the rooftop. There was no evidence again. Nothing. Not a fiber, DNA, nothing. He sighed, "Either this guy has these murders meticulously planned out or he's wearing some kind of coverall. There's just no way someone kills this violently multiple times and leaves no trace behind."

Calleigh nodded standing beside Horatio. "I completely agree."

A whoosh of cool air caused her to turn quickly alarmed. Her eyes scanned the rooftop searching just as Nick turned becoming aware again.

"You okay?" Horatio asked watching her right hand moved down toward her Holster. She palmed her gun and nodded.

"I just… just got a strange feeling," she explained still looking around the rooftop for something or someone. A chill coursed through her and it wasn't from the cold. She looked over at Nick, who had a very suspicious look on his face. "You felt that too, didn't you?" She asked.

Nick shook his head back and forth slowly. "Felt what?" He asked clearly aware of what she just witnessed.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed with suspicion on him for a second then scanned the rooftop again.

Horatio exhaled and put a tender hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. We're done here. Let's head back to the hotel and call it a night. We'll start with fresh eyes tomorrow."

Calleigh nodded slowly relaxing again. She released her gun and walked ahead of Horatio, who scanned the roof top also feeling something he couldn't explain. He looked over at Nick knowing he felt it as well. The redhead let out a soft breath while his intuition warned him of something cold and hideous, something he only recognized as… evil.

With one last look around Nick headed through the door following Horatio and Calleigh, not sure who it was they all just felt.

TBC…

* * *

So... what or who was that? LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bonus Chapter! LOL Enjoy the fun!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

Calleigh stared into the flickering flames. She exhaled in thought wondering what the hell it was she felt on that rooftop. She rubbed her hands together trying to create warmth then slid them over both forearms.

"I hate the cold," she murmured.

Horatio replied with a small smile. "You'll get used to it sweetheart."

She sighed wearily. "I don't want to get used to it. I want to go back home to Miami where it's warm and bright."

Horatio moved in behind her. "May I?" He asked softly helping her out of her coat she was still wearing.

Calleigh nodded and smiled. "Thank God we have a fireplace."

A grin formed on Horatio's lips. He walked over toward the bed and pulled the blanket off then placed it down on the floor in front of the fireplace. He knew something happened on that rooftop and it was clearly bothering the blonde. He felt it himself but was unable to explain it.

Calleigh chuckled when the lights dimmed, "Oh, someone's getting romantic."

A low comforting laugher filled her ears and she closed her eyes taking serenity in it. Horatio walked over and handed her a mug. She sat on the blanket in front of the fire place looking up at him as he explained. "I thought this might warm you up some. Maybe make you feel a little better."

He slowly bent and sat on the blanket beside her, leaning on his side. His blue eyes a thousand miles away as he stared into the snapping flames.

Calleigh looked down into the steaming cup and inhaled the floral fragrance with a smile. "Chamomile! My favorite," she replied surprised and took a sip. "Mmm," she hummed her pleasure and stared at the redhead who seemed lost in thought. She slid her hand along his arm in a tender caress. "Thank you," she softly drawled then leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

Horatio blinked being pulled from his contemplations. He smiled and looked down with a low hum, "You're… welcome."

Calleigh lifted his chin with a questioning look. "What… I can see you're in deep thought, handsome."

Horatio nodded as his brows rose. She was right. He quietly admitted. "I know what you're feeling. I felt it too sweetheart."

"You did?" She asked shocked sitting up more. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Horatio shook his head side to side and let out a soft breath. "Nick… Something about this case… is off Calleigh." He paused as his eyes narrowed in thought. "I… just can't put my finger on it yet… but stay close okay?"

Calleigh nodded taken aback a bit with his seriousness. "Okay." She drew back and held his gleaming blue eyes that the fire seemed to lighten. She set the mug down on the edge of the fireplace and stared at him. "Is it Nick?"

Horatio exhaled and reached for her small hand, caressing her silky soft skin answering lowly, "Umm..., Nick's… different." He sighed after a moment with furrowing brows, "Somehow."

She nodded wondering if the redhead was jealous. "He's not that bad Horatio. In fact I think he's been really cooperative, helpful and sweet."

Horatio's lips curved upward. His answer came slow as he gazed into her sparkling green eyes. "You like him."

Calleigh huffed and stared innocently at the redhead. "Yeah… I do. I like him a lot. He seems like a really nice guy."

"He does," Horatio admitted with a low chuckle, squeezing her hand with affection.

"I'll admit he has cold hands but he definitely has a warm and caring heart." She beamed him a smile then chuckled, "He got us a car with heat!"

"And weapons," Horatio laughed deeply.

Calleigh instantly nodded with a beautiful smile replying. "And you know how much I love my… weapons handsome." Her brows lifted playfully insinuating while her slow roaming hand slid up along his thigh and onto his relaxed weapon. She caressed gently.

A low groan left Horatio's throat and his eyes closed in sensation. "Yesss," he barely breathed lost in her tender touch. "I… do... know how much you love your… weapons."

Calleigh leaned in and so softly kissed his lips. The redhead groaned feeling his lower loins respond. She whispered against his lips, "I want your weapon…" She pressed her lips against his and slid her tongue teasingly across his parted mouth. "And I want it now, handsome."

"Mmmm," Horatio exhaled in pleasure. "Your wish… is my command, beautiful."

He leaned forward and kissed her slow, lingering, passionately. Calleigh moaned and both her hands wound in his soft red hair. Her lips slanted against his then wrapped around his tongue and suckled lightly.

Horatio groaned and deepened the erotic kiss. His hands slid into her long silky hair holding her lips against his, destroying her with heart stopping kisses. He gently laid her down against the blanket, slowly rising above her.

Her soft pleasurable moans filled the air. Her fingers already worked open the buttons on his dress shirt. "Oh, I need you," she rasped drawing back for a moment as Horatio tenderly covered her lips again. His gentle hands slid down her shoulders, over her ribs and waist to her hips, where he pulled her easily against him, turning them.

Calleigh breathed heavily regaining her balance above him with a grin. She felt his straining erection as she straddled him. "Oh, yes," she breathed in pleasure, struggling against his tender strokes, feeling her own desire intensify.

She unbuttoned his shirt, tugged it out of his pants then with a groan, tugged on his belt buckle impatiently. "Why do men have to wear so much," she groaned then exhaled finally, unbuckling it. She leaned down over him, and the ends of her silky soft hair sliding against his chest caused his skin to tingle. She kissed him again slower while her hand slid along the full hard length of him. Horatio groaned lost in pleasure. She moaned against his lips, feeling his tender hands slide under her blouse, caress along her back up into her silky hair. He sat up and drew her in closer, kissing her, nuzzling her neck and ear so softly.

"Good… God," she rasped breathing rapidly, pausing between words, feeling his tongue and hands take and seduce her. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. Hard. Fast and deep.

Horatio lifted her blouse off feeling her impatience. "Slow, beautiful," he soothed in that soft sensual tone that drove her insane.

"Like- hell," she gasped against his lips while her fingers popped the button on his pant and unzipped him.

Horatio grabbed hold of her wrists and shook his head holding her igniting emeralds. "Oh, no you don't. Not tonight."

Calleigh stared at him with lust in her gaze. "You're… torturing me," she breathlessly admitted.

"I'm going to make slow sweet love to you, even if I have to cuff you to the bed post," he huskily breathed looking over at the bed, wishing for a bed post.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed in challenge. She bit down on her lip. "I'd like to see you try…" She leaned in and kissed him hungrily then quickly drew back finishing, "Handsome."

"So much for the fireplace," Horatio murmured lifting her up in his arms unexpectedly.

Calleigh yelped completely caught off guard. "What… are you doing?"

"Cuffing you to the bed," He answered lowly, knowing it was what she wanted.

"Wait! I was joking," she chuckled wrapping both arms around his neck in total surrender.

"Yes." He chuckled, "I can see… you're fighting me with everything you have sweetheart."

His eyes narrowed on her and he placed her down on the bed going with her. He pressed his hips against her while their lips met in a searing tongue kiss. Calleigh's hands instantly went to his backside and she squeezed and pressed him against her more causing him to groan. Her hands pushed at his pants and Horatio took hold of both her wrists, pinning them on the bed beside her head, holding them while he met her gaze.

"Those hands…" he groaned, eyeing up the metal bed frame with an idea. "Move up on the bed."

Calleigh's eyes opened in desire and she sighed, "What?"

"Move up," he said in his dry whiskey tone.

Calleigh slid up the bed but followed his eyes to the night table beside the bed, where the handcuffs laid. She blinked in realization as Horatio quickly reached for them. She tried to roll to the left but he kept his weight against her body and laughed when she groaned trying to push him off her.

"Horatio, wait… I'll—"

It was too late. He already had her right hand cuffed and pinned her left hand as he slipped the cuff through the metal bed frame then secured her left hand.

Calleigh blinked stunned at him. "Uncuff me!"

He smiled wickedly at her and shook his head. "Nope. I warned you… twice."

He slowly drank her bonded form in with a deep hum of approval then leaned down over her and began to press slow tantalizing kisses against her throat and shoulder. "I'm going to take my time with you tonight…" he whispered, running his tongue along the rim of her ear, "and those hands are not going to hinder me."

He held her wanton gaze for a moment before covering her again. So slowly he kissed his way down her body, starting with her lips. She smelled incredible as usual, that amazing vanilla fragrance always captivated him. He nuzzled against her neck for a long time, suckling, enjoying the sugary tastes of her skin, causing a slight bruise to develop knowing how much Calleigh enjoyed a good hickey.

She moaned and sighed, wreathing beneath his tormenting strokes. His large hands caressed and squeezed her still covered breasts then with ease he opened the hook on the front of the bra and smiled holding her heated gaze.

"Horatio…, please," breathless she all but begged.

"Soon beautiful," he answered thick and husky, while his tongue laved her swollen rosy nipples one at a time. His lips closed around one and he suckled the eager tip gently.

Calleigh sighed arching off the bed, pulling on the cuffs, feeling so much pleasure swirl through her as he slid over toward the other breast giving it the same love and care.

"Oh, yes," she gasped, feeling his lips capture the stiff rosy bud. He suckled and tugged gently. Her back bowed and she cried out with need, "Please…"

Without removing his lips he held her gaze while he continued to suckle her taut nipple. His right hand caressed her breast then slid lower, down towards her flat stomach where he felt her stomach muscles tensing and flexing. His fingers tugged the button on her pants and with ease he popped it open then slid his hand down and in over damp satin.

Calleigh inhaled sharply while her legs opened and her hips lifted. She cried out as Horatio moaned against her breasts watching her eyes close in pleasure. He released her breast and began to trail hot wet kisses down the center of her quivering stomach. Strong hands pulled her jeans down while his lips kissed lower and lower.

"You're all mine… beautiful," he huskily breathed. "Mine…"

Calleigh moaned and writhed under him. His hands caressed and soothed with sensual knowledge yet restraint. He was able to hold back as he always did. His control was unwavering as long as her hands were bound and not caressing along his skin.

Her head thrashed side to side and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in frustration. He nipped at silky skin then sipped kisses from her pelvis, traveling closer to the center of heat spreading throughout her body.

"Adrenaline overload," he whispered, against her quivering stomach, moving lower, peeling her wet underwear off her body. His lips moved lower, like a stroking flame over her skin. "Easy, beautiful. Slow. Nice and easy is how I'm gonna get you there."

"Oh… God." Moan after beautiful melodious moan left Calleigh's lips. She managed to grab onto some of the rumpled sheets above her head. Her fingers clenched in the soft material as she pulled with cuffed hands squirming against him.

"So hot," he whispered, feeling warmth beneath his hand.

Calleigh couldn't handle it. He was driving her mad with need. His caresses so soft, tender, teasing and his lips. Oh my God! The way he was able to control himself always amazed her yet she struggled and fought for her own control easily losing the battle.

"Calleigh," he called softly, looking into her glazed over eyes.

She held his gaze in thought. His eyes were dark, lustful. His tone husky. He was so sexy and sensual and his red rumpled hair. The few strands and the way they always hung down over his forehead. His deep rich tone entranced her and so did his flexing cheekbones. And that male sensuality in the curve of his lips… in that intense look in his eyes.

"Horatio!" She cried, "Please!"

His hands slid up her inner thighs and he parted her legs more. Calleigh trembled. She loved the feel of those unhurried hands on her body, sliding along her skin. Caressing all over her. Holding her thighs open. He lowered his head and with unimaginable tenderness captured her swollen pearl between his lips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…!" Calleigh shattered and cried out in release. Her body arched, tensed, stretched out beautifully as strong hands steadied her hips and he slowly took his fill….

Amber, golden eyes flashed in the dark corner of their room. Full lips curved up and an intense sense of hunger and arousal washed over the ancient vampire as he watched them have slow sensual sex. He inhaled deeply absorbing their intoxicating scents. Letting the incredible fragrance of their heated blood stir him and arouse him beyond belief. It had been so very long since he'd been with a mortal, he thought as he watched the loving couple climax.

The blonde gasped his name again and again in complete ecstasy. Her back beautifully arched, breasts lifted and stretched full to his delight. Her trembling legs spread wide for him as he feasted from her and she gave herself completely to him. Shaking. Surrendering. Crying out his name.

"Horatio…"

The hunger raced through the ancient's veins, his golden red eyes grew brighter in desire.

The redhead lifted, breathing hard, tangled his hands in her blonde silky hair as he claimed her mouth and body all while she was cuffed helplessly to the bed shaking from an amazing orgasm. So slowly he shifted making them one, now making love to her.

"So… beautiful," he barely whispered with a slow thrust of his hips.

The vampire gritted his teeth watching, listening. This mortal was impressive and had an eloquent tongue. He had a special gift of control that other humans did not seem to possess. He was more interested in pleasing the blonde beauty under him than himself. The ancient vampire watched Horatio move slowly, rock his hips forward and back, making sure each time to give her complete pleasure. Each time he grew close he drew back and paid special attention to her rosy stiff nipples, suckling, causing the blonde to bite down on her lips so as not to scream.

The tall ancient admired his technique. He was clearly an experienced lover who knew how to please a woman. Lacroix's lips curved up and he wondered… if he had ever pleased a man.

"Horatio…!" She gasped.

He moved above her again this time with a soft smile and hoarse tone breathing, "Together, beautiful."

"Yes," Calleigh cried feeling him thrust in harder, faster. "Yesssss!"

Horatio's jaw set, his blue eyes focused on her. His hips drew back then rammed forward again, moving deeper again and again feeling her contract around his throbbing sex. He groaned and grunted feeling his surge take off. She squirmed under him, her hips lifting against his for completion. The need to touch him was torturing her, intensifying her orgasm even more.

Horatio held her teary green eyes and steadied himself with strong arms. "Say it. Mine," he groaned and began to snap his hips hard against hers. Calleigh began to cry out, pulling wildly on her restraints. Her breathing erratic, breathless, while he watched his beautiful blonde bombshell come undone.

"Yes," she cried, "Yours… All yours! Yessssssssssssssss!"

His body tensed, neck tendons strained and a long deep groan left his lips while he ground against her, filling her with his love. His eyes closed with a deep sense of satisfaction and he exhaled heavily letting his body relax against hers. His lips covered hers, slow, giving, loving, as he pulsed and pulsed, letting go fully, riding out the waves of ecstasy with her.

Low sounds of pleasure and heavy breathing filled the air while they both lay exhausted in bliss trying to regain their normal breathing patterns.

The vampire's eyes were glowing bright red. He was shocked at the primal response they caused in him. His sex was painfully hard while he stared at the two naked bodies on the bed, slick with sweat, listening to their rapid heartbeats and moans of pleasure. There was something about these two that intrigued him. They generated a combustible heat that was unimaginable. It was beyond chemistry. He had never seen anything like it in all his years.

The more the ancient thought about it the more he stared at the redhead in thought. The man didn't merely want her, he wanted to control her, unravel her, figure all her secrets out. He wanted to possess her totally… just like a vampire… and he did.

The vampire's lips curved up delightfully. He wanted to take them both, sink his teeth into their vulnerable necks and know all of them. Possess them totally. Know all their deep dark secrets and wants. A slight smirk formed on his lips. It had been so very long, he thought with a wicked grin.

Horatio shifted with a groan and released Calleigh, tossing the cuffs aside. The blonde turned him onto his back then covered half his body with hers. He chuckled lowly and pulled at the sheets and blankets covering them.

"I'm going to sleep like a baby," she whispered still winded against his chest.

Horatio's right arm wrapped around her. His fingers played with her silky strands then caressed her forehead. "That makes two of us, sweetheart."

"You're incredible," she murmured tiredly.

"Sleep with the angels beautiful," he lowly breathed against her hair. Within seconds the blonde was sound asleep. Horatio exhaled softly. A few moments passed when he slowly lifted his head just a bit and scanned the room feeling… something. His instincts kicked into high gear. That little voice in his head was warning him of something.

The vampire slid back more into the darkness knowing he would not be seen. He smiled feeling the redhead's awareness thinking. _'Yes. This one is very special.'_

A moment past and Horatio laid back down satisfied they were alone and safe. He slowly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The ancient listened to his heartbeat knowing he was in a deep slumber. Without a sound he moved beside the bed, next to Horatio. An incredible sense of anticipation filled him as he studied his handsome face then Calleigh's beauty. Their mixed scents lingered in the air filling him. He leaned down until his lips were only inches from Horatio's pale throat. He licked his lips listening to his heartbeat, watching the thick vein in his neck slowly pulse with life. He could feel the mortals calling to him, their warm blood and life force beckoning him. He inched closer and closer until he felt the warm sweet caress of Horatio breath against his face then Calleigh's. A red torrent of lust suddenly tore through him and the need to take this Horatio and Calleigh here and now, almost overpowered him. His fangs descended and ached while the ancient shuddered and pulled back regaining control of himself.

'No,' he thought. 'Consent must be freely given. They would have to submit.' He glanced down taking one last look at the loving couple. 'Yes. He would have them. Make them part of his family.' Lacroix left silently, just as he had come.

TBC….

* * *

Okay… so now what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay... sorry for the long delay. This is the chapter that brings the whole story together from the start. Remember the first chapter? Horatio lying on the floor dying in Nick's arms? Well now you get the rest. :o)

So... enjoy!

Oh and if anyone wants to offer up their help, lord knows I can use it. I am in great need of a Beta! LOL I have other chapters that need to be proofed and could really use some help. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!

Here we go.

* * *

Chapter 6

III

With both hands, Calleigh lifted her hair up tying it into a neat bun. She gnawed on her lip then let her hair drop back down shaking her head back and forth. The distressed blonde was doing everything she could to cover up the dark red bruise on her neck… known as a hickey.

Horatio walked into the luxurious bathroom and his lips immediately curved upward into a smile. He chuckled low seeing her dilemma.

Her green eyes narrowed on him in the mirror and her tone rose extremely high. "It isn't funny! How am I going to cover this? You put it in plain sight Horatio. Again!"

The red head couldn't help but laugh more. He moved in closer from behind, gently wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her in the mirror. "Sweetheart… you weren't complaining last night."

With tongue in cheek she gave him a glare. "You mean this morning!"

Horatio sighed softly and continued to embrace her. His tone dropped low. "How about a little makeup? That should cover it."

Calleigh let out a breath and softly sighed. "Would you get my makeup bag? I think it's near the bed?"

"Sure," he barely whispered and released her with a very tender kiss against the bruise.

Calleigh smirked feeling a hum of pleasure course through her. She watched him saunter out then chuckled softly shaking her head unable to take her eyes off his backside. She could never stay mad at the red head… especially when he batted those gorgeous baby blue puppy dog eyes of his.

She smile then focused on the large hickey again and threw both hands in the air giving up. With a long breath, Calleigh decided to leave her hair down, cascading over her shoulders hiding part of the hickey for the most part.

Horatio hummed low looking around the room for her bag. He walked over towards the night table and frowned. It wasn't there. He turned and stepped on something hard then back pedaled looking down. He bent and with two fingers scooped up the handcuffs with a growing grin.

Leaning against the doorway, Calleigh cleared her throat. Horatio's eyes quickly found hers and he still had the cuffs in his hand. She smirked with one hand on her hip. "Are you having fun?"

Horatio looked down. Busted… but he couldn't contain the growing grin on his face and murmured, "last night I certainly did."

"Horatio!" Calleigh threw her hands in the air and headed back into the bathroom with a huff.

"Calleigh… wait. Sweetheart, I'm sorry." His eyes scanned still looking around for her makeup bag. "Do you remember where you put— Got it!" He announced and brought it to her.

"Thanks." She curtly answered then snatched it from his hand with a glare. She rummaged through it for her cover up.

Horatio exhaled softly with hands on hips. His tone low. "I'm in the dog house huh?"

She shot him a look in the mirror.

Horatio nodded. "That would be a yes." He breathed softly. "Can I… Can I make it up to you sweetheart?" He quietly asked with those sad puppy dog eyes of regret.

"Yeah. You can!" She rumbled and slapped the small tube of cover up into his hand. "Make this go away!"

Horatio's eyes widened. He slowly looked down at the small tube in his hand then back at her. "Um… Okay… this can't be too difficult."

Calleigh did her best not to laugh and pursed her lips together. She watched him carefully open the bottle and squeeze a little onto his finger. He hummed low and gently moved her hair aside then lightly dabbed at the large bruise with his fingertips covering it. A forced breath left his nose and he frowned unhappily. It wasn't working. "Do you have anything else in that bag that may work?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Horatio sighed in thought, "Press powder?"

Calleigh searched her bag and came out with the small compact. She handed it to him.

"This is gonna work," Horatio murmured while concentrating on the bruise. He gently patted the press powder against it then smiled. "What do you think?" He asked finding her gaze.

Calleigh leaned toward the mirror examining it. "You can still see it and now my skin is two shades darker in one spot!"

Horatio exhaled heavily and pressed his lips together looking down at her makeup bag. "What else do you have in there?"

Calleigh chuckled. "Nothing that's gonna make this go away."

"You can always wear a turtle neck.," Horatio countered with humor in his tone.

His smile faded with her irritated glare and he blew out a breath knowing she was pissed. "Okay… I have an idea." He shared holding her softening eyes. He lifted her eye shadow.

Her brows rose in apprehension and she shook her head side to side. "Um… handsome, you okay? That's green eye shadow."

"I know," he grinned, explaining while he dabbed a little onto his fingers and began to work it onto the bruise. "Green is known to negate red skin tones."

Calleigh blinked stunned as the bruise slowly began to disappear. She smiled then turned towards him amazed. "Is there anything you don't know about, Horatio Caine?"

He looked down shyly. "Um… I don't know if I'm forgiving?"

"No!" She snapped out pointing a finger at him. "I told you last time no more hickeys."

"Yes you did sweetheart but I know how much you love them. They turn you on and… I couldn't help myself last night." He paused as vivid images filled his mind and he slowly answered. "You. Handcuffed to the bed and…"

"Stop!" Calleigh pressed two fingers against his lips cutting him off. "We have to go to work and if you keep talking like that well…"

Horatio nodded feeling his lower loins. "Mm-hmm. I agree." He paused and slowly let his eyes drink her in while she put everything back in her makeup bag. "So, you ready beautiful?"

She gave him a bombshell smile. "Yep. Let's go handsome."

It was a little after 7pm when they walked into the station. Nick was out on a call already. They both sat at his desk going through the case file hoping for a break.

Hours passed slowly and Calleigh yawned which caused Horatio to grin. "How about a coffee sweetheart?"

"You're a man who knows the way to a women's heart." She beamed him a smile as he rose.

"Thank you." He lowly answered.

Horatio walked over to the coffee machine and made two coffees. He headed back and placed it down on the desk in front of her.

She lifted the cup toward her lips. "It's been a long night. I think going through the files makes it feel even longer." She hummed her delight taking a mouthful of the steaming cup of java.

"Good?" Horatio asked taking a sip of his own.

"Great… now where were we?" She moved a couple of papers when Horatio's cell rang.

Still holding her gaze, the red head lifted it to his ear. "Horatio," he answered softly. "Um, sure Nick I can do that. 30 minutes. Got it."

Calleigh gave him a questioning look. "What's up?"

"Nick wants me to meet him at his place with the case file."

"Okay…," Calleigh answered with confusion. "I'll… go with you."

Horatio shook his head knowing she was tired. "No… um… Stay here and see if you find anything else. I'll pick you up on my way back and we'll call it a night sweetheart."

It wasn't what he said but how he said it. The compassion in his blue eyes and the loving tone of his voice. Calleigh gave him a beautiful smile answering cheerfully. "Sounds good handsome."

A low hum of approval left his throat as Horatio lifted his coat and slipped it on. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"I'll be here." She chuckled lifting the papers in her hand.

He leaned down next to her ear whispering, "I love you."

Calleigh blushed and quietly replied, "Love you too handsome." She watched him head out of the station.

III

**Present…**

"Horatio! Horatio!"

The red head could hear his name being called from somewhere far away. Suddenly his ears popped and Nick's cries resounded in the room. "Horatio!"

With a deep gasp, Horatio's eyes shot wide open. A burning pain so intense gripped him. Automatically his hands lashed out and he gripped onto the arrow that was sticking out of his chest.

"No!" Nick growled and with vampire speed restrained both his hands. The red head stared up in a daze finding warm golden eyes fixed on him. Nick shook his head and quietly warned, "Don't pull it out, Horatio. You'll bleed to death."

Horatio stared with glazed over eyes. Nick had no idea if he even understood what he was saying. The red head grimaced as another wave of pain tore through him. It felt like acid burning through his skin. His eyes squeezed shut and his whole body tensed then went limp.

"Horatio?! Horatio?!" Nick called with worry barely hearing his heartbeat. He flipped open his phone.

"Natalie! It's Nick. I need you!" Nick could hear Horatio's heartbeat slowing more. Fading.

"Now Nat! It's Horatio… He's… He's, dying!"

"I'm on my way Nick. Just try to stop the bleeding," she barked orders heading for her car.

Nick stared at the bloody wooden arrow, protruding out of Horatio's chest, wondering how the hell he was gonna do that. Disgusted he closed the phone and tossed it aside with a low growl. He lifted Horatio's upper body onto his lap holding him, talking quietly, trying to comfort him.

"Just hang on Horatio. Please. Help will be here soon."

Nick's jaw tightened smelling and seeing all the blood, watching it pool on his floor in front of him, all over him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to control the vampire beast inside but failed. His golden eyes opened again when he felt Horatio's movement.

Nick's guilt ate at him hearing the low groan of pain that came from the red head's throat. He felt responsible. In fact he knew the suspect they were searching for was a vampire. 'I should have never let this happened. It should have never gone this far. Yet here I am… Again.' The story of his life.

Detective Nick Knight stared down at the critically wounded Red head in his arms. The arrow clearly tore through Horatio's chest. His lung and heart to be precise. The blood was still coming out in a steady stream from Horatio's midsection that was sliced open. It saturated Horatio's clothes and was now covering Nick. Lost in thought Nick stared at his hands that were also covered with the red heads warm blood. He knew it was just a matter of time before Horatio's heart gave out and he bled to death.

Nick shivered and inhaled a deep breath feeling the loss of total control as he fully changed into vampire form. His golden eyes slowly changed to red, his fangs descended. The incredible smell and volume of Horatio's blood all over him, all around him caused him to permanently change.

Horatio's eyes snapped open and widened at the intensity of pain coursing throughout his body. He shook violently while Nick cradled him in his arms repeating, "I'm… sorry, Horatio. I'm sorry."

A low sound left Horatio's chest. The young vampire ran a tender hand over his forehead trying to comfort him. "It's okay," he quietly whispered, knowing the red head was slowly dying in his arms. Hopeless and desperate Nick let out a long breath then softly breathed, "Horatio… look at me."

Horatio blinked and struggled inhaling weakly. "You're… Eyes…"

Nick nodded and saw the recognition in his glazed over blue eyes. "Listen to me Horatio… we don't have much time. You're dying." Nick paused unsure if the red head understood anything he was saying.

Horatio just stared up at the red eyed vampire.

"I can help you. Save you." Nick urged. "But… You won't be human anymore Horatio. You'll be like me." Nick whispered, "A vampire. Immortal."

Horatio's eyes suddenly widened and he lashed out violently at Nick. "Get— Away!"

"No. No! Calm down. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Nick gently restrained his flailing arms knowing he understood after all. He calmed the red head best he could then explained.

"Horatio… You have to submit to me. Choose to be a vampire so I can turn you. Save you. It's a choice you have to make."

With great determination Horatio wheezed coarsely, "No."

Nick shook his head frantic. "Horatio… please! It's the only way. You're dying!" He growled frustrated, "Submit! Say yes!"

Horatio rasped anxiously, "Cal… Calleigh…"

Nick knew what he was asking and slowly moved his head side to side. "No. You won't be able to be with her. Your life in Miami will be over and you won't be able to contact anyone ever again."

"No." Horatio groaned louder and tensed in Pain. His eyes squeezed shut.

Nick exhaled heavily and raked a hand through his hair. The wooden arrow through Horatio's chest was meant for him and he stared at it then looked down at Horatio again. His glassy blue eyes open. Expressionless. Nick closed his eyes in remorse completely guilt ridden then ran his hand over Horatio's forehead again. "I'm sorry," he barely breathed.

The young vampire shook his head in anger then said a quiet prayer in thought. 'God…, if there's any way you can still hear me, please don't allow this to happen. He doesn't deserve to die." Nick growled out, "Not for me. Not for me!"

A sudden whoosh of air alerted Nick. He lifted his head and bared fangs, looking up ready for war then hissed and quickly changed back seeing Lacroix, his master.

"Nicholas…?" the older vampire greeted lowly, with question staring down at his distressed son, who was steadying Horatio on his lap once again.

"He's dying," Lacroix whispered, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Horatio's blood, listening to the sound of his fading heartbeat.

Nick snapped out, "I know!"

Lacroix's brow rose at his son's abrupt response. "Really, Nicholas. Do you think you can save them all?"

Nick had no idea Lacroix had been following the couple around and planned on bringing them across. He slowly shook his head side to side full of grief. "No," he quietly answered. "This… He doesn't deserve this. I should have put a stop to this long ago!"

Lacroix spoke low mocking him. "Blaming yourself again. Will it ever end Nicholas?" He leaned down near Nick's ear and hissed in an attempt to get through to his thick headed son. "This is not- your fault!"

"It is!" Nick growled at his maker infuriated. "Get out!"

Lacroix sighed tired of his son's guilt ridden ways.

Horatio's eyes opened. He weakly rasped, "No… Nick. Not. Your... fault."

Nick frowned and in disbelief stared down finding Horatio's blue eyes open again. "Don't talk, Horatio. Save your energy," Nick's tone softened as he felt the need to ask, "Why…, did you do it, Horatio?"

Horatio barely breathed. "I knew… you couldn't see." He coughed and blood droplets spattered all over Nick's face. He quickly turned away feeling his eyes instantly change but kept his hold on the red head.

Lacroix's lips curved up seeing his son's dilemma. He could feel the overwhelming hunger in his son growing intensely by the second. Horatio's warm inviting blood was surrounding them. Hell the intoxicating scent of his blood had Lacroix's own control on shaky ground.

Horatio continued weakly. "He would… have killed you." He inhaled and gasped in extreme pain gripping onto Nick's shirt.

Nick shook his head feeling torn. He turned back toward Horatio and held him gently. "Thank, you, Horatio," he whispered, "I'm…, sorry."

Lacroix's brow rose curiously as he listened to the dying red head and looked at Nick stunned. "Am I to believe, that this mortal, took the arrow, which was intended for you, Nicholas?" He asked with sarcasm in his tone, completely unbelieving.

Nick looked up at Lacroix and slowly nodded. The pain and guilt written all over his face. "Yes," he lowly shared, "He… saved me Lacroix."

Lacroix smirked annoyed. He hissed coldly, "Why would he do such a thing, Nicholas? He hardly knows you!"

Horatio murmured breathless, weak, "I know…enough. Nick's… good man." He began to cough again when Nick put a hand on his shoulder tenderly.

"Don't talk Horatio. Please," Nick begged, feeling his life slowly slipping away.

"Calleigh…," he rasped, "Tell her," he wheezed fighting the blood that began to fill his lungs and drown him slowly. "Tell her…. I. Love. Her."

Nick frowned feeling his heart break. "I will, Horatio. I'll tell her you love her."

Horatio barely nodded and lifted his hand onto Nicks. He tightened his grip for a moment in response. "Thank. You." His eyelid's slowly closed. His hand slipped from Nicks. His breathing almost nonexistent.

Feeling helpless. Hopeless. Nick looked up at Lacroix with pleading eyes. "Please Lacroix. Help me! Help him! He doesn't deserve this." He cried out, "He was trying to save me!"

Lacroix couldn't remember the last time he had seen his son so distraught and asking for his help. Practically begging and with real tears in his eyes. The ancient crossed his arms on his chest staring down at the dying red head. Horatio peaked the ancient curiosity on more than one occasion. He wanted to bring him across and save him but for his own personal reasons and Nick had no idea. Lacroix sighed as if uncaring. "Save him yourself Nicholas."

Nick growled frustrated, "You know I can't! My bloods— it's not strong enough!"

"Pity," Lacroix replied heartlessly. "Perhaps you should drink human blood from now on and let this be a lesson to you."

Nick's eyes burned bright at his maker. His tone fast but pleading. "Lacroix. Please! I don't need another lesson. I know you're right… and I'm asking for your help. Please don't let him die."

Lacroix clucked his tongue and exhaled noisily clearly irritated. He kneeled on one knee next to Horatio. His golden eyes fixed on Nick. "You understand he will be your brother." He hissed possessively as his fangs extended, "My child."

Nick's eyes went wide. He shook his head and grabbed Lacroix's hand stopping him with a growl. "No! I didn't say to bring him across." He held Lacroix's vampire gaze. "I asked you to heal him… as a mortal!"

Lacroix let out a shocked breath. "You can't be serious Nicholas! I have never healed a mortal. Ever! And I do not wish too! You do know how much I want this one."

"I know," Nick answered calmly still unsure why. "But he doesn't want to be brought across. What you love about him anyway is his humanity Lacroix. If you take him and bring him across, you'll lose that forever."

A bitter memory of Fleur, Nick's sister, flashed in Lacroix's mind. Lacroix's eyes flashed at Nick remembering when he stopped him from brining her across for the same reason. Lacroix loved her. He blinked angered. "He is a resistor! You put us all in danger!"

"I know!" Nick barked. "Please! Do it now! He's dying!" A moment passed as Lacroix glared at his son's desperation. "Please!" Nick begged grabbing a hold of his makers hand in a sign of affection. "Please Lacroix!"

Lacroix shook his head incensed at Nick. He wrapped one strong hand around the bloody arrow and without notice pulled. Horatio let out a deep agonizing cry gasping in shock. His eyes gaped open and he coughed blood. A lot of it.

Nick winced thinking about the pain he must be in then turned away from all the blood.

Lacroix tossed the arrow away carelessly and slowly bit into his own wrist making a small gash. He placed it over Horatio's mouth and softly urged, "Drink." Small droplets began to fall onto Horatio's lips.

Nick's eyes immediately burned golden red. He was unable to keep the vampire down any longer and needed to feed. The blood all over his hands and now Horatio's and Lacroix's scent together was just too much. He growled low watching the bright red blood stream down onto Horatio's parted lips.

"Drink, Horatio," Lacroix once again commanded louder.

Barely conscious Horatio's lips began to move slowly. A low groan left his throat. Automatically the red head's right hand came up and latched onto Lacroix's forearm pressing it more against his mouth as he swallowed again and again and again.

"Good," Lacroix lowly breathed as his lips curved upward in extreme pleasure.

"Don't heal him completely!" Nick quickly barked.

Lacroix flashed him an angry stare. His tone firm. "Nicholas! You try my patience!"

Nick anxiously rubbed his forehead knowing Lacroix's limits… and he was pushing way past them. His tone came out nervously, "We'll take him to the hospital, and maybe in his present condition you can make him forget."

Lacroix drew his wrist back and glaring at his son, began to lick and suckled the small wound. He lapped slowly watching Nick's eyes go red again. A lustful and hungry bright red.

"I believe it's time you fed Nicholas," he tormented with a cold grin, holding his wrist out toward his ravenous son.

Unexpectedly, Nick roughly grabbed it and without a thought sunk his teeth into it with a harsh growl.

Lacroix's eyes closed in pure pleasure and fulfillment. It had been so very long since his son had taken his blood willingly. And now this mortal man caused these very deep feelings in Nick to come alive again. Lacroix was grateful as he looked down at Horatio's slumbering form. The ancient Vampire focused and listened to his heartbeat that was growing stronger and stronger by the second. The blood was healing him. It seemed to be working.

A small trickle of blood ran from the corner of Horatio's mouth. Lacroix placed a tender finger, wiping it up. He brought it to his lips and was assaulted with vivid images of Horatio's life. The ancient smiled as Nick drew back breathlessly. Sated. Inhaling deeply with satisfaction, wanting to collapse against his maker.

"Taste him," Lacroix quietly urged Nick while savoring Horatio's blood on his tongue. The older vampire was in sheer ecstasy.

Nick wiped his lips clean and shook his head. "No. I've… had my fill. Thank you."

Lacroix rolled his eyes. "I did not say to take him, Nicholas. I said to simply taste him. He is quite… intoxicating."

Nick frowned and shook his head no. "It's an intrusion of his privacy. His life… and I won't do it."

Lacroix once again reached down and wiped the blood at Horatio's mouth. He licked his fingers clean with a groan of pleasure. "I knew I liked this one." A hint of a smile curved his lips. "He would do well with us Nicholas. He has suffered greatly yet still finds reason to go on. Fight for justice, as he would like to believe it is." Lacroix paused concentrating on Horatio's blood that filled his old mind with young vibrant images. "He reminds me of you, Nicholas. Completely guilt ridden this one is… except," Lacroix's eyes went up in thought and he finished, "there is a women who calms him."

Nick looked at Lacroix and then down at Horatio. "It's Calleigh. He… loves her. They deserve to be together."

Lacroix's smile broadened. "Calleigh. Yes. She is lovely. I agree Mon Fil. And together they will be. Only with us."

Nick's eyes widened and his brows arched high in disbelief. "No Lacroix! You gave me your word," Nick growled, feeling the power and pull of his masters will. He seemed entranced by the taste of Horatio's blood. "Why do you feel so strongly about bringing them across?"

Lacroix stared down at the handsome red head. His golden red hair and blue eyes attracted him. Horatio's lean graceful body and his intelligence. The red head radiated power and a certain amount of control that had Lacroix rather fascinated.

"Taste his blood Mon Fil and you will see. It is unlike any I have ever tasted before. Pure ambrosia." He exhaled. "His life has been one tragedy after another and the winding turn it has taken leaves even him at a loss… yet, he goes on. He has a very special connection with the blonde."

"What kind of connection?" Nick asked quietly.

Lacroix shook his head slightly intrigued. "I am unsure… but plan to find out. All in good time Nicholas. There is no rush." Lacroix smiled, "We have all the time in the world."

Nick rose from the floor with furrowing brows looking for his ringing cell phone. He now knew Lacroix was very interested in the CSI's and it troubled him. He went and retrieved his phone opening it. He pressed a button and smiled. "Hey Nat… change of plans. Meet me at the hospital okay."

He closed his phone and for the first time in many years looked at Lacroix with genuine gratitude. Nick's soft blue eyes held his makers. "Thank you Lacroix, for saving him."

Lacroix inclined his head not only seeing Nick's happiness but feeling it through their bond. "You're welcome, Nicholas."

"And for the… blood." Nick looked down ashamed. Guilty.

A low approving hum left Lacroix's throat as he stepped in front of Nick. With one tender finger he lifted Nick's chin to meet his gaze. "That is an offer that will always be open to you, Mon Fil."

Horatio moaned low and Lacroix scoffed surprised. "He awakens already. He is very unusual this mortal."

"How is that possible?" Nick asked his master then kneeled next to the stirring red head. "I have to get him to the hospital."

Lacroix nodded in understanding then decided to glamour him there. He kneeled opposite Nick. The ancient would make him forget or so he thought. His low tone smoothly urged, "Horatio, open your eyes," he coax the red head with a tender hand on his forehead.

Nick watched how delicately Lacroix was being with Horatio. His gentle touch seemed almost caring and Nick felt a tang of jealousy course through him.

Horatio's eyes barely opened. "La— croix," he weakly rasped.

"Yes," the ancient answered. "You will _forget_ all that has happened here at Nicholas's home. Do you understand me?"

"For…get," Horatio slowly repeated in a trance like state. A moment passed and he continued to speak in a choppy tone. "He. wasn't. human. His eyes… changed. Red. Fangs. Vampire." He lowly murmured.

Lacroix blinked stunned. He shook his head at Nick and lowly informed. "He is strong minded and resists even me. This is not good Nicholas." He exhaled with a pause. "If the community found out you know what would happen."

"I know," Nick whispered in concern then ran a rough hand through his hair nervously. "Try again Lacroix. Please."

Lacroix leaned over Horatio this time holding his gaze. His tone firmer. Demanding, "Horatio. You _will_, forget!"

Horatio blinked feeling confused. A moment passed. He let out a long slow breath. "Why… why do you want me to forget? Don't you want to get him. Nick's your friend… and he tried to kill him."

Lacroix's brow rose high. He couldn't help but smile. He was pleasantly surprised again. The red head was looking out for Nick's well being. Horatio was quickly scoring points with the ancient vampire.

"Yes. Of course I will catch him." Lacroix's smooth tone turned into a harsh growl, "And I will deal with him… on my own terms!"

"No!" Horatio snapped insistent. "I'll find him! I… have too. I made a promise."

Lacroix heard his conviction. He looked at Nick and shook his head. Then fixed his eyes on Horatio again. "I don't doubt you," he answered with a slight curl of his lips. "Your perseverance is quite amazing." He paused still skeptical that he couldn't make Horatio forget. "Horatio, listen to me. Look at me. Concentrate on my eyes Horatio. You. Must. Forget! You _will_ forget."

Horatio inhaled softly then opened and closed his eyes feeling lightheaded. He breathed softly, "Why…?"

"Shit!" Nick lowly muttered. "It isn't working. How can this be?"

Lacroix stared at his son rather annoyed. "It is. And we must accept it and figure out what to do. We will be in danger," he paused looking from Horatio to Nick and finished, "but so will they. Both of them," Lacroix stressed aloud to his son.

"Calleigh?" Horatio breathed with concern hearing Lacroix's words. "No. I have to… help her." He began coughing and choking as he tried to get up. Lacroix placed a tender hand on his shoulder keeping him down.

"Please. Let… me go," Horatio groaned struggling. "Calleigh…"

"No." Lacroix said resolutely then finished, "Remain still! You will only injure yourself more."

Lacroix licked his lips still tasting Horatio's blood in his mouth. His mind was considering several scenarios in which way this could play out. Horatio could grow so weak he was unable to choose and then he would bring him across, or Horatio could submit and choose freely to become a vampire or… the enforcers would make them choose or have him killed.

"Horatio." The ancient pronounced his name with seriousness. "You must give me your word of honor you will never discuss this with anyone?"

Horatio panicked writhing under his powerful hand. All he could think about was Calleigh's safety. He rasped with urgency. "Protect Calleigh… please! You know… he'll kill her."

"I will need your word of integrity first, Horatio. You will never share this with another." Lacroix reminded authoritatively staring at him with one raised brow.

"Yes! Yes! Anything. I agree." Horatio answered then looked over at Nick. "You'll protect her? Right?"

Nick nodded then smiled. "I will Horatio. We will." He kneeled beside him and Lacroix lifted his hand from Horatio's chest.

Horatio exhaled then winced in pain admitting, "I… I saw your eyes Nick… how?" He questioned in disbelief.

Nick nodded and looked at his maker then back down. "Well talk about it later. Right now I have to get you to the hospital."

Horatio blinked taken aback. His energy slowly returning. "What? No. I'm… fine," he rasped with an attempt to rise again. He groaned in pain then cradled his abdomen and chest.

"No… You're definitely not fine by a long shot. You're going to live but your still going to the hospital." Nick clarified.

"No! No!" Horatio groaned in discomfort trying to squirm away from Nick. He growled and unexpectedly lifted, "I have to… get this animal!"

Lacroix quickly restrained Horatio with powerful hands pressed against his shoulders. His golden eyes narrowed on Horatio as he strongly warned. "You will injure yourself more if you rise. Now stop your foolishness and still. I do not wish to see you in pain."

Horatio stopped and stared at Lacroix. He knew somehow he cared. "Thank you," he softly breathed looking the older vampire in the eyes. "I… appreciate… what you did for me." He breathed heavily feeling so out of sorts, sensing something from the ancient vampire.

Lacroix stared at the red head. His lips slightly curved. "Tell me how you know it was I that healed you?"

Horatio blinked confused…. "I… I don't know. I just… do."

"And you're correct." Lacroix replied. Horatio was very intelligent. Lacroix recognized it the moment he laid eyes on the red head…and even more since he tasted his blood.

Horatio turned towards Nick speaking slowly. Saddened. "Why… didn't you heal me?"

Nick looked down upset. "I… I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough," he explained then waved a hand dismissively. "We can talk about this later all right."

Horatio reached for Nick's hand. "Wait…" He hesitated unsure. "I'm… not a vampire right?" He looked at Lacroix finishing, "Because… I drank your blood?"

Lacroix grinned. "No, you're certainly not." His tone grew lower. Deeper. "I would have to drain you for that to happen. You would have to choose freely and submit to me… but would you prefer to be Horatio?"

"No. Thank you," He immediately answered, "My place is with Calleigh."

"Ohh, you can still be with Calleigh my dear Horatio, only then it would be, forever." Lacroix paused watching the red head process his words. _'Forever.'_

His tone dropped lower, entrancing, "Imagine, all your wishes, your dreams with Calleigh coming true. You would live in love with her forever. No more pain. No death, no more suffering for you or her. You would have a blessed life together. Immortality."

Horatio blinked astounded. A long moment passed as Lacroix's tempting offer resounded in Horatio's mind. "Children?" Horatio questioned with a stare.

Lacroix frowned. "No. That is the one thing we're incapable of."

Horatio shook his head. "That's the one thing we wouldn't give up for the world."

Lacroix smiled coolly. _'We shall see,'_ he thought then inclined his head answering. "I understand."

"Thank you," Horatio softly said, finding Lacroix's eyes again. "I won't forget this… ever."

Lacroix smiled cleverly as one brow rose. "No… I believe you won't."

Nick stared at his master knowing this wasn't the end of it. He knew Lacroix all too well. He was up to something. The buzzer suddenly rang and the lift began to move.

"Natalie's here," Nick said feeling her presence.

"Pity," Lacroix answered, "I was rather enjoying the conversation."

Nick shot him a look.

Lacroix looked down at Horatio who shifted and groaned. "Perhaps your bed would be more comfortable for Horatio than the floor. I see no reason to bring him to the hospital now Nicholas."

Nick nodded while Horatio rumbled, "No hospital. I hate hospitals."

Lacroix wryly grinned, squatted then quickly lifted Horatio in his arms cradling him. The red head was stunned. "I will assist you Nicholas. Have the good doctor meet us upstairs."

Nick nodded in thanks speculating why Lacroix was being so helpful.

"I… I can walk," Horatio shakily exhaled then blinked feeling everything spin out of control. He stared at Lacroix feeling rather bizarre in his powerful arms.

"Close your eyes," Lacroix softly urged, listening to his heartbeat slow down again.

"I'm… I'm… okay," Horatio slurred slowly, blinking more and more trying to clear the growing haziness.

Lacroix shook his head side to side in annoyance. His tone sarcastic. "Yes… so you keep saying. In a moment you will say no more."

Horatio's head suddenly slumped heavily against Lacroix's chest. He passed out cold. The ancient smirked and steadied him with a mocking breath. "So much for you being okay." Then was gone with a whoosh.

The lift opened and Natalie gasped at the amount of blood she observed on the floor.

"Oh my God, Nick. Is he dead?! Are you all right?!"

"No. He's not dead. And yes. I'm all right. He's upstairs Nat. Thanks for coming."

She blinked looking at all the blood. "Nick… there's no way he's alive if he lost this much blood."

Nick nodded then quietly informed. "Lacroix's upstairs with him."

"Lacroix?!" Nat gasped in shock then snapped out, "He brought Horatio across?!"

Nick smiled and shook his head. "No. He healed him."

"How?" She asked stunned.

"I'm not sure but let's talk about this later okay. I want you to take a look at him then I have to call Calleigh." They headed for the staircase.

Natalie's eyes widened. She tugged on Nick's arm. "What are you gonna tell her?"

Nick raked a hand through his hair and let out a heavy breath. "I have no idea."

TBC…

* * *

I wonder how Nick is gonna explain this to our very curious and intelligent Calleigh.

Do you think... she'll shoot him?! LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews. I am thoroughly enjoying writing this crossover more than I ever thought I would. I guess because the characters are so versatile and yet the same. Horatio and Nick are both guilt ridden. Calleigh and Natalie are both beautiful and in love with very complicated men. Then there's stunning Janette and how could we ever forget the problematic Lacroix. Fun, fun, fun!**

**I would also like to thank my new beta Jen! Thank you my friend for taking on my long winded, crazy train stories! You're appreciated greatly! And I know the readers will agree!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

**Chapter 7**

**III**

Nick and Natalie walked into the bedroom to find Lacroix removing Horatio's shredded and bloody shirt. He was doing his best to be gentle but Horatio's eyes opened with a sharp gasp. His right arm covered his midsection protectively while his jaw tightly clenched. The wounds weren't bleeding anymore but they were still open and oozing.

Natalie eyes widened in shock and she went right into doctor mode moving beside Horatio. "Oh my God! What the hell happened to him?!" She barked glaring at Lacroix. Her eyes accusing.

The ancient smirked and rolled his eyes speaking sardonically. "My dear doctor. Do you really think I would be helping him if I did this?"

Horatio murmured hearing her reaction. "It… wasn't him. It was… the killer."

She turned back towards Horatio, her brows arched high in shock while she gawked at him. "You're awake?!" She looked at Nick and Lacroix repeating. "He's awake!" She muttered digging her hand into her bag in haste. "Oh my God. How is he awake in this condition?"

Somewhat coherent Horatio answered. "Thanks to… Nick and Lacroix."

"I don't think that's what she meant, Horatio." Lacroix answered with slight humor in his icy tone. He exhaled noisily and sat down crossing one leg over the other comfortably, finding the conversation quite humorous.

Natalie smirked at him then began to examine Horatio. She listened to his heart and lungs and took his blood pressure. Her eyes came up for a moment locking onto Lacroix's.

"I assure you he is quite stable doctor."

Natalie removed the stethoscope from her ears and nodded at the ancient in agreement. "It's hard for me to believe but your right." She let out a breath. "I should at least cover his wounds to keep them clean."

"Do as you like doctor." Lacroix shrugged uncaring, knowing Horatio would be fine.

She reached into her bag and came out with a big roll of gauze. She looked over at Nick, who was leaning on the door frame comfortably. She snapped. "Are you gonna help me or do you expect me to lift him too?!"

"Huh?" Nick's eyes widened. He straightened and hurried toward the bed. "Sorry Nat. Of course I'll help."

Nick smiled down at the exhausted red head. "Just let us know if we're hurting you."

With sarcasm in his tone Lacroix answered. "Somehow Nicholas I think you'll know."

Natalie began to bandage around Horatio's midsection while Nick helped to lift him. The red head groaned and let his head drop back against the pillow just as Natalie finished.

"You okay Horatio?" She quietly asked seeing the pain written all over his face.

Horatio let out a long breath and nodded. "Yeah… fine."

"You're not a very good liar." Natalie smiled at him and covered the gaping hole in his chest with large gauzes pads. She pressed lightly on the tape trying not to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

With a low moan his eyes closed. He lay still as possible and let her work then lowly questioned, "You… also?"

"What?" Natalie replied never really hearing his words. She was too busy concentrating on the wound and his discomfort, not paying attention at all to his question. She did seem to somehow focus on his rather attractive built. 'Under the shirt and suit jacket, who would have known,' she thought pleasantly surprised.

Her lips curved up taking in his sharply shaped shoulders and broad chest. He was more muscular than she would have ever guessed. Especially his arms and biceps that rippled each time he moved. Her eyes scanned over red chest hair then lower down toward his waist and well defined abs, which led her directly into his red treasure trail. She licked her lips then blinked in realization lowering the sheet.

Lacroix stripped him down naked! Her eyes went wide as saucers and her beet red cheeks showed her embarrassment.

Natalie gasped with her eyes fixed on his rather large package then as if in recognition she quickly yanked the sheet back up covering him, barking at the amused Lacroix. "You could have warned me!"

Nick looked down holding back a grin while Lacroix smirked coolly. "You're a doctor, are you not? You have seen many naked bodies before my dear."

She crossed both arms on her chest and huffed at Lacroix. "Yes! And they were all dead!" She answered with clear contempt in her tone.

Horatio rasped, "Well… I'm glad I'm alive."

Natalie covered her mouth and looked to the ceiling mortified, forgetting all about the red head who was very much alive. "Lord help me," She exhaled nervously. "Me too Horatio. I'm glad you're alive too. Just lie still like you're doing. You're gonna be fine."

"So… is that a yes then?" Horatio asked again.

"What?" Natalie looked at him totally confused while filling a syringe. Lacroix clarified.

"No." The ancient answered casually. "Nicholas does not wish to bring her across… even though I told him she would make a wonderful addition to our family." His tone dripped with irony. "Being a doctor and all."

Natalie gave Lacroix a glare then focused on Horatio again. "You need to rest. I'm gonna give you a little something for the pain." She tenderly placed her hand on his bare shoulder. "We'll talk about this later."

Horatio frowned. "I actually… don't feel that bad. Just my head. It feels like I ran into a brick wall or something."

"This will help," she smiled with a nod then lowered the sheet just a bit to expose his bare hip. She cleaned the area then quickly jabbed the needle in causing Horatio to flinch.

He groaned low then exhaled. "Tell me that's not going to knock me… out?" Horatio lifted a hand toward his face suddenly feeling very weak and lightheaded. He slurred, "Never… mind."

Natalie smiled and sat beside him on the bed trying her best to comfort him. She caressed his arm up and down speaking quietly. "It's gonna make you sleep Horatio. It will help you rest so your body can heal."

"Can you…" Horatio started then mumbled feeling the medication take effect, "Cal— leigh."

With narrowing eyes Lacroix suddenly rose and Nick came to attention. Their senses keen. Alert. Aware.

"What is it?" Nick asked suddenly sensing what Lacroix already did. Another vampire.

"He is back, Nicholas," Lacroix stated with tightening eyes. "He is aware of us though."

"Who's… back?" Horatio muttered feeling the exhaustion and sedation slowly overtake him.

Natalie pressed a tender hand against his shoulder. "It's okay Horatio. Just close your eyes and rest."

Nick growl, "I'm going after him this time."

Lacroix quickly subdued him grabbing a firm hold of his jacket. "Now is not a good time Nicholas. Horatio and Calleigh are our priority."

A moment passed when Nick nodded and calmed. "You're right. I'm just letting my emotions get the best of me." He paused. "What do you suggest?"

Lacroix looked over at Horatio who was out cold. He turned back toward Nick. "Find Calleigh and bring her to the Raven. They will stay with me until this is finished."

Nick blinked in shock staring at his maker. He hesitated in complete surprise unable to form a full sentence. "You. Want me. To bring them. To your place?"

"No Nicholas. I want you to bring Calleigh. I will take Horatio," Lacroix stated clearly annoyed. "They will be safe at the Raven. He will not dare to enter and we will have plenty of security while we go on a hunt…" Lacroix growled, "For his head!"

Natalie looked at Nick then down at Horatio. "He has a point. It sounds like a good plan Nick. Horatio's gonna need around the clock care and he'll be safe with Lacroix."

Nick smirked at Natalie stunned she was agreeing with Lacroix. "Thanks!" he sarcastically answered worried for Horatio and Calleigh's wellbeing while with Lacroix.

Horatio's cell phone rang causing everyone to still.

Nick looked at the name and shook his head in dismay. He muttered, "Great… could this get any worse." He answered the phone. "Hey Calleigh…"

"Nick?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Yeah," Nick replied still unsure what he was gonna say. "Where are you?"

"I'm waiting at the precinct," Calleigh answered wondering why he was asking; sure that Horatio would have told him that. She continued, "Horatio said he would be back shortly to pick me up. Is he there?"

"Um… yeah but…" he looked down at Horatio's tattered body. "He's… indisposed," Nick said uneasily shaking his head at Natalie. "How about we pick you up in five minutes."

"Okay," Calleigh replied cheerfully and closed her phone, expecting Nick and Horatio both.

Lacroix warned lowly. "Be careful Nicholas. This vampire is persistent. I do not wish to see anything happen to you or her." He paused. "I will meet you back at the club."

Nick nodded. He watched Lacroix scoop up Horatio with ease then carefully adjust the sheet around his bare body. He was gone with a whoosh.

Natalie stared at Nick dumbfounded shaking her head side to side. "This… is not good."

"Tell me about it," Nick said shaking his head in disbelief. "The shits about to hit the fan Nat. What do I tell Calleigh?" He let out a long distressed breath.

"The shit already hit the fan Nick," Nat replied with a smirk. "I have to get back to work," she explained as they both headed out. "Good luck."

III

After more than 15 minutes, Calleigh blew out a breath becoming impatient. She looked at her phone again for the third time when it suddenly rang. A smile formed on her lips seeing Horatio's caller ID. She answered, "I was wondering how long you were gonna keep me waiting handsome. Just for that I get to cuff you tonight."

Nick cleared his throat. "Um… It's me Calleigh. Nick."

"Oh my..." She straightened embarrassed then grew serious. "Nick? Where's Horatio?"

Nick shifted in the car seat. "Um… I should be there in a minute and I'll explain. All right?"

Her intuition kicked in. "Is everything all right Nick?"

"Yeah!" Nick forced out quickly repeating slower, "Yeah… everything's fine Calleigh." He paused pulling up in front of the station. "I'm out front."

Calleigh closed her phone and headed out. She immediately saw Nick alone in his car and opened the car door with question. "Where's Horatio? And I want an answer this time Nick." She stood waiting and Nick knew from her gaze she meant it.

"Would you get in please, so I can explain?"

Calleigh exhaled heavily and pulled the car door closed behind her. "Start talking," she snapped out holding his gaze.

The annoyance and anger in her glare was clear to Nick. He nodded and began driving. "Just listen okay. Keep an open mind."

"I'm listening," she said, watching him head in the direction of their hotel.

"Horatio's been… injured."

"What?!" she snapped upset. "How? What happened?"

"We were ambushed at my place. He took a bullet that was meant for me."

Calleigh blinked stunned. Slowly her words came out in a whisper, "A bullet?" She paused, "How bad Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "He's gonna be fine Calleigh. I need you to get some clothes together for him and… yourself as well."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed. Her instinct let her know something was very wrong. Horatio would need clothes at the hospital but why would she? She looked Nick over and noticed all the blood on his shirt and jeans. Her tone rose high. "Is that… Horatio's blood all over you?!"

Nick let out a breath and nodded realizing he didn't take the time to clean up. Now she was really gonna be worried. "Yeah, and… I know it looks bad but I give you my word he's gonna make it."

Her eyes grew wide and her tone rose even more in disbelief. "Make it!" She snapped out. "What the hell happened?! Where is he Nick? Take me to him now!" She demanded.

Nick softly replied in understanding. "I will. I promise… Right after you get some things together for the both of you. Okay? We need to do this quickly Calleigh. You both could be in danger."

Calleigh calmed a bit staring at the blond detective. She shook her head confused. "What! What kind of danger?"

"He knows you and Horatio are tracking him. He came back for Horatio," Nick lowly shared.

Calleigh blinked shocked. "What do you mean, he came back for Horatio?! You mean like to finish the job?!"

Nick let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah… but Lacroix and I were there—

"Lacroix?" She interrupted with question. She shook her head side to side not understanding this at all. "What's Lacroix have to do with this, Nick?"

She was sharp. Nicks jaw set and he closed his eyes for a moment knowing he slipped up. "He's… a friend. Someone I can trust," he said amazed he was using those words in the same sentence with Lacroix's name. _'I hope,'_ he thought.

"I don't understand," Calleigh said frustrated. "Why don't you start at the beginning, Nick."

Nick nodded and shut the car off. "Right after we get the clothes, I'll tell you everything, okay. Let's make this quick," he said getting out.

Calleigh stared as he opened her door waiting for her. "Why didn't Horatio shoot him?" She asked getting out. "He's a crack shot… and he doesn't miss." She continued to question all the way up in the elevator.

'_He didn't miss,'_ Nick thought to himself watching the numbers slowly increase. He ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he was being interrogated, hunted, and the sudden turn of tables didn't take kindly to him.

"You okay?" Calleigh asked seeing his discomfort and concern.

"Yeah. Fine," Nick smiled trying to turn on the charm again.

"Drop the act Nick. You're worried. I can tell… but you're not telling me the whole story. Are you Nick?" She asked with accusing eyes.

Nick blew out a breath. "I promise you I will, once I get you to safety, with Horatio."

They got out of the elevator and walked to the room. Calleigh slid the card key into the door opening it. She turned back toward Nick. "Just how long will he be staying?" She asked heading for the closet.

Nick thought about it. It could take a while to catch another vampire. "Pack a bag… for the both of you," Nick urged. "And make it quick."

"A bag!" Calleigh snapped. "For both of us?! This is ridiculous Nick." She threw her hands in the air and her tone rose. "I don't think we—"

"Shhh!" Nick put his hand up shushing her. His head tilted to the side as his sharp senses picked up another vampire presence. He turned zoning out as Calleigh observed his strange behavior again.

The blonde stared watching Nick walk toward the closed balcony doors. "Okay. This is getting creepy," Calleigh muttered, seeing Nick's head tilt, his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on something. "No one's on the balcony Nick. We're twenty stories up."

"He's here," Nick suddenly whispered.

Calleigh huffed in sarcasm. "Who's here?" Her hand slowly slid down toward her holster and she unbuttoned the clip, gripping onto her gun just in case.

Nick shoved the curtains back and something quickly flew right across the balcony directly in front of them. Instantly Nick felt his eyes change, his fangs descended. He could feel the other vampire taunting. He moved toward the other bay window waiting, preparing for an attack.

"What the hell was that?!" Calleigh snapped out taking a step back. She pulled her gun taking aim at the balcony doors.

"Forget the bag," Nick growled and used his vampire ability crossing back toward the other window.

Calleigh blinked and shook her head unbelieving what she just witness. No one could move that fast. "Nick…?" she lowly hesitated and inhaled a breath then aimed her gun at his back.

"It's all right," he said in realization then turned towards her. His eyes still golden.

Calleigh's eyes widened then narrowed. "What the— Don't move!" Her finger tightened on the trigger. Her tone rose, "Don't. Move! Stay back!"

Nick put one hand up in a stopping motion then shook his head comprehending he didn't change back. He calmly responded. "Calleigh… put the gun down. It's okay." He took a step closer, eyes still glowing gold.

"I won't miss," she warned low and Nick watched her finger slowly squeeze.

He immediately flew at her and was on her in an instant when the low muffled gunshot resounded. She pulled the trigger and stood face to face with golden eyes stunned.

Nick's eyes widened on her, shocked she shot him. "Take it easy," Nick softly breathed, slowly taking the gun from her shaky hand that was pressed against his stomach.

"I shot you," she gasped, looking down at the bullet hole in his shirt. There was no blood and Calleigh quickly tugged on his shirt. "You're wearing a vest!" She snapped then gasped finding bare skin under his shirt. She stared at him with uneasiness and whispered, "What… are you?"

Nick frowned upset and looked down whispering, "I'm… I'm a vampire."

Calleigh eyes widened and she unconsciously took a step back. Her voice caught, "A… wha—what—?" She didn't get to finish as the balcony doors flew open.

"Nick!" She yelled then with amazing speed and accuracy grabbed the gun from his hand, turned it and took aim again. She was fast as lightening.

"Nooo Calleigh!" Nick turned and stepped in front of her just in time. "Don't shoot! It's Lacroix!"

Calleigh let out a heavy breath and shook her head in disbelief. She swallowed hard in recognition. His eyes were also a bright gold but flecked with red that was intensely threatening. Just the way he looked at her made her feel like… prey. The blonde wanted to run. Everything in her body said 'run, run, RUN!' She exhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes hoping to wake up from the nightmare she was having. She opened her eyes again and stared at the tall powerful vampire feeling imminent danger.

"My dear Calleigh, I assure you that will have no effect on us." He smoothly breathed gesturing toward the gun that was still in her shaky hand. "Do try to calm yourself. Your heart is beating faster than a rabbits. It's quite… distracting."

Calleigh's brows furrowed. "You… you too?" She instantly recognized his smooth silky voice. Her green eyes tightened on his. Her head tilted in realization and she barely breathed, "You're that voice… the voice on the radio."

Lacroix's brow rose and his lips curved slightly. "Her senses are keen, Nicholas. Just as Horatio's. They're a perfect match."

Angrily Calleigh held his gaze and then Nicks. 'Perfect for what?' She wondered. "Where's Horatio?" She rasped still feeling her heartbeat thrumming against her ribcage.

"He is safe my dear," Lacroix replied quietly.

Nick turned toward his maker. "You left him alone, Lacroix?!"

The ancient vampire smirked. "You were both in danger. I felt it through our link." He exhaled, "Do calm yourself Nicholas. Janette is with him. He is quite safe."

Calleigh snapped with wide eyes, "Janette?! From the club?"

Lacroix couldn't help but chuckle. "My dear, I assure you Janette is very trustworthy and Horatio is safe. Now… please finish packing."

"Janette… also?" Calleigh murmured staring at the both of them in shock. She blinked several times. Her eyes moved from Nick to Lacroix and back. She mumbled, "This is all a dream. This isn't happening. Get a grip Duquesne! Time to wake up!"

"Time to pack a bag," Nick replied, taking her by the hand. "Let me help," he said with a soft smile.

She nodded speaking quietly. "Can you get Horatio's suits from the closet? I'll get the rest."

"Sure," Nick answered and in a matter of seconds had the suits wrapped in the travel bag.

Calleigh let out a breath and walked back into the room with the suitcase packed. "Okay…, I think this will do for now."

Nick took the suitcase and handed it to Lacroix with the travel bag. "You take this and I'll take her."

Lacroix glared irritated with his son. "I am not the bellhop, Nicholas!"

Calleigh's lips curled up and she would have laughed but this was all just a bit too much for her at the moment.

Nick exhaled exasperated, "I have two hands… and I don't think she's gonna volunteer to go with you! I'm gonna have a hard enough time of convincing her to go with me!"

Calleigh stared at the bickering vampires. She watched Lacroix nod. "Very well Nicholas. Shall we?" The ancient urged heading out onto the balcony.

Calleigh stared at Lacroix wondering where he was going then turned towards Nick. "You're kidding me right? This is some kind of sick joke. I'm not going out there!"

Nick shook his head. "Um… It'll be alright. You have my word. It's safer and faster. Just close your eyes and relax."

"Relax?!" She snapped then took a step back away from him then another. "There's no way I'm going—"

She immediately yelped as Nick cradled her in his powerful arms. "Just trust me," he smiled. "Close your eyes and we'll be there before you know it."

"Be where?!" Calleigh gasped suddenly feeling the cold air hit her face and body. She grabbed onto Nick strongly then opened her tightly shut eyes and gulped. "Oh my…" Was about all she could get out. A few seconds passed and she calmed letting her eyes scan the city of Toronto… from above in the dark night sky.

Reaching the Raven and landing very smoothly, Nick carefully put her down. Calleigh stumbled as he steadied her with a smile. "You're okay. Just give it a second and your equilibrium will return."

She blinked stunned, looking around at the interior of the club she was at the other night with Horatio. It seemed different when it was quiet and empty. She turned losing her balance again. "You… you can fly," she rasped in disbelief.

"Yeah," Nick nodded with a beautiful smile. She leaned off balance again. "I got ya," Nick said holding onto her shoulders steadying her.

"Where's Lacroix?" She asked looking around feeling completely out of her element.

"He's already upstairs with Horatio. You ready to see him?"

"Yes," Calleigh nodded with concern. "Nick… you're gonna have to give my brain some time to process this… all this…" she let her words trail off not knowing what to call it.

"It's all right. I know. I understand Calleigh. Let me just tell you, you'll both be safe here until we catch him."

She nodded and Nick once again lifted her. Slower this time. He gave her one of his boyish grins causing her to blush.

"You do know I can walk up the stairs." She chuckled cradled in his arms.

"This is faster," Nick grinned and in a whoosh they were gone.

Nick opened the door to Lacroix's very eloquent apartment. Calleigh was instantly taken back. She looked around seeing all the books and ancient artifacts. Nick led her down a dark hallway toward a back bedroom. He knocked softly then opened the door. Lacroix stood over Horatio, gently folding the blanket down over his chest neatly.

"Horatio…," Calleigh softly whispered seeing him for the first time. He didn't look all that bad. His face was pale but not terribly. There was a small gash on his left arm that was lying on top of the covers. His hair looked neat and she was confused with his appearance. She walked over beside the bed and Nick was quick to put a chair behind her.

"Go ahead and sit down Calleigh," Nick quietly breathed.

The blonde sat down as sadness filled her. She leaned over the king size bed and tenderly lifted Horatio's hand into hers. "I'm here handsome," she lowly breathed then looked over at Lacroix who was sitting across from her. The long overcoat was gone. He was dressed in all black. His legs crossed at the knee, his appearance immaculate.

"He will be fine my dear." The ancient explained reading her worry easily.

"What happened?" She lowly asked. "Where was he shot?" Her eyes took in the black silk pajama top and she instantly knew they belonged to Lacroix.

Lacroix hummed low looking at his son. "I think I'll let Nicholas explain that."

Calleigh turned back toward Nick who gave his sire a glare. "Um… he wasn't exactly shot Calleigh. He was attacked."

"What? You told me he got shot?! You lied to me Nick?! Why?"

"Yes Nicholas. Why?" Lacroix asked very amused.

Nick groaned rubbing his forehead. "You didn't know I was a vampire yet and I was trying to… let you down easy. I planned on telling you once we got here."

Calleigh nodded. "I'm waiting. We're here," she snapped out upset.

"Yes. We're waiting," Lacroix repeated seeing how uncomfortable his son was. He was thoroughly enjoying this and the blonde knew it as he chuckled low.

Calleigh turned back and gave Lacroix a glare, speaking firmly. "And what is that smug look on your face all about? Stop stirring the pot!"

Lacroix's eyes flashed for a second with anger then crinkled at the corners in delight. He liked her already. She had courage was unafraid and full of fire. She didn't hold back her feelings at all and he felt she deserved an honest answer. "My dear I assure you, it was not intended for you but for Nicholas, who I have not seen this uncomfortable in years. It's rather amusing."

Calleigh shook her head in confusion and quietly pleaded. "Someone just tell me the truth please."

Nick began. "The killer set us up Calleigh. Horatio thought I called him but it wasn't me. I found him in my apartment and before we figured it out… it was already too late. He was there waiting."

"But… you're a vampire. You couldn't protect him and help him?" Calleigh asked confused.

Lacroix's lips curved again but he remained silent this time. He looked over at Nick with a grin, waiting for his sons answer.

Nick frowned feeling his guilt eat at him. "I tried but actually it was Horatio, who took the arrow for me."

Calleigh's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open, "An arrow… for you. Like in, crossbow arrow?"

Nick nodded and moved beside Calleigh. He placed a tender hand on her shoulder. "He saved me instead."

"Oh my God," she barely breathed, knowing Horatio well enough to realize Nick was telling the truth.

"He jumped in front of me Calleigh and I never expected him to do that. I still don't know why he would be willing to save me." Nick said quietly. "He barely knows me."

Lacroix played with the question in his mind but had already tasted Horatio's blood. The man was selfless and even though he only knew Nick for a short while he was willing to give his life for him. Lacroix was very impressed with the red head and heard his heartbeat quicken.

"He wakes," Lacroix shared quietly.

Calleigh looked back at Horatio then lifted her right hand and gently caressed her fingers over his forehead, pushing the stray hairs out of the way. "Because he has a heart of gold," Calleigh whispered. "For Horatio to do that, he knew you well enough to know you were worth it Nick."

Nick inclined his head still feeling terrible and responsible. Full of guilt and grief he thought, 'But… I'm not.'

Horatio moaned low and squeezed her hand. Calleigh smiled and caressed his forehead again. She leaned in near his face and lightly pressed her lips against his cheek whispering. "Hey handsome."

"Calleigh," he rasped dryly.

She nodded and watched as his right hand lifted and cradled his midsection. His eyes squeezed tightly together.

"He's in pain," she said worried. "He should be in the hospital."

"No. No… Hospital," Horatio groaned.

Calleigh rose and began to unbutton his shirt. "I'm just gonna take a look handsome."

Lacroix rose and placed a cool hand on hers. Their gaze locked and Calleigh's stare could have cut him in half. He removed his hand while his lips curved up slightly. "My dear, I assure you he will live. Dr. Lambert has tended to him and bandaged his wounds."

Her brows rose. "Wounds? As in pleural?"

"Nicholas will explain. Won't you," Lacroix growled glaring at his son.

"He um… was attacked by the killer as well as getting hit with the crossbow arrow."

Calleigh stared furious at Nick waiting for the rest.

Lacroix sighed irritated. "Enough Nicholas, just tell her!"

"Yes, tell me," she snapped.

Nick nodded then sighed. "The killer's… also a… vampire."

Calleigh gasped and her eyes shot open. All at once it hit her. It all came together. Kayla's sketch. The crossbow. No evidence, no DNA, No Blood and the victims drained. "It makes complete sense," she breathed in recognition.

Horatio's eyes opened. He barely breathed. "Safe… Calleigh…"

She leaned in laying a tender hand upon his cheek and held his glazed over blue eyes. "I'm safe, Horatio. Right here with you."

"Trust Nick. Lacroix," he rasped. "Please…"

She looked at Nick and then Lacroix. She sighed as her eyes closed in dismay then she nodded answering quietly, "I will Horatio."

Nick smiled fully at the blonde then frowned when Lacroix smirked at him with one raised brow.

"Stay…" Horatio's hand tightened on hers knowing she would want to go after the killer, "…with me," Horatio barely breathed. She watched his eyes close again.

"I promise," she leaned in more and whispered near his ear. She kissed his cheek and sat back down in the chair holding onto his hand, staring at him in deep thought. A quiet moment past.

"Why don't you change my dear and try to get some sleep. It is late. You may rest in the guest bedroom." Lacroix quietly shared.

Calleigh stared at him in total confusion. Was he telling her or asking her. She hesitated in a soft tone. "I… I'd like to stay here with him. I don't need a bed. I'm fine in the chair. Thank you."

Lacroix inclined his head. "I understand. I will make the couch for you then and you will rest here."

"I'm okay really," she insisted as Lacroix stared at her with intense eyes and one raised brow.

"You will rest," he replied firmly. "Horatio will need you when he wakes."

Nick agreed and Calleigh answered inclining her head. "Okay. As long as I can rest in here with him."

"You may my dear," Lacroix nodded then rose. "Nicholas and I will get a few things for you while you change." They quietly left the room.

Calleigh exhaled a deep breath and murmured. "What have we got ourselves into handsome." She stared at him for a long moment then opened her suit case. She grabbed a few things and headed into the bathroom to change.

She walked in and was very surprised. It was huge and dark. No windows but a huge Jacuzzi that made her smile, remembering what Horatio had last said to her about the Jacuzzi in their hotel room. She checked out the luxurious shower stall too amazed. The place was immaculate. She quickly changed and slipped on one of Horatio's dress shirts then smirked. 'Shit.' She raked a hand through her hair in thought then lifted it tying it into a neat bun. She didn't bring pajama pants. She never wore pajama pants to bed, and now she had wished she had a pair. She felt uncomfortable and exposed. Calleigh blew out a breath in apprehension and folded her jeans and top then headed out of the bathroom.

She stopped and watched the tall vampire throw open the sheet and cover the couch. He neatly tucked in the sheets then laid the blanket down with the pillows. He straightened then turned on the dim lamp and turned off the bright room light. He inhaled breathing in her intoxicating scent. "I do think you will be more comfortable in the guest bed but… I understand your need to be close to him." His tone was soft and sincere.

"Thank you," she answered lowly, pushing a few stray hairs off her face. She turned and put her clothes on top of the suitcase.

Lacroix took in her angelic like appearance and took a seat in the large cushioned chair watching her closely. He crossed one knee over the other comfortably. He stared with wonder at her idea of pajamas then slowly let his eyes fix on the rather large vein in her neck. Her hair was up and her creamy skinned throat was very appealing to him. So was the large hickey placed directly over that thick pulsating vein. His lips curved upward.

Calleigh turned and her brows rose. Lacroix remained quiet knowing she would ask the question that was on her mind. "You're… staying?"

Lacroix's lips quirked and he inclined his head. "Yes. Nicholas and I will share the watch."

'The watch.' Calleigh gnawed on her bottom lip in distress while Lacroix slightly grinned as if he knew exactly what she was feeling. He did his best to make her comfortable as possible which wasn't working.

"You can relax my dear. You're both safe here."

Calleigh blinked and sat in the chair beside Horatio. She leaned in and carefully lifted his hand into hers. She let out a breath then turned back toward Lacroix.

"Okay… I'm gonna be honest here. It's a bit hard to relax Lacroix. Horatio's been injured and from what you and Nick said, we have a vampire who wants to finish the job." She exhaled deeply and held his glowing blue eyes. "And I just found out you're both vampires." She quietly breathed and repeated still in disbelief, "Vampires! How can I relax? I'm in a strange place with people I don't really know or…" she let her words trail off with closed eyes.

Lacroix finished with intense eyes. "Or trust. I do believe you were going to say, my dear." He leaned forward in the chair holding her sparkling green eyes. "Calleigh, the one thing you need to understand is, what I say is truth. "You are both safe here and will not be harmed… by anyone."

Calleigh nodded and turned back toward Horatio.

"You're still not convinced," Lacroix shared seeing her reaction.

Calleigh turned towards him. She held his luminous blue eyes. "Would you be? Just turn this around for one minute and tell me if you would be convinced. If you we me. Vampires!" She breathed still shocked, shaking her head. She threw her hands in the air still in disbelief.

Lacroix smiled and nodded. "You do have a valid point, Calleigh. I only hope as time goes on you can learn to trust me… trust us. Our kind."

'I doubt it,' she thought but remained quiet. She nodded listening to the soft silkiness of his tone. Lord he looked so threatening but when he spoke; his voice was like smooth silky liquid. 'He could probably put a screaming baby to sleep with it.' She blinked in a daze then felt her eyelids grow heavy. "I hope so too," she exhaled then yawned.

"You should get some rest. It is after 2 am and you have had a rather… hard day."

"That's an understatement," she muttered and turned back toward him. She rose then leaned over Horatio and lightly kissed his forehead. "Sleep with the angels, handsome," she barely whispered.

Lacroix's eyes tightened for just a moment in recognition, remembering the night the red head had said those exact words to her.

Calleigh's night shirt skidded up along her bare thigh causing Lacroix to have a rather delightful view, although the ancient vampire had already witnessed her totally nude and in full blush. His lips curved just slightly taking in the black lace scallop of her panties and perfectly rounded rump. She straightened and turned finding his penetrating eyes caressing down along her body.

Calleigh smirked with one hand on hip. "Having fun?"

Lacroix's crinkling eyes rose to meet hers. He chuckled low allowing his eyes to drink her beauty and anger in. His tone stood even and smooth yet low. "My dear, you have a very beautiful body. I was just taking delight in it. Feminine. Poise and grace, sensuality indeed. You should not be ashamed of it."

With one hand on her hip she huffed. "I'm not ashamed of it. But… You're staring at me like you're gonna… eat me or something!"

Lacroix chuckled fully tilting his head down, thinking how he would love to indulge in her sweetness. 'There would be time for that later,' he thought. He answered lowly, "Calleigh, you're safe here. I will say it again. No one will take you… unless you give free consent."

Calleigh blinked apprehensive. "Take me? Free consent?"

"Yes," Lacroix answered softly. "For one to become a vampire or be brought across, they must consent freely or submit to the master."

"Oh," Calleigh chewed on her lip and blinked. Dear lord, she never felt so lost and out of her element. She felt like she was caught up in the twilight zone. "Okay…, that's good to know."

Lacroix watched her walked around the bed past him. Her hips swayed beautifully and she walked with elegance and confidence. He inhaled her essence watching as she sat on the couch and pulled the blankets up over her bare legs. She looked over at the ancient vampire.

"Don't you have to sleep too?"

"No." Lacroix answered low. "We can go days without sleep besides we usual sleep when the sun comes up. Not goes down."

"Right." Calleigh was curious and the questions just kept coming. "So… I'm guessing your Nick's and Janette's… maker then?"

Lacroix blinked and studied her for a long moment. "You are quite bold and curious my dear, aren't you."

Calleigh grinned knowing Horatio would have said the same thing. She laid her head back against the soft cushions feeling a bit more relaxed. "I guess. I'm a CSI so… Yeah, I am."

Lacroix's tone dropped dangerously low. "My dear, they say curiosity killed the cat. Do be very careful of the questions you ask while here. Some may not take kindly to them or you."

Calleigh swallowed. "Um… ok. Sorry. I didn't mean to cross the line or anything. I'm just really taken aback with this entire situation. I feel like I'm living in some kind of dream state."

"It is all understandable," Lacroix answered and finished, "It's very real, I assure you."

Calleigh nodded and sighed. "I think I already know that."

Lacroix breathed quietly, "Horatio has giving his word, on his honor he would never speak of this to anyone." His tone grew deeper, almost threatening as he continued, "I will need the same confirmation from you."

Calleigh nodded and sat up a bit. "Of course. You have my word."

Lacroix's eyes tightened on her. Unbelieving. "My dear, please be aware if this was ever leaked, it could result in many deaths." His golden eyes were flecked with splinters of red, fixed on her. "Horatio's. Yours. And many of us."

"I understand," Calleigh whispered unnerved and looked away. She leaned back but never laid back down.

This time Lacroix heard the acceleration of her heart beat. The sincerity in her voice, her nervous tone. He was satisfied and gave her an approving nod.

A quiet moment past and Lacroix watched her eyes slowly close. He waited a few minutes until she fell into a deep sleep then rose and moved toward the couch beside her. He gently laid her down, cradling one hand behind her head, letting it slowly descend onto the pillows. With a feather light touch he brushed a few strands of hair from her cheek then watched her sleep for a moment. He lifted the covers up over her chest.

"Sleep well, Calleigh," he breathed softly.

TBC…

* * *

Okay, so what do you think now?

Is Lacroix really being sincere or is he up to his usual tricks?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I was glad to read how much fun everyone is having with this story. Including me! LOL A great big thank you goes out to my Beta, Jen, who proofed this immediately so you can all read it now! :o) Great work! Thank you Jen!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

Horatio awoke with a gasp, wide eyed. He bolted upright breathing heavily. His arms cradled his midsection and chest. Calleigh quickly sat up rubbing her eyes trying to get off the couch but Lacroix was instantly at his side, helping him to lie back down.

"You're safe. Both you and Calleigh." The ancient lowly soothed.

Horatio exhaled hard blinking the vivid images away. He was breathing rapidly. Still in a dream state.

Calleigh rose and walked toward the other side of the bed. She took his hand in hers recognizing his symptoms. "It was just a dream," she quietly breathed, caressing his forehead.

Horatio turned towards her with a nod, letting out a heavy breath. His eyes slowly closed as he rasped, "Just… a dream."

"It's okay. Go back to sleep Horatio." She quietly soothed.

Lacroix stared curiously at the blonde sitting across from him. "How did you know it was a dream?"

Calleigh shrugged and yawned answering lowly. "He has nightmares sometimes. A lot actually."

"Really," Lacroix replied with curiosity. "I do not imagine the man he is, as having nightmares."

Calleigh's brows lifted in opposition. "Well… he does! He's been through a lot," she snapped defensively, blinking, wondering why on earth she was telling a vampire Horatio's business. A moment of silence past.

"Would you care to share my dear," Lacroix softly urged. "It interests me. He interests me."

Calleigh moved her head side to side in a no. "That's up to Horatio, Lacroix." She held his hypnotic eyes then blinked. "I hope you can understand that."

A small smile curved his lips. "Yes. I can understand one's privacy." The ancient was pleased with her answer, knowing she was protecting Horatio. He quickly realized she was very trust worthy.

Horatio moaned low and his head thrashed side to side. Calleigh shook her head disturbed. "Damn dreams are back," she barely breathed, once again capturing Lacroix interest.

Lacroix observed as she leaned forward and placed one tender hand against Horatio's cheek whispering, "It's okay Horatio. It's okay."

With a low acknowledging hum, again Horatio stilled. Lacroix was astounded. "He responds to you even in his sleep," Lacroix quietly shared bewildered. "I have not witnessed such an act in all my immortal life."

Calleigh smiled over at him. "I guess now you can say you did."

Lacroix's brows rose. His lips curled. "Yes. I suppose I can Calleigh."

She yawned again and Lacroix urged. "Lay next to him in the bed. I know you wish too."

"No," Calleigh breathed. "I'm afraid I'll hurt him as he sleeps. She chuckled, "I've done it before. I'm fine. Thank you."

Lacroix's eyes narrowed on her. His tone soft. "You care very much for him?"

"I love him," she instantly corrected then shook her head. She was somehow telling him everything again. What was it with this guy? She quickly corrected herself. 'Vampire.'

"And it is clear he feels the same," the ancient shared. "It was you; he was concerned for when he was dying himself."

Calleigh blinked. Her tone barely a whisper. "Was he really dying, Lacroix?"

The ancient bowed his head. "His heartbeat was all but gone. Yes."

"Why did you save him?" Calleigh asked in a sincere yet curious tone.

Lacroix looked down at the red head then thought of Nicholas. He let out a breath. "It was Nicholas's wish. He did not wish this mortal man to die. He begged me to save him."

"Nick?" Calleigh asked surprised. "Would you have let him die if it wasn't for Nick?"

Lacroix hummed low. A ghost of a smile curved his lips. "You are getting carried away with your questioning again my dear. You're acting as if this is an interrogation?"

"No. No. I'm sorry. It's just part of who I am. My job and all. To be honest… I just still can't wrap my brain around all this. It's just crazy!"

"Yes. I can understand your uncertainty," Lacroix answered accepting her honesty then continued. "No. I would not have let Horatio die. I would have given him the choice to be brought across. To become immortal."

Calleigh blinked stunned remaining quiet in thought then she scratched her head. "I guess… you offer that to everyone?"

Lacroix's eyes grew tightened, dangerously intense. He leaned forward just a bit and rumbled low keeping his anger at bay, knowing she didn't understand or even have the slightest inkling of who he was. "No!" He said sharply, "I offer this to no one!"

Calleigh chewed on her bottom lip hearing his tone, seeing his anger. That red fleck in his eyes was back. The blonde realized she crossed the line again and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "I'm sorry… I just thought— I have so many questions."

"Yes," Lacroix answered with a snicker amused. "I am quite aware of that." A long moment of silence past. "My dear you're fighting your exhaustion. Why don't you get back on the couch and sleep? Be assured I will be with the both of you."

'Just great.' Calleigh thought in dread staring at him then unexpectedly grinned feeling so busted. She chuckled as his brow rose and his lips curved in recognition. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She let out a soft breath feeling somewhat more relaxed with him too. Lacroix watched her rise and walked back over toward the couch.

She turned looking over her shoulder at him. "Oh and thanks for covering me before," she said with a wry grin.

She caught the ancient by complete surprise. Lacroix blinked stunned. "You were… aware of that?"

Calleigh nodded with a sweet smile. "Mm-hmm."

Lacroix's brows rose as he smoothly replied, "You're quite welcome my dear," he said while his own lips quirked at her intellect.

Calleigh laid back and pulled the blankets up over her. She let out a breath and closed her eyes while a thousand thoughts ran though her mind. Her eyes suddenly popped open with the one question she kept circling all night.

"Oh my God. Will Horatio be a vampire now? Did you change him? Did he drink your blood?"

Lacroix couldn't help but chuckle. "You do not wish to sleep I take it." He paused and answered. "Horatio is not changed. He is still the man you know him to be." Lacroix eyes tightened in thought. "Perhaps a bit stronger now… and his senses will be… healthier."

Calleigh sat up again in amazement and Lacroix sighed. The ancient knew her questions would continue for the rest of the night.

"How did you save him?" The blonde curiously asked.

"I simply shared my blood with him. It has the ability to heal, if done correctly."

"And that won't change him into a…" she whispered, "Vampire?"

"No." Lacroix answered with a hint of a smile hearing her whisper the word. His gleaming eyes fixed on hers.

Calleigh could feel something strange while holding his gaze… some kind of pull from him. She blinked while he lowly finished. "For one to be changed my dear Calleigh, they must consent freely and then be drained of all but," he continued, slowly stopping on each word, "The last- precious- drops- of- their blood."

She stared at him as if in a trance. His tone was lulling and velvety smooth. She blinked snapping out of it. Her tone wavered, "Then… you…" she blinked again and shook her head clear. Lacroix was clearly having an effect on her.

The ancient finished for her in that low hypnotizing tone. "Then we share our blood. Our life force. Then the circle is complete."

Calleigh's eyes were growing heavier by the second. Yet somehow she still managed to shock the ancient again. She asked, "How long have you been a vampire?"

Lacroix slowly cocked his head at her brashness again. His eyes glowed in the dim light. His tone grew coarser. "Is it not rude to ask of one's age, even in your community?"

Calleigh chuckled. "But… you're a vampire. It shouldn't affect you. You'll be young forever!"

Lacroix's lips curled with her thoughts and analysis's. He liked Calleigh's friskiness. He liked her a lot and her inquisitiveness was quite challenging. Life was so boring lately. No one ever challenged him anymore and he had the feeling, looking at the grinning blonde, it was all about to change. His age was always a sore point but the ancient smirked and answered with a sigh uncaring, "I am over two thousand years old."

Calleigh gasped sitting up more. She stared at him for a few minutes shocked then whispered with hesitation, letting her eyes scan over his powerful body. "You don't… look a day over 40."

Lacroix smiled genuinely. She was just a few years off and he was quite happy with her response. "44 years old when I was brought across," he quietly shared, "I was a General, in the Roman Empire. General Lucius, Lucian Lacroix."

Calleigh let out a breath stunned. She blinked in awe as her jaw came unhinged. And she thought she had questions before. 'Holy shit! He was alive in 79 AD.' "Oh my God," she lowly breathed sitting all the way up this time.

Lacroix stared at her unaffected. He could easily read the shock and surprised in her expression. He was well aware of all the questions going through her head but never expected the one she bravely asked.

Calleigh's hesitation caused her words to come out unevenly. "Did you ever… ever meet… Christ. The Messiah?"

The ancient vampire let out a long slow breath inclining his head. His tone smooth, even, unchanged. "Yes."

Calleigh stared waiting for him to continue and when he didn't she questioned with earnestness, "And?" She began to babble with a million questions going through her head. "What happened?! Is it all true?! Everything they say?! The Bible and all?!"

The ancient sat quietly for a few seconds studying her, hearing and seeing her excitement. He licked his lips inhaling her intoxicating sweet scent then thought about sharing his blood with her. It would be so easy and allow her to see many things she wished to know and understand. Maybe if she saw he really did care it would even convince her to become part of his family but Lacroix knew it was too soon. She would detest the thought alone.

He replied in a silky smooth tone. "It is true. All of it," Lacroix answered remembering as images went off in his mind. "I was there when Roman Emperor, Tiberius Julius Caesar ruled in 37AD. I fought the rebels in Gaul in 79 AD and returned home to Italy. Pompeii. I was there when Christianity first began…." Many images began to assault his mind causing him to remember things he'd rather forget. He exhaled and closed his eyes concentrating, stopping all the incoming memories.

"Oh my, God," Calleigh breathed in awe staring at him in astonishment.

"Very well put." Lacroix's voice held a hit of humor at her words. He exhaled wishing to discuss no more. "My dear. Tomorrow is a new day and you need to rest."

Calleigh slowly nodded wondering about everything. She laid back down and sighed, "Now I'll never be able to sleep. I have so many more questions."

Lacroix quietly advised. "Go to sleep Calleigh. I will still be here tomorrow and the day after that… and the day after that."

She giggled low turning onto her side pulling up the covers. She barely breathed, "Sorry. Really I am. Sometimes I think I was born a CSI." A moment of silence passed and she lowly breathed, "Good night, and thank you again, Lacroix."

"Lucien," he breathed quietly. He couldn't contain the grin on his curling lips. "Good night my dear."

"Lucien," she whispered softly and closed her eyes with a smile.

Lacroix exhaled quietly and closed his eyes to the softness of her southern tone saying his name. He wondered what it would sound like when she was screaming it in orgasm. He rested his head back against the couch wondering if they would ever consider willingly becoming part of his family.

Only time would tell.

III

Calleigh woke to low voices. Her eyes opened and she turned to find Nick and Lacroix discussing something near Horatio's bedside.

"Is he all right?" She groggily asked shoving the blankets down and off quickly.

Nick nodded. "Yes. He's fine, and good morning to you." he said with a smile, observing the smoothness of her well-toned legs. "Sleep well?" he grinned and gestured his head at Lacroix, who was suddenly fixated on her lovely throat.

Calleigh nodded with a growing smile and took a second to fasten another button closed, especially in the present company. "Lucien was very sweet to me. I'm afraid it was me that drove him insane with all my questions," she yawned and stretched.

Nick slowly looked over at his maker thinking, 'Lucien?'

Lacroix's brow rose and he imagined Calleigh stretched out naked on his bed again. "Nonsense," the ancient answered pleased with her answer. He held her sleepy shimmering emerald eyes. "You're curious is all. It is quite normal for a mortal."

"Mortal," Calleigh repeated and shook her head side to side feeling more comfortable with him. "It's so hard to believe you're immortal."

Nick nodded with one of his boyish grins. "We'll… grow on you."

Calleigh laughed. Her head tilted back and her lips grew wide. "Yeah. I kinda get that feeling."

Lacroix observed her intently. The skin around her eyes tightened just a bit when she smiled. Her pearly white teeth gleamed and her full lips curved up on the ends. Even after a few hours of sleep her unruly hair still looks gorgeous. A few strands of her blonde tresses hung down, framing her angelic like face. She was truly beautiful and the ancient felt something inside him come alive. Again. This was the second time the blonde had caused a reaction in him. He stared as she slowly rose adjusting her nightshirt. She tugged pulling it down more knowing their eyes were on her than with her head down and cheeks turning bright red, headed for the bathroom.

Nick's eyes were on her very athletics legs and backside, as well as Lacroix's. They stared, fixing on the sway of her sexy hips all the way to the bathroom. The door closed and Nick let out a breath and wiped his lips then looked at his master who was still staring at the door in deep thought.

"Lacroix?" He softly called pulling his master from his most erotic thoughts.

The ancient blinked and stared at his son speaking hypnotizing low. "She is quite lovely, don't you think?"

"Without a doubt," Nick quickly replied wiping his lips again, feeling the sudden need to feed.

Lacroix hummed in approval then with a whoosh crossed the room and downed a bottle of bovine. The ancient emptied it and exhaled heavily sated.

"You… all right," Nick asked his sire with concern.

Lacroix smirked in return and put the bottle down. "I assure you Nicholas, I'm fine. You look a bit famished yourself."

"I've… just never seen you lose control before?" Nick replied thoughtlessly.

Lacroix hissed angrily. "I have not lost control Nicholas! I am merely feeding my hunger. Unlike you!"

Nick blinked nervously feeling his master's wrath. "No, no. I mean—"

Lacroix cut him off. "Perhaps you should do the same! I sense your hunger and your own denial to sate it." He held his son's eyes.

Nick looked away annoyed. "I'm fine!" He growled low irritated then turned toward the bathroom door when he heard something drop. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes thinking, 'What I need to sate me… is her.'

Lacroix hummed deeply when Nick's thoughts reached his mind. The ancient sent a thought back through their link. 'Do control yourself my hungry son.'

Nick suddenly turned and glared at him. "Stay out of my head Lacroix!"

The ancient chuckled coolly. "Really Nicholas… You must learn to control your wicked thoughts so they do not wander."

Nick muttered, "It would have been nice if my maker taught me how!"

Lacroix glared at him. "I did try. You had no patience Nicholas! Do not blame me because you chose to go off and learn on your own… and never did."

Nick shook his head back and forth. Would their bickering ever stop.

Lacroix looked at the bathroom door and his eyes closed in concentration.

Nick sighed low, "Do you smell that?"

"Mmm, yes… I do." The ancient groaned in sensation. "I have smelled her intoxicating scent all night."

Nick smiled, licked his lips. "She smells… fruity."

"I believe it's… vanilla," Lacroix inhaled deeper. His eyes narrowed and he finished, "With a hint of sugar." He hummed low, "They both smell delightful." He paused. "I am sensing a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Nick asked worried.

"One that requires blood from both of them." Lacroix quietly breathed in again with an evil grin.

Nick growled troubled. "You said you wouldn't harm them. Is this why you're helping them Lacroix! You want their blood? You want to bring them across?!"

"Do calm yourself Nicholas." The ancient glared at his son, unwilling to tell him the truth just yet. "No. I have my reasons," he growled, "which you will not question!"

Nick turned and stepped in front of his maker. "You gave me your word Lacroix. You said you wouldn't harm them."

"Then compose yourself and _trust me_ Nicholas. I will _not_ harm them," the ancient growled staring at his son, sensing his raw hunger. "Nicholas… you must feed," he breathed smoothly, "I feel your need."

Nick glared at him then at the other bottle of bovine on the side table. "You know I won't drink human," he snapped but his blue eyes fixed on Lacroix's throat and gave him away.

"Then take what you wish." Lacroix's lips curled up slightly and Nick shook his head side to side. He turned away tired, hungry and frustrated.

"Just stop! Stop it Lacroix. I know what you're trying to do."

"Really? And what would that be—"

Very unexpectedly Nick flew at Lacroix and pinned him against the wall. His eyes bright red. His fangs descending. Lacroix held his ravenous gaze taunting him more. "All you had to do was ask Nicholas."

Nick stared into his eyes and grinned coldly then with a growl wildly sank his teeth into his maker's neck. Lacroix hissed then exhaled feeling the pleasure consume him. He could feel Nick's excitement and his own growing arousal. Now was not a good time he thought. Calleigh would be out at any moment and the blonde had enough trouble as it were accepting what they were. Seeing two vampires sexual ravage each other would surely put her over the edge.

Lacroix let his most erotic thoughts get away from him when Nick's visions filled his mind and he envisioned Calleigh having sex… with the both of them. With that thought the ancient growled losing control. He brought Nick's wrist to his lips, viciously sinking his teeth into it with a gratified groan. Nick's blood exploded in his mouth and stimulating visions flashed through his mind.

A few seconds passed when Lacroix drew back allowing Nick to continue to drink his fill. The ancient licked at the twin prick marks on his son's wrist healing it. Nick breathed hard with a contented moan then went limp against Lacroix feeling satisfied. He let his body rest against his maker in relief and pleasure, lapping at the small wound on his neck.

Lacroix leaned his head back against the wall in shear ecstasy. Nick had been spending more time than usual with him. And since Horatio and Calleigh had arrived now even more. The young vampire was slowly returning. Lacroix felt it and cherished every moment he spent with his wayward son, especially now that they were once again sharing blood. This was the second day Nick had fed from him and Lacroix was very pleased. He kept one arm wrapped around Nick possessively while the other caressed the back of his soft hair and neck.

"Better, Mon fil?" Lacroix quietly asked.

Nick found his eyes and nodded licking his lips. He smiled. "Much… Thank you."

Lacroix hummed low looking down at his son's tenting pants. You're quite aroused Nicholas.

Nick smirked looking down. "I… can't get her out of my head."

"Yes, so I have noticed." Lacroix agreed with a low chuckled.

Nick laughed and ran a slow hand through his hair. "What's she still doing in there?"

Lacroix grinned. "Giving your lower loins time to calm."

Nick chuckled and his eyes focused below Lacroix's waist. "How do you—"

Nick heard the door and quickly moved behind Lacroix using him for coverage.

Calleigh came walking out and stopped seeing them staring at her with penetrating eyes. Her brows rose in question and Nick smiled. Lacroix slowly licked his lips.

Calleigh swallowed with apprehension. Something was definitely up, she thought lifting her right hand, delicately pushing one blonde tress behind her ear. It was clear she had fixed her hair but decided to leave it up in a bun, which caused both Nick and Lacroix to stare at her beautiful creamy throat and the now noticeable hickey. In unison they licked their lips listening to her slow beating heart.

"Everything… okay?" She hesitated rooted in place.

A hint of a grin formed on the ancient's lips taking in her desirable appearance and her very astute intuition. His breathy smooth tone gave her the goosebumps. "What could possibly be wrong my dear."

Calleigh held his gaze and slowly drawled. "Right…" She walked over towards the bed tugging on her nightshirt then took a seat in the chair near Horatio. She turned towards Nick and Lacroix who still seemed to be zoned out or something. "So… do we have anything to go on yet to find this guy?"

Lacroix firmly corrected. "You mean, _vampire_."

Calleigh nodded in understanding. "Right. Vampire." She paused holding his darkening gaze. "Any leads that can help us figure out where he may be hiding?" She stretched and moaned murmuring. "Oh my neck."

Lacroix's lips curled up devilishly. "I told you the bed would have been more comfortable my dear." He paused then finished with one raised brow. "Perhaps that bruise on your neck is the cause of your discomfort."

Calleigh's eyes squeezed shut. Her mind roared. 'Horatio!' She sighed thinking, 'Busted! So busted!' A quiet moment passed and her lips curved upwards. She shook her head at Lacroix in humor then looked down embarrassed.

The ancient inclined his head with barely a ghost of a smile. He was clearly enjoying himself and so was Nick.

The blond detective chuckled then slowly moved towards her softly explaining. "Calleigh… you're gonna have to let us handle this one okay. He's a killer. A vampire."

Calleigh's smile instantly faded. She turned stunned and shocked, glaring at Nick offended. The anger quickly flashed in her darkening emeralds. She was so pissed she forgot all about Horatio who was still asleep. Her tone rose up. "Like hell! This…" she stared at Nick then Lacroix and chose her words wisely. "This animal thinks because he's a vampire we're just gonna back down. No way! I'm not afraid of him!"

"Lower your tone my dear. I do not think you wish to wake Horatio." Lacroix's brow rose in warning. "Adamant you are indeed." He paused holding her fiery eyes making it very clear to her. "I am only going to say this once. You will not do anything rash while you're here. Nicholas and I will find him and see to it that he pays dearly with his life." His eyes narrowed. "Do you understand me?" It was not a question but an order.

With tongue in cheek Calleigh stood glowering at Lacroix. Her green eyes burned with intensity and her tone was filled with resentment. "I know what you are." her eyes slid toward Nick as well. "I know what you both are capable of but don't think for one second you're gonna bully me and tell me what to do, and how to do it." Her tone slightly softened as they both stared in shock at her fearlessness and brash words. "I appreciate what you did for Horatio. I really do. More than you can ever know but please don't tell me how to do my job or live my life. I won't stand for that!"

Nick sighed seeing how upset she was. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings or try to control her. "Calleigh… we're not trying to—"

"You're damn right you're not!" she tersely interjected royally pissed off.

Lacroix interrupted harshly with clear irritation at her. "This… _is_ _not your job!_ In fact," he slowly walked around the bed facing her with glowing amber eyes. "You have no idea how to find, let alone, kill a vampire. You're completely out of your realm my dear, and in more danger than you could ever know."

Calleigh's jaw set. She knew he was right. Her eyes tightened and Lacroix could read the fury in her gaze. She exhaled deeply frustrated. "Then tell me how to! Teach me." she quietly demanded.

Lacroix's brow rose in clear surprise. She was not afraid. Not one sign of panic came from the blonde beauty. He shook his head side to side and in a breeze was towering over her. Calleigh's jaw tightened but she held her ground showing no fear, never taking her eyes off his.

Very unexpectedly Lacroix tenderly caressed one long finger against her silky smooth cheek. Calleigh blinked slowly feeling an odd exhilaration go through her. Electricity… tingling. The ancient's eyes softened on her. His tone warm, sincere. "I admire your courage my dear but… it is misplaced. You can not win this fight and I do not wish to see you harmed. Possibly killed," he barely breathed. "This vampire is unlike others. He is… quite mad, and not your ordinary vampire."

Nick's head tilted. He stared at Lacroix with question. "Do you know him, Lacroix?"

Lacroix almost let the cat out of the bag but quickly recovered. "No, Nicholas but it is clear he is mad by the way he kills and discards all the bodies."

Calleigh sighed then looked down at Horatio. Her tone a whisper. "He made a promise to a young girl. He told her we would get the killer and bring him to justice. He killed her parent's." She paused, "You have to let me help Lacroix. Please…, in some way."

"Out of the question," he stated firmly explaining. "You're no match for him. You and Horatio together, are no match for him." He paused then growled, "Nicholas… is no match for him."

Calleigh's brows arched in surprise while Nick cocked his head stunned by his maker.

"What do you mean I'm no match for him Lacroix?" The blond homicide detective crudely questioned.

"I do not choose to discuss this with you now Nicholas," he calmly answered.

Nick growled, "Well I want to discuss it now!"

Lacroix glared at Nick then hissed angrily. "He is strong Nicholas! I sense it from his presence. You had your chance at the loft and you never even sensed him. He is smart and brought Horatio there to lower your guard. It worked." He paused watching Nick frown and lowered his head in guilt and remorse then Lacroix went in for the kill explaining. "It took him only a moment to blind you, mortally wound and incapacitate Horatio and then move in for the kill on you. May I remind you Nicholas… A mortal. Horatio. Saved you," he hissed coldly. "You could not save yourself, let alone Horatio!"

Calleigh's jaw was unhinged. She blinked then gasped, "Lacroix!" She was upset with the way he was lashing out at Nick. "Stop it!"

The ancient gave her an uncaring glance then glared at Nick who shook his head in guilt and quietly walked out of the room.

"Was that really necessary!" Calleigh barked at the tall ancient. "Do you like to hurt his feelings?! What is wrong with you?!"

Lacroix's brow arched high and his eyes narrowed on her. His tone dropped dangerously low. "Perhaps if you think before you speak my dear… you may have prevented all of this." He followed Nick out of the room.

Calleigh sighed in thought then blinked in realization. She knew exactly what he meant. She just caused the argument between them. All her questions and tenaciousness caused Lacroix to explain and run rampant over Nick's weakness as well. "Damn." she blew out another breath upset then turned and sat beside Horatio taking a hold of his hand. "I messed up handsome… and I think he's right. I am out of my element." She shook her head in disappointment.

Lacroix's lips curled up outside the bedroom door. He heard her every word with his vampire abilities. He knew he got through to her after all and was pleased. 'Every lesson has a consequence.' He groaned low in thought, 'Now I have to go find brooding Nicholas and make this right.'

III

Nick walked into the bedroom a little while later. Calleigh smiled when he set down a lunch tray on the table. "I come bearing gifts and food in a peace offering." He held up a single white rose.

Calleigh smiled. She released Horatio's hand and walked over toward Nick. Her tone a tender whisper. "I'm really sorry Nick. That was all my fault earlier and I know Lacroix didn't mean what he said to you."

Nick sighed and handed her the rose. "Oh, he meant it… but thanks anyway Calleigh." He smiled then gestured toward the table. "I brought you some coffee, and a few different things to eat. I wasn't sure what you liked so…" he lifted the tray and Calleigh laughed.

"The coffee and croissant would have been plenty Nick." She smiled, eyeing up the bacon and eggs and pancakes. "Thank you for being so thoughtful… and for the rose of friendship."

"You know…?" he said with a grin then looked down. "Are you always this sweet?"

Calleigh took a bite of the croissant and shook her head. "Nope. I get grumpy when I'm hungry. You just don't know me yet."

"Oh I find that hard to believe," Nick laughed charmingly.

"I yelled at Lacroix," she said, chewing with a wicked grin.

Nick smiled in approval and nodded. He knew that already. He heard her when she did. He exhaled softly. "Just do me a favor okay Calleigh? Be careful with him. He can turn on a dime."

Calleigh frowned. "He can't be all that bad… he saved Horatio. C'mon Nick. I think his bark is worse than his bite."

Nick's eyes widened. He moved his head side to side. "No. Trust me on this. I know Lacroix for… centuries."

Calleigh's mouth dropped opened. "Centuries?" She paused, "Are you older than Lacroix?"

"No," Nick smiled and shook his head curiously. "Lacroix told you how old he is?"

"Yep, over two thousand," she said with a grin. "How old are you?"

Nick was astounded in thought. Lacroix never told anyone his age… let alone a mortal. He blinked when Calleigh softly called his name pulling him from his haze. "Nick?"

"Um… I'm over eight hundred years old."

Calleigh gasped. "I can't… believe…" she said letting her words trail off. "You can't be a day older than thirty five."

"Thirty eight," Nick smiled and gave her a wink.

"I have so many questions," she said with a chuckle.

"I know," Nick answered with a wide grin. "So did Natalie when I first told her. She still does. We can talk all night sometimes."

"Natalie? So she knows? This is incredible! How did she handle it all," Calleigh asked with a new excitement.

"Not well." Nick grinned remembering it like it was yesterday. A low laugh came from his throat. "I woke up on her table."

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Oh my—"

"Oh my, is an understatement," Nick laughed.

A low moan got their attention. Calleigh was up in a heartbeat. She sat beside Horatio whose eyes fluttered open.

"Hi there handsome." she beamed him a smile. "How do you feel?"

He shifted a bit then groaned dryly. "Okay… Hungry." He paused, "I'm imagining… coffee and… bacon?" He questioned then finished, "and vanilla." He let out another low breath. "Is that you… that smells so good sweetheart?"

"Yep," Nick grinned widely then straightened when Calleigh and Horatio stared at him. "Umm," he explained awkwardly. "His senses are sharper now. He'll be able to smell better, see better and his sense of taste will also be better I'm guessing."

"You're guessing," Calleigh repeated with wide eyes. "Is this permanent Nick?"

Nick hesitated. "Um… I'm not sure."

"What?!" Calleigh snapped.

Nick ran a slow hand through his hair. "We never healed a mortal before so… we're just gonna have to wait and see."

Horatio's hand tightened on hers. He could see her worry. "I'm okay sweetheart."

She looked down at him uncertain. "Are you in pain?"

"No," he answered with a slight smile as his stomach growled. "But… I'm hungry."

Calleigh immediately grinned while Nick brought the tray over to them. She took the tray and put it on the bed then turned towards Nick. "Can you help him sit up?"

"Sure," Nick said and moved around the bed. "You feel ready to sit up a bit?"

Horatio nodded and Nick carefully put both arms around his chest and gently eased him up.

Horatio winced and closed his eyes for a moment letting the wave of pain pass. A low breath left his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nick said looking him over carefully. "How do you feel? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Tired. Weak." Horatio sighed and shook his head confused still.

Nick explained. "Well it's expected for all you've been through. The good news is you're gonna be fine and once you eat I'm sure you'll feel better. Stronger."

Horatio inclined his head at the blond detective. Calleigh handed him her coffee cup. He carefully took a sip. "Mmm. Good," he smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she beamed letting out a breath of relief. "You really are okay," she said finally believing it.

Horatio nodded holding her gaze.

She handed him a piece of the croissant and watched him chew. He was eating and drinking but yawned and closed his eyes for a second feeling fatigued. "I'm… good," he rumbled low handing the cup back to Calleigh. It wasn't long before his eyelids grew heavy and his head dropped back against the pillows.

"Horatio?" Calleigh softly called caressing her hand over his forehead.

"He's out again," Nick said listening to his slowing heartbeat. He adjusted the pillows for him.

Calleigh sighed staring at him. "Is he gonna be okay Nick?"

"He's gonna be fine Calleigh. His heart beats strong. You have to remember he was almost dead. It's gonna take a little time for his body to recover. He's mortal."

"What's that mean exactly?"

"It means it takes time for mortals to heal. Especially when their bodies and organs are injured, whereas vampires heal quickly. We just need fresh blood to sustain us and restore us if we get injured. We heal instantly."

"Got it," she quietly answered taking it all in.

Nick walked over towards her and took her hand speaking sincerely. "He will be fine. Try not to worry too much."

A small smile formed on her lips and she squeezed his cool hand. "Thanks Nick. For everything."

Nick smiled then took the tray out of the room. He returned a few minutes later. "I have to head in to work. Lacroix will stay with you until 2 am then I'll be back."

"Got it." she said with a smile.

He grinned and reminded, "You have my cell if you need me and Janette and Lacroix can both get in touch with me if they need to."

"Okay. I'm sure everything will be fine. Thanks for spending the afternoon with us Nick."

"I wish I could do more Calleigh." He sighed lowering his head. "This is my fault."

"No it's not! Don't listen to Lacroix."

"I wouldn't ordinarily but… he's right this time."

"This animal killed how many people Nick. It's not your fault," her tone softened and she reached for his cool hand. "You saved Horatio's life."

Nick shook his head side to side. "I think you got that backwards Calleigh."

"Nope. You saved him don't you see. If you didn't ask Lacroix to help him… Horatio would be dead. You saved him Nick!" She smiled.

Nick nodded slowly in recognition. He liked her way of thinking. She totally turned a bad situation into a good one. He smiled and pulled her in for a quick embrace. "Thank you," he quietly breathed looking into her green eyes and drew back. "You made my night."

Calleigh was surprised and chuckled. "Get to work detective… and be careful out there."

Nick gave her another charming smile then turned heading for the door. "See you later Calleigh." He pulled the door closed behind him with a huge grin. She was a breath of fresh air and left him feeling cheerful and lighthearted. Nick was growing very fond of Calleigh.

III

It was well after midnight when Calleigh rubbed at her stiff neck sitting in the chair beside Horatio's bed. She muttered low, "Maybe I should sleep in the bed tonight huh handsome. What do you think?"

A low unexpected tone caught her by surprise as Lacroix answered moving in behind her. "I think it would be a wise decision my dear."

Calleigh jumped and gasped with a quick hand over her mouth trying to hush her high pitched yelp. Her heart hammered against her ribcage. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Lacroix?!"

The ancient smirked clearly amused. "No my dear. I'm just not use to company is all. I move about my own apartment freely and have overlooked my mortal guests."

'There's that word again. Mortal. He says it as if it's a bad thing.' Calleigh blew out a breath and rubbed at the back of her neck with a painful moan.

"Allow me my dear," he lowly breathed waiting for her response.

In realization Calleigh turned looking up over her shoulder at him. She curiously watched as he slowly laid his cool hands on her shoulders.

She immediately tensed. "Um…"

"Relax my dear," he breathed in his low hypnotic tone feeling her apprehension. "I wish only to reduce the knots you have developed from sleeping on the couch." His large hands began to move. Strong fingers pressed into the delicate area above her clavicle bones then moved slowly along her shoulders.

"Oh… my…" Calleigh's eyes widened in shock then relaxed in delight. She couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure that left her lips. "Dear… lord," she murmured in bliss. His expert hands were strong yet gentle hitting all the right spots. Moan after pleasurable moan left her lips. Her shoulders began to sag and she felt herself slowly floating away in a trance like state. Little by little her head dropped back against the chair then with one gentle caress of his hand along her neck and face, Lacroix relaxed her back against his stomach.

Calleigh's eyes were closed, spellbound in a state ecstasy. His eyes were fixed on her full parted lips while his hands glided up along the back of her neck. He pressed both thumbs into her taut muscles, massaging in slow mesmerizing circles. Goosebumps followed by the most incredible warmth course though her entire body comforting her like never before. Soft euphonious sighs left her lips again and again in pleasure.

A very subtle moan left Lacroix's lips. He was slowly becoming ensnared in his own web, inhaling her intoxicating scent of vanilla and flowers that flooded through him like a rough river. His lower loins stirred and the blood lust began. He inhaled deeply feeling the change begin, unable to stop it, unwilling too. He stared down at her with hungry golden eyes wanting to taste her in so many, many ways. Kiss her full parted lips, taste the sweetness of her warm silky skin. His tone grew husky as he breathed, "Unbutton the top of your shirt, my dear."

Calleigh moaned low… lost in paradise somewhere. It felt so, so good, yet she hesitated.

He smoothly breathed. "It is all right, Calleigh. I will not harm you." He leaned down breathing warmth against her ear. "Trust me. Do as I say. I wish to feel the warmness of your skin against my fingers." His eyes closed then opened glowing amber. His fang descended and his mouth opened over the pulse point in her neck…

TBC…

* * *

Can you say Cliffy!

Don't kill me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews and comments! I'm so happy to see everyone enjoying this story. It does have it's challenges! LOL A big thank you to my awesome beta Jen, for proofing and keeping the story running smoothly for us now.**

**Enjoy.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**III**

With a hiss, Lacroix's mouth came down gently against Calleigh's creamy throat. He lapped once, slowly dragging his tongue over the pulsating vein, tasting her sweetness that was calling to him. A low feral growl came from his chest as he fought back the urge to take her, drink her in and taste her blood explode deliciously in his mouth. With a sharp intake of breath and fierce red eyes the ancient straightened, shocked by his sudden lack of control. 'What was it with this mortal woman?' he thought disturbed with his loss of control.

Still in a state of nirvana Calleigh moaned low and her hands lifted. His lips curled as he watched her slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt.

Lacroix's cool hands slid inside her nightshirt, caressed along her shoulders, down her back, over her arms warming from her skin. Moan after moan left her lips and Lacroix was finding it increasing difficult not to move to the next step. He did give his word to Nicholas. Which usually meant nothing. His lips curved up with the thought then he scowled knowing if he went through with this… it would ruin everything. His plans. Especially his relationship with Nicholas which seemed to be growing again and that was a miracle of its own. He sighed and her low moan pulled him from his calculating thoughts.

The ancient stared down at Calleigh's angelic like face; her parted full lips and thought of her as a goddess. One that he wished to be with in many ways. He blinked and relaxed instantly taken in by her again. Now Lacroix was getting angry. The ancient's eye's darkened. He couldn't understand what it was exactly he was feeling for this exquisite woman. After all _she_ was just a mortal woman… and _he_ was Lucien Lacroix, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires ever known.

His jaw set with contemplating thoughts and he inhaled deeply disturbed. Calleigh's intoxicating scent flowed over him then slowly through him. Lacroix's eyes closed while it seized him. The sweet aromatic scent of her arousal caused his thoughts to drift yet again. He could give her so much pleasure and certainly wanted too. All it would take was her consent and then with just one taste of her blood he could fulfill her every fantasy… _and his_.

His strong hands smoothly slid up her back and onto her bare shoulders caressing again. Then without effort he slipped her hair from the scrunchy, releasing her long blonde tresses that tumbled down. With a breath of satisfaction he filled his hands with her long silky tresses, caressing, slackening, using his fingers to massage her neck and head.

"Lacroix…" His name escaped her lips in a breathy whisper.

"Lucien," he replied huskily.

"Lucien." She barely breathed then exhaled one word at a time. "That. Feels. Soooo. Good."

"Yes." His tone low. Raspy. "I must confess the warmth of your skin feels rather… bewitching."

Calleigh was lost in time and pleasure. While Lacroix never thought a mortal could move him in such a way. He was fully aroused for sex and blood lust and just about anything else she would allow him to do. The ancient licked his lips having had enough. It was time to sate his need.

"My dear, I will take you to bed," he whispered in rough desire, "Is this agreeable to you?"

"Yes," she breathed softly then snapped, "No! Wait…" Calleigh sighed, feeling her body floating somewhere.

In a flash Calleigh went from the cushioned chair to the guest bedroom. Lacroix tenderly lowered her down onto the bed. He could feel the heat coming off her stimulated and aroused body. He stared down towering over her for a moment then lay on the bed beside her, running one delicate finger along her bare clavicle bone, feeling the soft silkiness of her porcelain like skin.

"Exquisite," he breathed warmly sliding his lips against her cheek, letting his eyes take in her beautiful cleavage and curvaceous shape right down to her bare legs and toes.

Lust began to consume him. He licked his lips wanting nothing more than to place his mouth on that rapidly pulsating vein in her neck then lower between her breast and still lower between her legs, feasting from her again and again, until she screamed his name a hundred times in orgasm. He pressed his hips against her with a groan then realized the slow incline of his hand on her silky smooth thigh.

Lacroix blinked feeling his teeth descend against his will. He bolted upright. Never in two thousand years had he lost control. Never! Feeling anger and confusion the ancient sat beside her on the bed and inhaled deeply, finding control once again. He was shocked and appalled with his behavior and lack of control with this mortal woman.

'She is only a woman.' He stared in contemplation at her for a few minutes wondering what power she held over him, to cause him to be in such a state of madness.

Very unexpectedly Calleigh's right hand slid up along his thigh. Lacroix stilled while his brows rose high. His eyes fixed on and observed her small delicate hand as it slowly glided along his muscular thigh then over onto his rather large, stiff package.

Lacroix gasped softly in pleasant surprise. His lips parted as she began to stroke. 'God's have mercy,' he thought opening his now amber eyes. The last thing he wanted was to stop her but… if she was to give herself to him it would be of her own free will. He would not ruin this again and make the same mistake he once did. Against his every desire the ancient leaned down over her and pressed his full lips against her ear urging. "My dear… open your eyes and see me."

Calleigh moaned and her green eyes slowly fluttered open. She held his glowing gaze somewhat aware of how good she was feeling. A sensation of euphoria like she never felt before that was so, so good she wished it would never end. Slowly her consciousness began to clear and she blinked. Her sense of hearing came first followed by her sense of touch.

Calleigh felt warm, tender fingers gliding along her skin just below her clavicle bone. It felt nice almost in a teasing sense. His breath was cool against her face causing her to sigh in complete relaxation. Her right hand squeezed softly and her mind processed the thick, hardness she felt sliding against the palm of her hand. Her eyes suddenly snapped open wide. She pulled back and immediately sat up with a gasp in shock.

Lacroix held her confused gaze lowly explaining. "It is all right. You're safe."

"What happened?!" She asked staring into his soft blue eyes. The ancient took notice; her accusing look was absent this time. He was pleased with her response. Calleigh also perceived she didn't feel threatened by him like before. This time she felt safe… only out of sorts.

"You dozed off while I was giving you a massage." He softly answered giving her time to let the words sink in. "I did not wish to frighten you Calleigh. I only wished to relax you and put you to sleep."

Calleigh stared at him distressed. "Did I…" She lifted one hand to her forehead brushing her hair back off her face. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I probably thought you were Horatio," she explained, while her eyes decided to wander and take noticed of the huge erection tenting his thin dress pants.

She swallowed hard and blinked then found his crinkling eyes on her again. She began to babble nervously, trying her best not to stare down at his long, thick erection that looked like it was a boa constrictor inside the leg of his pants.

She fumbled. "Horatio always gives me the best massages and it always turns into the most sensual love…" her eyes widened in horror. "What the hell am I saying! Oh my," she lifted her hand over her mouth in shock shaking her head distraught. A quiet moment past and she inhaled softly trying to relax. "I'm sorry Lacroix. I don't know what I'm saying."

The ancient smiled. He was feeling better already and was thoroughly enjoying her discomposure. He was finally seeing a different part of the blonde spitfire he had come to know as confident, resilient and fearless. Her strong facade was down so to speak, and here was the very real and beautiful Calleigh. His lips curved up slightly as he observed her thoroughly. She was quite enchanting, calmer then he would have expected and adored as she bit down on her lower lip, quiet and embarrassed while her cheeks blushed.

His eyes tightened just a bit and his dead heart skipped a beat. Here laid a mortal woman who could move him. Yes. There was something very special about beautiful Calleigh. His tone was warm, sincere. "Do not be sorry my dear. It was very pleasurable for me as well." He paused being his bold self. "It is my wish that you would like to continue?"

Calleigh swallowed and almost choked moving her head side to side. "No," she whispered. "I love Horatio, Lacroix."

Lacroix chuckled. "My dear, you would still love Horatio tomorrow. It would not change a thing. I give you my word."

"Your word?!" She replied shocked giving him a three headed stare. "I can't…" she hesitated, with slightly parted lips still stunned by his answer.

He quickly retorted. "Then allow me this," he whispered, leaned in, tenderly pressing his lips against the warmth of hers. Calleigh's breath caught when he kissed her. The blonde was taken aback and squeaked unnervingly at first but his tenderness was mesmerizing, all consuming. Her eyes automatically closed and her mouth opened on a moan.

His lips were cool. Full, soft and giving as he kissed her bottom lip then suckled the top. She felt that same tingling sensation start at her lips and slowly flow throughout her entire body. She shivered a bit never imagining this very powerful vampire to be so… gentle. He took his time thoroughly kissing her, tasting her, slow, unhurried, completely knocking her socks off. Calleigh moaned spellbound, wanting more of this indescribable sensation that had her soaring. Completely captivated in the moment her left hand slid up along his muscled back and her fingers slid right into his soft fuzzy hair.

Lacroix was delighted with her response and groaned, boldly slipping his tongue into her warm welcoming mouth. The French erotic kiss deepened. His tongue probed, explored, tasted insistent then in a feather light caresses his fingers skimmed up along her bare thigh. Electricity flooded through her and Calleigh's pleasurable sigh drowned in his mouth. He swallowed it and suddenly felt her hand latch tightly onto his wrist, stopping his forward momentum up her inner thigh.

Calleigh drew back breaking the lip lock, breathing heavily, her eyes wide, fixed on his. "Stop…," she whispered in a shaky tone, feeling the moistness pool between her legs. Her thighs quivered… and he hadn't touched her yet… and lord knew she wanted him to.

There was just something about him. Something so scary yet so alluring and arousing. Something very powerful that was attracting her to him. Danger.

Lacroix inclined his head and backed off being the gentleman he was. "You're fighting yourself my dear." His tone throaty, "I can smell your desire, feel your exhilaration."

"I love… Horatio," she rasped feeling so close and so confused. There was a small part of her that wanted Lacroix to continue and Calleigh grew angry with herself. 'Get a grip Duquesne. What's gotten into you!'

"You want me as much as I want you Calleigh. Don't you," Lacroix's tone softened. His blue eyes fixed on hers. "What you're experiencing is your mortal insecurities," he explained.

Calleigh couldn't deny what she felt but in her heart she knew it was wrong. In her heart she would never, ever, cheat on Horatio. Not ever! She berated herself more and the ancient knew it.

Lacroix's lips curved. "It is not cheating," he said simply.

Calleigh gasped with wide eyes in panic. "You can… read my mind?! Do you have that ability?!"

"No." Lacroix answered honestly with a hint of a smile. "But Calleigh, I am two thousand years old and I have learned to anticipate. You're a mortal and I have been there before. Forgive me for not realizing sooner but it has been so very long." His voice dripped silkily and she felt herself relax once again listening to his magnetic tone. "Your warmth mesmerizes me, your honeyed skin and your intoxicating scent calls to me."

Calleigh blew out a breath blinking. "What are you doing to me? I feel like… You're hypnotizing me or something."

"That is not possible my dear. You're a resistor. Nicholas has tried several times with Horatio and yourself. Unsuccessfully I may add."

"Have you tried," she countered with somewhat accusing eyes. Wondering if he was being honest with her, especially since they were in the guest bedroom and she didn't remember how she got there.

Lacroix lips curled. "I have." He nodded. "Also unsuccessful. I can't glamour you. I can only attempt to persuade, or make a suggestion. As you well see, you are able to resist me and say no. Your will is very strong. Resilient."

Calleigh's lips curved upward happily with that answer then she frowned. "I'm sorry— I never meant to lead you on. I don't know what happened."

"Do not be sorry," Lacroix replied gently lifting the covers up over her bare legs. He folded them down neatly over her chest. "It is my hope that in time you will feel as I do."

She repeated shocked he was still going on. "Lacroix. I love Horatio."

"Yes, so you have said. And you would love him no less… I say." He paused seeing her speechless reaction. "It is your insecurity that he would not love you the same once he found out. Is this not true?"

Calleigh felt like she was a deer caught in headlights. The way he spoke was honest but so direct and to the point. She nodded. "It's true."

"What if he did Calleigh? What if Horatio gave you his blessing? What would you say then?"

She frowned hesitating, remembering all their fantasy late night talks. She shook her head side to side unbelieving. "Then he must not love me to share me with someone else."

"Ah, yes. Of course that would be your reaction." Lacroix moved his head back and forth. "That is inaccurate. All what you speak of is mortal bounds Calleigh. All unnecessary, I assure you my dear. All insecurities." He paused and leaned forward clarifying. "I say, Horatio would love you… even more."

Calleigh's brows furrowed and her anger reared its head. "How could you say that! It would hurt him terribly. You don't know his heart and how that man loves. He has a heart of gold. Of love like… I've never known before."

Lacroix inclined his head. "Do not be angry my dear. I do not doubt what you say. I have also sensed something very deep in his heart for you. What I am trying to explain is very hard for a mortal to comprehend." Lacroix exhaled in thought thinking of the easiest way to make her understand.

"Horatio would love you more Calleigh, for your openness and your allowing _him_ to fulfill your fantasy." Lacroix waited letting his words simmer in her mind. "I am a man Calleigh. I have experience of over two thousand years. I have bedded more women then you could ever imagine and it is always the same with the mortals. All insecurities. I had them once myself long ago." He breathed softly, "Let go of your mortal bounds and watch what happens." His lips curled and his tone rose with enthusiasm. "You will have a freedom like you have never known. You and Horatio both could experience so many things…. everything you have ever dreamed of and more."

She sighed in confusion. "But… I'm human. I am mortal. So is Horatio."

"Yes, even though you're mortals you both have the ability to free yourselves. Let go of all those insecurities."

"How?" She asked baffled.

Lacroix was really twisting things up and it left her questioning things she thought she was sure of. Her morals for one. Her trustfulness and honesty with Horatio. Lacroix watched her process the situation then asked the unthinkable.

He placed a tender hand against her cheek and caressed her face lightly with his thumb. That tingling sensation was back as he smoothly breathed. "Calleigh. Allow me a small taste of your blood. Permit me to see your thoughts, your needs and wants. Your every fantasy will be fulfilled… even your wildest dreams."

Feeling the pleasure in his touch and his strong appeal, Calleigh had to pull backed again. She blinked. "What?! No. Absolutely not!" She held his darkening gaze feeling fear for the first time. He wanted to take her? Drink her blood? But her mind was still processing his words. She stared. "How… can you know someone's thoughts?"

Lacroix hummed low speculating if he should be honest with her then went ahead and explained truthfully. "We know your thoughts through the blood link when we share blood."

Her eyes narrowed in realization and she accused in a high pitched tone. "So you know Horatio's thought's?!"

Lacroix smirked and lifted a finger shaking it side to side. "He has not shared his blood with me. I have only shared my blood with him but if you must know… yes. I did take a small sample for myself. His aroma was quite irresistible." His lips curved with the memory.

Calleigh let out a stunned breath and leaned forward upset. "Without his permission?!"

Lacroix's brow arched. "My dear, Horatio was dying. I did not have to ask his permission if only to taste. Besides, I wanted to know of the mortal man I was attempting to save."

Calleigh snapped back angrily never hearing his words. "You said one has to submit freely!"

Lacroix's tone grew icy. "_I said,_ one must freely consent to become a vampire. Not be healed! If this upsets you so, blame Nicholas. He wished me to save Horatio. You would have wished otherwise?" Now he stared at her with accusing eyes.

Calleigh let out a long breath while her mind reeled trying to comprehend and process it all. She looked down in thought. 'No. Of course I would want Horatio healed.' Damn was she confused. Her anger faded with his words, knowing he saved Horatio's life. Hell she was just grateful Horatio was alive. And if it wasn't for Nick and Lacroix…. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to find answers and calm down. "Lacroix," her tone softened tremendously. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and confused and… I'm really just thankful to you and Nick."

Lacroix inclined his head accepting her apology. As a vampire he clearly understood her confusion. She was just thrown into a world of darkness she never knew existed. "So…" he quietly breathed, "Will you do me the honor and allow me a small sample of your blood?"

"No!" She snapped feeling her anger rise right back up at him. She let out a heavy breath and pulled the covers up more as if that would protect her from him. She shook her head side to side.

Lacroix sighed disappointed and smiled with her snappy answer. He lowly admitted. "I was so enjoying the sweetness of you. Are you aware your blood smells like fresh blossoming roses with a hint of vanilla?"

Calleigh blinked seeing the new amber glow of his eyes. It scared her to death and aroused her all the more. She swallowed. "You can… smell our blood?" she whispered.

"Yes." He stared hungrily at her. "Everyone's blood has a certain fragrance to it. Yours is of roses and vanilla while Horatio's scent is of citrus and wine. You are both quite intoxicating my dear. Even Nicholas has a hard time being near you both."

"Nick?" Calleigh took the new information in and processed it. She breathed, "What about you?"

Lacroix smiled enjoying her curiosity about him. "Yes… it is difficult for me as well but I do not lack control. I am much too old and powerful for that." He lied.

Calleigh nodded then a small smile formed on her lips in thought. "When you were near me I swear you smelled like cinnamon and you tasted like cool mint…" she chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Or was that something you ate?"

Lacroix half smiled half smirked, hearing her admit she enjoyed their lingering kiss. His chilly tone caused her to still. "The only thing we eat my dear… _is you_."

Calleigh eyes grew as wide as saucers and she stared at him lifting the blankets up covering her neck. "Okay… now I'm officially concerned."

Lacroix laughed. Truly laughed for the first time in many centuries. "Do not be my sweet Calleigh." His eyes crinkled at the corners and his lips curled up more. Calleigh's head tilted in regard and she smiled holding his very attractive gaze as he finished. "I assure you, I do not plan on eating you," he stopped in thought and smiled cleverly. "Let me rephrase that my dear." His tone grew downright coarse. "I would love to feast from you. Taste of you. In. Several. Different. Ways." He slowly ran his tongue over his full lips for effect.

'Okay, this has to stop.' Calleigh thought feeling her mind run amuck into the land of erotica again. His smooth tone and those full lips left her wondering. There was just something about him that appealed to her sexually. She didn't know exactly what it was but when she looked at him she felt hot… All over.

A soft breath left her lips while she stared at his soft fuzzy hair remembering the feel of it with her fingers. Those penetrating golden eyes and his amazingly smooth direct tone alone was enough to bring a woman to a shattering orgasm; she thought and met his hypnotic gaze again blinking. "Okay… I think I should call it a night."

Lacroix bowed his head and rose. "Sleep well my dear," he softly breathed and quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He let out a subtle groan clearly affected and smitten with the blonde. 'I will taste of you my sweet Calleigh. You will beg me for more.'

Calleigh let out a very heavy breath and dropped back against the pillows. She tugged on the blanket, pulling it up all the way over her neck. "Yeah Calleigh," she scoffed, "A blankets really gonna help protect you from a vampire! Some cop you are!" She closed her eyes and exhaled thinking about everything that had happened. She stared up at the ceiling then turned and grabbed her gun off the nightstand. She grinned and slipped it under her pillow then sighed in content. 'Note to self… make wooden bullets ASAP!'

Calleigh said a quietly thank you to the powers above that Horatio was alive and recovering. Would she share with him all that happened tonight with Lacroix, she was unsure of. Her eyes slowly closed while her mind struggled with the thoughts. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep.

III

Nick walked into the Raven and headed up to Lacroix's apartment. He lifted his hand to knock then smirked feeling his bond to the ancient. He already knew he was there from their link. Being well mannered Nick knocked softly anyway then entered.

"Good evening Nicholas," Lacroix greeted with a smile. He stood near the window dressed immaculate all in black with a sword pin attached to his collar.

"Lacroix," he answered inquisitively scanning the living room. "How are things?"

"Horatio is the same. Recovering as he sleeps and Calleigh is comfortably asleep in the guest bedroom."

Nick's brows furrowed. "Um… I didn't think she would leave his side. What made her change her mind?"

Lacroix turned to face his son. "The uncomfortable couch Nicholas. She developed a stiff neck and achy muscles from it. I suggested the bed for tonight. I am sure she will be up to check on Horatio any time now."

Nick nodded slowly observing his maker's good mood. "Anything else, happen?" Nick asked questioningly.

Lacroix's lips curved up. "Nicholas… a gentleman never tells." Lacroix bowed his head and headed out of the apartment finishing, "I will see you after the show, mon fil."

Nick stood there perplexed, wondering what the hell that was all about. 'A gentleman never tells? Tells what?!' he thought. Nick hardly ever seen Lacroix in such a good mood and knew it had something to do with Horatio, or from the sound of it, Calleigh. And that scared him. He shook his head and headed down the quiet hall towards Lacroix's bedroom.

Two human heartbeats instantly held his attention. One smooth and even and the other a bit erratic. He entered the room to find Horatio's head thrashing from side to side. The red head was mumbling lowly.

Nick stood beside the bed watching the slumbering red head. Still wondering why Horatio would bother to save him. A moment past and Horatio calmed and quieted down. Nick sensed his heartbeat slowing, returning to normal. The detective walked over toward Lacroix's stereo system and turned it on low. He took a seat in the oversized cushioned couch and rested his head back listening.

Lacroix's fluid voice came over the air. "Good even gentle Listeners… This is your friend, your confidant, your father, your teacher… The Nightcrawler."

Nick let out a breath, taking in the soothing tone of his sire. He could only wonder what Lacroix would talk about tonight but no matter what it was, he just always enjoyed the sound of his voice. It gave him a sense of closeness. A crazy kind of peace.

"Tonight gentle listener's we discuss, insecurities."

Nick grinned. "This is gonna be good." He looked over at Horatio and murmured, "Too bad you can't hear this." Nick swayed his head and chuckled, "Then again… Lacroix can go on a bit."

The sound of the door caught his attention and he sensed Calleigh's presence, her light footsteps. She knocked softly and opened the door.

"Hey Nick," she smiled groggily.

"Hey Calleigh," he quietly greeted noticing her hair was down cascading over her shoulders.

"How's Horatio doing?" She whispered waking over toward the new sofa beside his bed. She smiled knowing Lacroix had placed it there for her then sank comfortably into it.

"Better," Nick said with a nod. "The more he sleeps the faster he'll recover. Lacroix said he was doing well."

Calleigh nodded looked at Horatio and lightly caresses his hand in affection.

"Tonight we discuss insecurities of all kinds. Why are you insecure? Why do you fear and worry what others think. What is it that keeps you from crossing those lines and boundaries? Why won't you just do what feels good for once… and… let… go?"

Calleigh eyes widened. Her heart accelerated and she chewed on her bottom lip. She whispered, "Is that… Lacroix?"

Nick nodded. "Mm-hmm. You easily recognized his voice from the car. You're pretty good detective you know."

"Thanks," she chuckled calming down a bit. "Well he has a very… distinct… kind of voice." She said unsure what to call it. It could be so entrancing and soft then on a dime change to intense and icy cold.

Nick chuckled low. "Try menacing."

"Dead on," Calleigh shot back.

They laughed.

"We have a caller," Lacroix's cool tone came over the air.

A woman spoke. "I think we're all insecure. We worry about what others think."

Lacroix answered, "Very true my dear… but why do _you_ worry, I ask?"

"Umm…"

The line remained silent for a few long seconds when the ancient breathed, "Sometime tonight my dear, it is only an hour show."

Nick and Calleigh both chuckled again. "He can be funny at times too," she said, "and charming."

"At. Times." Nick answered with a long surprised stare at the blonde. He wondered what exactly happened tonight between Lacroix and Calleigh. She seemed less on guard and much more relaxed, not that he was complaining. He was having a hard enough time dealing with her scent than listening to her heart beating like a rabbits.

"Next caller," Lacroix said hitting a button.

"We worry we're not good enough." A male voice rasped.

"Good enough for whom?" Lacroix retorted with a snide hiss in his tone.

"For everyone. We have this need to be like the next person and have everything they have."

"And what is it _you_ need, my friend?"

"Money," he laughed on the line.

"So shallow. What a shame." Lacroix hummed, hung up and clicked on the next caller. "You… are on."

"Respect!" A husky tone growled, "Power!"

Lacroix's eyes narrowed. "Ah… yes. Finally! Someone with an actual answer."

Nick sat up more feeling something very… wrong. Calleigh watched his eyes go far away in thought. She was beginning to know Nick's troublesome signs.

"Nick?" She softly called.

"Go on," Lacroix urged coolly.

The gritty tone on the line exaggerated his words. "Some of us… don't have insecurities… do we, Nightcrawler?" The man's tone was harsh, cold.

Calleigh listened remembering everything Lacroix had just spoke to her about. She thought this caller must be a vampire to say that. She watched Nick's eyes flashed gold. It was official… something was wrong.

"Nick?" She questioned low again pulling him from his thoughts.

He put his hand up as he listened closely then whispered. "It's… him."

Calleigh eyes widened. She sat up more. "Him. Who? The killer," she blurted watching Nick respond slowly with a nod.

The game was afoot.

"That is correct," Lacroix replied icily. "For some of us, insecurities do not apply… but you know this already," he snarled, "_Don't you!_"

"Manic laughter filled the line. Yes," he growled, "No thanks to you. "You couldn't finish what you started… could you?"

The ancient scoffed. "Ohh, but I plan on making amends quite… soon!" Lacroix snarled coldly, "If you know what's good for you, end this at once."

The caller growled like a beast. "Oh I know what's good for me… for many, many years now. It's called revenge! And I will have it soon enough!"

Lacroix scorned, "My dear boy… you were _a mistake_!" He paused then added injury to insult, "A rather costly one!"

He roared into the phone. "And you're gonna pay!"

Nick frowned and suddenly stood up with uneasiness. He ran a rough hand through his hair and looked over at Calleigh then shook his head troubled, murmuring, "This is not good."

Calleigh remained quiet listening intently.

"Ahh, another mindless threat," Lacroix answered laughing then hissed, "No wonder you have N_o respect, and No power!_"

"I know where you are and who you're protecting. I will have my revenge before this night ends!"

Lacroix's lips curled into a snarl. "That… we shall see!"

Lacroix clicked the caller off and went to a station break.

"What the hell was that all about?" Calleigh asked with clear concerned.

"I think… Lacroix knows the killer." Nick explained in confusion wondering why he would keep it from him.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Calleigh asked outright.

"I think… he just figured it out Calleigh. We'll ask him when he returns."

As if on cue Lacroix stormed into the room. His eyes dark. Intense. He snapped. "Stay alert, Nicholas. We have trouble."

Nick stared at his master stunned. He scoffed, "You think he'll come here. He knows he doesn't stand a chance if he does that."

Lacroix's lips pursed tight. He was clearly angry and irritated. "Did you not hear him?! He is mad…, and I sense he is closer than I'd like."

Nicks eyes narrowed on Lacroix. In all his years with the ancient, he never felt or seen Lacroix act like this. Incensed, concerned almost nervous. His tone came out sharply. "You sensed him? How Lacroix…? You know him! Who is he? I know you're not telling me everything."

Calleigh frowned looking from Nick to Lacroix feeling another argument rising. She sighed annoyed at the two bickering men. "What I want to know is… who he's after. Horatio or Nick?"

They both stopped and stared at her. Lacroix's tone softened. "I am unsure at this time but…" He turned back toward his son. "I am guessing… Nicholas."

"Why?" Calleigh asked in confusion trying to process it all. And it wasn't adding up. "It was Horatio and I who tracked him here. Why would he be after Nick?" She was much closer to figuring this out than Lacroix liked, and her questions were quickly becoming a problem again.

Lacroix's brow raised high as he shot her a warning stare. Calleigh blinked in recognition clearly getting his message. This time her intuition screamed to back off and she immediately did. Something was off here. The blonde was more than aware.

"I must get back," Lacroix explained looking at Calleigh, giving her the slightest nod. He looked over at Nick. "I am sending up two more to guard the apartment. We will discuss this further after the show Nicholas."

"Lacroix," Nick called softly, watching his master turn back with an annoyed breath.

"What Nicholas!"

Nick's tone remained low. "What… aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Nicholas." He hissed shaking his head at his son. "I said, we will discuss it later!" He turned and walked out closing the door quietly.

Calleigh stared at Nick who was clearly frustrated. "Why are you guys always arguing? What is going on with you two?"

Nick huffed and collapsed in the chair exasperated. "When you find out, please let me know."

Calleigh frowned feeling badly for him. A sound at the door caused Nick to immediately dash across the room. Calleigh jumped stunned at the speed he could travel. She inhaled a shaky breath, still in disbelief and rattled by it all.

TBC…

* * *

C'mon... be honest! You thought Lacroix was going to bite her. Didn't you! LOL

I wonder who's at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Thank you all again and again! Your reviews and comments are always appreciated and heartfelt. Thank you Jen for proofing and doing a wonderful job on the story. It's nice to have it rolling weekly again. **

**Side note to guests who are leaving me reviews. If you guys sign it or register, I can then respond to your reviews. As guests ffnet doesn't allow me to write back to you... and I want to! Some of you are so close and others are right about what will happen. Anyway to all those guest that left me comments... Thank you very much and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Get ready for a shocker!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**III**

Nick was jolted by the electrical tingle that signified another vampire presence… but he knew this one very well. He opened the door without concern and inclined his head at the tall, dark haired, raven beauty.

"Janette," he greeted.

"Nichola," she smirked slyly then walked into the room greeting Calleigh with a smile.

"How is Horatio convalescing?"

Calleigh swallowed startled still trying to get her heart rate back to normal. She blew out a long breath unnerved. "Good…, I suppose."

"What are you doing up here Janette?" Nick asked walking over towards her.

She slowly sat on the cushioned couch and smiled. "Lacroix asked me to come up and keep you some company."

Nick exhaled a breath filled with frustration and anger. "He doesn't think I can protect them."

Calleigh quickly disagreed. "That's not true Nick. Lacroix probably just wanted extra protection like he said." Calleigh looked over at Janette hoping she would agree. The blonde was trying to ease Nick's guilt.

"Yes," I'm sure it's something like that." Janette rolled her eyes and answered with sarcasm.

Nick's eyes tightened on her. "You know what's going on don't you Janette?"

Janette looked away uncaring. Her tone flat. Cold. "I have no idea what you are talking about Nichola."

Nick shook his head side to side, his eyes condemning. "You're lying."

Janette scoffed, "Your police ways have made you paranoid. This is what happens when you spend too much time around the mortals. I don't know how many times we have to tell you this." She paused looking from Calleigh back to Nick. "You're starting to act like them."

Nick let out a long breath irritated with her. "You forget how well I know you Janette." Nick practically accused.

She grinned then moved her head back and forth. "Not well enough, mon amour."

Nick blurted out, "Lacroix knows who the killer is."

Janette's eyes widened. "Mon amour, he told you that?"

"No!" Nick spat. "He didn't have to! I can feel it! I sensed it from Lacroix…" Nick stared at her waiting for a reaction and when she didn't answer his eyes narrowed in realization. He growled, "And… so can you!"

She waved an uncaring hand in the air and her heavy French accent thickened. "Nick, you don't know what you are talking about. Lacroix said he would take care of this deluded vampire killer. You know he will. He has never defaulted on his word."

Nick stared at her with resentment. She called him Nick. She almost never called him that unless she was angry with him or lying. "Why won't you tell me Janette? Why won't he?" He asked in a softer tone.

Calleigh watched Janette and Nick go back and forth in discussion. She could tell that Janette was noticeably lying about something.

The brunette sighed and raised heading for the kitchen. "I need a drink Nichola. Perhaps you will indulge in one with me?" She gestured with her head toward the door.

Nick turned away completely frustrated and incensed with her.

When he didn't answer Janette continued. "Trust him, Nichola. He has never done wrong by you and he won't this time either."

"He's always told me the truth—" Nick let his words trail off with a cold laugh. "Actually… he hasn't!"

Calleigh softly interrupted. "Nick, maybe give him the benefit of the doubt this time. He said he would talk to you when he returned."

Nick sighed and sat down running a hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah. Sure he will."

Janette gracefully walked back into the room. Calleigh watched her. She took in her dark yet elegant appearance. She wore a simple black strapless dress that fell way too short at the thigh with stilettos heals. She had on a black choker and wore long tasseled earrings that swayed each time she moved her head. Her complexion was so pale and ruby red lips so bold and bright. She sat down and sipped from her glass while Calleigh watched with growing interest.

"Is that… really blood?" She whispered in disbelief.

Janette smiled amusingly. "Actually yes. Mixed with red wine. Would you like to try some, cheri?"

Calleigh shook her head side to side in a no then turned away with a low groaned nauseated thinking, 'Oh my…eww!'

Nick chuckled seeing her reaction. He teased her. "It's not that bad… once you get used to it."

Lacroix's deep tone startled them all. "Yes Nicholas… it's ashamed you never got used to it yourself."

Nick huffed, his patience all but gone. He was fuming and up in a flash, fully vamped out. He stood face to face with his sire in a fury. "I want to know what the hell is going on and who he is." He growled in Lacroix's face, "And I want the truth!"

Lacroix's brow rose and his forehead crinkled as it always did when he was angry. He glared at his insolent son seething. "Nicholas, you're trying my patience. Forget yourself again and I will surely put you through the wall!"

"Tell me!" Nick roared and suddenly grabbed two fistfuls of Lacroix's silk shirt.

Lacroix stared at his son in shock then rage overpowered him. With an animal like growl the ancient turned him, lifted him and violently slammed Nick against the wall. The whole room shook.

Calleigh gasped with wide eyes staring at them. They were both fully vamped out, golden red eyes burned and their fangs in clear view.

The blonde froze while her heart pounded against her ribcage. She didn't know whether to still or scream.

Lacroix growled. "You will stop this foolishness Nicholas! Oh so help me I will lock you away until this is resolved." Lacroix slammed him back against the wall again making sure he had his full attention. Nick grabbed onto his wrists for support as his feet hung loose in the air. He swallowed hard staring down at his furious sire.

"Let me go!" He snarled.

Lacroix quickly changed back, his eyes a torrid blue as he released Nick, who stumbled to the ground. Lacroix steadied him calming. "We need to be sharp at this time Nicholas, not bickering!" The ancient turned away.

"Amen," Calleigh whispered.

"Sharp?!" Nick growled insistent on an answer, following on his sires heels. "You know and Janette knows, yet neither of you will tell me what the hell's going on! And you want me to be sharp!" He shook his head side to side in disbelief.

Lacroix glanced at Janette, who rolled her eyes annoyed.

"What have you told him?" Lacroix asked the brunette in a serious tone.

Janette sighed with a wave of her hand. "I told him he's paranoid!"

Lacroix looked over at Calleigh who sat quietly by observing them all. Processing as her eyes moved side to side. His lips curled up a bit with her condemning gaze. "Tell me my dear, what do you make of all this…, detective?" He said rather condescendingly.

Nick snapped. "Don't start with her. She has nothing to do with this."

Calleigh smirked and accepted his challenge. She let out a low breath answering. "For some reason… You're both lying to him."

Janette glared at the blonde and Lacroix smiled coldly. His tone humorous. "Really? And how, pray tell did you assess that my dear detective?"

Calleigh swayed her head ignoring his offensiveness. "Well, each time Nick asked Janette a question, her eyes went down and to the left, which means she's lying. Vampire or not. She's accessing her imaginary part of the brain which means she's thinking up something." Calleigh wanted to be clear and finished, "She's undoubtedly making up something… vampire or not."

Nick smiled at Calleigh then nodded with tongue in cheek at his maker. "Now what do you have to say?!"

Lacroix began to laugh. "She does make a wonderful detective Nicholas. She is quite… challenging and very intelligent." His eyes tightened on Calleigh and he lowly finished, "She may even be able to read vampires," Lacroix mocked.

Calleigh stood her ground and firmly answered. "Why don't you just try telling him the truth, instead of hiding it? It might help."

Lacroix's eyes flashed angrily at her then narrowed for a quick second. His attention went to the waking red head who moaned low.

Following his gaze Calleigh turned quickly toward Horatio. She gritted her teeth knowing she woke him. His blue eyes fluttered open and she stared at him until he turned slightly toward her.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you?" She lowly apologized.

Horatio groaned low. "No. You didn't." He shifted and suppressed a groan of pain with tightly closed eyes.

Lacroix walked over towards the bed watching the red head try to hide his obvious discomfort. "You're in pain," he said simply. It was not a question.

Horatio turned his head towards him answering low. "No… No, I'm fine.

"Why do you insist on lying?" Lacroix's brow rose with disbelief. "Do you enjoy the pain?"

Nick scoffed getting his sire's full attention. Lacroix shot him a deadly glare and Nick immediately looked away regretting it.

Horatio let out an easy breath and shook his head back and forth. "No," he answered in a tired rasp.

"I would think not," Lacroix countered smoothly and looked up at Nick. "Give Dr. Lambert a call. She can come over and give him some medication to help reduce the pain he is feeli—"

"No…" Horatio interrupted cutting Lacroix right off. "No, medication," he sighed tiredly.

Lacroix stared quizzically at the red head and then looked over at Calleigh. "Is he always this difficult?"

With a grin Calleigh nodded. "Oh yeah. This is nothing!" she chuckled and gently ran a tender hand along Horatio's forearm.

Horatio turned to her with a slight curve of his lips. "As long as she's safe is all that matters… I'll be fine," he said in a gritty tone then attempted to clear his throat which only caused him to tense in spams and gripping pain again.

Lacroix straightened irritated and spoke with finality. "You will let me call the doctor or you will take more of my blood to reduce your pain. The choice is yours." The tall ancient crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an answer.

Horatio sighed then lightly slid his right hand over his midsection, testing the amount of pain he was feeling. "That's… not much of a choice."

Lacroix's brow lifted while waiting. "Be happy I am giving you a choice."

Horatio slowly looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, stalling. "Where… am I?"

"In my home." Lacroix answered lowly, losing patience.

"How did I get here?" He paused looking over at Calleigh then his eyes fixed on the ancient vampire with recognition. "Last thing I remember is being... lifted by you."

"Yes," Lacroix answered with just a hint of a smile, knowing the red head was stalling, trying to change the subject. "That is correct. Now I believe you have a decision to make."

Horatio sighed softly sliding his right hand over his forehead.

Calleigh whispered near his ear. "I'll be right here with you handsome."

"You…, always are sweetheart," he lowly replied then nodded at the ancient vampire hovering over him.

"Okay…" Horatio hesitated holding the vampires blue eyes. "If you give me more of your blood, will it change me in anyway?"

"No." Lacroix explained sitting beside Horatio on the bed, knowing his decision already. He slowly rolled up his sleeve speaking. "To become a vampire, I must drain you of your blood then share mine with you Horatio."

Horatio nodded. "And we're clear… that I don't want to be a vampire. I wish to remain human."

Lacroix inclined his head with slightly curved lips. "Yes, Horatio… We are clear."

The red head let out a breath looking over at Calleigh. "I guess either way… I'm going back to sleep."

Calleigh smiled with a nod. "You won't have any pain and you'll heal faster handsome. Let Lacroix help you."

Horatio nodded at Lacroix. "Okay." He sighed. "Thank you. Let's get this over with," he breathed low, watching Lacroix bite into his own wrist. Horatio winced at the act then inhaled deeply feeling something strange wash over him.

Lacroix lowered his wrist towards Horatio's mouth. The palm of his other hand gently rested against Horatio's forehead keeping him down. "Drink," the ancient urged softly.

Horatio's eyes glazed over then closed as the first few drops rolled from his lips onto his tongue. He suddenly panicked and grabbed onto Lacroix's forearm, struggling momentarily with the vampire and the nauseating thought of drinking his blood.

"Easy," Lacroix smoothly breathed keeping him calm. "Relax Horatio. Just swallow," Lacroix lowly urged and looked at Calleigh who tenderly held onto Horatio's flailing left hand.

"It's okay Horatio," she said softly again and again trying to reassure him.

Horatio groaned when the blood covered his tongue and filled his mouth. He inhaled deeply and moaned closing his lips around the small wound then began to suckle.

Lacroix's eyes closed in pleasure and Calleigh watched the very intimate act of sharing blood for the first time. She blinked and watched both Horatio and Lacroix seem to relax at the same time. Horatio sighed almost as if being comforted.

Nick and Janette were also captivated by the act of their sire feeding a mortal. Their eyes were fixed and glowing gold… on Calleigh.

A few minutes passed when Lacroix whispered, "Continue, Horatio. You will rest without pain."

Horatio groaned low. His right hand slowly slid off Lacroix's arm while the rest of his body relaxed. Calleigh watched his breathing slow. His body eased. Lacroix slowly drew his wrist away and wiped Horatio's lips in one fluid motion. He lifted one bloody finger toward his mouth and sucked it clean with a low approving hum.

Calleigh blinked in shock then grimaced staring at Lacroix whose golden eyes were locked on her intently. "He is quite delicious my dear."

She blinked again coming out of her haze. "That's… your own blood?"

"Not quite," Lacroix smiled. "Horatio was suckling quite hard and bit into his lip as well as my wrist. It is his blood I taste."

"O- kay," Calleigh breathed and looked at the sleeping red head. There was a small cut on his lip just as Lacroix said. She lifted a tissue to wipe at the small nick and Lacroix quickly stopped her.

"Allow me," he grinned deviously then slowly ran his finger along the wound, lifting up the small amount of blood. Again, he slipped his finger into his mouth and sucked it clean with a gratified breath.

Calleigh stared speechless. Lacroix turned toward his children. Nicholas and Janette who were both fully vamped out, wanting a taste themselves. They were both clearly aroused and in need of blood.

"Go feed," Lacroix ordered. "You both look ready to attack."

Janette scoffed licking her lips staring at the blonde in a lustful haze. With a whoosh she was gone. Nick lowered his head and rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"Go Nicholas… now! And drink human," his tone grew intense, "We… are going on a hunt."

Nick's head slowly tilted and he nodded at his maker. 'It's about damn time,' the younger thought and headed into the kitchen to feed.

"Are you alright my dear," Lacroix asked, with humor in his tone, watching Calleigh's eyes move side to side in thought.

"No." She hesitated unsure. "You tasted Horatio's blood again without asking?"

Lacroix grinned enjoying her brashness. "Horatio made a choice to be healed, my dear Calleigh. He gave his permission. After healing him I do not need to ask permission for such a small taste."

Calleigh shook her head side to side in complete confusion. "You're still taking his blood. His thoughts right?"

Lacroix's eyes narrowed on the curious blonde. He wondered exactly what it was she was so concern about. Clearly some memory she didn't want him to see that was in Horatio's blood. "Yes… but I assure you there is not much to see in just a few drops. Horatio's privacy is still his own. I can only say from what I have seen he is a very complex man."

"What did you see?" She asked with clear apprehension.

Lacroix shook his head, his tone dropped to a raspy whisper. "My dear, why don't you tell me what has you so concern? Don't you tire of this game?"

"Wha- what game?" Calleigh stuttered looking down to the left.

"Now who is lying…." Lacroix grinned at the blonde who couldn't look him in the eye.

Completely busted Calleigh changed tactics. "Don't you need to feed as well?" She asked with distress in her tone.

Lacroix's lips curved up slightly. "Are you concerned for me my dear… or worried about your own pretty… little… neck?"

Calleigh looked down. Busted again. 'Shit!' The thought that he might drain her did go through her head for a few minutes or more. She answered low. "I just thought you had to feed like Nick and Janette… especially if you're going after the killer?"

His tone dropped low while his lips curled. "So… you're concerned for me. How touching."

Calleigh swayed her head. "Partly… I guess. I did have a quick thought of something unpleasant happening to me."

Lacroix nodded and rose with a smile. He lifted the covers over Horatio and walked around the bed toward Calleigh. "Your honesty is quite refreshing my dear."

Calleigh rose when he stopped in front of her. She held his cool blue eyes then looked down murmuring. "I know I ask a lot of questions and I'm sorry but I'm doing my best to understand this all." She paused and met his intense gaze. "Look… I know this is gonna sound ridiculous coming from me but…" her tone softened, "just be careful all right."

Lacroix's head tilted in clear surprise. He couldn't suppress his smiled and inclined his head at the blonde angel standing before him. He felt his cold dead heart skip a beat. Again. Calleigh had kept him intrigued at the very least and it was clear she did care… for him. He wondered. It had been much too long for the ancient vampire to remember the last time someone had really cared for him. 'Fleur,' he remembered Nick's sister then let out a soft breath happy that Calleigh had shown concern.

Boldly Calleigh reached out and took hold of his cool right hand. She noticed the ring on his pinky several times now but wouldn't dare ask another question. Not now. "I appreciate everything you've done to help Horatio…, help us," she corrected then chuckled, "And I'm sorry about the 20 questions last night."

Lacroix chuckled. "My dear, it was much more than that."

Calleigh laughed. Her head tilted back then she suddenly stilled as the tall ancient leaned down and so tenderly brought her small hand up towards his full lips. He kissed the top, skimmed his lips across her smooth skin then incredibly slow, kissed her palm causing her to gasp. She felt warmth course through her and slowly drew away.

Lacroix held her gaze. "You're quite welcome my dear and… we will be careful. I assure you."

"Good," she nodded and looked past him as Nick and Janette returned.

"You will both be safe here with Janette. There are others outside as well just as precaution but he will not come here. Please listen to Janette and do try to rest while we are gone."

Calleigh nodded and watched Nick and Lacroix head for the door. "Be careful," she breathed quietly.

Horatio groaned and suddenly thrashed, bolting upright. "No!"

"Horatio!" Calleigh called with worry heading for him but Lacroix and Nick were already at his side. She swallowed and watched Lacroix slowly lay him back down.

"You were dreaming again?" Lacroix asked looking into Horatio's glazed over eyes.

Horatio nodded slightly confused and let out a breath. "I don't…" he shook his head still seeing the vivid images in his mind. He didn't understand what he was seeing but Lacroix didn't know that yet.

"You will rest. Go back to sleep Horatio." Lacroix quietly soothed, pressing a light hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"No," Horatio shook his head side to side. "I'm, fine…" Lacroix's brow went up at him and Horatio exhaled, "Really. I feel fine. Even the pain is better."

Lacroix studied him for a long moment then rose satisfied. "You're healing well. Good. You will stay in bed and rest. You will not get up and you will obey whatever Janette tells you. Are we clear?"

Horatio stared at the ancient confused. Why was he giving him orders? And what was that about Janette? He groaned in a daze, "Janette?"

"Yes," Lacroix explained standing at the foot of the bed. "Nicholas and I are—"

"Going after him," Horatio interrupted realizing. He threw the blankets off. "I'm going with you," he practically growled.

Lacroix snarled, "Out of the question! You will rest! And do as I say!"

"Like, hell." Horatio exhaled heavily and shifted with a grimace. "I… feel better and I'm going," he groaned shifting his legs, protectively sliding his right arm over his midsection.

Lacroix crossed his arms on his chest and scoffed mocking. "Yes, I can see how much better you are. And in a few minutes you'll probably pass out again!" He growled, "No! You will remain here, in bed, and do as I say. We will return in a few hours and this will be finished."

Calleigh watched Horatio attempt to rise and quickly placed both hands on his shoulders. "Horatio… You're in no condition. Please handsome, calm down."

He held her gaze and barely whispered, "But… I made Kayla a promise. I said I'd bring him to justice."

"I know," she lowly answered and was cut off by Lacroix.

"And you will keep your promise Horatio. Only it will be I… who brings him to your so called justice!"

"Nick?" Horatio lowly breathed asking him for help.

Nick shook his head fighting his own battle of right and wrong. "He's not human Horatio. It's not like I can bring him in and lock him away in prison. He's a vampire… an out of control vampire. We have our own Justice for cases like this."

"Yes, quite mad." Lacroix finished looking at Horatio. "If you knew how many he killed you would feel differently, I assure you."

"I know how many he killed, murdered and dismembered." Horatio corrected. "I have several case files on this animal and I don't want anymore."

"No!" Lacroix hissed. "You don't know! In fact, you have no idea!" Lacroix quickly retaliated, his eyes gleaming with anger.

Horatio stared at him. "And you're not going to tell me. Are you?" He paused then quietly responded. "You're going to kill him." It wasn't a question.

Lacroix half smiled half snarled, "I'm going to dispatch him to hell where he belongs and should have been put centuries ago."

Calleigh watched Nick's face redden in anger toward his sire. Nick growled low, "Centuries ago?! You do know him!"

Lacroix nodded finally coming clean. "Yes Nicholas. You're correct."

Nick glared at Lacroix and then over at Janette who looked away ashamed and guilty.

"Who is he?" Nick asked firmly, making it clear he wanted an answer.

Lacroix sighed tiredly, "Nicholas… does it really matter who he is? He must be stopped and we will see to it tonight."

"It matters to me, Lacroix. Why are you still trying to keep this from me?" Nick growled completely frustrated. "I thought we were beginning to trust each other again." He turned toward Janette incensed.

"And you too! Why are you both doing this to me?!" His anger was clear but so was his feelings of being hurt and lied too. Nick exhaled and shook his head at the tall ancient vampire who still remained quiet.

"Lacroix," Nick lowly breathed, "Are you going to say anything?"

"He has killed for centuries," Janette breathed quietly when Lacroix didn't respond.

Lacroix turned and scowled at her. The anger was radiating off the powerful vampire.

She turned away from her sire and held Nick's gaze finishing. "We were trying to protect you Nichola. Don't you see?"

Nick snapped out, "Protect me how! By lying to me? Keeping the truth from me. How does that work Janette?"

Lacroix growled dangerously low at Janette, "Mon Cherie, you are treading on thin ice. Mind your words."

Janette rose and walked over toward the angry ancient. She took his hand in hers speaking softly. "Please tell him Lacroix. It is not right to keep it from him any longer. Look how It's hurting him. _We_, are hurting him."

Lacroix fixed his eyes on her and spoke through gritted teeth. "And you do not think, once he knows the truth, he will not be upset and hurt even more with us." He paused, "He would be devastated."

Janette's eyes widened and she tilted her head looking away from her sire. She muttered, "I didn't think—"

"No, of course you didn't!" Lacroix sneered then turned towards Nick who was staring at him like a little lost puppy.

Horatio and Calleigh remained quiet but listened intently. Calleigh couldn't wait to hear the truth, and Horatio was having a hard enough time keeping up.

Lacroix sighed, "Nicholas—"

With a feral growl Nick snapped and grabbed a fistful of Lacroix's shirt. He viciously shoved him. "Tell me! Now!"

"Nichola!" Janette yelled knowing Lacroix would kill him where he stood.

In a flash Lacroix shoved the younger vampire back stumbling. Before Nick knew what hit him, he was staring down at his furious sire who had him pinned up in the air against the wall. Lacroix golden orbs spoke volumes.

"Lacroix, please! No!" Janette yelled.

"Lacroix!" Calleigh joined in and went to rise but Horatio held onto her hand and squeezed stopping her. This was the first time Horatio had experienced the vampires arguing. He was stunned and worried for Calleigh's safety, which was why he stopped her from interfering. She turned back watching him moved his head side to side in a no.

Lacroix growled as Janette pulled on his powerful arms not budging him. Nick stared down with fear, yet anger still in his gaze.

"Go ahead. Hit me! I know you want to!" Nick growled at Lacroix.

Lacroix dragged him down, allowing his feet to touch the floor but still held him, sneering in his face. "You insolent child! You don't know when to stop and you never listen. It's a wonder you have lived this long."

Nick laughed, "Oh yes. And I'm sure you're going to take all the credit for that too!"

Lacroix hissed glaring, tightening his hold on Nick again.

Calleigh's brows arched high and Horatio exhaled wondering if they were gonna kill each other or finish with the truth.

Janette tugged on Lacroix's arms. "Please maître! He does not mean to disrespect you. He is hurt and just wanting to know the truth."

Lacroix knew Janette was right but he knew the truth would crush Nick. He exhaled low and released Nick who fell back against the wall. The ancient walked across the room trying to distance himself and find control again from his disrespectful son.

Nick straightened and fixed his shirt. He turned toward Janette who was shaking her head side to side at him. "What are you so afraid of?" Nick questioned.

"She is afraid you will not handle the news well… as I am." Lacroix explained in a calmer tone with his back to him.

Nick looked at Janette and then Lacroix. "Please… Just tell me. Who is he?"

"A mistake, Nicholas," Lacroix answered flatly turning in his direction.

"My mistake? Did I… bring someone across without knowing Lacroix?" Nick asked softly afraid of the answer.

"No…"

"Then what… what could be so bad?" Nick asked again seeing the look of dread on Janette's face.

Janette lowly breathed, "You really don't know who he is, do you?" Do you remember when Lacroix asked you to finish off a certain east end barber from long ago?"

Nick gasped and blinked with wide eyes. He swallowed hard and what little color he had drained from his face. He stared lost in the memory murmuring… "It can't be— it's impossible."

"It is him," Lacroix replied flatly.

Nick looked up at his sire and shook his head in distress. "All this time! All these years! The mindless killings?"

"Oui," Janette moved to his side speaking low. "In Hungary turn of the century he was known as Hasfelmetsző Jack. 23 kills. In Spain around the 1920's, he was known as murte del la noche. 32 in one month." She paused seeing Nick's torment. "Stupid killings. Frenzies that attracted investigators. He is known through the centuries as… Jack the Ripper."

Calleigh's eyes widened. She couldn't hold back her gasp of shock. Horatio lightly squeezed her hand when she blurted.

"Jack— the— Ripper?!"

* * *

TBC…

Okay… now you're all officially in shock! I'm sure some of you are probably taken aback but this is cannon for Forever Knight fans. The episode is called, "Bad Blood." I managed to incorporate it with our CSIMiami team but I just used a few things from that episode... my original crazy train mind went off on all sorts of bends and turns, as you will all soon see.

I would just love to talk to the writer of that episode, Bad Blood. To come up with such a great story, about Jack the Ripper...the serial killer... and being a Vampire! All those yrs. All those kills. It's an awesome idea! It really twists everything up... especially our guilt ridden Nick.

More fun to come!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome comments and thoughts. This story is going to be a bit longer that I first thought and you will all have a pleasant surprise in the end. Well… I'm not so sure it will be pleasant but you will all be shocked! LOL**

**As always, thank you to my beta Jen. You're appreciated not only by me but by the readers as well! And I'm sure H & C are thankful too! **

**Here we go….**

* * *

**III**

Nick mumbled in a state of shock. "My mistake is… Jack the Ripper." He lifted his head and found Lacroix's icy blue eyes on him. Nick instantly grew furious. "Go ahead! Say it. It's my fault! I didn't listen to you!"

Lacroix's brow rose and he held his son's incensed gaze. He knew he didn't have to say anything. Nick was already punishing himself. This was exactly what the master vampire was worried about. The guilt was already consuming and weighing Nick down just as Lacroix knew it would. The shock and blame was written all over his face and pouring over, flooding Lacroix's mind through their link.

"All I had to do was finish him off," Nick whispered looking down, feeling sick to his stomach. "And I didn't! I had to disobey you!" He growled furious with himself. He exhaled and raked a rough hand through his hair then stared at Lacroix. "You knew he was evil… back then. I remember you said it to me." Nick shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes whispering, "… And I still didn't listen."

"Yes, Nicholas," Lacroix softly answered walking toward him. He placed a light hand on his shoulder showing affection. "Do not worry yourself my son. We will make this right tonight. I give you my word."

Nick barely breathed, "Lacroix I…" He looked into his master's softening eyes then down.

"I know Nicholas," the ancient finished then tightened his hand on Nick's shoulder knowing his pain and remorse. He tried to bring fortitude back to his son with one strong squeeze of his hand.

The master vampire looked over at Horatio and Calleigh. His tone icy, firm and resolute.

"You will rest and do as Janette instructs." His eyes fixed on Horatio. "I know you have many questions, as does Calleigh. We will talk when I return. There is much to discuss."

Lacroix's hand slid off Nick's shoulder. He walked past him heading for the door. "Come Nicholas. We have only a few hours before sun rise."

Nick's head hung low in disgrace. He was distraught and disheartened.

Janette approached him and lightly brushed his arm. "Mon amour, please don't be so hard on yourself. It was a mistake."

Nick just shook his head side to side in disappointment not answering.

Calleigh felt her heart break for him and released Horatio's hand. She headed towards him speaking quietly. "It wasn't your fault Nick. How could you have known."

Nick sighed and held her compassionate gaze for a long moment answering somberly. "This time it is my fault Calleigh. And my mistake," he whispered, "is a killing machine. How many people needlessly died because I didn't obey Lacroix?"

"Nichola," Janette softly called in sorrow. "Please… it was a mistake."

He looked at her with regret then turned and without another word walked out closing the door behind him.

Calleigh stood staring at the door. She felt awful for him. She looked over at Janette. "Will he be okay?"

Janette nodded. "Yes. He will brood. It is his way."

Calleigh exhaled heavily and walked back over toward Horatio who shifted with a groan. He turned his head a bit looking over at the water bottle on the night table.

"Thirsty handsome?" She smiled knowing.

"Yes. Please." Horatio rumbled dryly trying to take in everything he just heard.

Calleigh lifted the bottle and unscrewed the cap then smirked. Horatio was lying down, almost flat on his back. Lacroix didn't want him higher because it would slow his wounds and ribs from healing.

"Would you like a hand Mon Ami," Janette chuckled walking over. She placed one gentle hand behind Horatio's head, at the base of his neck and helped him up just slightly. "Drink," she said as Calleigh handed him the bottle.

A few seconds passed and Horatio drew back with a contented breath. "I'm good," he exhaled as Janette tenderly laid him back down again. Calleigh put the bottle down and sat beside Horatio with a small smile. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm… confused." Horatio shook his head back and forth. "Jack the Ripper?" He held Calleigh's gaze and finished. "Every time I fall asleep, I see him again and I think this is all a dream. Vampires first… and now, Jack the Ripper is alive and well and… in Toronto?" The red head exhaled a long breath in disbelief.

Calleigh nodded in agreement. It sure did sound crazy she knew all too well but it was very true. "It's true Horatio. All of it. I'm having some problems understanding it all myself. Lacroix has been a really big help."

"Lacroix?" He asked in surprised staring at her. "I figured you'd say Nick."

She swayed her head and smiled. "Why don't you try to eat something to keep up your strength and I'll do my best to explain what I know."

Horatio exhaled softly. "I would love a cup of coffee, and a shower."

Calleigh looked over at Janette who smiled then nodded.

Janette lifted the phone and spoke at an incredibly fast pace. "Miklos, please have two coffees sent up and…" she looked over at them, "Some sandwiches. Yes. Yes, everything on the side." She hung up and sat down looking over at them. "It's shouldn't be long."

"Thank you," they both said in unison causing her to laugh.

"No shower just yet," she said in her thick French overtone, finding Horatio's tired eyes on her. He nodded in understanding while his gaze lingered just a bit on the dark haired beauty. She was in a very tight, black strapless dress that rounded out her cleavage. Her lips curled in recognition causing Horatio to look away self-conscious.

Calleigh was preoccupied still trying to get her mind around who the killer was. Her thoughts were spinning, going a thousand miles a minute. She quietly addressed Janette.

"Is he really, Jack the Ripper?" The blonde boldly asked as Horatio tugged at her hand.

Janette nodded. "Oui. He is."

"Jack the Ripper, killed during the 18th century." Calleigh explained in skepticism. "This is impossible."

"Actually it was the 19th century. 1888, in London to be exact."

"Oh my God," Calleigh lowly breathed stunned at her memory.

Horatio exhaled unbelieving himself. "Was it before or after the Whitechaple murders in August of 1888?"

Janette's brow rose. "You are well versed in history… the both of you. I am unsure and would have to ask Lacroix of the exact time… but that does sound about right. I believe the whitechapel murders are what started it all."

"That's okay," Calleigh quickly answered.

Janette chuckled, "It is okay to ask Lacroix. He does enjoy talking about history and correcting every one of his past accounts. It intrigues him. He will not bite."

Calleigh scoffed. "Ahh, that's okay. I think I'm way past my quota," she chuckled. "besides I kinda like my neck and I don't want to take any chances."

They laughed together as Horatio stared in confusion. With a soft sigh he reached for Calleigh's hand and managed to entwine his fingers with hers.

"Do they have a lead on where he's staying Janette?" Horatio dryly asked the brunette.

"No. Not quite… but Lacroix is very good at sensing these things."

"He can sense things like that?" Calleigh asked stunned.

"Lacroix is over two thousand years old," Janette explained causing Horatio to blink taken aback as she continued. "He can do almost anything. He is the most powerful vampire in the community and knows all the elders and enforcers. No one crosses Lacroix."

Calleigh blinked. "Community? Elders? Enforcers?"

Janette chuckled and raised heading for the door. "It is something you do not have to concern yourselves with. Besides… your food has arrived." She opened the door as Miklos brought in a tray and set it up near the bedside.

Horatio watched the dark haired man carefully. The moment he set eyes on him his gut kicked in and warning bells went off in his head. Miklos's eyes fixed on Calleigh and he stared.

"Miklos!" Janette barked. "Stop staring and finish. You're making Horatio nervous. It is not good for his heart to be stressed at this time."

"Yes Janette," he answered, bowed his head and with one last glimpse at the blonde, left.

"Thank you," Horatio exhaled a groan shifting, lifting up a bit.

"Horatio, wait." Calleigh made an attempt to help him but Janette took over. She lifted the pillows up then helped Horatio get comfortable, lying back against them.

"Thank you Janette," Calleigh breathed in relief.

"You're welcome." She smiled at the concerned blonde. "Eat while you can Horatio. You cannot sit like this for long," she shared.

"I feel okay," Horatio rasped watching Calleigh fix his coffee. She handed him a sandwich that he slowly put down but lifted the cup of coffee towards his lips. He took a mouthful and let out a long contented sigh. "That's… good coffee."

Calleigh smiled and nodded taking a small sip of hers. "It is good." She looked over at the brunet. "Thank you Janette." Calleigh paused and stared for a moment. "Can… I ask you something?"

Janette snickered in her French overtone. "Do I have a choice?"

Calleigh swayed her head and chuckled, "Probably not." She paused and spoke low. "Why did Lacroix need Nick to finish off the Barber? Why didn't he do it himself?"

Janette sighed in thought and zoned out flashing back in time, remembering it all. Her French accent thickened. "It was around the 1900 century or so. We were in London, thoroughly enjoying the city. I didn't like the rain of course and Nichola was, well Nichola. Young and disobedient. He did not wish to hunt with us, so Lacroix and I went off alone. Sometime later I had found Lacroix incapacitated by the tainted blood of a depraved east end barber. I tended to him and kept giving him fresh blood so he could heal. He was poisoned and in a weakened state. Nichola returned home that night. Lacroix told him to go and find the barber and if he was still alive, to finish him off. Lacroix knew he was depraved the moment he tasted his foul blood."

Janette tilted her head in deep thought. "Nichola refused to help and left us, even after I pleaded with him, even after Lacroix explained that this barber was pure evil." Janette sighed, "Back in those days, they really didn't get along… well." She exhaled thinking about it, "Come to think of it… They didn't get along at all!"

Horatio listened wondering what life must have been like back then, so long ago… and to be a vampire. It was all just a bit much for the red head to ingest. Janette continued to pull him from his endless thoughts.

"So… I continually gave Lacroix fresh blood so he could heal and… Nichola left us."

"But why?" Calleigh breathed softly. "It doesn't seem like his character. To just leave, especially with Lacroix being poisoned and all."

"You would need to have an understanding of their relationship. Lacroix and Nichola. They are both very thick headed and clash all the time." She threw her hand in the air. "Over the centuries they have drove me insane. The two of them and their constant bickering over every little disagreement that came up. Lacroix wanted it done his way but Nick had to always disobey and do it his own way. Then when Nick decided he wasn't going to hunt anymore…" Janette shook her head in disappointment.

"Lacroix was furious. He would not accept this from his fledging and it was one of the very worse times for our family."

Horatio swallowed more of his coffee. His tone came out low and smooth. "What made Nick change? Why didn't he want to hunt anymore?"

Janette smile at the tired red head. "Lacroix's antics finally caught up with him. He was always teasing and taunting Nick and one day… he went a little too far. Nichola was in love with a beautiful young ballerina. She made him smile in a way no other could. Lacroix told Nick to take her, even bring her across to be his mate for life but Nick refused. He said she was an angel of purity. It was her innocents he loved and by taking her, bringing her across, it would kill the thing he loved the most about her."

Horatio nodded considering it, understanding Nick's point of view.

Janette paused and closed her eyes remembering. "It was a terrible day."

"What happened?" Calleigh barely breathed becoming so immersed in the story.

"Lacroix and his stupid tricks is what happened. He wanted to teach Nick a lesson so he paid off two men and made sure Nichola saw them coming out of her dressing room after the performance." She smirked and shook her head explaining. "Back in those days… if a man was seen coming out of an artist's dressing room. It usually meant she was a mistress or a whore. Well Lacroix convinced Nick she was a whore, a mistress for anyone who wanted her. After seeing the grinning men come from her room with his own eyes Nick rushed in and…" Janette paused with a deep sigh. "He never did say what happened but Lacroix watched him drain her dry. Once it was done, through the blood Nichola had taken, he realized she was still pure in heart, a virgin indeed… and… she cared for him. He was distraught with guilt and remorse. He turned to find Lacroix laughing at him."

Horatio frowned. "Why would Lacroix do something like that to Nick? He seems to care about Nick. I don't understand."

Janette sighed, "At that time neither did I Horatio but… some of the lessons Lacroix has taught us, saved our lives later on. As crazy as this sounds… there is a sick method to his madness. As you both have now witnessed." Janette stared at them both then smirked, "Please… never repeat I said that."

Calleigh chuckled and Horatio nodded. "Of course not."

Janette threw her arms in the air. "So… That was the very last time Nichola has killed anyone. It has been over three hundred years now and the times have changed. We do not need to hunt anymore. We get a fresh supply of blood whenever we need and no one gets killed. Yet he still after all this time, insists on drinking cow's blood." Janette frowned and groaned low in disgust saying something in French. "I swear I think he does it just to piss Lacroix off sometimes!"

"That's why Nick asked Lacroix to save me. He wasn't strong enough because of the cow blood." Horatio murmured in understanding.

Janette inclined her head. "Oui."

"That's… some story," Calleigh blinked with wide eyes.

Janette swayed her head side to side. "It is not a story Cherie. It is the truth."

Calleigh instantly apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I don't believe you. It's just so hard to believe it all in general. Ya know."

Janette rose and nodded. "Yes. Even for me after all this time." She walked over toward Horatio. "It is time for you to rest again."

"I feel okay Janette." He quickly assured with a hand up.

Calleigh watched him attempt to stall but Janette was no fool and clearly in control. "Mon Ami, you will lie down one way or another."

Horatio nodded and drank the last of his coffee. "Now you sound like Lacroix."

Janette smiled. "Well after 900 hundred years I would think he may have rubbed off on me just a bit," she chuckled watching Horatio shift. Her hand moved behind his back and with a groan Horatio was flat on his back again staring up at her.

Horatio rumbled with narrowing eyes, "Did you say… 900 years old?"

Calleigh reached for his hand and murmured. "Yeah um… I'm gonna have to catch you up handsome."

Horatio nodded in surprise. "I'd… certainly say so."

"You feel okay?" Calleigh softly asked rubbing his arm lovingly.

He gave her a stare then his lips curved up a bit. "I feel fine. Really," he explained and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. Calleigh instantly frowned. Horatio almost never perspired and that was in the summer heat of Miami. Here they were in the brutal cold of winter, in Toronto and he was sweating. The blonde stared with worry.

Janette was very aware and placed a tender hand against Horatio's face then forehead. "You have a fever," she said surely.

"What?" Calleigh responded with concern. "How could he get a fever? I thought Lacroix's blood would heal him."

"I'm okay," Horatio insisted, listening to the two of them discuss his illness.

"I assure you… you are not okay," Janette explained then lifted the sheet.

Horatio stared up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I… need to take a look at your injuries," Janette informed suddenly smelling fresh blood. She blinked pushing back the hunger and lifted his shirt up a bit. Calleigh gasped wide eye seeing the open jagged wound.

Calleigh panicked. "That was healed before! I saw it. How is it bleeding now?"

"Calm down Cherie," Janette breathed, then took a clean cloth and placed it on the open gash. She took Horatio's hand and placed it on top of the cloth. "Press gently and it will heal. I believe you sat up for just a bit too long."

"Makes sense," Horatio murmured without concern.

Calleigh sat back down feeling somewhat better. She sighed, "See what happens when you don't listen." The blonde let out a heavy breath of relief and muttered, "You're gonna give me a heart attack. All of you!"

Horatio turned towards her with a genuine look of empathy. "I'm… sorry for worrying you sweetheart."

Calleigh sighed. "No… Horatio I didn't mean you." She held onto his hand and smile warmly at him. Her nerves were shot! She was rattled by everything it seemed and let her head drop back against the sofa.

Janette grinned staring at the loving couple. "Just how long have you two been together?"

Calleigh smiled and looked at Horatio who shyly looked away. "A few years now… but we kept it on the down low because of our jobs."

Janette took a seat on the couch again and grinned. Her tone rose playfully, "Now it's your turn to talk. I wish to hear how you both met and became a couple. I always enjoy a good love story."

Calleigh and Horatio both chuckled and the blonde nodded. "I got a call that the Miami Dade crime lab needed a ballistic expert. And let's just say I quickly took a liking to my… new supervisor." Her brows arched and wiggled playfully.

Janette threw her head back with a laugh. "Yes… that would be Horatio I take it. Go on… I wish to hear more."

Horatio exhaled softly and entwined his fingers with Calleigh's. His thumb slid slowly over her silky smooth skin entrancing him, soothing him. Little by little his eyes closed listening to her soft southern tone. It always drew him in and pacified him in almost a lulling fashion. Horatio sighed in content but felt weary and began to doze off. Calleigh began to explain how they met and fell in love when a sudden loud crash rocked the room and caused her to stop. Horatio's eyes snapped open and Janette was on her feet already at the door.

A long loud shriek echoed through the entire club.

"What was that?!" Calleigh asked knowing something was very wrong. Janette had made it across the room at vampire speed and was fully vamped out and on alert.

Horatio stared in amazement at Janette, seeing her for the first time move as a vampire.

"He is here!" She growled low turning toward the blonde. Her eyes glowing crimson red.

"Whose here?" Calleigh snapped back. "The Killer?!"

Janette nodded. It will take him some time to reach us. Miklos will fight him with everything he has. So will the others."

More screams followed by shocking cries got their attention.

Horatio rose in alarm but dropped right back down with a groan, quickly cradling the wound with surprise. It hurt… much more than before. He looked down at his hand, finding it covered in blood and the cloth was saturated.

Calleigh quickly pulled her gun off the night table and cocked it snapping at the red head. "Stay down! Stay put!"

"Calleigh…," he started but groaned in pain.

Janette finished for him seeing his struggle. "He is trying to tell you Cherie, that is not going to help, I'm afraid." She explained looking at the shiny glock in Calleigh's hand.

Calleigh's tone rose. "Well what will?!"

"Wood! A stake! Holy water… a cross perhaps." Janette focused and warned, "He's coming."

Horatio reached out and grabbed onto Calleigh's hand with a groan. His tone was rough, filled with pain. "Calleigh, please!" He turned towards the brunette. "Janette… take her to safety. Out the window while you still have time." Horatio was well aware what this crazed vampire was capable of.

Ignoring him Janette flipped over the coffee table and easily tore off one of the wooden legs. Calleigh tugged away from Horatio and followed suite not able to break the leg as quickly as Janette did. The blonde kicked at it twice before it cracked, making a very sharp edge on it. Perfect for a stake.

"Janette!" Horatio called louder, groaning in pain attempting to sit up. "Please… get her out of here! He'll kill her!"

"He'll kill you too! He'll kill us all!" Janette turned back towards Horatio for a short moment. "If I left you here, Lacroix would have my head! Now shut up or we'll all be dead! He has extraordinary hearing like us."

"Then hide… where he won't find you. Hide Calleigh." Horatio continued in a lower tone.

Janette growled, "He will hear her heartbeat no matter where I hide her! Now quiet down, please! Let me think!"

Horatio somehow managed to move his legs off the side of the bed with a low grunt. He lifted his right hand off his midsection to find it dripping with blood. He blew out a heavy breath feeling woozy; feeling his heart rate accelerate as he tried to rise but couldn't. His body was just too weak.

"He's here. Be ready!" Janette growled toward Calleigh who was right beside her. "I will attack him first and distract him then you try to surprise him. He will be fast."

"Got it," the blonde said standing ready, feeling her heart banged against her ribcage faster than ever before. 'Jack the ripper was about to come crashing through the door! And he was a vampire!'

Screams followed by loud angry growls began to grow closer. Things crashing. Glass shattering. The door suddenly flew open with an animalistic roar then everything stilled.

The Barber's head was tilted downward. His eyes masked by the black oilsilk hat on his head. His long overcoat torn and bloody. Without moving his head, his blood red eyes slid upward, in a fear-provoking way, fixing on Janette. His fangs extended fully, long and sharp as he snarled menacingly wiping fresh blood off his lips.

Calleigh froze at the site of him. Her heart thundered against her chest. He did look like a monster. Kayla's monster exactly and the blonde said a silent prayer.

With blood red eyes and fangs exposed he grinned evilly at Janette, noticing the stake fisted in her hand. He smiled wickedly and lifted one hand out, using four fingers in the come hither sign, daring her to attack him. Challenging the dark hair beauty.

Janette didn't hesitate and with a feral growl swung her arm full force, ramming the stake down toward his chest. With a deep laugh he seized it and grabbed onto her throat choking her, smiling at her feebly attempt. He growled lifting Janette like a rag doll and threw her clear across the room. Her back and head connected against the solid wall with a sickening crack. She fell to the floor shocked, overcome, groaning in pain.

Calleigh swallowed hard and stared in shock. She knew Janette was hurt and if he could do that to another vampire… Instead of attacking, she took a few steps back, which caused him to grin broadly at her. He could sense her fear or so he thought. He inhaled deeply then licked his lips breathing in again seeing Horatio for the first time… smelling the sweet-scented blood coming from the red head.

Horatio blinked in realization. He knew it was his only chance and managed to gather whatever strength he could to stand. 'Preoccupy him, distract him and give Calleigh and Janette a chance to get away,' he thought while he cradled his midsection and watched the barber's red eyes focus intently on him and his blood.

Calleigh knew exactly what Horatio was doing. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she leaned back gaining momentum then ran full speed at the crazed vampire and with all her might rammed the long wooden stake directly into his chest.

It hit its mark and the barber let out a loud animal like howl, falling back a few feet to the floor, with the stake sticking out of his chest. Calleigh blinked in shocked at her own strength. She believed it had to be the adrenaline and stared at the growling vampire on the floor.

Janette moaned causing Calleigh to turn her attention away from the barber. She ran for Janette and kneeled next to her with concern. "Are you okay? Tell me how to help you," Calleigh breathed nervously knowing Janette was badly injured.

Horatio collapsed back onto the bed breathing hard. He groaned cradling his midsection, watching the crazed vampire slowly wrench the stake out of his chest. Horatio blinked in shock then panic. He rumbled coarsely. "Get out while you can. Janette, take Calleigh and go! He's too strong. He's getting back up! Go! Now! I'll do my best to hold him off!"

Still dazed and badly wounded, Janette shakily rose to her feet with Calleigh's help. She stumbled weakly then stared at Horatio for a moment in disbelief of his words. She turned her attention on the barber, who viciously tore the stake from his chest while laughing manically.

Janette growled enraged with no other option and very unexpectedly grabbed onto Calleigh, who yelled and struggled with the powerful vampire. "No! Janette…, stop!"

Horatio nodded at the brunette and no words were needed. His eyes spoke volumes and fixed on Calleigh's horrified gaze for only a second. "I love you," he rasped.

Janette held onto the blonde and with two steps was out the window with a whoosh! Cold air rushed in and Horatio swallowed hard hearing Calleigh's lingering scream in the distance. His eyes closed in remorse then quickly focused on the enraged vampire across from him. For a split second he scanned the room, looking around for anything he could use as a weapon. By the time he refocused again it was already too late.

The barber was standing in front of him. Jack the Ripper himself. He viciously grabbed Horatio by the throat and slammed him down on the bed growling like a beast. He held his gaze and sneered menacingly.

Horatio struggled and latched onto his powerful forearm with two hands, and still couldn't budge him. The barber tightened his grip and laughed manically, "I told you… you should not have followed Lieutenant!"

Horatio gasped a small breath wondering how the barber would kill him. Rip him to shreds, cut out his organs, drink him dry of his blood. His thoughts spun while his breathing grew shallow and slowed. 'Jack the Ripper's alive… and he's gonna kill me!'

A long moment passed and Horatio was still alive and wondered why. He blinked through the haziness trying to focus.

The barber roughly shoved him into the bed harder growling, loosening his grip on the red heads throat. "Where is Lacroix?! Where is his son?!"

Horatio exhaled and tried to take in air again but couldn't. He breathed harshly, "I… I don't know."

"You will tell me mortal, or I will make you beg for death!" He powerfully held Horatio down with one hand on his throat while the other pressed into the open wound.

A painful yell tore from Horatio's lips as he struggled, unable to breathe. He writhed and gasped for air pulling at the steely arm holding him down.

"Tell me!" An animalistic growl left his throat then he clawed at Horatio's midsection, ripping it open more.

Horatio cried out in excruciating pain that somehow quickly diminished. He blinked feeling fullness in his ears, a growing haziness in his vision. His body was growing weaker by the second and he knew he was close to passing out. He groaned low, weak, unable to struggle anymore. His vision began to blur.

"Tell me!" The vampire snarled growling again but this time Horatio barely heard him. His animal like growl was drifting further and further away.

With his last breath, the red head rasped, "Go… Go… to hell…"

The barber grew more incensed and violently grasped a handful of Horatio's hair. He yanked his head to the side with a growl and viciously sank his fangs into his neck. In a state of shocking pain and barely conscious, Horatio groaned as everything faded into blackness…

Nick and Lacroix where on a rooftop. The two concentrated, using their senses and vampire abilities to try and locate the crazed barber.

"Nothing!" Nick growled completely frustrated.

He wanted to catch the barber and kill him for several reasons. The most important being his self-righteousness and guilt. He felt an urgent need to make things right after all this time.

Lacroix walked towards him. "Stay calm Nicholas and focus—" The tall ancient suddenly buckled with a painful groan and crouched to one knee in extreme discomfort.

"Lacroix! What is it?! Are you okay?!" Nick instantly kneeled in front of him with concern.

Lacroix slowly nodded his head in response but the pain in his tone was clear as he lowly explained, "Janette is in trouble and… so is—" The ancient groaned loudly again buckling then concentrated and stood enraged. "He has Horatio!"

Nick blinked. "What?! That's impossible! There's no way, with all the security—"

Lacroix snapped infuriated, hissing. "I tell you he has Horatio and the red head is…" He grimaced feeling the amount of pain Horatio was experiencing then finished, "In severe pain."

Nick froze in disbelief and recognition. He grabbed onto Lacroix's arm in shock. "You can sense… Horatio?! How is that possible? He's a mortal Lacroix?!"

The ancient shook his head in skepticism himself. He was both surprised and irritated at the new bond he felt with Horatio. Not fully understanding it himself he ignored the question.

"Come Nicholas! We must return at once," Lacroix growled, as they immediately headed back towards the Raven.

TBC…

* * *

Shocked you all, didn't I? LOL

I bet you weren't expecting that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful and awesome reviews! I see I really surprised you all with that last chapter. I appreciate all the thoughts and comments. I send a huge thank you to my beta Jen, for helping to get this crazy story out to you all. Big Hug!**

**More fun to come...**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**III**

"No! Put me down! Nooooooooo!" Calleigh shouted in anger, in a state of shock as Janette landed off balance, bringing them down hard on the rooftop. The blonde moaned and panted breathing in the cold frigid air trying to find her bearings. She slowly rose from the icy ground, shivering cold, wrapping her arms around herself trying to get warm. Her eyes scanned the rooftop and she quickly located Janette who was writhing on the ground badly injured.

"Janette?!" Calleigh scrambled towards her unsure how to help. The brunette was in clear agony moaning.

"What can I do? How can I help you?" Calleigh asked worried feeling her anger dissipate. For the first time in her life she felt unsure and helpless in a city she didn't know. Horatio was gone. She blinked staring off in a daze.

Janette moaned low in pain breathing hard pulling Calleigh from her thoughts. "My arm… is broken as well as many bones in my back and neck." She growled something in French. "I will heal… but it will take some time. I won't be able to get us back inside Cheri and you will surely freeze out here."

"I'll… get help," Calleigh said shivering again trying to get warm. "Don't move okay?"

Janette scoffed rolling her eyes. "I don't think that's going to be a problem Mon ami."

Calleigh swayed her head in realization. "Right… sorry." She scanned the rooftop again and shook her head. It was cold, dark and she was freezing, dressed in only her jeans and sweater, she assessed the situation then exhaled in concern. "The roof door?"

Janette snickered in pain. "Lacroix had it sealed long ago. Forget it."

Calleigh turned and stared at her. "Sealed? Why on earth would he do that?! How are we supposed to get back inside?"

"Like we usually do," Janette answered with a breath. "Fly. Only I think… not in this case." She leaned her head back against the brick wall for support. "Lacroix doesn't like unwelcomed visitors, which is why he sealed the door long ago."

Calleigh walked over toward the old metal door and began to pull on the ice cold handle. She groaned and grunted yanking hard on it then tried with two hands and finally let go. It wouldn't budge. Assessing the situation, Calleigh balled both her hands into fist blowing warm air into them.

"The door is welded Mon Ami. Forget it," Janette softly breathed. "This is not good for you. You're shivering cold," the brunette uttered in concern.

"I'm… okay…" she answered with chattering teeth. "I just have to… find a way to… help you."

Janette chuckled then grimaced. "You want to help me? I will live Mon Ami. You are the one who may freeze to death up here. Lacroix is going to be furious with me. I put you in danger… and Horatio…"

Calleigh smirked then sighed watching the vampire close her eyes in pain. "You tried to save us Janette. I'll tell Lacroix. Don't worry about him."

Janette's eyes fixed on Calleigh. "Oh Mon Ami… I worry very much about him. He left me in charge and trusted in me and look at the mess we are in."

"And you did everything in your power to help us. What else could you possibly do?" Calleigh snapped out cold and frustrated.

Janette groaned and hissed in pain. Calleigh walked over toward her then kneeled reaching for her hand. She exhaled quietly watching her warm breath frost right up. "Will… my blood help you?" Calleigh asked hesitating, unbelieving the words that came from her own mouth.

Janette nodded. "It will but…" She let out a breath and groaned holding onto her arm and shoulder in extreme pain.

"But what Janette, let me help you," Calleigh lowly respired. "You did everything to help us. Nick and Lacroix saved Horatio. Please let me help you if I can. Let me return the favor." She slowly moved her arm out in front of the injured vampire and spoke in a shaky tone. "Just don't… kill me… or bring me across okay?"

Janette snorted a laugh, winced in pain then was sorry for it. She took Calleigh's offered wrist and let the change wash over her. She exhaled roughly explaining with golden eyes. "I will only take a small amount to recover enough to get us back inside."

Calleigh bit down on her lip in apprehension and closed her eyes. "Okay…"

Janette's cool lips pressed against her warm skin then the brunette turned away quickly, hearing Lacroix's inner voice speak to her. With all her willpower she suddenly drew back growling and panting in desperate need of blood. She shrieked as if being tortured.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked worried, watching her struggle with her hunger. "It's okay Janette, I want to help you."

"No!" She hissed with red eyes and bared fangs. "Lacroix and Nichola… will be here in a moment." She winced and huffed in pain. "Only it feels like forever with you freely offering me your very intoxicating blood."

Calleigh blinked and looked all around thinking Janette was more dazed then she first thought. The brunette did hit her head really hard. Hell Calleigh didn't know how she survived the brutal attack to begin with.

The blonde surveyed the roof top again and came up with the same answer. They were alone. All alone in the dark, on a rooftop in the middle of the cold night… then the unthinkable happened. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest as Lacroix and Nick landed right next to her on the rooftop.

"My God!" Calleigh gasped with a hand on her chest. "You two are gonna kill me!" she shouted then instantly calmed, "but thank God you're back!" She sighed in relief as Nick embraced her tightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he lowly breathed watching Lacroix allow Janette to fiercely feed from his wrist. He ran his hands up and down Calleigh's arms trying to create warmth. "You're freezing!" He said shaking his head upset.

"He has Horatio." Calleigh lowly explained while holding onto Nick.

"I know," Nick answered taking her hands in his, warming them also.

Calleigh frowned. "How could you… possibly know?" She hesitated staring at him.

Lacroix gave Janette a quick once over then lifted her into his powerful arms. "You will be fine Mon Amour." He tenderly breathed then called to Nick.

"We'll explain inside," Nick said, boosting Calleigh into his arms. They headed back into the Raven.

Lacroix was furious and it showed. With each breath he inhaled the scent of Horatio's aromatic blood. It flowed throughout his apartment and his mind. With furrowing brows he glanced at Calleigh, inhaling her blood as well but… she seemed unharmed.

Nick opened the door to the guestroom and Lacroix laid Janette gently down on the bed. He rolled up his sleeve and turned towards Nick.

"Go to the cellar and bring back a few bottle of fresh stock. The best!"

Nick nodded, turned and was gone in a flash.

Janette moaned low, grabbed onto Lacroix's forearm explaining. "I tried… to fight him off." She gasped with a breath and finished, "He's mad… insane…and has a power beyond belief."

Lacroix inclined his head. "I am aware. Do not speak. Save your energy Mon Amour." With tenderness he caressed Janette's cheek then bit into his wrist offering her his blood again. "Drink…"

Janette looked at Calleigh, licked her lips in hunger, groaned and viciously took his offered wrist, suckling harshly, thinking of the blonde.

Calleigh watched Lacroix's eyes slowly close as he breathed in sharply. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. She looked away in a daze wondering if Horatio was even alive. Unaware Lacroix had turned her way, she ran a rough hand through her hair then wiped at her teary eyes, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. Her body trembled.

"We will find Horatio," Lacroix lowly assured in the softest tone.

Calleigh blinked finding his gleaming golden eyes on her. She gnawed on her bottom lip. "He may be, dead already," Calleigh thought knowing the barber's method of operation. She berated herself for thinking negatively.

"He lives," Lacroix answered lowly.

Calleigh let out a breath and stared in wonder at the ancient who was radiating incredible power and confidence. "You don't know that!" She snapped upset.

Lacroix's tone filled with intensity. "But in fact my dear, I do. Horatio is very much alive."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed on him suspiciously. "How the hell do you know that?!"

Janette suddenly released his wrist and let out a contented sigh.

"Rest," Lacroix lowly ordered watching her drift off into a deep sated sleep. Lacroix drew his wrist up towards his lips and slowly lapped at the small wound closing it.

Calleigh stared and held his magnetic amber eyes. She watched his tongue slowly slide over the wound and her mind drifted. She wondered what that tongue would feel like on her. Her lips, throat, breast… and lower. She felt her body grow warm. 'What the hell Calleigh!' She continued to berate herself as suggestive thoughts raced through her mind. 'Horatio! Focus Calleigh!' She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

The corner of Lacroix's lips lifted as he watched her take in a much needed breath. The ancient was very aware. He quietly answered, "Horatio and I have developed a link… or bond if you will."

"What?" Calleigh leaned in wondering if she heard him correctly, completely unbelieving. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Lacroix snorted a laugh. "My dear, I can assure you I am doing no such thing. Horatio… is in despair, and in very real danger, I tell you."

Calleigh's heart sank. She felt like someone punched her right in the gut. Now she hoped he was lying to her but knew he was telling the truth. The color left her face and her shoulders slumped in dread.

Lacroix's brow rose observing the blonde who completely dropped her defenses. It was the first time he had witnessed the fiery southern bell's distress. He actually felt bad.

"Do not fret," Lacroix whispered then with a whoosh was suddenly inches from her lips.

Calleigh blinked stunned and took a step back creating more space between them. "How the hell do you do that," she barely whispered.

"With just a thought my dear," he answered and held her worried gaze then lifted his right hand toward her face. Calleigh drew back, her eyes untrusting.

"I will not harm you. I only mean to console you at this time. I know your pain Calleigh," he lowly breathed in that silky tone that caused her knees to go weak. "You're freezing my dear. Your body trembles." His tone dropped to a low whisper. "A warm fire is in order."

Calleigh blinked and shook herself from her revere. She could feel herself drifting off again, he was doing something to her. She was sure of it then the back of his cool fingers connected with her cheek in an amazingly soft caress. She moaned low. Her eyes closed, her body trembled as she experienced his incredibly tender touch and that tingling sensation again.

"How…" she started slowly, trying to focus on her thoughts. "How, do you… know…"

Lacroix quietly answered, using all his suggestive powers on the blonde. "I know Horatio's thought's. His love for you is great. Remarkable really, if I may be so bold to say." Lacroix concentrated trying to connect with the red head again but couldn't. He finished quietly, "It was in his blood that spoke to me."

Calleigh let out a soft shaky breath as Lacroix's hand slid down over her silky hair, onto her shoulder. Her breath hitched. "Lacroix… can you show me," she whispered as if in a trance.

Lacroix's brows rose. He inhaled deeply smelling fresh blood once again coming from her. He looked her over feeling the hunger tug at him, especially since he had fed Janette twice. He wondered for a split second where his wayward son was with the fresh bovine but then focused on Calleigh again and the intoxicating scent of her blood.

"My dear, allow me to start the fireplace for you."

She watched him gracefully stroll toward it, light a long match and toss it in. The fireplace blazed to life glowing brightly. He turned towards her speaking with command. "Come here," Lacroix lowly urged with his hand out.

Calleigh wavered then with a sigh walked over toward him. She hesitantly took his offered hand as he explained bringing her closer to him and the fireplace. "I do not wish to upset you more than you already are but… you detest my blood and the thought of sharing blood. Do not deny it for I have seen it in your eyes each time you witness the act."

Calleigh nodded in agreement whispering, "I, know." With eyes closed still feeling the warmth of the fire ease and relax her body she finished. "I want to try. Please…."

Lacroix breathed softly. "I am unsure… if it will work with a mortal." He explained rather liking this idea of hers. He was barely holding himself in check feeling the change wash over him already. His mouth was watering and his fangs aching for just a taste of her. His lower loins tightened feeling pure lust tug at him.

"It worked with Horatio," she answered raspy, so sweetly, "He's mortal."

Lacroix smiled at the blonde. "Yes but… Horatio has drank much from me and I believe because of it, we now share a connection. A bond." Lacroix shook his head side to side still dumbfounded how he had any kind of connection with Horatio at all.

"I do not think it will work in your case." He groaned inward again, smelling her flowery scent assault him. It was beginning to overwhelm him. He looked her over again searching for a wound then questioned. "Were you injured in any way my dear?"

Calleigh's eyes finally opened only to find his inches away. She held her ground not feeling intimidated anymore, staring into his amazing golden eyes. "No. I don't think so… why?"

Lacroix held her gaze and remained quiet asking a silent question. Calleigh's face flushed red when she realized what he was thinking. That time of the month.

"No…" she murmured then ran a hand over her arm and flinched. She turned her arm to find fresh blood on it. "You're right," she said stunned, looking down at the wound. "Going through the glass window probably cut me."

Lacroix smirked while his lips curled in thought. 'Of course I am.' He watched her start to roll her sleeve up then with more strength then he liked, grasped hold of her arm. "Allow me," he said in a very hoarse tone never wavering from her green sparkling emeralds.

"Allow you… what?" She asked confused.

"Allow me to heal you." He licked his lips in anticipation, "and then if you still wish to try… you may taste of me. We shall see if you can see Horatio's love for you in my blood."

Without hesitation Calleigh nodded just as he knew she would. He took her by the hand and sat her on the couch, holding her gaze as he sat beside her. Little by little he lifted her left arm up then turned it, wrist up and as if in slow motion, covered the small gash with his lips, keeping his eyes on her the whole time as he first licked then suckled softly.

Calleigh sucked in a sharp breath as her whole body tensed and tingled like never before. She moaned low feeling him suckle gently then lave even slower. Her mouth opened and her hand instinctively moved, gripping onto his shoulder for support. Her body shook, her head tilted back and another low gasp left her lips.

Lacroix moaned low lapping at the wound languidly. "Relax… and let it wash over you. Do not fight it my dear," he barely breathed extremely aroused.

Calleigh's breathing quickened. She swallowed trying to wet her parched throat. "What's… Happening to… me?"

"Your body is accepting my blood… its healing. Allow it. Do not fight." Lacroix lowly explained and with ease lowered her down on the couch.

"But… But," she said in hesitation, confused feeling out of sorts, "I didn't… drink… any of your blood."

"No. Not yet." Lacroix informed with a hint of a smile. "But I did share my blood with you as I healed your wound."

Calleigh blinked completely unaware. Her voice grew softer, "Horatio…?"

"Yes my dear, we will try," Lacroix answered. He once again bit into his wrist and just as he lowered it towards Calleigh's mouth Nick grabbed onto him savagely.

"What the hell are you doing?! Have you lost your mind, Lacroix!"

Lacroix growled incensed and shoved Nick back with one powerful hand. "Really Nicholas, you must learn to control yourself or one day… it will be your demise!"

"What are you doing?!" Nick insisted harshly, shoving a bottle of human blood toward the ancient.

Lacroix took it roughly and downed the contents breathing hard. "I was doing what she asked, Nicholas. She wishes to connect with Horatio. We were about to try."

"You know damn well you can't do that with a mortal!" Nick snapped angrily, knowing Lacroix was up to something again.

Calleigh interrupted. "No… we don't know that Nick. If he can feel Horatio… why can't it work for me too," she asked starting at the stunned homicide detective.

"You're willing to share blood with… Lacroix?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Calleigh nodded and slowly rose with the help of Lacroix. "Especially, if I can feel Horatio," she paused and freely admitted, "I would do anything."

Nick stared at her shocked, knowing she had no idea what she just confessed aloud. He shook his head side to side. "You have no idea what you're saying, Calleigh."

"Yes I do!" she shot back.

"Easy my dear," Lacroix said steadying her, watching her eyes close as a wave of dizziness came over her. She stared at him for a long moment.

"Do you wish to continue?" Lacroix lowly asked ignoring his arrogant son.

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, please."

"Very well," Lacroix answered then coaxed her back down on the couch.

"This is ridiculous," Nick snapped worried for Calleigh. "Lacroix! You know this isn't going to work!"

Lacroix spun in a fury and growled. "What I know Nicholas… is that this was all your doing! To heal Horatio! A mortal man. You thought yourself it would not work and yes, even I questioned it but it did work! Now I tell you, we are in uncharted waters. I have never helped mortals before… and after today, I never wish to help heal them again. But if I can give her a peace, a chance to connect with her lover, for even the shortest time… perhaps the last…, why would you deny her this? Why would you not wish me to try?"

Nick let out a breath stunned with his sire's words. He instantly calmed. 'Lacroix cared?' He questioned in disbelief. In all his eight hundred years he'd never seen Lacroix act this way. Concerned. Truly concerned. He nodded in understanding and watched Lacroix kneel next to Calleigh again, whose eyes filled with tears.

"You know he's gonna kill Horatio," she breathed in tears. "That's the only reason you want to help me."

Lacroix's tone was soft, sincere. "No. That's not true. It is all right my dear. Try to relax and clear your mind." Lacroix informed the blonde wiping one stray tear off her silky smooth cheek. He gently caressed a smooth hand over her forehead then bit into his wrist and lowered it towards her parting lips. "Taste of me," he barely breathed, feeling arousal and hunger wash over him.

Calleigh moaned low and winced at first then her lips closed around the wound and Lacroix let out a breath of pleasure. Her eyes closed. He stared at her and watched her eyes move behind her lids knowing she was visualizing something. A few minutes passed and he drew his wrist back slowly.

Calleigh licked her lips and moaned low still being assaulted with visions. She smiled then her eyes opened and suddenly filled with tears.

Lacroix placed a tender hand cupping her cheek. "It has worked," he whispered, clearly reading the emotions on her face and the tears flooding her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Calleigh nodded but could barely speak. She felt Horatio's overwhelming love for her, fill her like nothing ever before. She blew out a breath feeling her heart swell then ache. "Yes… just…, overwhelmed," she rasped trying not to sob. His feelings… adorations for her were incredibly strong and Calleigh was astonished how she could actually feel his love inside her.

"Please… help him, Lacroix? Please?" She begged, reaching for his hand, holding it between both of hers pleading with the powerful ancient.

Lacroix let out a short breath taken aback with her affections. Her sparkling emerald eyes were filled with so much hope and love. Her soft pleading tone and tender touch overpowered the ancient. He nodded feeling more than he had ever before for the blonde. "We will do everything in our power to save him Calleigh."

She held his gaze transfixed. "You have to save him. He means everything to me. He's my world."

Lacroix nodded. "Yes. I am aware of the love you both have for each other. It is… extraordinary. I agree."

Nick stared in amazement watching the exchange of words between the two. Lacroix truly cared for Horatio and Calleigh both. Nick could feel his master's powerful emotions through their link and was shell shocked.

"You must rest now my dear," Lacroix lowly breathed, caressing Calleigh's cheek with long tender fingers. "Your body needs time to adjust. I will wake you if we learn of anything new."

"Thank you," Calleigh breathed in fatigue still hanging onto his hand.

Janette moaned low causing Lacroix to turn. Nick walked over toward Janette and the moment she opened her eyes, he held out a bottle for her. She grabbed it and downed it in just a few swallows. Nick turned back and again was shocked to see such concern on Lacroix's face as he watched the blonde fall into a deep slumber.

Janette swung her legs off the side of the bed with low groan. She stared at Nick and then Lacroix who walked over towards her.

"Horatio was brave. He caused a distraction so we could get away. He knew he never stood a chance against the barber, yet he still was willing to do it. He is an amazing mortal." She drank more from the bottle and finished, "and now Lacroix, I agree with your decision to bring him across. Make him one of us." Janette inclined her head toward the sleeping blonde. "I would welcome her as my sister as well. She fought courageously and was willing to help me, even share her blood with me."

Nick barely breathed astounded. "She fought the barber?"

Janette nodded with raised brows. "Not only did she fight him. She staked him… and I think she surprised even him!"

Lacroix nodded slowly then turned back momentarily towards the sleeping blonde. "Yes. They're both quite remarkable." He turned back towards his son with lips curved upward and Nick lost it.

"Has everyone lost their mind?" Nick growled, "You can't bring them across! Their Miami Dade officers of the law! Besides they don't want to be vampires! They don't want to be like us!"

Lacroix glared at him. "Well I guess we will leave that up to them Nicholas. They have both shared blood with me. Perhaps they have changed their minds."

Nick let out a breath feeling his guilt eat at him. His little voice kept screaming at him. 'This is your fault! Your fault!'

Lacroix nodded. "Yes. Horatio is quite… extraordinary indeed." He placed a supportive hand toward Janette who rose with his help then embraced her. "You have done well my dear. I am glad you're safe and unharmed."

Nick stared at his maker in shock. His act of affection was sincere and even Janette gave Nick a look of disbelief. What the hell was going on with Lacroix!

Lacroix released her, let out a breath then headed out of the room. "Rest! When the sun goes down, we will find Horatio… and once and for all, we will dispatch the barber to hell where he belongs."

Once out of the room Janette turned towards Nick. "Did something happen to Lacroix?" she asked lowly knowing their master was quite capable of hearing.

Slowly Nick shook his head side to side. "No nothing. But… I think he really cares about them. I mean… I think he does."

A slow smile spread across Janette's lips. "Mon ami… we both know Lacroix for centuries. He wishes to extend our family and has found the perfect couple to do so."

Nick nodded. "He gave me his word Janette!"

"But Nichola, if they both agree there is nothing you can do. You should leave well enough alone." She looked over at Calleigh's sleeping form. "I know how much you wish to be with her as well… and I'm not just talking about feeding, Mon Ami."

A forced breath left his nose. He couldn't deny it. "She's a beautiful woman." He raked a hand through his hair. "This is all wrong Janette."

"Is it?" She asked shaking her head back and forth. "No Nichola, it is so right. Don't you see that?"

Nick huffed and let out a breath. "What I see is… is Lacroix taking advantage of mortals once again."

"If they chose Nichola… it is their decision."

"Like it was ours!" He snapped back.

Janette smirked at him. "I made my decision long ago and I have never, ever regretted it. Don't you dare try to make me like you Nick!" She paused. "Tell me after eight hundred years do you not long for something different? A new brother. A beautiful sister and lover… who you long to touch and feel and taste of." Janette wrapped her arms around him tightly, embracing him, feeling his indecision. "Imagine the fun we could have with them my love."

Lacroix's lips curled up hearing their conversation. He let out a long breath in satisfaction and closed his eyes sitting back in the cushioned chair. He let his mind search and focused on the supposed link he had with Horatio. He felt nothing and wondered if what he had felt earlier was a temporary link with the red head. The psychic thread that connected master and child together was always very strong. The bond was unbreakable. Lacroix was always able to keep track of Nicholas each time he ran off. Janette was never a problem and he always knew her whereabouts. The master was always aware of his children through the bond.

Lacroix shifted hoping the link with Horatio was more than temporary. The idea of having another son, one so intelligent and stimulating appealed to him. He knew Horatio would make a wonderful son, brother…., even eventually and perhaps one day, lover. The ancient grinned with eyes closed, combining Horatio and Calleigh's memories together in his mind. He wished to know everything about them and let their thoughts roam through his mind as he drifted off into a much needed sleep.

TBC…

* * *

Okay... so are you all freaking out? Calleigh willingly shared blood with Lacroix!

Next chapter will blow you all away.

Prepare!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Thank you all again and again. I'm so happy you're all enjoying this story. I'm having a blast writing it too. The characters circumstances in this story are limitless. I think that's what makes it so much fun to write and read. Now onto more serious… things. You're all gonna want to kill me after this chapter. Strictly Calleigh and… Lacroix, sort of! Can you say, Uh-Ohhhh!**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

"I missed you beautiful." His low whiskey tone flowed over her like a warm caress.

Calleigh blinked surprised, staring into those loving pools of blue. She whispered. "This… isn't real… is it Horatio? Are you really here with me?"

He smiled at her, as only he could then warm lips pressed gently against hers. Tender hands framed her face and he barely breathed reassuring her. "I'm here sweetheart."

Calleigh moaned low overwhelmed by both relief and disbelief. Her mind foggy as she slid her fingers into his soft red hair, making sure it was real.

His blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled speaking in barely a whisper. "I want you."

Calleigh's eyes closed to his soft velvety tone. She bit down on her lower lip feeling his warm lips trail leisurely down her throat. She sighed, "Horatio…" And touched her hand to his cheek trailing her fingers over warm, soft flesh making sure he was there. "Horatio…"

"I'm right here sweetheart," he murmured against her lips, rising above her. Both hands slid into her hair, cradling her head as he kissed her passionately.

A small cry of relief left her lips and she thrust her tongue into his mouth returning the kiss with raw passion. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer then she eagerly lifted her hips against his, sighing his name again and again.

A low rumble of approval left his lips. "Do you want me Calleigh?"

"Yes.., yes." She professed with need breathing erratically, "I want you… need you…"

Their tongues met in a heated battle while each tried to dominate the other. Horatio's hand caressed up along her inner thigh while his lips trailed lower onto her breast. Calleigh's hands slid through his hair as her back arched and she cried out hanging onto him. "Don't… ever leave me, Horatio."

Breathing huskily he lifted his head finding her sparkling emeralds. "Never, sweetheart. Never." He dipped his head again moving across toward the other breast. His tongue teased fluttering then warm lips suckled on one taut nipple.

Calleigh cried out. Her hands clutched his hair, pulling his mouth back up towards her. She moaned kissing him hungrily, wanting his soft lips, his slow moving tongue all over her body. Sensitized and aware of all those wonderful things he always did to her, she shook in yearning and couldn't stand another second of his slow tormenting pleasure.

She drew back with a needy cry, "Please…"

Horatio was well aware, especially when her hands clenched tightly on his backside. He shifted slightly and Calleigh felt the hard, heated heaviness of him, pressing against her slick entrance. She quickly lunged her hips forward making them one, unable to bear another second apart from him.

Horatio groaned low while Calleigh shuddered staring into his smoldering blue gaze again.

Slowly he began to move his hips creating a steady rhythm. Calleigh stared at him in awe and tightened her arms around him hanging on. His body melded to hers perfectly, their movements became one in unison. 'God no one had ever made her feel so good. So loved. Ever.'

She was already close. His ragged breathing and feather light kisses along her neck had her sighing in ecstasy. She felt his weight, his body against hers and breathed in pleasure. His stomach muscles tightened and she watched his jaw clench and flex knowing he was close too.

She stared at the beautiful man making love to her and was suddenly overcome with his loving thoughts that flooded her mind.

'I realized each and every time we make love, in those special moments, that there could never be anything more satisfying, more pleasurable, or more emotional than being together, connected with Calleigh. She makes me feel incredible… invincible.'

Her green eyes began to well up and her body began to tremble as more thoughts were received.

'If she only knew how much I love her and how very special she is to me. She's everything. So beautiful, caring, thoughtful. When we're together, making love, it all feels so right. I feel like… I've finally come home.'

Calleigh let out a heavy breath when the thoughts came to a sudden stopped. Everything was diminishing, including Horatio's voice then his face and finally his body was gone.

"Noooo! Horatio!" Calleigh bolted upright in bed breathing hard.

"Easy my dear," Lacroix soothed then gently pressed her back down on the bed. His smooth tone comforted her while silky fingers caressed her face.

Calleigh blinked looking around, panting, wondering where Horatio was and how she even got in bed. She didn't remember a thing and Lacroix's soothing hand over her forehead, caressing along her hairline had her easily dozing off again. "Horatio…?" She breathed low as her eyes close. "He was… here, with me."

"No my dear, you were dreaming." Lacroix informed pausing allowing her time to comprehend his words. "We will go in search for him soon. You need to rest now," he quietly lulled in that low mesmerizing tone.

"Rest…" Calleigh repeated softly. "Horatio…" She sighed and rolled onto her back shifting restlessly then stilled.

Lacroix's eyes narrowed on the slumbering blonde before him. She was clearly in an aroused state. Her stiff nipples showing though the thin white dress shirt. He licked his full lips and slowly drew down the blankets, exposing her barely covered body. His lips curled while his bright amber eyes drank her beauty in. Her long golden hair was tied up into a neat ponytail, exposing her beautifully feminine neck. Three buttons opened along her chest revealed her full, rounded cleavage… And he just loved her idea of pajamas. One of Horatio's dress shirts and nothing else.

Lacroix carefully extended his hand down toward her ankle and in a feather light caress, drew two fingers up along her calf, moving over her silky knee then up along her inner thigh.

Calleigh's breathing hitched. She moaned low and shifted, opening her legs more.

"Yes, my dear," he barely breathed, listening to her quickening heartbeat, inhaling her intoxicating scent of vanilla and desire. "Your blood…, your body beckons me Calleigh, entices me like no other."

Calleigh sighed and settled again in slumber. Her breathing even. Lacroix waited then boldly moved his fingers over the lower buttons on her nightshirt, exposing her flat stomach and charming, red satin panties. His eyes fixed on the little black bow and scalloped lace trim below her waistline. He hummed low observing unhurriedly, enjoying the red and black lingerie.

The ancient always enjoyed envisioning what a woman wore underneath it all. And it always surprised him how the most rough of women could be so feminine under it all. It was like an erotic secret he always looked forward to unraveling. One he loved to uncover. And after he uncovered all their secrets, he always took great pleasure in undressing them.

Lacroix sat on the bed beside Calleigh studying her body, taking in her every feminine curve. With his right hand he gently laid his fingers against her flat stomach in a sweeping caress, enjoying the silky smooth skin under his fingers. He lifted her shirt just a bit more and noticed part of Calleigh's tattoo on her lower left hip. With the gentlest of touches, he slipped the band of her panties down just a bit seeing it for the first time. A red and white rose entwined together with the word above it.

'Unity.' His lips curved up in pleasant surprise. No doubt it was for Horatio. 'Yes… she was very special indeed.' Boldly he slipped his middle finger over, tracing a small savoring circle around her navel then progressed lower.

Calleigh shifted and moaned, feeling cool fingers skim over her stomach. Her eyes opened groggily and she blinked dazed finding Lacroix's gleaming blue eyes fixed on her.

"What… are you doing?" She rasped nervously leaning up on her elbows, seeing her shirt partly open.

He gave a faint shadowy smile then boldly slid his large hand up along her inner thigh causing her breath to catch. "Fulfilling your fantasies, my dear," he lowly breathed in that smooth silky tone.

Calleigh's eyes grew wide. "Stop," she breathed sleepily. Her tone rose, "I told you—"

He pressed one finger against her lips in warning. His blue eyes intense. "My dear… do control your tone. We wouldn't want to wake _anyone_, now would we?"

Calleigh's eyes narrowed. Her tone rose higher in anger. "Is… that a threat?!"

Lacroix's eyes constricted while his hand caressed upward. He snarled low, "Let us hope not."

Calleigh's right hand gripped onto his wrist stopping his hand from rising higher between her thighs. Her body trembled and she snapped. "I said stop! I meant it."

"Your body is saying otherwise my dear." Lacroix smiled coolly, watching the fire in her eyes grow more intense. Calleigh shifted to rise but Lacroix's strong hand pressed against her chest, forcing her right back down into the mattress. "Lay still," he ordered.

Her green eyes tightened. "What are you doing? Get off me!" She growled pulling on his steely hand.

Lacroix scowled at her in warning then suddenly pressed one firm hand over her mouth silencing her. "Quiet down my dear for soon enough… you will be crying my name in pleasure."

Her eyes grew wide as saucers. She groaned in panic and grumbled then began to thrash and writhe under him swinging her arms with all the strength she could muster.

Lacroix chuckled low. "You're quite feisty," he paused taking in her, how dare you glare. "Have it your way my sweet," he whispered quietly, scanning the room with his eyes, looking for something to restrain her with.

Calleigh did the unexpected and suddenly chomped down on the side of his hand. Lacroix gasped and drew back his hand glaring at her. He scoffed unbelieving she actually drew blood. His lips curled into a menacing smile and Calleigh knew she was in trouble.

She wanted to shout but her voice came out in a dry rasp instead. "Wait! Don't do—" she breathed out hard and his hand pressed down heavily against her mouth again. Her eyes widened in fear this time as he smile casually.

"You should not have done that my dear. Unfortunately you have helped me rather than hindered me."

Calleigh blinked in confusion as he pressed his bloody hand against her mouth harder. He leaned down near her face whispering. "You will soon taste my blood in your mouth and become… very cooperative."

In recognition she panicked, moaned and groaned shaking her head, kicking her legs, fighting him with everything she had… then suddenly her green eyes tightened on him and she stilled. The blonde clenched her jaw and tightened her lips not swallowing.

Lacroix was growing more furious by the second but he always loved a challenge. "You are quite intelligent, aren't you my dear," he breathed in an icy tone. His right hand suddenly moved up between her thighs and Calleigh gasped shocked, her green eyes broadened. Her mouth automatically opened as Lacroix knew it would and the ancient forced his bloody hand into her wide open mouth. He leaned down inches from her lips and sneered, "Who's smarter."

Calleigh moaned and tried to struggle but Lacroix pressed his right hand down on her mouth keeping her pinned. "Drink, my sweet. Taste me…, as I will soon taste you in many pleasurable ways."

Calleigh's heart was pounding against her rib-cage. Drumming in her ears. She began kicking again, trying to fight. He watched her eyelids slowly grow heavy, felt her body weakening then her heart began to calm and slow down.

"Relax. Swallow," he breathed knowing she was doing her best not to. "Should I help you again?" He threatened and Calleigh shook her head side to side in a no afraid what he might do. "Then swallow," he repeated quietly.

Calleigh inhaled a breath and finally gave in and swallowed. Her eyes closed in a daze and she felt her whole body slacken and relax then come alive with sensation at the same time.

"Yes. Very good," Lacroix breathed harshly, feeling his own body stir with hungry desire. He gently lifted his hand from her mouth then rose off the bed.

Calleigh stared up at the ceiling in a foggy haze. She moaned low trying to lift her head, her arms, her legs… but she couldn't.

Lacroix was very aware. His tone smooth and deep as he advised. "Just lay still my dear, it will all pass in a while. I will not harm you. I give you my word."

With a struggling groan Calleigh managed to turn her head. She watched Lacroix open a dresser draw and pulled a few items from it. She couldn't see what they were but focused on him as he returned to her side. With a certain amount of tenderness he tied two silky scarves around her wrists and bound her hands to the headboard above her head. Her green glazed over eyes were fixed on him as she protested low in contempt.

Lacroix breathed, "I do not wish to see you injured or bruised my dear. Try not to pull to hard against your bounds."

Her heart skipped a beat. Her brain registered his words. 'Bounds?! He tied me up?!'

Lacroix lightly kissed her cheek then straightened and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He watched her green eyes grow wide then moved down his chiseled pecks and lower. "Do not fret my dear. I promise you only pleasure." He removed his shirt revealing a perfect alabaster body covered in beautifully defined muscles that rippled with every movement. A faint smile crossed his face as he sat beside her again and slowly began to unbutton the rest of her night shirt.

Calleigh moaned feeling out of sorts. Her head thrashed side to side and she managed a rasp, "Please…"

"Do I need to gag you as well?" He said with threat in his tone knowing she could not answer.

She blinked and shook her head side to side in a no.

Lacroix leaned back a bit and slowly began to caress his hand along her smooth legs. "You will enjoy this I promise," he lowly breathed, inhaling her excitement. "It turns you on. I know. I'm aware and have seen it in your blood. Do not fear me…"

'Oh god,' Calleigh blinked lost in a haze already feeling the heat build in her center. His voice was like the silky scarves he wrapped around her wrists and his hands, so soft and entrancing.

He lay closely beside her. His lips pressed against her ear. His steely erection against her hip, while his right hand slid the length of her smooth thigh. "You have been quite strong in resisting your desire for me but I now know and feel your yearning. You will have me and everything you desire tonight."

Calleigh felt her body come alive. Awaken as every nerve receptor went blazing hot. She felt her desire soar and ache with his every word, his every touch, his every caress. His warm breath against her ear, her neck, her lips, caused her to swell with need.

Lacroix's hand rose up along her inner thigh. His fingers slid over warm moistness. "Yesss," he hissed low against her ear, pressing his hips forward, sliding his tongue along her lobe. "You're so wet my dear. So swollen. I feel the need to taste of your sweetness. I wish to drown myself in your essence. Is this agreeable?"

A very subtle moan left Calleigh's lips.

Lacroix smiled and slowly nuzzled against her throat, suckling, teasing. He pressed the softest of kisses against her cheek and Calleigh couldn't control the hunger she felt growing. The yearning desire built between her legs and in her belly. It coursed wildly through her entire being with each stroke of his fingers against her wet, satiny underwear. With the softest whimper she turned her head towards him in desperate need and in a heartbeat felt his full lips cover hers. He nipped gently, licking at her lips, teasing her all the more.

"Yes… Kiss, me," he sensually breathed knowing what she wanted. Knowing what she needed as he teased and built her up even more.

Calleigh moaned and breathed hard crushing her lips against his. Her tongue pushed right into his mouth and Lacroix groaned, slipping his fingers inside her wet panties at the same time.

Calleigh gasped feeling his long fingers strum and slide against her slickness but Lacroix continued to kiss her tenderly, sliding his tongue along hers then trailing down towards her neck, coxing her along softly, giving her time to breathe.

"Feel the pleasure. Feel the buildup, my sweet Calleigh," he huskily breathed. Sensation was flowing through her entire being and the ancient knew it all too well. Long fingers dipped inside warmth and Calleigh's head jerked back against the pillows with a restrained moan. Her back arched as Lacroix leaned down and captured one swollen tipped, nipple between his lips.

Calleigh couldn't contain the deep cry of pleasure that tore from her parted lips.

"Beautiful," he whispered, tasting the sweetness of her sugary skin on his lips. His tongue laved deliberately then fluttered lightly over her stiffening nipple causing it to harden more. Calleigh's moans were growing in intensity and the ancient felt her trying to hold back.

Her legs trembled as he roughly breathed. "Do not hold back my dear. Surrender all to me… and I will wake you in a way you will never forget. I sense your passion wanting to be released. Needing to be freed, my sweet Calleigh."

With another whimper she turned toward those full lips again and kissed him with passion. A short cry shot from her throat as his fingers curled in deeper and his thumb began to move in unison.

Lacroix drew back watching her come beautifully for the first time. He moved deliberate, slow, letting her enjoy the first powerful orgasm by his hand.

Calleigh's face flushed bright red. She bit down hard on her lip trying not to cry out. Her skin rapidly flushed her neck and breasts grew pinkish, broadening down over her blushing body. Her neck strained as she pressed her head back arching more against the pillows sighing her pleasure.

Lacroix watched her orgasm pour through her deliciously. "Yesss," he hissed, concentrating on the continued movement of his fingers. "So wet, so swollen… warmth," he exhaled extending the word in a whispery breath, "So warm… I know your hunger my sweet Calleigh and you have not sated it just yet." His tone grew course as his fingers moved harder. "So, so hungry my sweet. Take all I give to you and let go…"

Calleigh struggled with everything she had then unable to control the desire ripping through her, cried out loudly. Her legs turned to jelly and she began to tremble uncontrollably. Both arms pulled on the restraints as she gasped and panted feeling her insides clench and grip at his knowledgeable fingers repeatedly.

"Yes, my sweet," he urged her on softly, pressing his lips against hers, swallowing her cries of ecstasy. "Shhh," let it wash over you. Accept it and ride the waves of pleasure." He drew back letting her breathe, allowing her time to recover from her first mind-blowing orgasm. Lacroix kissed along her face, her cheek; down against her throat and felt his eyes change hearing her rapid heartbeat, that pulse point in her neck beckoning him.

"Just a taste my dear," he whispered rising against her ear, asking for her permission.

She moaned and turned towards him becoming somewhat more alert. The fogginess was lifting and she blinked back the dizziness. She licked her lips still breathing hard, trying to wet her parched throat. "You… taste… so… good," she exhaled in a choppy tone. Not believing her own words her eyes widened more. 'What the hell Calleigh?!'

He smiled at her then withdrew, lifting two long fingers toward his lips, covering them, sucking them clean while she observed just inches from his mouth. He groaned breathing huskily while his eyes closed in pleasure. "So sweet, just as I thought. Honey… from the wildest of trees."

Calleigh's mouth remained open. She swallowed staring into his sexy amber eyes. His velvety voice and erotic words were undoing her more than she could believe. She never experienced anything… anyone like Lacroix before and found herself drawn to him. Wanting more.

"Yes," she rasped lowly.

Lacroix frowned in confusion for a moment then his golden eyes brightened in realization. His lips curved and he breathed softly. "My dear, you will not be disappointed, I promise you. I will just take a small taste and you will feel so… so good."

Calleigh's eyes closed in anxiousness. She tried to calm her racing heart down and relaxed her arms on the bed, not pulling on the restraints anymore. Her words came out in a whisper. "Do it… before I… change my mind." Her mind reeled and her green eyes widened in shock. 'Calleigh! What the hell are you saying?!' "Wait… I want you to—' her words halted and she looked away.

Lacroix held her gaze and knew his blood that had early subdued her was wearing off. "Relax, my sweet," he quietly urged in curiosity. His left hand slid up along her neck and right into her hair. He pulled fisting a steely hand in it, forcing her to look at him. Calleigh gasped then whimpered as he kissed her passionately. He breathed against her parted lips. "Tell me what you want my sweet?"

Calleigh moaned as he continued to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Her thoughts soared. 'If he can do that with his tongue in my mouth…' she let out another gasp as he pulled roughly on her hair again lifting from her lips, holding her gleaming gaze. "I know what you want my sweet Calleigh. You wish to let go. You wish to give up control. You wish to be dominated." He paused and slid his tongue roughly up along that pulsing vein in her neck then huskily growled yanking on her hair again, "You want me to fuck you."

Calleigh's eyes widened in panic and he smiled wickedly knowing all her wayward thoughts. 'How the hell?' she wondered then felt his hand suddenly grasped onto her panties and with one quick yank; tore them right off causing a sharp gasp to spill from her lips. She blinked staring into his golden orbs and watched him smile. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was exciting her all the more.

"My sweet," he growled against her ear, "You will come harder than you ever have before." Lacroix groaned and kept his hand fisted in her hair holding her. He kept her neck stretched back as his lips pressed against her throat teasingly; at the same time his fingers plunged deep inside her warmth again.

Calleigh moaned and bit down on her lip trying not to scream from the pleasure of it all. The force of his hand in her hair was turning her on in a crazy kind of way. His lips nuzzling against her throat and the danger in it, knowing he was gonna bite her caused her whole body to tingle on edge. His skilled fingers were a whole other story. He caused her whole body to tremble and when she felt the quick sharpness of his fangs pierce her neck, she gyrated against him and exploded with a deep seated cry. Her lower body bucked and quivered violently against him again and again and again. She was gasping and panting, shaking wildly as the powerful contractions continued in unending waves.

"Yes my sweet," he breathed, lapping at the twin prick points on her neck, healing them instantly. He groaned his pleasure while all the erotic images in Calleigh's mind now assaulted him. Lacroix's lips curled and his fingers began to move again, causing another shattering orgasm to crash down upon her.

Calleigh was moaning, breathing raggedly, choppy, trying to find some semblance of control but there was none. He was forcing her to orgasm again and again and she was amazingly enjoying it. Hell she was savoring it. Her eyes were closed in pure sensation… and it felt incredible. Amazing. Unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Lacroix lifted and held her gaze then bent and kissed her parted lips. "You're exquisite my dear and you will have all your fantasies fulfilled."

Calleigh sighed in exhaustion then inhaled in alarm as he moved down the bed. His glowing amber eyes never left hers. She lifted her head still breathing hard, watching him with amazement. Lacroix slid down between her legs, holding her gaze the whole time as he dipped his head with a masculine groan.

"Ohhh!"

Calleigh inhaled sharply feeling warm wetness cover her. She panted then cried out writhing; pulling on the bonds, feeling his skilled tongue's fluttering touch on her. She moaned unable to control her cries that began to roll continuously from her parted lips. "Untie me. I need to… touch you. Feel… you."

Lacroix stopped. He lifted his head and licked his lips devilishly with a cool smile. "No. You wished to be restrained," he said stunning the blonde.

"No! No," she gasped pulling on her bounds. "Please… I can't… take it."

"My dear… I assure you, you can. I have tasted of you. Your blood is summoning me. I know exactly what you want. All you need." He grinned. "I now know everything you desire and hunger for… my sweet, sweet Calleigh."

Calleigh swallowed hard, worried, staring down at him, her words choppy, breathless, "You… know…?"

"Yes," Lacroix softly answered tapping lightly with his fingers, holding her eager and stunned gaze. "I know how much you enjoy kissing and nuzzling on your neck. I know how much you like to be restrained and at a loss of control. I know how you like Horatio's tongue and fingers at the same time. I know what frightens you and I know what thrills you. I will give you all you can handle my dear… and then more." His head once again dipped down on his goal.

Calleigh's head collapsed back against the pillow with a sigh and in an instant she was crying out as he brought her again and again and again. Using his vampire abilities he fluttered his tongue at an amazing speed causing her whole body to spasm and clench in a series of mind blowing orgasms, propelling her into another then another, each one better than the last. She was panting and gasping, writhing and squirming on the bed as he fulfilled each of his promises. Each of her fantasies.

With a satisfied groan Lacroix lifted off the bed and observed her. She was panting incredibly hard, staccato breathing. Her beautiful breasts heaved with each inhalation of air. Her flat stomach quivered as her orgasm slowly subsided and she tried to control her trembling legs. It was no use they shuddered more... and he smiled.

"Horatio is correct. You're beautiful… especially in the throes of passion. Your skin flushes bright pink just as you come. Your muscles tense and quiver with your release. You're exquisite and taste…." He wiped the corner of his lip and sucked his finger clean with a hum. "Quite delicious."

Calleigh exhaled trying to breathe and swallow. Her mind was reeling and her body bustling in ecstasy. Her mouth was so, so dry when she tried to take in air. Her tongue slipped out moistening her lips. Lacroix observed then walked over to the night table and lifted the bottle of water to her lips assisting her. "Drink. You're parched and we… are nowhere near done."

'Dear, lord,' she thought.

He gently lifted her head, holding her, allowing her to drink her fill. She swallowed half the bottle and he gently lowered her head. "Better now?"

"Yes." She looked up at him and rasped, "Untie me. Please."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Will you submit to me and allow me what I wish to do?"

"No… wait…" Calleigh nodded. "I thought… I already did. I let you taste my blood. If that doesn't tell you then nothing will."

Lacroix grinned. He moved forward for a moment then stopped. He watched her eyes focus below his belt, on his rather large tenting erection that pushing against his thin dress pants. "Tell me what you wish to do with your hands?"

"Touch, you," she said hesitantly. Shyly, "Feel you," she smirked fixing her eyes on his tenting pants.

The wry smile on his face caused her to chuckle. "If you know what I like and you saw it in my blood… why wouldn't you untie me?"

"You are quite a handful," he grinned wickedly. "Trust must be earned my dear Calleigh… and you have not earned it yet." Lacroix nodded and refrained. "Perhaps in a bit. I will take you while you're restrained. It is your wish."

Calleigh blinked and murmured, "Oh, God."

The corner of Lacroix's lips curved up. "Is that not what you wish for? What you yearn for but won't share it with Horatio?"

Calleigh stared stunned knowing he already saw the truth in her blood. She was very taken back then even more so when he unbutton and unzipped his dress pants. Not only was his upper body chiseled and built but his lower body as well. His thighs and glutes looked like perfectly sculptured marble. They were defined and perfect in every way then her eyes locked onto his massive tool and she swallowed with concern.

"Um…"

"Something my dear," he said with a bit of humor in his tone, knowing she already sized him up.

"That thing is… huge," she breathed quietly.

"From what I saw in your blood… so is Horatio. And you take him well, do you not?"

Calleigh blinked. Her tone full of sadness. "Horatio…"

Lacroix exhaled, "My dear… do not ruin this now with second thoughts. Free will my dear, and I have already seen Horatio's thought's. He is not as innocent as you would like to believe. He has quite the… imagination." Lacroix paused watching her process his words. "Horatio's well-endowed just as I am. I am perhaps a few inches longer."

"Thicker… too," she rasped, catching the gleam in Lacroix's blue eyes. He walked over to the night stand and downed a bottle of bovine then moved onto the bed.

He positioned himself between her legs, spreading them. "I will be gentle with you. I have promised not to hurt you, did I not?"

"You did… it's just…" She stared with wide eyes at his long, thick erection for a long time in thought. 'Your huge! Massive!'

Lacroix chuckled and ran both hands along her thighs, feeling light quivers still. "I feel hungry all of a sudden," he shared quietly, staring at the small line of blonde hair, keeping his eyes fixed on her center. Calleigh watched him move down then felt warm wetness cover her again.

"Oh… Dear…" she breathed, pulling on her bounds, feeling him devour her once again.

Lacroix's golden eyes fixed on hers as his tongue worked its magic. His fingers dipped inside and once again he built her up, feeling wetness saturate and grip his fingers. He growled his pleasure drinking in every ounce of her sweetness, preparing her to take him.

"Lacroix," she gasped breathless, and he grinned hearing his name for the first time come from her lips. He doubled his efforts.

"More my dear," he groaned and continued, "I know what you want. Endless, beautiful, orgasms."

'Dear, Lord,' Calleigh thought unable to control what she was feeling. "Lacroix!" She panted on the brink feeling herself soar higher. Her whole body began to convulse. Cry after cry left her lips and before Calleigh realized anything she was crying out his name in pleasure, "Lacroix… Yes! Ohhh yessssssss!"

'Finally!' He smiled in satisfaction and rose to his knees, moving up between her thighs. He palmed his long thick sex and slowly pressed forward, sliding against her slick heat.

Calleigh gasped and moaned feeling the enormous size of him push against her small opening.

"Relax my dear," he growled, eyes golden. "I will fill you fully… as you wish to be filled."

He drew back and moved forward slowly a few times, inching along, coating himself with her sweet slickness, making sure not to hurt her then when she relaxed he pushed a bit harder feeling part of himself sink into her warmth. "Yesssss," he hissed in pleasure.

Calleigh moaned then tensed feeling him spear into her. Her thighs quivered out of control. "Oh, God! Oh, God, Lacroix," she panted.

He stood up on his knees more, his palms down on her inner thighs. He held her teary gaze speaking smoothly. "You're tensing my dear. Try to relax. Lay back and breathe and I will give you a pleasure like never before."

Calleigh nodded shakily then shuddered as his fingers began to circle her engorged pearl. She bucked hard and in turn took more of him deeper. He groaned and slowly drew back then forward again and again causing her to shatter. He felt her liquid fire coat him, felt her body grip and clench tight around him. He growled and slowly pushed forward again almost fully embedded in her warmth.

"Relax," he partly whispered then growl feeling his hunger rise up. "You will accept all of me. Relax your muscles and breathe. You're so tight."

Calleigh inhaled then exhaled and Lacroix drove in hard.

"Lacroix!" She cried out pulling on the restraints.

"Yes my sweet, take me, take all of me. You want it hard. Powerful. Deep! Tell me. I wish to hear you ask for it." He was careful as he drew back giving her body a chance to adjust to his size. Then again he gradually moved in, feeling her walls finally relax around him. "Yess," he murmured, "Just like that my sweet Calleigh. Take all of me."

Calleigh was biting on her lip again, gasping, panting, feeling him fill her fully then draw back slowly. Her head thrashed side to side as he built a gentle rhythm, fully driving into her and almost all the way out. His long, steely sex filled her all the way up while heat built at her core and her nerve endings screamed for release. With each slow stoke came another wave of indescribable pleasure and moan after moan rolled from her lips. Her legs began to quiver. Her whole body tensed yet he kept his slow steady pace, driving in then out fully, pressing his hands down on her inner thighs keeping her legs parted. A low groan left his lips. His eyes closed in concentration while his hips lifted. He thrust hard once, twice….

A deep cry of pleasure tore from her throat as she shattered screaming his name. "Lacroix!"

"Say it my dear," he rumbled in hungry desire. "Lucien. Say it. You're so wet. Your body begs for a deep release and I will… give it… to you."

"Yes! Yes," she sighed then cried writhing and thrashing, "Yes, yes, yesssss! I'm coming! I'm coming, Lucien!"

"Yesss, my sweet," he growled thrilled with her reaction and began to thrust harder, faster. His hips began to gyrate like a machine that just kept going and going.

"Please! Please!" she cried out breathless, panting gasping.

Lacroix looked down watching his long, thick length glide in and out of her deliciously. Her sweetness glistened all over him and he lifted her right leg up onto his chest and continued to pump in and out slowly, while kissing and licking along her ankle and calf.

"Ohhhhhh!" Calleigh couldn't contain her cries.

Her moans and sighs filled the room as he took her higher and higher. She shuddered gasping, breathing erratically unable to take in air, feeling the need to scream her release. Her cries were definitely carrying and Lacroix was very aware but was in no way going to stop her at this point. He groaned feeling his surge constrict. "You must control your cries my dear. We do not wish to wake anyone."

"No," she gasped and turned her head toward her bound arm then closed her open mouth over it.

The ancient reached up extending his hand and fingers to her. "Suck on my fingers my sweet. I enjoy it," he slowly slipped them into her mouth and Calleigh moaned biting down on them in ecstasy. He pumped harder and watched as she bit down firmly drawing blood, only this time she began to suck on his fingers with a pleasurable moan, clearly enjoying herself.

Lacroix immediately tensed and growled feeling his surge instantly begin. He released her leg and leaned down over her, his lips went to one breast then slid gently toward the other capturing the stiff tip. He nipped and feasted from her nipples, drawing small droplets of blood with every caress of his fangs then felt his impending orgasm build to imminent.

He lifted and in concentration began a smooth in and out rhythm, quickening his pace, slamming into her deeply. His skilled fingers skimmed over her swollen nub and he growled unsteadily, "I will… fill you soon. Deep… as you desire."

"Yes Lacroix! Yesss!" Calleigh gasped unable to breathe, feeling so much sensation. He was gliding in and out at an incredible speed. His heavy thickness and long length speared into her, filling her like never before. Just like in her wildest fantasies.

"Lucien," he groaned.

"Lucien!" she cried, feeling him drive in still deeper. Harder. Calleigh's body and breasts began to bounce under him. Her hips lifted, rocked and began to answer his hard stabs. She panted. Her cries coursed through him and when she gasped his name in the most melodious sigh pulling fully on her bonds everything went blood red. Lacroix watched her flush and come undone. He felt her clenching around him continuously, coming hard, gushing. Her liquid fire seared him. Soaked him. He growled deeply, feeling his fangs ache in hunger and stared at Calleigh with bloodlust.

She took in his lustful yet sensual appearance. His eyes were two glowing ambers flecked with red. His mouth was opened and his fangs partly showing. His breathing rough and he licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her blood again, exploding deep inside her at the same time.

"You're… beautiful," she rasped breathless, staring at him fully vamped out and in bloodlust. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft fuzzy hair, kiss him, wrap her arms around his neck and hold onto him as he filled her and came deep inside her. He leaned down over her, observing her, kissing her, driving into her fully then ramming into her hard. He knew she was there again. Calleigh was all but done. She inhaled sharply, irregularly and hung on.

"Yessssssss," he hissed feeling her contract around him. "I do love… your multiple orgasms. You are quite a find, my dear," he huskily breathed, baring fangs, moving down towards her neck.

"Take me! Taste me! Luciennn!" She screamed as an earth shattering orgasm tore through her entire body slamming her into euphoria.

With a hiss, he reared back with an open mouth and sank his fangs into her throat growling viciously….

"Lacroix?!" Calleigh bolted upright in bed gasping heavily. Her right hand went to her throat and she felt around in a panic for a bite mark.

"Oh my God," she murmured, feeling her heart hammering against her ribcage. "What the hell was that Calleigh?!" She blurted then turned to the side table and shakily lifted the bottle of water to her lips, swallowing half the contents. She exhaled heavily then blinked in recognition, feeling warm wetness between her thighs. She shook her head in disbelief and threw off the blankets watching her two legs tremble. Her eyes widened when she felt her insides clench. She stood stunned in thought. "I've never…" she rose in confusion and headed for the bathroom still breathing hard.

Lacroix sat quietly in the corner of the room as his lips curved upwards.

A few minutes past when Calleigh came out of the bathroom. She immediately yelped seeing Lacroix sitting there beside her bed. A hand went to her chest and she gasped. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No." He answered lowly with amusement in his eyes.

She exhaled and stared at him. "What are you doing here? What time is it? Any news on Horatio?"

"Horatio is… the same. We will go in search for him tonight," he replied licking his lips. "It was you I was concerned for. Your heart rate was… rather through the roof and you called my name several times."

Calleigh gnawed on her bottom lip as her eyes widened. 'Oh shit, I did that out loud?' "Sorry…" she hesitated running a hand across her forehead. "I… had a… crazy dream."

Lacroix inclined his head. "Would you like to discuss it? I am very good at interpreting dreams."

Calleigh blinked stunned. "Um… no that's okay. Thanks Lucien— I mean, Lacroix." She shook her head quickly correcting herself. She sighed and plopped down on the bed. 'Get a grip Calleigh,' she lowly berated.

Lacroix's lips curled. "Are you all right my dear? You seem rather… tattered."

Calleigh swallowed the dryness in her throat. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just a … dream." Tattered was an understatement.

Lacroix's smooth tone flowed through her. He rose explaining. "Sometimes, dreams are the only way we can find to express ourselves. Our most deepest, darkest, thoughts, my sweet Calleigh."

Calleigh blinked stunned hearing that low mesmerizing tone. Her eyes drifted below his waistline and she stared. "Are… you sure you can't read my mind?" Her gaze slowly met his almost accusingly.

Lacroix grinned and headed for the door opening it. "I can only anticipate my dear. Go back to sleep." He closed the door behind him.

Calleigh blew out a breath and raked a hand through her hair murmuring. "Damn… he's good. How does he do that?"

Low laughter could be heard on the other side of the door and Calleigh smirked remembering his vampire abilities. "You're bad Lacroix!" She said loud enough to make sure he heard. She huffed and collapsed back on the bed in exhaustion. Visions flashed in her mind first of Horatio then Lacroix.

Calleigh blew out a long flustered breath. "Dear lord… what a dream!"

TBC…

* * *

Got ya! LOL

Easy with the Garlic my friends!

Did you think it was a dream… or the real thing?

Are you sure it's not the real thing? Hahaha

Next chapter is the pinnacle. Sort of…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N: Okay so here we are at the pinnacle. Sort of. This story may have a few um… Pinnacles! Thank you all for the awesome thoughts and reviews. I was amazed to read how many wanted to take my head off with this last chapter with Lacroix. LOL But it was just a dream indeed. Just prepare yourself in case the real thing happens. Ooooooh!

As always thanks goes to my wonderful beta, Jen!

Enjoy!

Here we go…

* * *

III

Darkness. Pain. Confusion. He was floating, disconnected, lost in an abyss. Jumbled memories, or were they real? Images flashed through his mind. He was vaguely aware of the sound around him, then the strong scent of… decay. He gasped sharply barely moving then stilled at the extreme amount of pain he was experiencing. His jaw clenched tightly. He felt a presence near and tried to suppress a painful groan but couldn't.

Horatio's eyes slowly opened. He woke in confusion. The throbbing pressure in his head intolerable, making him feel like it was going to split open. The dim light coming from the light bulb, or bulbs hanging from the ceiling overhead didn't help. He felt like red-hot pokers were being shoved into his eyes. Groaning he closed his eyes hoping for some relief.

It didn't come.

An animal like growl got his attention. His memories came flooding back and his eyes snapped open. He squinted trying to focus and the two light bulbs slowly became one… that's when he also noticed, leaning over him snarling, was Kayla's monster, a Vampire, Jack the Ripper. Just the thought of his name caused Horatio's skin to crawl.

The red head opened and closed his eyes, staring through haziness at the creature. His blurry vision slowly began to clear and his heart began to accelerate with the realization he was still alive. Horatio almost never panicked but in his present position, he knew the only real reason he was still alive. This crazed vampire was Jack the Ripper! The diabolical serial killer, who got off on slowly torturing his victims, slicing them up and cutting out their organs… all while they were still alive!

He attempted to exhale but felt scorching pain seize in his diaphragm. He stilled and breathed lightly with closed eyes trying to relax his battered body and take in air. He could barely focus and knew he was in trouble. A moment past and he blinked in realization. It may be his only chance, he thought with a surprised attack on the vampire.

Horatio quickly shifted making a move, lifting his right hand. He immediately cried out in agony and froze in shocking pain realizing he was chained down. And it wasn't an ordinary chain. It had blades that cut into both wrists whenever he moved them.

Horatio's eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, flexing with the agonizing waves of pain going through him. Chills gripped him and he stilled trying to find some semblance of control and keep from screaming out. He could feel the warmth of his blood spilling down his wrists while his whole body shook in excruciating pain.

The sound of diabolical laughter caused his eyes to open again. He stared intensely at the laughing vampire who smiled wickedly at him.

Another wave of pain and Horatio gnashed his teeth together, wanting to ram a stake through the vampire's dead heart. He carefully made an attempt to lift his head and was quickly sorry for it. The room spun and his head collapsed back down weakly with a groan.

The red head could hear movement beside him but his focus was on the pain that was intensifying. 'What the hell did he do to me?' His eyes remained closed while his jaw flexed and he tried to bare the pain. 'Concentrate,' he berated himself then tried to focus, processing his situation. He was aware, awake. Lying on something hard and cold.

The red head groaned again shifting, feeling the hard inflexibility against his back then gently inhaled. His body seized up and stiffened again. A sharp gasp left his lips and he grimaced in pain feeling his lungs burn. 'What's that smell?' he wondered breathing in the stench surrounding him. 'Where the hell am I?' He questioned turning his head to the right opening his eyes once again.

The Ripper grinned deviously with red eyes. He viciously fisted one hand into Horatio's hair and brutally pulled; stretching Horatio's neck as far as it would go. The red head let out a painful groan trying to resist, wondering if the crazed vampire was going to end it all and just break his neck.

"You will tell me where Lacroix is or I will slowly torture you," the vampire threatened in a harsh tone.

A strained breath left Horatio's lips and he rasped. "I… I don't know."

The Ripper's full lips curved into a cruel smile. "Have it your way mortal. You will suffer!" He growled and released Horatio.

The red head coughed and shifted groaning. He slowly moved his head side to side feeling the tight muscles spasm in his neck. He watched the vampire head back towards him with a large scalpel in his hand.

Horatio's eyes widened. 'Shit.'

With an animalistic snarl the Ripper tore off Horatio's shirt. He forced Horatio's head down on the table with one powerful hand while the other swiftly moved across Horatio's midsection slicing him up.

Horatio struggled for only a short minute then blinked feeling warmth spread across his stomach. The red head groaned and fought to lift his head and when the mad vampire finally released him, he stared at the pool of blood flooding his midsection. His vision instantly blurred and his head wavered then weakly collapsed back down.

Low maniacal laughter filled his ears as the vampire snickered, satisfied with his handy work. "Did you know I went to medical school?"

Horatio blinked trying to focus. He rumbled dryly with barely a nod. "Yes… that's part of your MO."

The Ripper laughed deeply toying with the scalpel in his hand. "You're very intelligent Lieutenant. It's unfortunate you got this case and have learned of my method of operation."

'You're telling me,' Horatio thought, still in disbelief he was Jack the Ripper. The red head couldn't help himself and growled low. "Why… why kill all those innocent people?"

The Ripper's blood red eyes constricted as he smiled. "Innocent! Maybe you're not so smart after all. Of all the questions you could ask and you ask the one that is so commonly boring."

Horatio stared up at him waiting for some kind of answer and the barber knew it. He laughed again.

"It's a shame; an intelligent CSI like you will have to die." He held Horatio's pained gaze. "Perhaps I will allow you to live long enough to show you, your own beating heart, once I cut it out of your chest."

Horatio's jaw clenched tight. His eyes narrowed in thought. 'Okay… it's official. He's definitely insane.'

The vampire's lips curled cruelly. "In a moment… I will know all of you Lieutenant. It will be your blood that tells me all I wish to know."

'Shit!' Horatio's eyes open widely. He barely lifted his head in comprehension and began to struggle again. "No! No wait…" He rasped and resisted but the vampire swiftly sank his fangs into his cut open abdomen growling viciously.

Horatio's eyes broadened first in shock then agonizing pain. A short cry tore from his lips as he felt the mad vampire's fangs tear into him, devouring his blood. Horatio groaned trying to resist but everything happened so quickly. His vision blurred. His body was already shutting down but his brain was unrelenting as it reminded him again and again. 'Clear your mind! Don't think, damn it! You'll get Calleigh killed as well as Nick, Lacroix and everyone else at the Raven!'

"No!" Horatio growled, 'Don't think of the Raven! Think of Miami. Miami! The sun! The sun! The sun!' He kept repeating the thought in his mind, trying to recall all his memories of the sweltering hot Miami Sun.

The Ripper suddenly let out a loud animalistic growl and tore into Horatio harder, ferociously juddering his head back and forth. Horatio's head sprung up off the table and both arms automatically pulled in response to the pain. The red head gasped breathing raggedly then let out a long groan of pain. The Ripper shoved his head back against the table watching him writhe in agony. A few minutes passed and everything stopped.

The only sound was Horatio's erratic breathing and low groans of despair. He had no idea why the Ripper stopped but was happy for the break. He tried to inhale some oxygen and blinked back the fuzziness while his mind drifted further and further away.

The Ripper suddenly grasped Horatio's hair growling fiercely at him, pulling harder. Enraged beyond belief. "Impossible! You block me! A mortal man!"

Horatio wasn't sure if he heard him right or if his brain was just dying from lack of oxygen. He laid there somewhat confused yet relieved… until a brutal hand gripped onto his side, crushing his ribs.

Unbearable pain coursed through him. Horatio's head flew up. He yelled in agony cursing then grated his teeth trying to bare the pain. With an exhausted breath his head weakly flopped right back down on the table in fatigue. His heart hammered away in his chest and he tried to still knowing he didn't stand a chance against this mad vampire. Jack the Ripper! Wave after wave of pain gripped him, weakening him more and more. He gnashed his teeth together, fighting with every ounce of energy he could muster. Which was nil. "The sun," Horatio muttered and continued to repeat.

"You will tell me how you do this mortal?!" The vampire roared infuriated, tightening his hold on Horatio's ribs.

"I don't!" Horatio yelled as he squeezed harder. "I don't! Don't… know…."

The Ripper stared at him and ordered. "You will talk mortal! Yield… and save yourself some misery!"

Horatio's breathing began to slow. He coughed and choked gasping from the pain and wounds inflicted upon him. He felt his life's energy being drained more and more. Slowly his vision blurred again and the pain increased to unimaginable heights. He couldn't control the groans and moans coming from his throat anymore. He couldn't control his shuddering body that quaked violently from the pain and shock he was in. He knew it was over. He was losing consciousness and didn't think he would ever wake again and see the light of day… or Calleigh. With one last bit of energy in his mind, he called out one name then everything went black.

Lacroix's eyes snapped open. He sat upright and the change was instant. His eyes glowed crimson red and his fangs dropped feeling Horatio's turmoil.

'Horatio!' Lacroix felt the red heads pain. He heard his cry for help through the new bond they had developed. It was strong and the ancient concentrated on it for a long moment until Nick pulled him out of his trance like state.

The door flung open and Nick stormed into the room with golden eyes, staring at his maker, feeling the ancient's turmoil as well. Nick barked, "Lacroix… What is it?!"

The ancient changed back and slowly lifted his blue eyes toward his worried son. His tone filled with distress. "It is Horatio. He is being… tortured. I can feel his pain and anguish."

Nick blinked flabbergasted. "What? How can you? Why? I mean why would the barber torture him? He's a mortal. Why wouldn't he just kill him Lacroix, like all the rest?"

The ancient lifted a glass of bovine toward his lips and downed it then exhaled. "Because Horatio is not like all the rest… and I am quite sure the Barber knows this now. He is slowly draining him Nicholas… hoping to find information about us… but somehow the red head continues to resist him. He is challenging him."

"How?! That's impossible!" Nick snapped in disbelief.

Lacroix slowly moved his head side to side. "I… I do not know Nicholas." He hesitated taken back with the turn of events. The ancient was just as confused and also wondered as Nick did. How Horatio was capable of resisting such a strong vampire and in such a weakened state.

"The sun will be down soon," Nick lowly reminded, "Are you gonna tell Calleigh?"

Lacroix moved his head side to side. "No. She worries enough. What good will this news do for her. She will be overwhelmed and sick with grief even more. No. I will not share this with her. We are going in search and that is all I wish her to know. Are we clear Nicholas?" His tone dropped low and his eyes bore into Nick's waiting for his response.

Nick nodded for once in complete agreement with his maker. "Yes. I understand," he let out a soft breath, "What if… he kills him Lacroix?"

"He will not!" The ancient stated confidently with anger.

Nick blinked in confusion. "How do you know that?"

He sighed irritated. "Because Nicholas… the barber has not gotten what he wants from Horatio yet."

Nick held his masters blue gleaming eyes. "Our location?"

Lacroix shook his head side to side. "No. He wants something else from Horatio."

"What," Nick asked without even a clue.

"Surrender." Lacroix informed in a low tone. "He wants him to submit… Like all his other victims did…, then he will drain him of his blood and… attempt to bring him across."

Nick's eyes grew wide as saucers. He panicked. "No! He's killed everyone Lacroix. Why would he want to bring Horatio across?"

"Because he knows he is different. Special. He will try to make himself a companion."

Nick lost it blaming himself. Horatio was in this whole mess because of him. "No! No! I refuse to believe that! Horatio's a mortal, just like every other mortal. He won't change him…" Nick exhaled softly, "It will kill him if he does."

"Yes." Lacroix agreed softly. "If the barber shares his blood with Horatio… the red head will surely go insane. He will not survive it. We must find him Nicholas… and quickly. I am unsure how long he can hold out against one as powerful as the barber."

Nick nodded wondering how he could hold out against any vampire but the question never left his lips. Instead he focused on Lacroix's words. 'We have to find him quickly.'

"Tell Janette, we will leave at once. I wish her to stay here with Calleigh and the others. I will call a few others in for extra protection, just in case Horatio does give in." Lacroix paused in thought. "I do not believe the barber will return here. After all… he has what he wants now."

Nick frowned. "You think he wanted Horatio this whole time?"

"No. I believe he wanted you… but somehow got a taste of the red heads enticing blood and need I say more."

Nick inclined his head in contemplation. His guilt was eating at him. "He wanted to kill me, to get back at you right? He knows who I am?" Nick paused, "Your son. The barber did all this for revenge."

"Yes Nicholas. This whole travesty is very unfortunate." Lacroix sighed but would never apologize even though he knew this was all his doing from the start. He had a very bad feeling about that east end barber long ago and went against his own intuition… and was now still paying the price.

Nick let out a breath seeing his maker's anger and concern. He headed for the door then stopped and turned towards Lacroix speaking softly. "You really do care about him. You care about the both of them?"

Lacroix looked down with tightening eyes. It was hard for the ancient to admit it but he did. "Yes. I do Nicholas and I don't expect you to understand. In fact, I'm having a rather hard time myself with it… but I will admit… they're special."

Nick nodded at his sire and a small smile curved his lips. He held his gaze and in the softest tone spoke. "For what it's worth, Lacroix. Thank you. Thank you for helping them." Nick turned and headed out of the room.

Lacroix let out a long slow breath in relief with his son's gratitude. He smiled in appreciation taking a moment to bask and enjoy in his son's loving words towards him. They were genuine. It had been much too long since the ancient had felt his own dead heart swell with the incoming love from his wayward son. Things were certainly looking up; he thought with a hint of a smile then grew serious again.

The ancient closed his eyes in complete concentration. His mind searched for a connection with the red head. A vivid image of the bright yellow sun caused Lacroix to immediately break the connection and shake his head clear in frustration. He gasped stunned then in realization his lips curved slightly. He knew he found the link with Horatio and he understood why Horatio's mind was conveying the message of the sun back at him.

Lacroix did his best to relay a message back to him. "Be strong Horatio… Do not give in! We are coming for you!"

Exhausted and drained Horatio's eyes snapped opened. "Lacroix?" He barely breathed feeling as if the master vampire was right beside him. Only his blue glazed over eyes opened to Jack the Ripper instead.

Horatio swallowed hard.

"You're a mortal. How do you know Lacroix?! Why do you call his name?!" The vampire growled frustrated, slamming a hand down on the table rocking the entire room.

Horatio winced feeling the vibration course through him. He licked his dry lips and tried to focus on anything but the pain answering lowly. "I met him… working… case."

The barber stared at him with constricting eyes. Not believing. "Why did he help you? A mortal!"

Horatio's mind reeled. He rasped. "I… don't… know."

He slammed his hand down again closer to Horatio's head this time sneering. "He is a vampire… like me! You know this, yet he shared blood with you. Why?! Why would Lacroix do that?!"

Horatio blinked realizing he must have seen his thoughts when he bit him and drank from him. "I don't… know," Horatio repeated doing his best to stall, hoping Lacroix and Nick would find him sometime soon! Hopefully in time before this maniac sliced him up into pieces and killed him!

He roared. "You drank from him! Do not lie to me mortal! I know! I have seen it in your blood!" He paused staring down at the red head then grinned deviously. "Do you know of the pain I can cause you? You know who I am and what I'm capable of. Yes?" He waited letting the words sink in. "I will cause you pain like you have never imagined! Now do yourself a favor Lieutenant… tell me the truth! Tell me why Lacroix would help you?"

Horatio stared and watched him pace back and forth angrily growling like an animal. He knew all too well the suffering he could cause. Jack the Ripper himself.

Horatio hesitated, "I don't… remember…." He let his words trail off hoping he was convincing. He hoped the barber would think Lacroix glamoured him and made him forget the memories.

"You block me! And now, you lie to me!" The barber thundered and stormed back towards Horatio. His right hand came down hard against his midsection and Horatio yelled in extreme pain, feeling his sharp fingernails sink into his skin and ribs. "You! Will! Tell me!" He roared in Horatio's face.

A painful rumbled caught in Horatio's throat as he gasped for air. Both arms lifted causing the chains to cut into his wrists more. His jaw set and he cursed in pain unable to tolerate it anymore. "I can't— remember!"

The barber fisted his hair and roughly pulled his head to one side then without warning brutally sank his fangs into Horatio's neck… draining him.

Horatio's whole body tensed and arched off the table in desperate struggle. He resisted with everything he had. Only seconds passed when the red head let out one heavy breath and his whole body went limp on the table. His mind said fight, fight, fight but his body was sagging, weakened, frayed beyond belief.

Horatio blinked with one last thought… 'Lacroix. Tell Calleigh… I love her.' Everything began to fade as his eyes listlessly closed. His heartbeat slowed, his breathing shallow.

The door suddenly smashed open. At the same time both Lacroix and Nick crashed into the barber, knocking him off Horatio and onto the floor. Nick was stunned and slow getting up but Lacroix was swiftly on his feet. He growled hissing in rage as he headed for the crazed vampire with intent to obliterate him.

Nick rose sluggishly and with some difficulty removed Horatio's restraints. His tone came out in a harsh growl.

"Horatio! Wake up! C'mon Horatio!" He shouted at the barely conscious red head, observing the bleeding wounds and mutilation the barber had inflicted on him. Enraged Nick turned his attention back toward Lacroix and the crazed east end barber.

Nick felt the anger and rage escalate within him, and seeing Horatio's bloody mutilated body on the table only made it worse! His eyes grew crimson red; he roared then with hatred flew right at the mad vampire, knocking Lacroix off balance and onto the floor as well. The barber snarled evilly and unexpectedly pulled out a wooden stake, impaling Nick right in the chest. He sneered grabbing onto Nicks shirt, lifting him like a rag doll then violently flung him across the room.

"Nicholas!" Lacroix hissed enraged.

The barber grinned maliciously at Lacroix and scoffed. "I killed your son. Now it's your turn, Lucien."

Lacroix was furious but knew the stake had missed its mark. Nick was just injured and with his blood he would recover and heal. He watched his son writhe for a moment in pain then held his gaze. Nick inclined his head at his maker relaying a message through their bond. "Rip his fucking head off!"

With glowing red eyes and fangs bared, Lacroix growled moving forward toward the crazed vampire again. "I should have done this long ago," he snarled enraged.

The barber swung fiercely at Lacroix who easily moved out of the way retaliating with a quick blow himself. He knocked the crazed vampire back off balance. The barber laughed manically only he didn't know what hit him when Lacroix flew at him wildly, slamming him brutally against the brick wall shaking the whole room. The ancient's powerful hand came down swiftly with a sharp stake that instantly pierced the barber's chest. It was Lacroix who was now smiling coldly as he harshly drove it through with a hateful snarl. "It ends! Here and now! You will kill no more! The mistake I made long ago will cease tonight. I will decapitate you or watch you burn at sunrise!"

The barber roared then howled and slowly sank to the floor in pain when Lacroix released him. A low groan from the red head pulled the ancient's attention away for the moment.

"Help… him…" Nick rumbled from the floor with the stake protruding out of his chest. "His heart is… slowing Lacroix."

"I am aware Nicholas," the ancient answered and bent near his wounded son. "His heart is strong. Horatio will be fine once I share blood with him. Now allow me to help you," Lacroix insisted then pulled the stake out causing Nick to shriek in pain.

"Help… Horatio." Nick rasped struggling with his maker. "Not… me!"

"Do not speak, Nicholas!" Lacroix rumbled annoyed, removing the rest of the wood from Nick's chest. The ancient grimaced as Nick cried out in pain holding onto his forearm. The ancient vampire quickly offered his wrist to Nick, who clutched it, and as if starving crushed it against his lips devouring his blood. A few moments passed and Nick calmed, sated, slowing down a bit. He groaned with closed eyes, feeling the powerful blood of his sire course through his body healing and revitalizing him.

Horatio's eyes fluttered open with a moan. His head flopped towards the growls still coming from the barber who was sprawled out on the floor dying. The red head's eyes widened when the crazed vampire yanked and pulled on the large piece of wood sticking out of his chest. Horatio thought he was dreaming. In a haze he watched him rise up stumbling with the large stake in hand then head for Lacroix who wasn't the wiser.

"Lacr—," Horatio weakly breathed but nothing came out. With the little energy he could muster, he rolled himself off the table and into the mad vampire's path. Hoping to slow him long enough for Lacroix to hear and finish the job.

Lacroix and Nick both watched in surprise and horror when the barber growled infuriated with the meddlesome red head. He lifted Horatio's limp body like a puppet dangling him in the air then with glowing red eyes and fangs bared, rammed Horatio against the far wall.

The red head was all but done. Lifeless, incapacitated and helpless as one powerful hand gripped his jaw and smashed his head against the wall again, this time making a low cracking sound.

Horatio's eyes squeezed shut and his knees gave out. His body began to slump down but the barber held him up with one strong hand clenched around his throat choking him. He lifted Horatio right off his feet as he maliciously grabbed his hair with his left hand, pulled his head to one side then brutally sank his fangs into his neck finishing the job.

Horatio's eyes opened in shock. His arms flailed and pulled at the much too powerful vampire. With a deep ferocious growl Lacroix yanked his wrist from Nick then speedily lifted the stake in his hand. He flew at an implausible speed toward the barber, charging with the stake held out in front and impaled the crazed vampire from behind. This time making sure it went straight through his heart and right into the concrete wall behind him, Impaling the shrieking vampire. The barbers hand loosened on Horatio's neck releasing him.

The red head's body gradually slumped down the wall but Lacroix gently steadied him, keeping him up. "Easy. I have you," Lacroix quietly breathed observing all his injuries, lifting his wrist toward Horatio's mouth.

Horatio leaned heavily against the ancient, exhausted and breathless, still in a daze wondering if this was all just one terrible nightmare of his. He barely murmured, "Did he… did he… change me?"

"No," Lacroix answered softly examining the bite marks on the red heads neck. "He did not take enough to change you. I would never let that happen." Lacroix offered his wrist and pressed it against Horatio's lips urging, "Drink."

Horatio inhaled shakily and leaned back against the wall allowing Lacroix to help him. His lips barely moved then he began to suckle a little harder. His eyes closed in exhaustion and sensation then Horatio's lips stilled.

"Horatio," Lacroix whispered observing him knowing the blood sharing helped. His heart beat was getting stronger and growing louder in the ancients ears.

Horatio's eyes opened and flashed bright blue. Lacroix stared in surprise for a moment and watched him barely lift his head. "Nick… Okay?" He murmured, struggling just to speak then closed his eyes when everything spun out of control.

"Nicholas is fine, Horatio. Save your energy and do not speak anymore." The ancient gently lifted Horatio's body cradling him in his strong arms. Déjà vu.

Horatio groaned in pain then breathed uncomfortably. "I'm… okay."

"Of course you are," the ancient sarcastically answered rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, knowing the red head was seconds from passing out. He was still irritated with Horatio's thoughtless actions.

Horatio barely got out a chuckled knowing Lacroix was being sarcastic again. The ancient stared at the critically wounded man. His words came out with a hint of annoyance. "May I ask, what it was, you were thinking Horatio…, to attack a vampire in your present condition?!"

"Attack." Horatio let out a scoff, "It was hardly… an attack." He inhaled an unsteady breath, "I… was thinking… he was gonna… kill you."

Lacroix stared in awe speechless. Once again. He looked over at his son who nodded in recognition. Lacroix also recognized Horatio would have given his life for him. Nick grinned knowing his maker was at a loss for words.

"You can… put me down now," said Horatio looking at the anxious vampire.

Lacroix stared at the disheveled red head in disbelief. "If I put you down." The ancient rolled his eyes explaining slowly with a smirk, "_You will _fall down."

"No. I can… stand," Horatio continued, feeling out of sorts in Lacroix's arms. "Calleigh?" he rasped.

"Calleigh is… unharmed and impatiently waiting for your return." Lacroix's brow rose and he carefully placed Horatio down on his feet.

"See…" Horatio breathed steadying himself then groaned. His body instantly buckled but Lacroix was already prepared with arms out supporting him.

The ancient vampire shook his head, cradling Horatio's body once again in his arms. "Will you trust me," he lowly asked exasperated.

A low sound came from Horatio's throat. "Probably… not."

Lacroix laughed causing both Horatio and Nick to stare at him strangely. He explained heading for the door. "I do like your honesty, Horatio." His lips curved up. "It is quite refreshing to hear someone speak the truth."

Nick smiled with a nod dusting himself off. "Yeah. That is refreshing," he said staring at his sire, making his point.

Lacroix shot him a glare then gazed at Horatio who groaned in pain. He lowly commanded, "You will sleep." the ancient focused intently on his blue pain ridden eyes.

Horatio blinked. "You know… that don't work on me."

Lacroix's lips curved up once again when Horatio's eyes closed and his head slumped limply against the vampire's chest. The ancient snorted a laugh. "Au contrare mon ami." Lacroix leaned down and whispered. "Sleep Horatio, without pain. All will be well."

Horatio was out cold.

The ancient turned towards his son. "Come Nicholas. This is finished."

Nick turned back and gave one last look at the barber, Jack the Ripper. His mistake from long ago.

He was impaled against the wall, his body hung lifeless. Nick wanted to walk over and make sure he was dead but Lacroix called to him again. Slowly he turned and followed Lacroix out.

TBC…

* * *

So...?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. Thank you to my Beta Jen, for working so hard to get this out to all of you today.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

III

Nick stared at the sleeping red head in bewilderment. One week ago he didn't know who Horatio Caine was and today… he considered him a friend and brother. He saved Nick's life and brought something terrible from his deep dark past to an end. Nick was grateful and felt a tremendous weight had been lifted.

The blond detective watched Horatio shift in Lacroix's king size bed murmuring something incoherent. His hand pushed the deep red, satin sheets off and for a moment Nick missed being in that bed, covered with those silky sheets, in the strong arms of his sire. He exhaled softly running a tired hand through his hair turning toward his master.

"I just want to say thank you Lacroix." Nick paused as the ancient remained quiet knowing he wasn't done. "For helping me… on more than one occasion. I wasn't thinking when I asked you to heal Horatio. I didn't think of all the consequences. The enforcers, the community and the two of them."

Lacroix sat comfortably on the couch savoring the sincerity of his son's voice. His legs crossed at the knee and his hands folded on the arm rest. He let out a low breath and bowed his head at his son. "You're welcome Nicholas," he responded without any sarcasm.

Nick was clearly surprised. He knew Lacroix cared but this was so unlike his maker. Usually he would belittle him and tell him how thoughtless he was but that wasn't the case and Nick felt bad for even thinking about it.

Nick sighed and frowned looking down guiltily, barely whispering. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't do as you asked… on that day, so very long ago. It would have saved a lot of lives and…" Nick looked up at the ceiling, "Us a lot of trouble."

Lacroix inclined his head, once again refraining from sarcasm. "We are in agreement again Nicholas."

Nick's brows went up in suspicion. "Yeah… and I can't remember the last time we were." He stared at his sire strangely as a hint of a smile curved his lips.

"Something on your mind Nicholas?" He asked with humor in his low hypnotic tone.

Nick's brows furrowed and he stared at his maker with doubt. "You really care about them. Horatio and Calleigh. It's not just one of your games again…" he tilted his head, "is it Lacroix?"

Lacroix's fury flashed in his golden red eyes for just a second then in thought he answered calmly. "Nicholas… I am doing my best not to come over there and pummel you… but you keep insisting on testing me. Why?" He paused staring at his confused son then finished, "The answer is yes. I do care about them. And no. This is not a game!"

Nick frowned and shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered looking down speaking his mind, "There's always been a method to your madness," Nick said and winced seeing Lacroix's growing scowl. He quickly reiterated and made it worse. "I mean… You always have a reason for helping and it usually comes at… a high cost." Nick shook his head side to side. All his words were coming out wrong.

Lacroix's eyes narrowed yet again on his brazen son but his voice remained soft, even. Nick was speaking the truth and Lacroix always valued that. "Have I been that bad to you Nicholas? Have I not loved you? Protected you? Provided for you… all these years? Giving you everything you could have ever dreamed of and more."

Nicked exhaled heavily in thought. 'Shit.' Now he really felt bad. "No… I mean, yes! I mean," he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I think… I'm just exhausted Lacroix."

The ancient patted the empty space on the couch beside him. "Come and rest with me."

Nick stared for a long moment in thought then put one foot in front of the other and sat down near his master.

"I won't bite Nicholas," he chuckled feeling his son's indecision. He reached out his right arm and wrapped it around Nick's shoulder, dragging his son closer against him. "Relax mon amour. Let us have this quiet time together like long ago."

Nick let out a soft breath. He had to admit it felt good. It always felt good to be in Lacroix's arms. To know how the ancient cared for him. Loved him. Protected him, even after all the years of bickering. Nick laid his head against his shoulder willing his body to relax.

Lacroix caressed along his forehead and hairline tenderly, with the gentlest of touches knowing the effect it would have on his son. Nick's eyes closed. He drifted right off into a deep and much needed sleep. Lacroix sighed savoring the site of his beautiful golden haired son sleeping against him. Peaceful for the first time in many centuries. It had been much too long, he thought as Nick sighed in content snuggling closer.

The ancient smiled. He watched Calleigh shift then settle on the couch again with a low moan. The blonde would not leave Horatio's side since he had returned. She was exhausted herself from all the apprehension and turmoil of this past week. At least it was finally over and she could rest knowing her lover would recover. Lacroix's lips curved slightly. He would let her rest here a while longer before moving her to the guest bedroom, where she would get the appropriate sleep. The ancient let his eyes close, feeling something he had not experience in a long, long time. Happiness. A new closeness with his son, daughter, and new found friends. The sense of family caused him to smile again.

III

Vivid images flashed in the red heads mind. 'Smoke, fire, destruction.' His eyelids fluttered as low sounds rose from his chest then he stilled. Horatio's eyes slowly opened. He stared up at the slow moving fan in a daze inhaling deeply. He blinked aware of the throbbing pain in his head and slowly tried to move it. A low groan left his lips even before it lifted off the pillow. Another moan followed as he relaxed and let it settle back into place.

Pain surged through him and he grimaced. His body hurt. Everywhere hurt and his eyes began to close again then snapped open in realization as all his memories came flooding back. "No! No!" He grated with flailing arms out.

Lacroix and Nick were instantly at his side trying to calm him. "You're safe Horatio," Lacroix softly shared gently placing a strong hand on his chest while Nick restrained his arms.

Horatio's wide eyes fixed on Nick. He breathlessly rumbled, "Did… we get him?"

Nick nodded. "It's over Horatio. He's dead."

"You, sure?" Horatio asked turning and locking onto Lacroix's gaze.

"Quite, sure." Lacroix informed the restless red head.

He rasped. "But I saw him… come back. Twice! When Calleigh staked him. He pulled it out. You staked him too and he just yanked it out. He was still alive?!" Horatio groaned clearly in pain. "He came back!"

"Yes." Lacroix inclined his head and lowly responded in a rather commanding tone. "And at sunrise, while you slept, I watched him burn to a cinder by the sun." He growled, "By my hand. I assure you Horatio. He. Is. Dead. He will not be returning. Ever!"

Horatio let out a breath in relief blinking. "Kayla…" he lowly exhaled, "I need to…" He winced with eyes closed.

Lacroix closely observed the battered and exhausted red head that was clearly in pain but should not have been. He placed a very tender hand on Horatio's forehead.

Horatio's eyes instantly opened and fixed on the ancient in surprise. He stared at him with question.

Nick watched attentively seeing Lacroix concern. A small smile grew on his lips. He was growing to like this side of his maker very much. It wasn't often Lacroix showed affection… for anyone.

Lacroix frowned staring back at the red head. Horatio watched his eyes narrowed just barely and wondered if he was trying to read his mind or something. 'This is way too weird,' he thought then groaned low covering his spasming midsection.

"You're in pain." Lacroix said already knowing it. "Try not to move."

Horatio moaned low. "I'm… okay."

Lacroix's brow rose and he shook his head side to side then lifted his hand from Horatio's forehead. "You're burning up."

Horatio sighed completely worn out. His eyes closed again.

Nick moved closer toward the bed whispering. "He has a fever? How Lacroix? Your blood healed him…" Nick stared at his maker finishing with uncertainty, "didn't it?"

Lacroix's face hardened in anger. His eyes tightened in thought. "Perhaps not Nicholas." The vampire was clearly upset staring down at the low moaning red head.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked seeing and sensing Lacroix's anger.

Lacroix lowly breathed in recognition. "I believe… he is poisoned."

"What?!" Nick snapped in disbelief.

"I'm guessing our barber friend shared blood with him Nicholas."

"No!" Nick growled enraged looking down at Horatio. "It can't be!" he whispered, "He'll… die!"

"Yes. This is unfortunate." Lacroix inclined his head in agreement. His expression intense. He leaned over Horatio rousing him again.

"Horatio. Open your eyes." He lowly directed.

The red head groaned and shifted turning away from him with an unhappy groan.

"Horatio!" Lacroix called louder this time placing one cool palm against his cheek. He turned his head slightly and watched his blue eyes open. "The Barber. Did you drink his blood Horatio?"

Horatio shook his head side to side agitated, mumbling. "No…" Muddled images flashed in his mind and he exhaled not fully understanding them. He was clearly not himself and Lacroix knew it.

"Are you sure?" Lacroix continued to question, watching the red heads pain increase with his struggling.

Horatio let out an irritated groan then focused when Lacroix grabbed his chin firmly commanding. "Tell me what happened Horatio? Did… he make you drink from him?!"

"No. Yes… I…" Horatio rasped and shook his head side to side as the images faded. "but… I spit it out."

"All of it?!" Lacroix scorned low feeling his own temper rise. "That angered him, yes?"

Horatio let out a wearisome breath barely keeping his eyes open. "I can't… Remember…" then another horrible imaged flashed and he breathed. "Yeah… I guess... he was pissed."

"Is that when he began to torture you?" Lacroix asked holding the red heads glazed over eyes. He was clearly unfocused and with one strong hand, Lacroix shook him hard, trying to rouse him more. "Were you unconscious at any time Horatio?!"

Horatio's eyes flew open. He nodded mumbling something incoherent and shoved the ancient's hand away with an annoyed groan.

Lacroix glared then hissed irritated. "Horatio! I am speaking to you! You must listen to me! You must answer me!" Lacroix growled in an attempt to get his full attention yet again. "Submit to me. It will allow me to see what he did to you."

"No." Horatio instantly rumbled in protest. "You'll change me. Bring me… across."

Lacroix scowled at the red head and hissed. "I will not change you! Why will you not trust me?!" He paused. "If you don't submit to me… you may soon not have to worry about that! Now. Submit!"

"Never!" Horatio growled back with defiance feeling all mixed up.

Lacroix stared shocked and furious, after all he just saved his life… Again! He looked to Nick with frustration. "Explain to your friend, he is going to die a slow and horrible death if he does not do as I say!"

Nick let out a breath and nodded at his sire. His tone low. "Horatio… Lacroix's trying to help you. The Barber may have poisoned you. Please submit to Lacroix. He will not change you into a vampire. He only needs to take a little of your blood to see what the Barber did to you."

Horatio moaned low and swayed his head side to side in a no. Once again he let his eyes close ignoring them.

Nick and Lacroix both let out a breath of irritation. The ancient growled at Nick. "Rouse Calleigh, and bring her here at once!"

That quickly got Horatio's attention. "No!" Horatio snapped upset, shaking his head back and forth. "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this!"

Lacroix sneered at the red head. "Submit… and I will leave her alone."

"Go to hell!" Horatio rumbled with insolence then lashed out at him fisting his shirt, pulling him closer. Growling in his face, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Lacroix's brow rose while staring at him. The master vampire was clearly taken aback then looked up at his son. He thundered low trying to control his anger. "Now Nicholas… before I kill him, and we lose him all together."

Nick's eyes widened and with a whoosh he was gone.

Lacroix dashed across the room at vampire speed then back. He grabbed a hold of his hands and unexpectedly restrained an irate Horatio. "Calm yourself!" The ancient demanded quickly cuffing the red heads wrists to the bed post. He growled. "I'm trying to help you, not hurt you! Stop your thrashing!"

"Get these off me!" Horatio rumbled. His eyes tightened on Lacroix and his jaw flexed.

Lacroix smiled coldly. "Oh, you're angry with me." The ancient nodded calming his own temper. "Good. I've come to know you and that very intense look in your blue eyes Horatio. Perhaps now we can resolve this."

Horatio growled. "Release me! Now!" He shook his head. "You want me to trust you… and you cuff me!" He rumbled then suddenly pulled hard on the cuffs causing himself even more pain. He groaned then stiffened in distress with closed eyes.

"Stop it! That is enough!" Lacroix barked not wishing to see him in pain. The ancient let out a breath and soothed as he sat beside him on the bed. One hand rested delicately on his upper chest, the other on his forehead keeping him down. "Open your eyes and look at me Horatio. Breathe gently. It will slow the poison down and the pain."

Horatio exhaled slowly and opened his pain ridden eyes. "Why…" He barely whispered then clenched his jaw tight in discomfort. "…are you doing this to me?"

Lacroix sighed. "You are poisoned. I am trying to help you. Do you understand me?"

Horatio hummed low seeing images flash in his mind again. "I think… I can't…" He blew out a long breath moving his head side to side. "He's… inside my head."

"Yes, I know. Good," Lacroix continued, "You're still aware. Do not try to fight it Horatio. It will spread faster if you do. You must remain calm and try your best to relax. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Horatio softly breathed then grimaced in pain with a deep groan. His head pressed back against the pillow and Lacroix's hand cupped his face tenderly.

Lacroix lowly urged, "Submit to me Horatio. Allow me to help you."

His jaw clenched repeatedly while he moan low still refusing. "No…"

The door opened and Calleigh groggily walked in with Nick behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked half asleep rubbing her eyes.

"Convince him to submit to me," Lacroix said authoritatively.

"What? No. What are you doing?!" Calleigh snapped out seeing Horatio cuffed and restrained to the bed. The blonde immediately woke up and moved for Horatio. "Why would I do that?!"

"Because you love him and wish him to live. He has been poisoned and I need to see exactly what the Barber did to him if I am to save him. Time is of the essence my dear. The poison is traveling through his system each moment we speak."

Calleigh's eyes widened. 'Wish him to live?!' she thought feeling her heart skipped a beat. She sat opposite Lacroix, leaning towards the red head still groggy. "Horatio… please submit to Lacroix. If you don't, you'll die."

Horatio groaned low. "I don't… want to be a vampire."

"I know," Calleigh answered looking up at the ever impatient Lacroix. "He won't turn you Horatio. He just wants to help you. Please handsome," she begged lightly caressing his face.

"All… right," Horatio barely breathed with a nod then let out a deep gasp in agony. His face reddened and his neck tendons strained as he writhed in excruciating pain. "What's… happening… to… me?"

Lacroix rose and immediately breathed. "Submit to me. Now!"

Horatio smiled coldly then rumbled lifting his head at the ancient. "Go fuck yourself!"

Lacroix's eyes widened then narrowed in rage.

Nick ran a rough hand through his hair in nervousness. No one ever talked to Lacroix like that… and lived!

Calleigh gasped in shock. "Horatio, no! He's trying to help you. Please!" She quickly pleaded seeing Lacroix's fury.

"Submit!" Lacroix thundered having had enough. His right hand grasped onto Horatio ribs and he squeezed. Hard.

Horatio's head jerked back and he grunted then cried out in pain gritting his teeth, trying to fight him. "No!"

"What are you doing Lacroix!?" Calleigh barked at the ancient vampire. "Stop it!" She rapidly moved to push his hand off Horatio when Lacroix suddenly rose and in blinding speed seized her. The powerful ancient wrapped one strong arm around her waist from behind, holding her pinned against himself. Calleigh struggled in shock and Horatio instantly pulled on his restraints growling in anger.

"Don't touch her! Get your fucking hands off her!"

"Let go of me Lacroix!" She snapped, squirming in his steely grip.

"Lacroix!" Nick yelled thinking his sire had gone mad.

"Shut up Nicholas!" The ancient roared fully changing into vampire form. His fangs descended and his eyes glowed golden then fixed on Horatio.

"I know you can still comprehend what I'm saying Horatio. What I'm doing. Calm yourself and focus on me. This is your last chance."

Horatio's jaw flexed again and again. He exhaled heavily then calmed glaring at the ancient vampire who was still holding Calleigh in his vice like grip. Lacroix's lips curled slightly while his right hand tenderly slid Calleigh's hair back off her neck exposing it. He deliberately licked his lips while staring at the unnerved red head.

"Submit to me now or…" He lazily slid his tongue along the one protruding vein in Calleigh's throat causing her to gasp abruptly. He finished with a smirk at Horatio. "or … watch me drain her dry."

Calleigh's hearts began to drum against her rib cage. 'Oh my God! This isn't happening!' She struggled as her eyes widened in fear. Horatio saw it. Lacroix somewhat loosened his hold on her in an attempt to calm her down but it wasn't necessary. The ancient got the response he expected.

"All right! I submit!" Horatio's head shot up and he instantly rumbled. "I submit! Just don't hurt— Aahhhhh—!"

A deep seated cry tore from Horatio's throat as Lacroix attacked at an implausible speed. With amazing accuracy and precision he already yanked Horatio's head to one side, and with a growl, sank his fangs into his neck.

"Horatio!" Calleigh cried out in horror and attacked Lacroix from behind. She began to pull and pounce on Lacroix's shoulders afraid he was going to kill him. Nick quickly hauled her off him kicking and screaming, trying to subdue her.

"Take it easy! It's all right, Calleigh." Nick explained trying to get her to calm down but she already had her arm in full swing and threw a solid right hook, catching Nick right on the jaw, stunning him. He blinked and grabbed both her hands raising his voice. "Calleigh, stop!" He exhaled stunned. "That's what Lacroix wanted to happen. He planned it out like this and it worked."

Calleigh blinked and stilled in realization staring at Nick. "Wha… what?!"

Nick smiled and slowly released her, feeling his jaw throb. "It's okay. He's not gonna hurt him. Lacroix knew Horatio would submit if he threatened your life and put you in danger. He knows Horatio would do anything for you."

In recognition Calleigh let out a heavy breath and shook her head watching Lacroix slowly draw back. He hissed in disgust, "He is poisoned! I will need fresh blood Nicholas and call your doctor friend as well. She may be able to help."

She whispered, "Poisoned?" Calleigh stared at the small twin pricks on Horatio's neck. Blood was still oozing from them. She jumped when Lacroix whooshed right by her and out of the room.

Nick placed a tender hand on her shoulder breathing low. "It's okay Cal. Lacroix won't hurt you."

She nodded feeling so overwhelmed with it all. Her tone came out in a soft whisper. "How Nick? I thought Lacroix's blood was healing him?"

Nick didn't get a chance to answer as Lacroix dashed back into the room. The ancient was paler than before. Nick stood with concern holding his sires gaze.

"Lacroix… If you do this… you'll get sick and… possibly turn him."

'Turn him?!' Calleigh thought feeling all sorts of alarm bells go off in her head.

Lacroix nodded. "Fresh bovine from the cellar Nicholas. The finest stock we have. I will be fine and will do my best not to bring Horatio across."

"How are you gonna do that?" Nick asked quietly knowing Calleigh was hearing everything they said.

"I will not drain him. I will leave him just enough then hope my blood is strong enough to overtake the small bit of the Barber's. It will work Nicholas."

Nick stared at him dumbfounded. "You're putting yourself at risk! You're gonna get sick Lacroix!" Nick growled, "How can you help him if you're sick?!"

The door flew open and Janette stood scanning the room fully vamped out. "What on earth is happening in here?!" She hissed. "You are both filling my head with crazy thoughts! Are you arguing again?!"

"It will work!" Lacroix answered Nick then turned towards Janette.

"My dear. I will need fresh bovine from the cellar. The best stock we have. Would you please bring it up at once?"

"Oui," she nodded at Lacroix and without question was gone.

Nick stood stunned watching as Lacroix once again sat beside Horatio on the bed.

"Wait," Calleigh exhaled shakily. "Lacroix," she softly breathed moving next to the ancient.

Lacroix held her worried gaze then spoke in the softest of tones, holding her hand. "I would not have harmed you. What I did was for Horatio's well being. I regret if I upset you my dear."

Calleigh swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "No. You didn't… I mean…" She inhaled a breath and tightened her hand in his. "Can you save him?"

"In a moment we shall see. I will not make any promises Calleigh but I will do my best not to bring him across."

Calleigh gnawed on her bottom lip and Lacroix smiled. He reached up with his right hand and so softly traced his thumb over her lips, adding just the slightest of pressure, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth. He smiled and she looked down quietly.

"Do not fret. Trust in me," he firmly urged. "Have I given you reason not to? Have I lied to you about anything? Have I not saved Horatio twice now? Think Calleigh. You're extremely intelligent. Why would I wait until now, when I could have turned you both at any time I have chosen?"

Enough was enough. Every word he said was true. Calleigh nodded in full agreement. She reached for his other hand showing the ancient respect, also coming to a huge conclusion. "I trust you Lacroix," she breathed confidently.

'Finally!' His eyes crinkled and the ancient felt his cold dead heart skip a beat. This blonde beauty before him was surely an angel. He tightened both hands on hers then slowly released her looking at Nick.

Nick put a hand on her shoulder causing her to take a few steps back from the bed. "Let him help Horatio, Calleigh," Nick breathed quietly near her ear. His hands caressed down along her arms as he drew her back against himself inhaling her deeply.

Calleigh sighed never taking her gaze off the ancient. She relaxed back against Nick; feeling his strong arms encompassed her, comfort her.

"Take her outside," Lacroix lowly directed.

Calleigh instantly argued, "No… Please. I need to stay. I'm not leaving him. There's no way!"

Lacroix nodded with a slight grin. "Very well my dear but… no more attacks while I'm feeding. Agreed?"

She frowned bobbing her head up and down. "I promise. I won't interfere."

Lacroix grinned knowing Nicholas was also very attracted to the blonde. It showed in his strained gaze. The tenderness in the way he embraced her. How he tensed when Calleigh placed her hands on top of his. Their link was wide open and Nick's sensual thoughts flooded Lacroix's mind. How badly his son wanted to taste of her and be buried deep inside her the same time.

Lacroix shook the thoughts away and closed the link… hoping to protect Nick if all went wrong. So slowly he placed a tender hand on Horatio's face rousing him. "Horatio. Open your eyes."

The red head moaned low and his blue eyes opened seeing Lacroix's amber eyes on him.

Lacroix breathed in his mesmerizing tone, "Submit fully to me, Horatio." He leaned over him inches from his face.

Horatio blinked as if in a trance. "I…, submit."

With impeccable skillfulness of over two thousand years, Lacroix slid his hand along Horatio's chest adding pressure to keep him pinned. At the same time he leaned in moving for his throat.

Horatio inhaled sharply feeling a cool wet tongue slide up along his neck; pressure followed then sharpness that burned but quickly turned into an unbelievable drawing pleasure. He gasped and groaned pulling on the cuffs then sighed as his body relaxed under Lacroix's weight. The ancient's fingers slid into his hair, cradling him as he sucked on his throat eliciting a deep groan.

"Horatio…?" Calleigh gnawed on her lip calling softly as Nick held onto her, feeling like she was gonna bolt at any minute. It was understandable with the scene before them. Lacroix was draining the man she loved.

"It's okay. His hearts still beating Cal. Try to stay calm, "Nick whispered near her ear.

Calleigh nodded and said a quiet prayer that Lacroix could save him. A few minutes past and Janette was back in the room with a crate of Bovine. She ogled as Lacroix finished with a deep sated groan. The ancient drew back with a deep satisfied gasp then trembled as all the images from Horatio's mind assault him at once. His eyes slowly close in concentration.

"Did… it work?" Calleigh barely breathed.

A few minutes elapsed and Lacroix's eyes snapped open. They were blood red. His fangs descended.

"Lacroix?" Calleigh stared in fear knowing something was terribly wrong.

Nick's eyes widened and Janette panicked. "Mon Amour… he is poisoned! No! Not again!"

Lacroix stood and stilled trying to find control. His eyes closed as his whole body trembled once more. "Nicholas," he growled in a gritty tone trying to focus. "Call Dr. Lambert… we will need… fresh blood."

"Lacroix?" Nick stared… "Are you all right?"

The ancient inclined his head and took a step collapsing to the floor. Janette ran and Nick kneeled at his side.

She held onto Lacroix's right hand. "Mon amour… why would you do such a foolish thing! You know what it did to you last time!" Janette shouted at Nick. "Why did you let him do this?!"

Nick put a hand to his chest. "Me! I didn't tell him to do it. And it's not like he was gonna listen to me Janette!"

Janette glared at Calleigh. "This is all your fault! You and Horatio!"

Calleigh blinked remaining silent, staring at the unmoving red head on the bed.

Janette rose with a snarl moving for Calleigh. Lacroix's hand tightened on hers stopping her instantly.

"Janette," he groaned shaking. "You will not… harm her… them. Are we agreed?" He growled in pain.

"But," she cried enraged, "This is their fault! You're sick now because of them!"

"Janette... I chose this!" Lacroix's tone grew harsh, "You will… do as I say. All will be fine Mon amour."

Nick opened his phone and hit a button. "Nat, it's Nick. We have another emergency. I need you ASAP Nat… and we're gonna need fresh blood. A lot of it!"

Calleigh walked over toward the bed and sat beside Horatio. She slid her fingers onto his neck feeling for a pulse and breathed in relief when she felt it. She looked over at Janette, Nick and Lacroix then murmured in a daze.

"Doesn't… Lacroix have to give Horatio his blood to save him?"

TBC…

* * *

Now I know none of you saw this coming. Right? LOL

Poor Horatio can't catch a break!

Hmm. I wonder what will happen?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and thoughts. My wonderful beta just informed me we hit the 100 mark in reviews. Wow! That's amazing... especially for this story because it's a crossover and I didn't think many would be interested. I just want to say thank you all so much. Your comments and thoughts keep me smiling. I also want to thank Jen, my wonderful beta for helping me bring this story to life and for spiffing it up! :O) You're the best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

III

"Doesn't he need Lacroix's blood to heal him?" Calleigh murmured staring at the unmoving red head.

"Yes!" Janette growled then looked at Nick. "If you don't get her out of here I swear Nichola..."

"Calm down Janette, this isn't her fault." Nick raised his voice upset at the brunette.

"Help… me up," Lacroix grumbled from the floor.

Janette gave him a stunned look. Lacroix never asked for help. Ever. Nick grasped both his hands pulling with a grunt. "I was wondering how long you were gonna stay down there for."

Lacroix snorted a laugh as Janette and Nick steadied him. "Help me to the lavatory."

Janette cried. "He is going to be sick. This is terrible. He should not have to suffer this again."

Lacroix leaned on them as they directed him into the bathroom. He turned towards the brunette. "Janette… you must calm down. I have beaten it before and will overcome it again. Do not fret Mon Cherie."

Nick and Janette stood outside the door listening in grief as their sire cleansed the poison from his body. Lacroix groaned low, leaned over the toilet and wretched again and again.

III

Hours passed. Horatio lay asleep with his right arm extended out to the side, an IV hooked up. Across from him Lacroix lay. His left arm extended out with an IV as well. His blood flowed through the small tubing that led straight into Horatio's arm.

Natalie examined Horatio, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. She turned when a low sound came from Lacroix's lips and his body trembled under the covers.

Calleigh rose from Horatio's bedside and moved toward Lacroix. She added another blanket covering the trembling vampire whispering, "Is he gonna be okay, Natalie?"

Natalie smiled sadly with one hand on Calleigh's shoulder. "Only time with tell. Lacroix's an ancient. He's been through a lot worse than this I'm sure." She replaced the empty bag of blood and hung a new one. "The fresh blood supply should definitely help him recover.

Nick agreed. "Yeah, he's been through worse but he's resilient. He's gonna be fine," he said surely. "The fresh blood supply will clean out the poison and heal him at the same time. Lacroix will be fine."

Janette sighed sitting opposite Calleigh. "He did this to himself for a mortal!" She shook her head side to side then squeezed her master's hand. "And you call Nicholas foolish! When you wake I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!"

Nick walked over and gently put both hands on Janette's shoulders knowing how much she was worried for their maker. He leaned down and whispered, "He's gonna be all right Janette. Lacroix is strong. The strongest vampire I have ever known."

She looked over her shoulder at Nick and covered his hand with hers in affection. "How long will this go on? It feels like forever!"

Natalie smiled. "It's only been a few hours Janette. It takes time for the blood transfusion and then it takes time for the blood to rejuvenate the body and help it recover and heal."

Janette let out another breath and watched as Calleigh lightly caressed Lacroix's arm. She shot the blonde a glare. Calleigh frowned and quickly moved off heading back towards Horatio. The rest of the night went incredibly slow as they all dozed on and off taking turns watching over Horatio and Lacroix.

III

Calleigh woke a little while later. With a low sigh she got up and stretched. She turned hearing Lacroix moan then quietly walked over towards him. She stared watching him sleep then placed her hand against his cheek in a tender caress. "Thank you," she whispered in gratitude.

Lacroix's eyes opened. They were blood red.

Everything happened so fast she didn't know what hit her. With a low growl Lacroix swiftly seized her, instantaneously pinning her against the far wall. Calleigh let out a long shriek struggling while her feet dangling inches from the floor. Lacroix's red eyes constricted on her then his fangs descended.

"Oh, God," She swallowed hard as his head began to dip down toward her neck. "Lacroix… please don't…."

Nick, Natalie and Janette all woke with a start.

"Lacroix!" Nick roared in disbelief flying at him wildly. "No!" He growled and shoved Calleigh out of the way then put himself in the line of fire.

"She smells so good Nicholas!" The ancient growled harshly, struggling against Nick with a wild look in his eyes. He gazed over at Horatio who also looked very appetizing.

Natalie was working in haste on Horatio, taking the abandoned IV line out of his arm. Lacroix's eyes fixed on the dripping blood and then the red head.

"No Lacroix," Nick growled and grabbed his sire's head forcing it down against his neck. "Take me. Drink. All you want!"

Lacroix didn't hesitate. With a harsh growl he viciously sank his fangs into Nick's neck causing him to cry out. Janette moved in helping Nick to restrain the powerful ancient. "Mon Cheri " Janette gasped stunned with the sudden turn of events.

"Get out!" Nick shouted at Calleigh and Natalie. "Go! Let us handle him."

Natalie quickly bandaged Horatio's arm then had to drag Calleigh out of he room. With a displeased groan Janette locked the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Calleigh rasped breathless at Natalie.

"That was Lacroix waking up. When they first awaken, the hunger is so great they go for the first person they see." She frowned. "That was you…"

"Oh…" Calleigh raked a rough hand though her hair and muttered. "He said he wouldn't hurt me…" She exhaled heavily and slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the floor waiting. "I guess I have a lot to learn."

Natalie smiled and sat beside her. "Yep. I'm still learning from them and I know each day with Nick brings something new." She shoved her lightly. "Don't feel bad."

The lock on the door clicked. Calleigh and Natalie rose when Janette opened it. The brunette gave them both a look and gestured with her head. "It is safe. You may come back in." She smirked.

Nick was sitting in the chair with his head resting back. A bottle of bovine rested in his hand. "I'm sorry." Nick lowly breathed opening his golden glowing eyes. "I never expected Lacroix to do that. I should have realized."

"Is he… Okay?" Calleigh asked looking over at the dozing ancient.

Nick nodded. "He'll be fine now that he's sated and fed.

Calleigh's brow rose and she walked over and took a seat near Horatio. She looked back over at Nick and noticed the bite marks were gone but he looked tired and paler than usual. "Are you all right Nick?" Calleigh asked low.

Nick nodded with a half-smile while Janette snorted a laugh. "Cheri… we feed from each other all the time. Nichola is fine."

Calleigh turned her attention back toward Horatio who moaned low. He shifted his legs then moved his head on the pillow.

"Horatio?" She called lowly hoping he would wake up.

Horatio lay unmoving. Calleigh reached for his hand and gave it a tender squeeze whispering. "I'm right here with you handsome."

Horatio's hand closed more around hers causing Calleigh to smile. "I knew you could hear me."

With eyes still closed Lacroix informed quietly. "He is waking. He hears everything you're saying. Continue to talk to him. He enjoys the sound of your voice."

"Lacroix?" Calleigh called happily in surprise, especially hearing his comforting words. "You're okay!"

The corner of his lips curled as he laid there with eyes still closed hearing her cheerful tone. "I assured you I would be fine… as I am. As Horatio will be."

"Yes, you did." Calleigh grinned and watched Horatio's eyes flutter open. She stared at him for a long moment then blinked in complete shock.

"Horatio…?" She called uncertain he was coherent. When he didn't respond she whispered. "His eyes…."

Natalie and Nick both moved beside the bed looking down at Horatio's new piercing blue eyes. They were glowing.

"Is this… normal?" Calleigh asked looking at Nick.

Nick paused and shrugged. "I don't know what normal is. We've never healed a mortal before."

Lacroix rose speaking in a low throaty tone. "Correction Nicholas. I have never healed a mortal before." He walked over toward the bed and looked down at Horatio then placed one cool hand on his forehead. Lacroix almost chuckled. "The fever is gone and I must admit… The color is unique and quite appealing to me."

Calleigh snapped. "Lacroix! It's not funny. Is this permanent?"

The ancient sighed. "We will have to wait and see my dear, just as with the rest of his recovery." The ancient shrugged. "He does wear sunglasses most the time, does he not."

Horatio blinked coming out of his haze. He muttered dryly. "What's… wrong with my eyes?"

Calleigh breathed in relief and instantly sat down on the bed beside him. "Nothing. You're perfect." She caressed a tender hand over his forehead.

Horatio moaned low in confusion. "What, happened? Last thing I remember was Lacroix…" Horatio blinked in realization then glared up at the ancient vampire. His blue eyes grew brighter. He rumbled, "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to her." Lacroix held his new glowing gaze. "I did it to you Horatio."

Horatio groaned and attempted to sit up more speaking slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"I made you believe I would harm her so you would submit to me. And it worked as I knew it would. You are noble and think of others before yourself."

Horatio let out a breath in realization. "You didn't… You didn't hurt her… take her blood? Drain her?"

"No." Lacroix smirked at the red head then continued. "I would not harm her. I gave you both my word." He paused letting Horatio process his words. "How do you feel?"

Horatio let out a long breath in relief then found Calleigh's cheerful gaze again. "I feel… relieved…" he blinked in thought not feeling any pain. "I think. And revitalized."

"Good. It has worked." Lacroix lowly spoke and headed over toward the table where the fresh bovine was.

"What worked?" Horatio asked looking at Calleigh.

Calleigh tried to explain the best she could still confused with it all herself. "Lacroix had to almost drain you to save you Horatio. The barber's blood poisoned you and then Lacroix as well, when he drank from you. Natalie gave him fresh blood that helped heal him and in turn he was able to share blood with you… and heal you."

Horatio blinked dumbfounded.

Natalie chuckled. "Yeah… think of it as sorta a blood transfusion. Which is why your eyes are glowing blue I'm guessing."

Horatio tensed. "My eyes… are glowing?"

Lacroix sighed and reached for a small mirror then walked over towards the bed and handed it to the red head. "I do believe it is temporary… and perfection. Do not worry, it suits you."

Horatio's brows arched at the ancient. He took the mirror and stared in shock for a long moment. A low breath left his lips while he examined his new crystal blue piercing eyes. Everything was exactly the same except for his bright glowing pools of blue. He barely breathed, "Am I…?" He let his words trail off.

"A vampire? Lacroix finished for him with a chuckle. "No. You're mortal. See for yourself," he advised taking Horatio's left hand in his. He gently placed it over Horatio's still beating heart."

Horatio exhaled heavily letting his head drop back in relief, feeling his own heartbeat thumping against his hand. His eyes closed in thankfulness.

"Better?" Lacroix questioned already knowing Horatio's relief. He could feel it through their new strengthened bond.

"Yes." Horatio answered instantly. "So… I'm not changed. I mean, except for my eyes which you think is temporary. Right?"

Lacroix answered. "You are changed… but not as a vampire. As a mortal."

Horatio frowned in confusion and attempted to sit up. He immediately groan in pain and cradled his midsection lying back down. He looked up at Lacroix in misunderstanding. "I thought I was healed by your blood?"

Lacroix looked to the ceiling. "You are a mortal, not a vampire. It will take time for your body to heal and fully recover."

"But his wounds are healed," Calleigh chimed in.

Lacroix looked at the blonde explaining. "Yes. My blood has healed him on the surface as you see but only we, as vampires heal instantly. The critical wounds Horatio has endured still need time to heal fully on the inside, even with my blood. Also Horatio's blood is now starting to regenerate which will slow the process even more. Do you understand?"

Calleigh nodded.

"I do now," Horatio answered with so many more questions.

"You are changed in different ways. Your strength for one. You will be stronger than before. Much stronger. Your senses will be sharp and you will have a new… awareness of us."

Horatio nodded listening to the master vampire then questioned with a slight grin. "So… was it you on the rooftop that night at the crime scene?"

"That's right," Calleigh interjected. "I felt it too. It was you."

Lacroix looked at the blonde then to Nick for confirmation. He replied in a flat tone. "No… it was not me. However it could have been the Barber."

Nick shook his head side to side in a no. "If it was the Barber he would have attacked us."

Lacroix's eyes narrowed slightly and Nick caught it yet kept quiet knowing exactly what his sire was thinking. Lacroix continued. "You both have a gift, so to speak. An awareness that is very unusual for mortals. You will both be able to sense vampires even more now, especially you Horatio."

Calleigh sat beside Horatio with a smile staring at him. "You're eyes are growing on me."

Horatio's brows rose in surprise as Natalie chuckled. "If it's permanent we can always get him contacts."

"Contacts?" Horatio blinked in concern causing both Calleigh and Natalie to laugh. "That's not funny," he rumbled.

Natalie placed a tender hand on his forearm. "I'm just joking. Get some rest please. I'll drop by to check on you later."

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Lambert," Horatio inclined his head.

Nat gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek as he walked her to the door. "I have to get back. I can only imagine what the work load at the morgue is going to look like."

"I don't know how to thank you Nat," Nick smiled and ran an affectionate hand along her arm. "Thanks for taking care of both of them. I'll drop by later."

Nat swayed her head and headed out. "It's gonna cost you Knight."

Nick chuckled with that beautiful boyish grin and turned to find Lacroix smirking at him.

"Really Nicholas. Why don't you just take her already. She is more than ready for you."

"Let's not do this now. Okay Lacroix?" Nick's smile instantly faded and he turned away from his maker annoyed.

Lacroix's eyes tightened moving toward Calleigh, who was running a silky smooth hand over Horatio's forearm. The ancient's eyes fixed on the rising sheet and his lips curved up. "I think the questions can wait until later. We should take our leave now," he said, looking at Janette then Nick.

Calleigh turned towards him with question. "What? Where are you going?"

Lacroix smiled knowing she had no clue. He could not only see Horatio's aroused state, he could feel it through their link as well. It was strong. Very strong.

"We all need to feed and rest my dear." His eyes slid toward Horatio.

"Remember to be gentle with her. You're stronger than before and you will have much more…" He hummed low while his eyes narrowed in thought, "Stamina. You are also not fully healed, so do take care."

Confused Calleigh looked at Horatio then Lacroix doing a double take. "What— are you… talking about…." In realization she turned bright red and let her words trail off.

Janette chuckled and slipped her arm into Nick's. "Come Nichola… I am suddenly very hungry." Then headed out together as Lacroix grinned coolly.

Horatio couldn't help the curve of his lips but kept his head down embarrassed.

"Horatio!" Calleigh snapped out in a high pitched tone.

Horatio stuttered, "You um… your hand… I don't know…" He looked away shyly then breathed, "Sorry sweetheart. I can't seem to find any control at the moment. Your touch is so soft… and you smell," he blew out a long slow breath, "incredible."

Calleigh smirked then smiled with red cheeks knowing and seeing his genuine remorse.

"And you won't find any control," Lacroix informed lowly. "Until you understand and learn to regulate your thoughts." He paused staring at the stunned red head. "Perhaps you would like me to stay and teach you now? I could help you both," Lacroix lowly breathed with clear seduction in his tone. He smirked with curled lips.

Horatio immediately shot him a death glare. His jaw set and flexed.

Lacroix let out a low, "Ooh. That would be a definite no." He chuckled. "Do you know how angry he is when his jaw is flexing like that my dear Calleigh?"

"Yep. I know." She nodded with a slight smile.

Horatio rumbled at the ancient. "Get out… and don't even think about coming back." His new intense glowing gaze fixed on him.

Lacroix inclined his head with a smile at the vexed red head. "I will take my leave. Do enjoy yourselves."

Calleigh gasped in that high pitch tone, "Lacroix!"

He chuckled pulling the door closed, "The room is sound proof so feel free to be as loud as you both wish."

"Lacroix!" Her pitch rose even higher. The door closed and Calleigh stood glaring at it. She murmured, "The nerve."

Horatio chuckled and reached for her hand trying to calm her down. "He's only joking sweetheart."

Calleigh let out a huff. "I doubt it. He loves to make me feel…"

"Embarrassed," Horatio finished. "I know."

"Yes!" She snapped out.

"C'mere," Horatio lowly breathed, sliding both hands into her long silky hair caressing as it cascaded down over them. He tenderly pulled her towards his lips breathing in his whiskey tone. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No… You didn't." She sweetly answered inches from his lips. Calleigh's head tilted, she stared into his compassionate blue eyes seeing all his love, feeling all his love flow through her. She lowered her head with a moan and tenderly kissed him.

The sensation of warm, soft lips pressing, brushing against his caused him to swell. Her silky fingers threaded smoothly into his hair as she moaned and slipped her warm tongue into his mouth.

Horatio's senses exploded with a desirable groan throwing his body and mind into chaos. Her delectable mouth and moist tongue, her sensual hot body and incredible scent were driving him insane. He wanted to roll her over and bury himself inside her heat, fast, hard and deep. He was on fire and all she did was kiss him.

A moment passed and she drew back for air staring at him. His piercing blue eyes were glowing brighter and he was breathing heavier. She whispered with a soft smile, "You're eyes are…"

Horatio framed her face with both hands keeping his eyes locked on her. He strained trying to lift his head up toward her lips. "Kiss me," he rumbled in hungry desire.

Calleigh's eyes shot open seeing and hearing the intensity in his tone. She knew that tone, that look and quickly drew back. "Horatio. You… can't be serious? You're in no condition. Besides we're gonna do this here? In his bed no less?!" she stared at the aroused red head who suddenly frowned.

He let his head drop back against the pillows and exhaled softly. "I don't know what's come over me." He blinked in confusion. "I'm… sorry Calleigh."

She studied him for a few minutes then felt guilty caressing her fingers thought his hair, firing him up even more. Her silky touch and soft drawl were just too much for the red head. He was experiencing his new sharper senses for the very first time and they were intensely multiplied. Almost uncontrollable.

"Hey. It's all right." She whispered and lay down beside him, wrapping one leg over his while her right hand innocently slid over his waist. Horatio groaned low and Calleigh blinked, looking down at his tenting pajamas. She gasped quietly, "You're… hard as a rock. I barely touched you."

He closed his eyes trying to find control, breathing deeply, rasping. "I know."

"You okay?" She snuggled closer brushing her fingers lightly against his cheek.

Horatio jaw set. Every time she spoke or touched him his desire grew even more. The red head was losing it fast. Her low whispers felt like sensual caresses against his sensitized skin. He could somehow sense it in his mind. Feel it on his body. He swallowed hard feeling all the incredible sensations grip him and overwhelm him at once.

"Calleigh...," he huskily rumbled then dragged her on top of him kissing her impatiently. He groaned eagerly slipping his tongue into her warm mouth, devouring her, giving her a French kiss she wouldn't soon forget.

Calleigh moved to draw back but moaned feeling him cup the back of her head with strong hands, holding her to his lips. His kiss wasn't a gentle calm kiss. It was rough and hungry, and smack full of lust as he lifted his hips against her with a needy groan.

"Horatio," she rasped breathing hard against his lips, kissing him back with passion. This wasn't her usual Horatio Caine all gentle and soft, and he was turning her on like crazy. Strong hands slid down right onto her backside. He squeezed and pressed her down against his steely sex, rumbling against her lips, "God… I want you."

The feeling was mutual. Calleigh rolled her hips against him grinding then sat up straddling him, only to see him grimace in pain. She instantly stilled feeling both his hands tighten on her hips. He was in clear discomfort. She shifted to get off but he held onto her breathing through clenched teeth. "Don't move… please… give me a minute."

"Absolutely not! You're in pain!" She bit out annoyed with herself and carefully shifted, rolling next to him. "What the hell was I thinking?!" She berated herself and kneeled beside him. "I'm sorry handsome," she softly breathed watching him wince in discomfort. "What can I do to help you?"

Horatio's lips curved and Calleigh gave him a smirk. "Get it out of your head! It's not happening. You're in no condition. Lacroix said just because you're healed on the outside doesn't mean you're healed on the inside. It's gonna take time."

Horatio sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart. You're right."

She beamed him a smile. "No kidding."

Horatio's eyes crinkled at the corners. He smiled reaching for her hand. "Lay with me. That's all I ask," he quickly explained when her brow rose in suspicion.

"Okay," Calleigh grinned and moved to his left side. She cuddled in close careful of where she put her hands this time.

Horatio let out a long breath of content and took her right hand. He carefully placed it against his chest covering it with his hand.

"You sure that's not gonna hurt you?" She quietly breathed warm breath against his neck.

"No." He barely breathed feeling her heated breath against his skin. "I'm fine sweetheart."

Calleigh sighed and snuggled in closer. "I'm so tired. I know I'm gonna doze right off now that we're together again."

"Me too," he answered lowly, feeling content just to have her in his arms again.

She whispered, "Do you think they heard us?"

Horatio chuckled. "Heard what?" He paused smiling at her. "Nothing happened sweetheart; besides the room is sound proof…, remember."

Calleigh gave him a smirk then lowered her head. "Are you okay? Really?" She asked sweetly. "I mean… are you in any pain with what just happened?"

"You mean… didn't happen," Horatio scoffed. "No sweetheart. No pain. Only pleasure," he quietly answered tightening his hand on hers for a moment. He pulled at the sheets covering them.

Calleigh murmured resting her head against his shoulder, letting her eyes close. "It's good to have you back handsome."

"Mm," Horatio's low hum caused her to smile. She felt that warm vibration coming from his chest and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep with her head on his shoulder.

Horatio heard her soft breathing even out and barely whispered, "It's good to be back." He let out a soft breath, caressing her soft silky hair then relaxed looking up at the ceiling. He frowned then blinked hearing low voices.

"You know you embarrassed her."

"Oh please Nicholas, spare me your human emotions and concerns. She wanted him as much as he wanted her… and now they are both very content and asleep. I assure you."

Nick exhaled. "Try to remember their mortal."

Lacroix hissed, "Are you jealous? I can feel your own need to be with Calleigh. Perhaps I should mention it to her."

Horatio's eyes grew wide. 'What the hell?'

"Lacroix! I swear if you say anything… I'll kill you!"

Lacroix chuckled. "Yes… as you have tried so many times… and failed I may add."

"Here we go again," Janette sighed.

Horatio's brows furrowed. 'What the hell were they talking about?'

Janette chimed in. "Can you both stop the bickering?! I am so tired of it beside we have bigger problems."

"I agree, Mon Cheri," Lacroix answered.

"What are we gonna do?" Nick asked softly.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Horatio first then if he agrees we will tell Calleigh. He has a need to protect her and I think he may not want her to know."

'Know what?' The red head blinked in worry looking over at the sleeping blonde.

"What if they come for them? We can't protect them Lacroix. What are we gonna do?"

Janette joined in. "We can not go against the community. It will be trouble and surely death."

"I will handle it," Lacroix answered in a tense tone. "They will agree."

"And if they don't?" Nick answered sharply.

Lacroix sneered. "I said I would deal with it! Not a word of this to anyone. You both understand?" Lacroix looked at the both of them then turned his head to the side as if concentrating on something else.

"Mon Ami," Janette called looking at her maker. "Is it them… the enforcers?"

"No." Lacroix answered still focusing.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked when Lacroix turned towards him with accusing eyes.

"Are you probing my mind Nicholas? Wondering what I'm going to do with your human friends."

Nick frowned annoyed. "No. Of course not."

Lacroix's eyes narrowed and the ancient concentrated… penetratingly.

Horatio's eyes suddenly squeezed shut as a razor sharp pain pierced his mind. Everything spun out of control and his world went black.

The bedroom door quietly opened as Lacroix looked in to find them both fast asleep. He closed the door looking at both Janette and Nick.

"Feed and get some sleep. I do not have a good feeling about this." He walked out of the room causing Nick and Janette to stare at one another in concern.

TBC…

* * *

Well a lot going on in this chapter...

Did you think Lacroix was going to kill Horatio when the red head cursed at him and defied him. LOL

What about Calleigh, attacking the master vampire for her man? I loved that! So Calleigh!

Then Lacroix almost bit her, and Horatio has new glowing blue eyes. Sexy!

Our poor Horatio was denied by his beautiful blonde.

And... As Janette said, "what are we gonna do if**_ they_** come for them? LOL I wonder who they, is?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A/N:Thank you all again for the awesome reviews and comments. They make me smile and make my muse work harder! LOL Thank you to Jen, my awesome beta, whom without, this story would not be rolling along as well as it is. Thank you for proofing my very long chapters. You make the story flow that much better!

Oh... this is two chaps in one that turned out much longer than I wanted, but being it is because of our sexy couple I didn't edit it. I thought all you H&C fans would appreciate that since you have all been messaging me about poor Horatio and Calleigh denying him. LOL Get ready! :o)

Enjoy!

* * *

III

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and headed into the precinct to complete some paper work on the case. She spoke with Lacroix, who assured her he would keep a close eye on Horatio. She knew she could rely on the ancient to keep his word and left feeling confident, Horatio was in good hands.

The blonde walked into the precinct and headed straight for the Captain's office. The door was open. Calleigh poked her head in with a smile and Captain Cohen immediately waved her in.

"Congratulations are in order," the captain nodded. "That was great work, Detective Duquesne. Please tell Lieutenant Caine and give him my regards."

"I will." Calleigh smiled and looked down. "It was a team effort really. Detective Knight's the one who caught him Captain. Horatio and I just followed the evidence like we always do."

The captain nodded. "Yes. Detective Knight's one of my best homicide investigators." She stared at Calleigh a moment then continued. "Have you and the Lieutenant ever thought about moving to Toronto? We could really use two good detectives such as yourselves."

Calleigh's brows rose and she moved her head side to side. She drawled in that sweet southern tone. "No, we haven't. To be honest Captain, I love Miami and I hate the cold."

Captain Cohen laughed and handed Calleigh a file full of papers. "Well if you ever change your mind come see me."

"Will do. Thank you," Calleigh chuckled and took the file. She turned and headed out.

"Oh Detective, feel free to use Detective Knight's desk. He won't be in until later and just a heads up… the coffee's fresh."

"Thank you Captain," Calleigh cheerfully answered. She dropped the file on the desk and made a beeline straight for the coffee station murmuring, "Thank you lord."

III

Flames rose up around him. The scent of charred cloth and flesh hung in the air. He was burning. Horatio thrashed and groaned then bolted upright grabbing at his chest wildly. He pressed and patted in frenzy trying to put the flames out, breathing erratically, disoriented, then blinked in recognition.

There were no flames. No smoke. He wasn't on fire. He inhaled deeply then slowly blew out a long breath in relief. The smell of smoke still lingered in his mind. He murmured trying to comprehend it all. "What the hell…?"

He was suddenly assaulted with rapidly moving images in his mind. His right palm immediately pressed against his forehead and he collapsed down on the bed with a groan.

His entire life flashed swiftly in his mind. His childhood, his mother and father, Yelina and Raymond, New York, the Academy, Florida, CSI, then Calleigh. Horatio's world spun then everything went black.

"You are dreaming." Came the faint sound of Lacroix's voice and the images started again.

"No…" Horatio groaned and thrashed pressing his hand against his forehead in pain.

So many images, pictures of past events and cases all sped through his mind overwhelming him.

'Calleigh… Eric, Speed, Alexx, Frank, Sasha, Al Humphries, Charlie Berenger, Christopher Harwood, Stewart Otis, Hank Kerner, John Hagen, Eugene, Claudia Sanders, Jay Seaver, Judge Ratner, Stetler, Stevie Valdez, Ray Jr. Clavo Cruz, Ramon Cruz, Kenwall Duquesne, Raymond, Suzie, Madison, Bob Keaton, David Park, Agent Cole.'

Another wave of blackness came over him then Calleigh flashed, Miami, the sun, the beach, the ocean, the lab, Alexx, the morgue, Kayla, her parents, the victims, the airplane, Toronto, the Captain, Nick, the Raven, Lacroix, Janette and finally the Barber, Jack the Ripper. Horatio writhed in pain and let out a long yell seeing Lacroix bite into his neck, lower his wrist to his lips and share blood with him in Nick's apartment. It was a memory. Another flash and Horatio saw the Barber do the same, this time forcing him against his will. A sudden flash of his parents and the red head let out a desperate cry. It was all too much!

"Open your eyes! See me!" Lacroix demanded in a harsh tone, cupping his head in both hands.

Breathing raggedly Horatio's eyes opened. They were glowing bright blue. He blinked seeing Lacroix's lips move. Both hands latched onto Lacroix's strong forearms and he finally focused hearing the ancient vampire's words.

"Calm down. Your mind is adapting to my blood. It is only your memories."

Horatio swallowed hard and continued to open and close his eyes in thought. Memories he'd rather forget. The dream flashed in his mind again. The fire consuming him caused him to gasp.

With powerful hands, the ancient shook him, hearing his thoughts through the link. "A dream… you're not on fire. It is not real. Do you understand me?"

Horatio let out a breath and rasped, "Yes…"

Lacroix held his chaotic and traumatized gaze. "It will all pass. Trust in me. Close your eyes Horatio," the ancient ordered then placed one tender hand against his cheek breathing smoothly, "Relax your mind and trust me."

"Okay," he cautiously answered still winded.

Horatio's eyes closed and so did Lacroix's. The ancient concentrated for a long moment on the connection he had with Horatio and everything came to an abrupt stop.

Horatio's eyes flew open. His body trembled and his chest rose and fell heavily. A few moments passed when his breathing began to slow and even out as Lacroix observed. The ancient fixed on his ordinary blue eyes.

"Better?" He quietly asked in a smooth tone.

Horatio barely nodded his head. "Yes… how did you…?" He attempted to lift his head but groaned and let it drop back down.

"A simple thought," Lacroix softly answered, keeping a tender hand on his chest advising, "Rest. Stay down. Give your mind a chance to adjust to all the memories that just overwhelmed it."

Again Horatio exhaled inclining his head. He dryly rumbled, "Why… so many memories?"

Lacroix brow rose. "Your mind is adapting to my blood and all that has happened." He sat beside him on the bed still keeping one hand on his chest. "It is recalling your entire life in images and pictures so swiftly that your brain needs time to catch up with it all. It is a process we all go through. It is what you're experiencing. Is it not?"

A forced breath left Horatio's nose and he lifted his hand, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah… some of it… I guess." He unexpectedly looked around the room and Lacroix was more than aware. Horatio's thoughts went straight through to the ancient who answered before Horatio could ask.

"Calleigh is fine. She's working. She went into the precinct to finish up with some paper work."

Horatio blinked in amazement. "How… do you know what I'm thinking?" He groaned as another flash of the dream assaulted his mind.

Fire flashed in Lacroix's mind and he knew what Horatio was undergoing. The ancient explained in his smooth silky tone. "It will all subside soon enough."

Horatio breathed wiping at his eyes, "And the dreams too?"

"Perhaps if you share the dreams with me I can help." Lacroix's replied curiously.

Horatio's brows arched. "Help how?"

"If something in a dream is disturbing you… upsetting you, I may be able to help you forget about it."

Horatio went into deep thought for a few seconds considering it but thinking it was his past, his family's history. Could Lacroix actually help him forget the terrible tragedy of his childhood. Did he really want to forget it all.

"Tell me what you dream of?" Lacroix instructed.

Horatio sighed clearly upset. "I um… don't think so. No thank you."

Lacroix stared at the red head confused and annoyed with him. He wanted to know what part of Horatio's life was causing him to be in such turmoil. "I'm interested to know Horatio. We have shared blood and I wish to help you. I now know you." He specified in a deep tone, "All of you."

"Wha- What…?" Horatio blinked in confusion. "You know me… how?"

"I now share all your thoughts and memories." Lacroix answered in his usual smooth tone.

Horatio's focus intensified on the ancient vampire but words failed him. He was completely taken aback.

Lacroix could clearly see his surprise and explained. "When we share blood, our life energy, we see all. Your entire life from childhood to the present."

"You never told me that!" Horatio answered visibly upset. His cheek twitched and his jaw set.

Lacroix rolled his eyes. "Really Horatio, would it have made a difference? You. Were. Dying." Lacroix reminded sternly.

Horatio swallowed hard and gazed at the ancient wondering what he thought of his life. He sighed, "You could have told me."

"I am telling you now." He shook his head exasperated. "What is the difference?" Lacroix hissed becoming irritated, observing the tense red head, contemplating what it was that was really bothering him. "Tell me what has you so concerned? You're an honorable man. I have seen it in your blood and more importantly with my own eyes. Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!" Horatio let out a forced breath then sighed in realization. 'Oh yeah, that's convincing.' He shook his head knowing he was wrong to be upset. Lacroix did save his life… twice.

His tone dropped low with guilt. "My life… is private Lacroix. No one knows... No one…" Another breath left his nose as he finished shaking his head side to side. "It's my life… and I'd like to keep it that way."

"That is agreeable. Actually it's contracted," Lacroix answered almost immediately. "What is in my blood is only for me. I do not share it with anyone Horatio. Ever. I do hope you understand now how this works?"

Horatio nodded in surprise and relief. "Yes, I do, and I appreciate that. Thank you."

Lacroix exhaled. "I should have made this clearer for you but… I'm not use to explaining. When a vampire is turned he immediately is given the knowledge and has a connection with his maker. He is made aware of the bond and all that follows." Lacroix inclined his head sitting on the bed beside the red head. "Now… tell me about this dream. I wish to know. I wish to help."

Horatio licked his lips and sighed envisioning it all over again with his parents. He shook it off and decided to tell him about the dream with fire instead.

"It's… um…" His jaw set in thought. "It's probably just my mind playing games. Vampires and Jack the Ripper." He shook his head in disbelief and went on staring off in the distance explaining. "Nick and you were fighting… you threw a 2x4 at him and almost killed him." Horatio paused still seeing it in his mind. "Then Nick climbed over a couch with it in his hand and…" Horatio let out a breath finishing, "and… rammed it into your chest... It was on fire and you…" Horatio let his words trail off envisioning it then continued, "I thought it was me—"

Lacroix growled furiously. His eyes glowed red and he sprung up and stalked across the room.

"Lacroix?" Horatio softly called in confusion.

The ancient turned with red eyes and glared at him in pure rage.

Horatio shook his head dumbfounded. "What's… wrong?"

"You!" Lacroix hissed pointing a finger at him. "You are wrong!" He growled enraged. "You're mortal, yet somehow we have developed a link together. A bond that only master and child should have! Now you tell me… you're dreaming of my life's past events." He roared, "My life! This is not possible!"

Horatio's eyes widened. "Your. Life?" He hesitated in shock then retorted, "That was real?!"

Lacroix's eyes tightened on him hearing the shock in his tone, realizing what he must have seen in the memory was quite disturbing for him. The ancient calmed considerably knowing the red head had no control of what was happening to him. "Yes. It was real," he breathed softly.

"Why did Nick try to kill you?" Horatio asked completely and utterly shell shocked.

"Nicholas was in a rather weakened state. He let the deluded lies of other mortals fill his mind and let's just say we were in disagreement over it."

Horatio swallowed in disbelief unable to grasp it was all real. His tone softened. "Well… I'm glad he didn't succeed."

Lacroix's brow rose and his lips faintly curled. He scoffed. "These dreams… Visions and such you are experiencing will not be shared with others." His tone dropped dangerously low. "Are we agreed?"

"Absolutely." Horatio nodded. The tables were suddenly turned and he felt some kind of relief. "Of course, Lacroix. I would never say anything to anyone. Ever. You have my word on that."

Lacroix stared at him for a long moment studying him, feeling the man's righteousness through the bond. "Good." The ancient answered pleased with the red heads response. The sincerity showed in his blue eyes and was clearly heard in his tone.

Quiet stilled the room and Horatio softly sighed. "I'm sorry for the intrusion on your personal life. I never anticipated anything like this could happen."

Lacroix walked back over toward the bedside. He nodded at the remorseful red head. "You could not have Horatio. Until a few days ago you had no knowledge vampires even existed. It is not in your power to anticipate let alone understand something you were propelled into."

Horatio nodded in understanding and Lacroix saw his guilt. 'Just like Nicholas,' he thought with a slight curved to his lips. "So… it seems we have a dilemma. A stalemate of sorts."

Horatio scoffed. "How do you figure?"

"Well it seems we both have knowledge of each other and do not wish to share it. So we will call this a stalemate." Lacroix observed the red head eyes that narrowed just barely. "Unless… you wish to discuss your… other dreams with me."

The red head was tempted but refrained. "No…" Horatio breathed in an unconvinced tone.

Lacroix exhaled exasperated. "When will you learn to trust me?"

Horatio swayed his head and held his questioning gaze but didn't respond.

Lacroix chuckled. "Yes. I admit it could take some considerable time but… you will one day trust me Horatio."

"We'll have to see about that," the red head answered with curved lips.

"If you will permit me… I do have a question for you that is unclear and may help me understand your past more clearly."

Horatio barley moved his head in a yes.

"Is the problem of your dreams your childhood. I sensed your turmoil when I envisioned your father for the first time."

All emotion left Horatio's face. His cheeks reddened and Lacroix watched his jaw flex repeatedly. The ancient knew he hit home. When Horatio didn't answer Lacroix finished. "So I take it…, that is a yes."

Barely audible Horatio exhaled, "Yes."

Lacroix's brow rose waiting for him to continue. "Is that all you're gonna say?"

"Yeah," the red head nodded again.

Lacroix's eyes narrowed as he searched Horatio's thoughts again. "From what I saw… your father was not a good man. Was he?"

Horatio was clearly growing uncomfortable. He frowned looking down in thought. His tone gritty. "No… he wasn't."

Lacroix stared off in thought seeing more of Horatio's life. "You had a good relationship with your mother. Yes?"

Horatio's lips curved as his memories came flooding back. "Yes."

"So the problem was, or is your father. He was an addict and this must have been hard on you as a child. I… did notice the bruises and scars on your back. He abused you didn't he? Is this what you do not wish to talk about?"

Horatio let out a heavy breath and his eyes cast downward. His tone dropped to a whisper. "I thought… we weren't gonna discuss this?"

Lacroix observed him. "You're uncomfortable speaking of this with me?"

"Yes. Very," Horatio clarified making sure the ancient knew it was off limits.

"You should not be Horatio. We have shared blood and are bonded now. You should feel comfortable telling me anything and everything. You can trust me. You're so close Horatio. Do not tell me you don't feel it also through our link." Lacroix urged, "I see the pain in your eyes… Yet you refuse to release it. You can let it all go and share it with me. It is a weight that if you allow it… will drag you down and eventually bury you."

"No shit,' he scoffed then looked up at Lacroix who was smirking annoyed.

The ancient continued. "You father is still alive and I see nothing in recent events."

Horatio stilled in surprised holding the vampires gaze. 'I thought you knew my past,' he thought not meaning it for the ancient but it went straight through the link to Lacroix who smiled.

"I assure you… I do. Even as you think of these past events now." Lacroix explained hearing his thoughts.

"Then you would know my father's dead." Horatio answered bitterly.

Lacroix's eyes narrowed and he took a moment searching in his mind for Horatio's memories. "Are you sure? I see nothing of his death or your mother's."

Horatio scoffed. "Oh, I'm sure. He's dead. Long ago."

Lacroix could hear the difference in Horatio's tone and see it in his actions when he spoke of his father. He was angry, bitter and then there was sadness. Lacroix concentrated unsure why the memory wasn't registering. Horatio looked back wondering the same thing but was happy about it.

It took Lacroix a moment to accept what he did not find. "I do not see the death of your father or mother. I'm unsure why this did not come through in your blood. It is very disturbing for me to not have these imagines and answers for you."

Horatio tilted his head to the side and spoke quietly. "Lacroix… I don't mind."

Lacroix glared in annoyance. "I do. I like to have a knowledge of your life and memories to keep the bond strong Horatio. This has never happened with Janette or Nicholas."

"Maybe because their vampires and I'm not." Horatio breathed softly.

"You may not be a vampire… yet we share a bond. So no… I would disagree. I would expect all your memories to have come across not just some of them." Lacroix let out a breath then sat down in the chair, crossing one leg over the other getting comfortable. "Please fill in the blanks for me," he asked casually as if this wasn't a problem.

'Are you kidding?!' Horatio's eyes slammed shut in realization as he tried to control his rushing thoughts. 'Damn,' he let out a soft breath. Lacroix grinned staring at him. The ancient already knew his thoughts through the link and Horatio's eyes widened. "Um…"

Lacroix gazed at him waiting patiently. The next question came out simple… shocking the red head. "How did your father die?"

Horatio blinked several times completely blown away then a soft knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come," Lacroix answered watching Calleigh peak her head in.

"Is he awake?" She whispered then smiled seeing him look over at her. She frowned and walked in. "Hey… you okay," she asked sitting on the bed beside him. "Your cheeks are all red."

Lacroix's lips curled taking in her intelligent demeanor. He rose and bowed his head. "Saved… by the blonde," he quietly breathed causing Horatio to grin. "I will take my leave. It is my hope we will discuss this again." He walked from the room and quietly pulled the door closed behind him.

Calleigh squeezed his hand. "Is everything okay? That sounded serious handsome?"

Horatio smiled and held her hand, looking into her green eyes. "Everything's fine beautiful. Lacroix and I were just…" he let out a slow breath, "getting more acquainted with each other."

Calleigh nudged him with a megawatt smile. "I missed you. How about we get acquainted again."

Horatio chuckled and looked down shyly. "Now… that sounds like a plan."

Calleigh leaned down and pressed her lips against his lingering softly. She moaned and snuggled her body up against his. Her right leg went right over the blankets and onto him. Horatio's low hum caused her to draw back.

"Someone's feeling frisky," he quietly breathed with a smile.

Calleigh nudged him playfully, "What… I can't kiss you?" She chuckled while opening his pajama top, pressing warm kisses against his neck and chest.

Horatio groaned in pleasure murmuring. "You can… kiss me… all you want." His hands caressed down her body and he suddenly chuckled with one hand on her hip. He patted her gun holster. "You're weapon's… obstructing my advancement detective."

Calleigh giggled against his chest still pressing the softest of kisses. She opened her mouth and swirled her warm tongue up over his pebbling nipple.

Horatio let out a low breath in pleasure and Calleigh chuckled. "Do you want me to stop Lieutenant, so I can take it off?"

Horatio exhaled heavily. "That's not… gonna be necessary." He easily pulled on the holster unclipping it with his left hand. Calleigh gasped and lifted her head to find his eyes glowing blue.

"C'mere," he huskily breathed and Calleigh carefully moved back up his body. Horatio slid his right hand down over her silky hair, cupping the back of her head and kissed her eagerly.

She moaned against his lips. "What cha do with my gun?"

Horatio's low laughter caused her to draw back from his lips. She stared at him waiting for an answer then heard a low thump and his left hand was on her hip again. He leaned up and captured her lips again murmuring. "Your guns safe sweetheart… beside the bed on the floor."

Calleigh giggled, "Who said I was talking about _that gun_?"

Before Horatio could answer she slid her tongue into his mouth eliciting a deep groan. His hands tightened on her hips as she moved against him. Her fingers threaded into his hair and she deepened the kiss pressing her body against his with urgency.

Moan after moan left Horatio's lips as she kissed his lips, face, neck then whispered something in his ear moving down lower. Horatio groaned deeply. His fingers tugged at the button of her jeans but Calleigh's hot, open mouth kisses against his chest were driving him insane, causing him to lose focus on the task at hand. With a growl he cupped the back of her head with his left hand bringing her back to his lips, stunning Calleigh. He kissed her hungrily while his right hand worked the zipper then pushed into her jeans.

Calleigh moaned against his lips then gasped feeling warm fingers. She went to draw back but Horatio held her against his lips practically growling, "Kiss me!"

His fingers stimulated and Calleigh crushed her lips against his. She framed his face then her fingers sank into his hair. She moaned and began to undulate against his hand. "Oh, God," she whispered near his ear. "Horatio…"

"I want you so bad," he rumbled in an incredibly low tone.

Lacroix sat in the living room near the fireplace, listening to the loving couple. Enjoying their banter while making love. They definitely were different he thought with a grin.

Calleigh's cell phone suddenly rang and Horatio's eyes shot open. The kiss broke. He stared at Calleigh who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You've got to be kidding!" She almost growled breathless.

Horatio swallowed and exhaled letting his head fall back against the pillows. Just add a couple of expletives and he was thinking the same thing. "See who it is," he panted in a gritty tone.

Calleigh sighed and shifted with a gasp. She stared at the red head who drew back his hand that was still buried in her pants. She pulled her cell off her left hip and looked at it. "Shit!" She murmured, "It's Eric."

"Go ahead and answer it sweetheart," Horatio said shifting. "We don't want to worry him."

Calleigh smirked and moved to sit on the side of the bed. She inhaled deeply then hit the button. "Hey Eric." She answered cheerfully pushing the hair off her face.

Horatio grinned and chuckled low watching her try to compose herself. He shifted then groaned feeling his super steely hard on throb. He exhaled a long breath trying to relax his body and energetic mind. His eyes however focused on her stiff nipples that were poking through her white blouse. He reached his left hand up to caress and she shot him a glare and swatted it away. He quietly chuckled.

"No. No. Horatio's fine Eric. You called the hospital?" Calleigh said staring at the red head in dread. "No… I thought I told you he didn't want to stay the night at the hospital. We went home to… I mean back to the hotel." She let out a breath and Horatio patted her leg.

"I'm sorry I confused you guys. Yeah he's fine. You want to talk to him?" She asked with a sly grin at the red head that waved his hand and shook his head no. "Sure hang on, here he is," Calleigh chuckled and handed Horatio the phone with a wide grin.

Horatio gave her a stare and cleared his throat. "Eric? Yes. I'm feeling fine. Thank you, Eric. Yes, Calleigh's taking very good care of me," he grinned at her and she slapped his arm. "Please tell Alexx and the others I'm fine. We'll be home in a few days. Thank you Eric." Horatio hit the off button and Calleigh busted out laughing.

Horatio joined her and tossed her phone on the bed. He pulled on her hand bringing her back on top of him and rumbled, "Now… where were we?"

Calleigh moaned low as he kissed her neck and both hands slid down onto her backside. She whispered, "Is my weight hurting you?"

Horatio smiled. "No… not at all sweetheart."

"Good, thing," she breathed kissing him again. There was a soft knock on the door.

Calleigh shot up pushing off of Horatio who groaned at her sudden movement. The door opened and she smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair back as if nothing happened. Horatio was still trying to catch his breath and looked over to see Lacroix standing there with a wry smirk.

"I took the liberty of ordering lunch for you both. Would you like to eat it here or downstairs in the club? It will just be the two of you and I thought you could use some time alone. A quiet lunch and some music can be very pleasurable."

Horatio stared at Calleigh. He was hungry but not for food. He sighed and lifted his fingers to his lips in thought. The scent of her on his fingers hit him like a brick wall. It immediately assaulted his senses. His eyes brightened, his heart rate increased and he grew extremely aroused again. His words came out jumbled. "Where do you want me to eat you sweetheart?"

Calleigh gasped and stared at him in shock.

Horatio closed his eyes in disbelief at his own words.

Lacroix's laughter caused them both to look his way. "Why don't I give you both some time to think about it? It seems you have… other things on your mind at the moment."

Calleigh looked down embarrassed. Horatio reached for her hand and his eyes spoke volumes. He was clearly sorry. She gave him a slight smile taking in his remorseful appearance. His shirt was open and almost off his shoulders and his hair was completely wrecked. He looked sexy as hell and she blinked realizing her pants were still unbutton and unzipped. Lacroix was no fool and she wondered if he was aware as she straightened. "I think it would be nice for us to dine in the club for lunch," she smiled raising her brows at the red head.

"Sounds good sweetheart," he nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then it is settled," Lacroix replied lowly watching them stare at one another.

Horatio held her gaze. He slid his fingers across his lips then slowly licked them with a low hum. Calleigh's eyes widened on him and Lacroix grinned in recognition.

Rather amused the ancient sent a silent message through to the red head. "I must teach you to control your wicked thoughts."

Horatio blinked then turned in realization looking over at Lacroix.

"Do not answer me aloud. Use the link. You do not wish to upset her. She will be aware if you do and you have not shared this new gift with her yet."

Horatio let out a long breath and nodded. "You're right," he silently communicated back and ran his fingers over his lips without thought. His eyes closed smelling her intoxicating scent again. He groaned and Calleigh stared at him strangely.

"You okay handsome?"

"Yeah…" he answered then thought, 'Why wouldn't I be. This is the second time we had to stop and I'm ready to go off like Mount Saint, fucking Helen.' "Yeah fine." He repeated as if trying to convince her and himself.

Low laughter came from Lacroix and Horatio immediately looked away pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Damn, he knows everything I'm thinking!'

"Yes I do," Lacroix answered through the link then continued aloud. "Lunch will commence at 1pm shall we say. That should give you both enough time to shower and dress." He explained with humor in his tone.

"Thank you Lacroix," Calleigh said sincerely.

He inclined his head at her speaking to Horatio through the link. "Do calm yourself Horatio. You will have more than enough time to consummate your relationship."

Horatio shot him a glare. "Thank you," he said sarcastically.

Calleigh gave Horatio a look and reached for his hand. "Hey… You all right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Lacroix taunted Horatio through the link. "Such control. Don't you grow weary of it? How you long to let go and free your true self. Give into your desires Horatio." He paused watching the red head process his silent words. "Why don't you tell her how good she smells on your fingers? How good she tastes in your mouth. How you want to shove your fingers in your mouth and lick them clean, or perhaps how you want to feast on her… instead of lunch. Tell her!"

Horatio jaw flexed and he glared at the ancient.

"Be careful Horatio. She is very aware of us and you're losing control again." Lacroix warned.

Calleigh squeezed his hand. "You're eyes are glowing again. You sure you're okay?"

Horatio nodded and gazed at the vampire. "That's enough Lacroix," he sent the message through the link.

"I will take my leave," he bowed his head and chuckled closing the door behind him.

Horatio let out a heavy breath and shook his head feeling aroused and confused. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm… having a hard time controlling my senses," he blew out a breath and finished, "and my words."

Calleigh leaned in close seeing his dismay. "It's okay. Really."

Horatio sighed, "We… have to talk."

Calleigh stared at him with concern. "Sounds serious handsome."

"It is," Horatio answered.

III

After a long discussion about Lacroix and their new link Horatio showered. Calleigh gathered his clothes and checked on him while he was bathing. The blonde was still stunned with all that Horatio shared with her about this new connection he had with Lacroix. She zoned out in thought for a moment until the water shut off.

Horatio stepped out of the shower stall. He dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist then rubbed another one against his damp hair. "Calleigh," he softly called seeing her eyes a million miles away. "You all right sweetheart?"

Calleigh blinked then smiled. "Yeah… I'm just so curious about… them. You know? I mean can you imagine what it must be like to be a vampire?"

Horatio stilled and held her gaze taken aback. His tone barely a whisper. "You're not considering it… are you?"

Calleigh rose and took the towel from his hand. She rubbed it around on his hair and dried off his back answering. "No. Of course not. I'm just curious is all. I can't imagine what it must be like to fly." She smiled envisioning it, zoning out again moving back in front of him.

Horatio leaned in near her ear. "Please just remember how much you love the Miami sun sweetheart. A vampire can't go and bathe on the beach. A vampire can't be a CSI and more importantly, a Vampire… can't have my children," he held her sparkling gaze and gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Both her hands landed flat on his damp chest and she felt his steely length pressing against her stomach.

Calleigh's megawatt smile and southern drawl reassured him. "Well handsome you have nothing to worry about because I want to have your children."

Horatio hummed low backing her up against the black marbled vanity. "Why don't…" He leaned in and languidly kissed along her throat finishing, "We start now. Let's skip lunch and… dinner and… " He slid his tongue up along her throat and gave her a searing tongue kiss then breathed huskily against her ear. "I want to kiss, lick, and touch you everywhere." His eyes were penetrating and glowing blue.

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip feeling the vibration of his words resonate through her. They went straight down to her core causing her muscles to clench excitingly. His warm whiskey tone made her body hum with desire, and lord… those incandescent blue eyes. 'Holy shit.' She felt warmth gather between her legs.

His fingers worked the button on her jeans as he hummed low. "Mmm, when you bite that lip…" He leaned in and captured her soft lips again groaning in desire. "God… I want you." He popped the button open and unzipped her jeans with deft fingers. Calleigh moaned against his lips captivated by him. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and she moaned his name in longing, pressing her hips against him.

Horatio let out a long lengthy groan. 'Oh yes. This is happening right now!' He thought with determination then practically ripped her clothes off. He let out a growl pulling her underwear off with her jeans, following with her blouse and bra, groaning as he filled his mouth with one perfectly rounded breast. A euphonious cry left her lips and all his sensibilities and control went right out the window. So did his towel.

Calleigh didn't know what hit her as he lifted her up onto the vanity, grabbed both her hands in a vise like grip and pinned them above her head against the mirror. His other hand palmed and caressed her breast. His index finger and thumb rolled over her nipple and he tugged lightly elongating it. She gasped softly as the sweet sensation went right down to her core. His hand continued its assault down her silky smooth stomach and settled between her thighs. He leaned in and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her lips while his fingers sank into her heat. Calleigh's cry drowned in his mouth.

Horatio groaned impatiently kissing her hard, hungry, feeling wetness cover his fingers, knowing she was ready. He drew his hand back and Calleigh whimpered staring into his blazing blue eyes. He gave her one hell of a wicked sexy smile then thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep inside her. Calleigh's eyes shot open with a cry while Horatio groaned deeply in fulfillment, finally feeling her warmth surround him once again. His eyes closed. He exhaled heavily as all the sensations spread through him and overwhelmed him at once.

Calleigh stared at him. His lips were parted. His breathing harsh. His jaw set and when he opened his eyes they were glowing bright blue. He began to move slow, undulating, working up a rhythm.

Calleigh breathed impatiently. "Let… go of my hands. I need to touch you."

Horatio smiled slyly and shook his head side to side. "No way," he exhaled hoarsely, lifting his hips up into her harder. Calleigh moaned and struggled for a brief second causing Horatio to grasp her wrists harder and pinned them back against the mirror. "Your, mine," he growled with intense eyes then lowered his head and captured one stiff nipple between his lips, drilling into her.

Calleigh cried out in ecstasy. It felt incredibly good… extraordinarily good… so much more than usual. She wondered for a split second what Lacroix did to them then her thoughts were right back on the hard body pressing against hers. His hips thrusting, pumping and his hands restraining hers. It was all too much. She couldn't speak, think or control the loud sounds spilling from her lips and let her head drop back against the mirror in surrender.

"Horatio…," she breathlessly rasped feeling it build inside her.

He groaned and rumbled something back nuzzling up toward her ear then covered it with his lips breathing her name. He leaned down again and fluttered his tongue against her stiff nipple. Calleigh sighed against him, her body stiffened and everything became sensations. Sweet unbridled sensations.

Horatio body was hot, his thick length magnificently hard inside her. He rammed into her with unrestrained control moaning and groaning his pleasure. Her legs shook, her arms burned and she felt hot heat gush through her like a tidal wave, a solid wall of incredible pleasure that took her right over the edge. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through her like never before and she cried out breathless. "Horatio…"

He groaned and lifted his head from her breast to watch her come undone. Calleigh's face was beet red and it spread down her neck and chest. Her hips bucked wildly. Horatio groaned pushing in deeper, feeling her liquid fire sear him like never before. Her continuous contractions gripped him and massaged his steely length, bringing him closer that much sooner. He cursed low and began to pump into her faster, harder, covering her panting lips with his, kissing her fervently.

Calleigh was breathless, sighing, gasping for air. He drew back letting her breathe then finally released her hands only to grip onto her hips ramming in faster, grunting in pleasure, racing to completion.

He felt everything gather in his groin at once and amplify as his surge took off. Horatio gasped at the intense pleasure. Calleigh knew and wrapped both arms around his neck hanging on. He grunted and with one last thrust let out a loud, long, gratified, groan and exploded deep inside her. Low groans came from his chest as his body jerked against her several times. Calleigh held him tightly; pressing her hands against his backside, keeping him buried right where he was.

His eyes were screwed shut, his hands still clamped tight on her hips. She watched his jaw set and flex as he drew in deep gulps of air trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. She inhaled deeply, moaning, trying to do the same, still feeling her muscles clench around him.

A few minutes passed when Horatio finally opened his eyes. They were the normal crystal blue that Calleigh always loved. He exhaled heavily then leaned in and kissed her softly. His right hand palmed her breast and caressed it gently. He gazed into her watery green eyes and exhaled still winded. "I can't stop touching you. You're beautiful… you know that." He leaned down and wrapped his lips around her rosy stiff nipple again.

Calleigh gasped with wide eyes then slid one hand into his hair answering breathy. "I guess… you're… feeling better."

Horatio chuckled low against her breast then slid across giving the other the same tender love and care. He mumbled, "Sweetheart… you have no idea. I've never felt this good!"

"Oh, I think I do," she answered with a smile.

Calleigh bit down on her lip as his tongue fluttered against her taut nipple. She moaned and with two hands pulled on his hair, bringing him back up to her lips. His brows arched in question.

"I want to kiss you," she rasped then very softly did so.

Horatio hummed his approval then lifted his hips with a groan. Calleigh's eyes opened in disbelief while kissing him. She found his eyes open and glowing blue once again. Somehow he was still hard and still buried inside her. His lips curved up as he rumbled. "I love how you smell. I love how you taste." He murmured, "I love how you kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed her agonizingly slow. His lips nuzzled along her neck then down over her breast. He drew himself out then slowly kissed, licked and nuzzled his way down the center of her body. Calleigh gasped in realization. She struggled momentarily when the red head quickly seized her hands and held them against her inner thighs. He smiled cleverly up at her then with a groan buried his face in her warmth.

"Horatio!" She cried out stunned. She stared down at the top of his red head and exhaled heavily feeling immense pleasure. With a sigh her head dropped back against the mirror and her legs trembled around him. He released her hands and pressed his down against her inner thighs keeping them open.

Calleigh hands went down to his hair with the intention of pulling him off but his fluttering tongue and soft suckling lips already had her in ecstasy. She held him tightly against her sighing and moaning in extreme pleasure as wave after wave crashed down on her.

Horatio groaned in satisfaction. His glowing blue eyes fixed on her while he laved slowly then pushed two fingers in. Calleigh's body tensed and her eyes opened wide on him. He smiled sexily and moved them deeper finding that very special place. Calleigh gasped breathless and her fingers gripped onto his hair. She hung on as Horatio began a slow building rhythm never taking his eyes off her.

Calleigh's breathing was erratic. She moaned and gasped unable to form words anymore. He mastered her body and mind with just his fingers and Calleigh couldn't stop him if she wanted… and she didn't want to. Hell no! Her hips began to roll against him. Horatio felt her hands pull him forward just slightly and he smiled up at her then finally gave her what she wanted. His tongue. With just the first few swipes Calleigh went off like a stick of dynamite. Her hips bucked and she let out a long cry quivering as her fingers pulled tightly on his hair. Horatio hummed his pleasure and slowed taking his fill. He groaned feeling his own sex throb with need and drew his fingers out. He slowly brought her back down to earth then kissed his way up her body.

He held her sparkling green gaze and smiled as she inhaled deeply trying to breathe. His whiskey tone shocked her. "So beautiful… wanna join me for a shower?"

Calleigh gasped then rasped breathless. "Are you… crazy?!"

Horatio nodded. "About you, yes I am sweetheart."

Calleigh beamed him a beautiful smile and pulled him in for a short lived kiss. She was still trying to catch her breath. "That was… amazing."

Horatio moved in between her legs and murmured. "Wrap your legs around me."

"What?" Calleigh answered unsure.

Horatio slowly pushed his hips forward causing Calleigh to gasp. Again he breathed, "Wrap your legs around me."

Calleigh bit down on her lip feeling his engorged sex slowly fill her. She wrapped her legs around him with a sigh of pleasure. Her hands moved across his chest and slid down over his stomach.

Horatio moved slow watching Calleigh bite down on her lip again and again. He groaned feeling her walls tighten around him, knowing she was there again. "You're gonna come again."

She moaned low, breathless, with a nod, panting, "Oh God… Yes. Go slow… Just like… that."

Horatio lifted both hands against the mirror for leverage and moved incredibly slow. He rocked his hips and enjoyed watching her. She was so close again, having multiple orgasms and he loved it. He loved every minute he spent with her, his favorite was watching her in the throes of passion. She was absolutely beautiful, writhing and crying out his name in orgasm. He groaned feeling her muscles grip him, close around him and massage.

"Yes, beautiful," he rasped, rolling his hips against hers. "I feel you… Give me all of you," he groaned huskily.

Calleigh nodded and with closed eyes pressed her head back against the mirror. "Horatio…" She sighed breathily and he knew she was there. He leaned back just a bit and with his thumb circled her swollen love button. Calleigh shattered into a million pieces and let out a high pitched cry as her whole body shook and convulsed in a mind blowing orgasm.

Horatio let out a long groan feeling her walls spasm tightly around him. His whiskey voice strained, "Yes… your coming…, all around me sweetheart." He hoarsely exhaled. "Do you want me?"

"Yes! Yes!" She cried feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. So much pleasure. Her walls contracted around him endlessly and she sighed and moaned, gasping as her orgasm racked her mind and body. Her hands clung to his shoulders and her fingernails dug into his skin.

Horatio didn't feel anything but insurmountable pleasure rushing through him. Remarkable pleasure and sensations so pronounced he let out a shout, plunging in hard once, twice and came with force. He grounded out against her, filling her, feeling their love mix as they came together explosively, experiencing elation.

Horatio exhaled harshly and collapsed against her moaning. Calleigh clung to him shaking, undone, her legs wrapped around him quivering. Both breathless as they remained there bathing in the aftermath of their incredible love making.

"Did you… feel that," Calleigh asked panting.

Horatio drew back with a grin and nodded. "Yes… I still feel it sweetheart."

"What… exactly…. did Lacroix do to us?" Calleigh rasped.

Horatio shook his head. "I don't know…" He smiled at her seeing her lips curve up. "But I like it. I feel like I'm 18 again."

Calleigh chuckled. "And I… can't move."

Horatio chuckled still joined with her. "Wrap your legs around me."

Calleigh stared at him. "Horatio… you have to be—"

Horatio already directed her legs around his waist and lifted her in his arms. He walked with her into the shower stall and turned on the water.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked stunned as he turned the lever.

"Taking a shower," he wiggled his brows at her submerging them both under the water. He released her carefully.

"What about lunch?" Calleigh asked in realization when her feet touch the floor. Her legs still shaky.

Horatio's eyes widened. "Um… what time is it?"

Calleigh smirked. "Time for us to get out of the bathroom!"

Horatio's low laughter coursed through her. She smiled and couldn't help but hug him again. "Oh handsome… how I love you."

He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her softly. "Mmm, I love you too."

Their shower was short lived. Horatio had exhausted his blonde bombshell and actually felt a bit tired himself too. There was only one problem. They were both starved. Horatio wrapped her in the fluffy white robe then wrapped the other around himself.

They heard the door open in the bedroom and Calleigh stared at him with question. She whispered, "Is that Lacroix? Do you think he heard us?"

Horatio stared at her knowing the ancient definitely heard them and more. He blinked trying not to think about it.

The sound of the door opening and closing again made them both still. They listened intently then Horatio blinked and shook his head abruptly.

"You can come out of the bathroom now," Lacroix's voice filled his head. "So much for lunch in the club. I took the courtesy of bringing it in the bedroom for you both." Horatio heard low laughter fill his head. "I'm glad you're feeling… stronger."

A forced breath left Horatio's nose. This was gonna be harder to accept than he thought. Lacroix was always in his head. He knew what he was thinking; he knew what he was doing. Calleigh took hold of his hand bringing him out of his daze.

She stared at him in question. "Everything okay?"

He nodded at her with a beautiful Horatio smile then unexpectedly lifted her in his arms. She yelped as he cradled her.

"Horatio!"

He chuckled and carried her out into the bedroom and stood unmoving. The lights were dimmed and the table was set. Calleigh gasped and Horatio stared.

The small round table was fixed for two. Candlelight and a small vase in the center of the table. It held two roses and Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. 'Did Lacroix know everything about him? Everything! Damn.' The red head felt deflated but it only lasted for a second as Calleigh leaned up and kissed him. She gave him a bombshell smile whispering, "It's beautiful Horatio. Thank you."

Horatio sighed softly kissing her back thinking. 'I guess I should be thanking Lacroix instead of being annoyed at him for intruding on my… memories.'

"That would be quite an improvement," Lacroix's answered causing Horatio to draw back from Calleigh. It felt like the ancient was right beside him. Calleigh framed his face speaking sweetly. "What is it? You're acting strange."

"Nothing sweetheart," he smiled looking into her beautiful emerald eyes then walked over toward the bed and placed her down gently laying with her. He hummed low and gave her soft loving kisses.

Calleigh moaned then stretched beside him. "I'm starved."

Horatio chuckled and gave her another kiss. He rose and reached a hand out helping her off the bed. "Let's see what's for lunch," he smiled.

Calleigh laughed and walked over with him. She sat down and Horatio pushed her chair in being the complete gentleman. She started lifting the covers and her smile grew wider each time.

"Dear lord… French toast! I love French toast!"

Horatio nodded and gave a slight smile thinking Lacroix knows.

Calleigh went on. "Steak and Potatoes… for lunch? I wonder what's for dinner," she chuckled then lifted another cover. Caesar salad. Chicken and vegetables. Salmon, and even a burger with French fries. She smiled and stared at Horatio. "Well… what are you gonna have?" She lifted a fry and took a bite humming her pleasure.

Horatio groaned low. He leaned in towards her and barely breathed. "I'm gonna have you."

Calleigh's eyes flew open and in a high pitch tone she shrieked, "Horatio Caine, you're bad!"

He chuckled low. "That's what you said in the bathroom… right after you came… four times."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open with a gasp and he laughed then lifted a fry for her. "Your mouths still open," he teased lowly with the fry.

Calleigh shot him a glare then closed her mouth right around his fingers and the fry. Sucking them clean she leaned back with a grin. "Now… so is yours."

Horatio chuckled and closed his mouth. "Now who's bad?"

Calleigh gasped, "Oh please." She grinned and ate another fry drawling, "I give as good as I get handsome."

He hummed low immediately aroused. "Is that a threat?" Horatio grinned wickedly at her. "Be careful… your tired sweetheart."

Calleigh's eyes tightened on him in challenge. With tongue in cheek she drawled. "I'm not that tired handsome." Her brows rose playfully. "Why don't we see if you can keep up?"

Horatio licked his lips incredible slow and answered in a low sensual tone. "Why don't we… beautiful."

Calleigh shoved another fry in her mouth and rose. "Your on!"

Horatio rose, walked up to her and with his right hand cupping the back of her head, crushed his lips against her. Calleigh gasped as he pulled her back against him and let himself fall back on the bed.

She smirked above him. "Nice move, Lieutenant."

His hands slid under her robe and settled on her smooth backside. "You haven't seen anything yet." Horatio quickly rolled them and was now above her. He entwined their fingers and pressed her hands down on the bed pinning them. His lips nuzzled against her neck and Calleigh sighed stretching her neck, giving him full access murmuring, "Suck on my neck."

Horatio drew back and held her gleaming gaze. He knew exactly how aroused that made her and he also knew she would be very angry with him afterward. Once she saw the bruise he left. "You sure?" He huskily breathed already knowing her answer. She was squirming under him.

Calleigh licked her lips and nodded answering eagerly, "Bite me."

Horatio's eyes flashed blue and Calleigh's eyes widened on him. He groaned and instantly leaned down. He slowly slid his tongue against that one special spot in the crook of her neck then closed his lips around her silky skin suckling.

"Yes!" She moaned and lifted her hips against his trying to free her hands. Horatio held her pinned and concentrated on her neck. He shifted his hips and with one thrust was buried inside her heat.

Calleigh cried out and Horatio growled plunging into her harder. "Yes! Yes," she sighed in pleasure. He finally drew back taking notice of his handy work. She had a huge blue bruise already and he found her hungry eyes on him.

"Good?" He breathed husky.

"More," she rasped in need.

Horatio grinned and nodded. He leaned down keeping their hands entwined but moved them against her head. Holding her. With a groan he leaned in and began to suckle against her throat again. His hips moved faster, harder, pounding her into the bed. His voice raw with desire. "More?"

Calleigh gasped, "Please…"

Horatio released her hands and shifted onto his elbows knowing what she wanted. What she always loved. Feeling his weight against her. She tugged his robe open and he pulled on hers, exposing her beautiful breasts. He moved slowly in and out changing the pace then groaned as her hands caressed and grabbed at his buttocks. His hips jerked and Calleigh moaned feeling him thrust in deeper.

"Yes…" She sighed against his ear breathing erratically. "Horatio…"

"Tell me," he growled picking up speed, driving in hard in a relentless rhythm. He leaned down and covered one supple breast.

She gasped and sighed in pleasure lifting her hips against his. Horatio groaned and crushed his lips against her, kissing her hard, ravenous. Her body stiffened and he whispered breathless against her ear, "Come for me, Calleigh."

His erotic words, spoken in that low whiskey tone while he drilled into her were just too much. Her nails dug into his back and she cried out exploding around him, splintering into pieces once again. He continued to ram her into the bed watching her come undone feeling his own surge take off with her release.

"Yes… Calleigh," he rasped. His eyes closed in concentration as he unrelentingly drove into her again and again. His eyes opened glowing bright blue. He let out a deep masculine groaned and grounded out against her, burying his head against her neck with a loud cry exploding.

Calleigh was breathless, coming apart at the seams as her muscles endlessly gripped and clenched his thick throbbing sex. He laid against her breathing erratically, still pulsing deep inside her, feeling the long hot release consume him.

Calleigh was the first to speak. "Okay…" she breathed raggedly. "I admit… I can't keep up with you. I'm cooked handsome."

Horatio exhaled in a choppy tone. "You mean… You're actually admitting that."

Calleigh hit him playfully then sighed in content. "I need… sleep."

Horatio nodded. "You have to eat sweetheart."

Calleigh waved her hand dismissively letting out a breath. "Later."

Horatio rolled off to the side and onto his back. Calleigh immediately went with him, snuggling against his warm body, wrapping her arm and leg over him. Her eyes closed and she murmured, "That was... amazing."

Horatio kissed her forehead thinking the same thing. "Sleep with the angels beautiful."

Calleigh hummed something back snuggling closer with a smile on her face. Horatio's eyes closed and he let out a long breath in content. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

III

It was after midnight when Lacroix quietly opened the door. He stared at the naked couple and shook his head side to side. Calleigh was lying half over Horatio's body with one arm wrapped around him. Horatio's hand was on top of Calleigh's that rested on his chest. They were naked.

Lacroix observed them a moment longer, burning the stunning picture of them both naked into his mind. He quietly walked over and pulled the blanket up covering them. Calleigh shifted and sighed snuggling closer to Horatio. The ancient grinned, turned and blew out the still burning candles thinking, 'So much for dinner.'

III

Calleigh moaned softly then lifted her weary head looking around. A sleepy smile instantly formed on her face seeing the red head beside her still sound asleep. She stared for a few seconds in awe then carefully lifted her leg and arm off him doing her best not to wake him.

She cautiously shifted keeping her eyes on him then slowly backed off the bed with a grin. He was still asleep and she was thrilled. She let out a breath of relief as her feet touched the floor then turned and immediately jumped with a yelp.

With arms crossed Lacroix silently stood there with amusement in his eyes. He slowly walked around her letting his eyes caress along her petite curvaceous frame. She had on one of Horatio's dress shirts again and nothing else. He grinned and a flash of Calleigh's naked body appeared in his mind. She must have put the shirt on sometime during the night, he thought.

She barked, "You have to stop this! You're really gonna give me a heart attack!"

Horatio let out a low sound shifting then settled again.

Calleigh covered her mouth and shook her head at the smirking ancient. Without thought she grabbed onto his forearm and pulled him away from the bed.

Lacroix's brow rose at her boldness and he stared at her hand on his arm then willingly went with her.

She whispered annoyed. "You could have warned me!"

He looked to the ceiling. "I was about too but knew if I poked you while you were sliding off the bed, trying not to disturb Horatio, your response would have been much louder… and you would have woken him."

Calleigh stared at him gnawing on the inside of her gum. "Oh, okay… that makes sense." she breathed staring at his mug expression then looked down. "Can you at least try to give me a heads up from now on please?"

"Of course," Lacroix inclined his head with a hint of a smile.

Calleigh let out a breath and raked a hand through her tousled hair.

"I take it you slept well?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled letting down her guard. "Yeah… it felt great to be in the same bed with him again." She stretched and let out a long contented sigh feeling a bit sore.

Lacroix's grin grew. He was thoroughly enjoying her cheerful mood and Calleigh's eyes suddenly narrowed on him.

"Wait…" she asked suspiciously, "are you asking because you care if I slept well or because you just want the scoop on us?"

Lacroix chuckled low. "My dear, I was asking sincerely and trust me… I already know the scoop." His tone deepened on his last words.

Calleigh blinked and gnawed on her gum again. 'Shit. Nice going Calleigh.' "I um," she swayed her head. "I just thought—"

"Yes. I am quite aware what you thought my dear." Lacroix lips curled. He moved back in front of her and leaned in close to her lips breathing softly, "As a CSI, you should not jump to conclusions."

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh because that's all she ever did, jump to conclusions, especially since she met him. She exhaled closed her eyes and shook her head once again relaxing. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to insult you or insinuate I couldn't trust you."

Lacroix rolled his eyes outrageously making her laugh then grinned turning away answering. "Of course not."

She reached for his arm tugging him back towards her again. "No really… I'm sorry. I do trust you."

Lacroix held her heartfelt gaze. "I accept your apology," he lowly answered. "But I feel that you and Horatio have a rather hard time trusting… anyone."

Calleigh swayed her head and nodded. "That's… safe to say I guess."

"For Horatio perhaps… with all he has been through in life, one could understand his mistrust but what about you? Why do you not trust?"

Calleigh's eyes widened. She wondered how the tables got turned on her. "I um…" She looked down as memories of her life ran though her mind. Memories she'd rather forget. She looked back up at him and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he rubbed off on me or maybe it's the job but it's hard to trust people nowadays."

Lacroix grinned enjoying her southern drawl but caught her beautiful green eyes that went down and to the left. Calleigh was not being honest with him and he knew it. "Yes… I would have to agree with you." He answered sarcastically. "The times have certainly changed." He stared at her with accusing eyes waiting for a response.

A quiet moment passed and she stared at him. "What?" She asked knowing he was waiting for something.

Lacroix reached for her hand and gently caressed the smooth skin on top explaining. "My dear, your time with us has been short, yet you have both taught me much. You especially."

Calleigh cocked her head to the side pleasantly surprised until he went on clarifying.

Lacroix's lips curved up as he held her gaze. "Your eyes my dear… they went down and to the left, which means…." He let his words trail off.

'I'm lying.' she finished in thought. "Shit," Calleigh lowly breathed with closed eyes. She looked down in thought then sighed meeting his deep blue gaze. "You're right," she said firmly. "I just don't feel comfortable talking about my life. Do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He chuckled watching Calleigh's shoulders sag in defeat. "Come sit with me. I wish to speak with you. It pleases me." He led Calleigh over toward the couch.

She went with him and thought, 'Why not, it pleases him.' She grinned and he put his hand out allowing her to sit down first.

"Always the gentleman," she murmured and sat near the armrest away from him.

"Not always," Lacroix answered with a cool smile sitting across from her against the other arm rest.

Her brows rose and she shifted her gaze toward Horatio's sleeping form.

"He… is always a gentleman. Yes?" Lacroix asked observing her.

Calleigh smiled and turned back toward Lacroix. She nodded. "Yes, he certainly is. Always."

His eyes narrowed slightly in thought and he continued. "You enjoy the way he treats you? As a woman should be treated… as an equal."

"Yes," she nodded with a wide smile then lifted her legs on the couch tucking them under her, turning towards him. "It's more than that," she answered looking at the red head again murmuring, "Horatio's different. He's not one of those male macho, egotistical men who has to control everything and act like they are the alpha wolf. Ya know?"

Lacroix chuckled. "Oh, indeed I do."

Calleigh stared at the ancient unsure. "Did I just… cross a line by saying that?"

"No my dear," Lacroix shook his head. "I enjoy your honesty and I can assure you… I never act like a wolf."

Calleigh threw her head back and began to laugh then in recognition covered her mouth making sure not to wake Horatio. "You're funny. You know that?"

"No." Lacroix answered so seriously that Calleigh quickly straightened. His lips curved just slightly and she smirked knowing he was teasing her.

"Okay… so how about we talk about your past." She boldly said.

"What would you like to know?" Lacroix replied with a smirk.

Calleigh's jaw dropped. "Um…" A million thoughts went through her mind.

A moment passed and Lacroix chuckled. "You may be having a hard time coming up with a question because you have asked them all the other night."

Calleigh chuckled low and finally breathed. "Tell me about—"

Lacroix put one hand up in a stopping motion. "Wait," he interrupted her then reached for the phone. He pressed a button then spoke in that smooth even tone of his.

"Miklos, prepare breakfast for two." He paused listening then nodded. "Yes. That will be fine. Yes. Good." He hung up and placed the phone back on the cradle.

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome my dear. You both need nourishment to sustain you and I noticed you hardly ate your last meal." His lips curved. Lacroix crossed one leg over the other at the knee and found her green eyes on him again. "You may continue with your question."

Calleigh chuckled then grew serious. "Vampire's don't need to eat?"

"No. Not food as you're thinking of. The blood sustains us. It is our nourishment. Our life-force."

"Can you eat if you want to? What happens if you do? Do you get sick?"

Lacroix chuckled. "And to think…, I thought you were out of questions."

Calleigh laughed, "Oh no. I have many more."

"As I knew you would," he answered with constricting eyes on her. He tested her. "Once you are done asking me, do I get to ask you?"

Calleigh tensed. 'Is this why he's doing this… so I owe him now?' "Lacroix… I don't feel really comfortable talking about my past with you yet."

He nodded. "I do value your honesty my dear. Tell me what it is you're afraid of that I will ask, or find out?" He paused allowing her time to think. "Horatio shared blood with me. He now understands I know all of him. He accepts this and understands I would never speak of it to anyone or betray his trust."

"Horatio…" she murmured low stunned. The red head told her about the connection but not the blood. Did he know she wondered? "You know everything about Horatio?" She blinked in dread thinking she also shared blood with the ancient. "From his blood?"

Lacroix inclined his head and smiled hearing her rather strained tone. "Relax my dear. I only took a small amount from you and healed your wound. What you took from me was such a small amount, only to see Horatio's love. We did not share enough for a connection."

Calleigh blew out a breath in relief. "So because you drank so much from Horatio and he drank from you… That's how you know everything about him? That's how you have this connection now?"

"Yes."

Calleigh bit down on her bottom lip and stared at the ancient in doubt. 'How the hell could he know everything?' she wondered then did the unthinkable. "Tell me who Speed is?"

Lacroix's eyes narrowed on her. Now she was testing him. He grinned coldly. "You do not believe me?"

"If you say you know everything about Horatio then you'll know who speed is." Her eyes accused again.

Lacroix sighed tiredly. "Why do mortal always refuse to accept what is true." He shook his head and began to speak. "Speed… or Speedle, as some of you called him, was a dear friend. He was quiet good looking. Dark wavy hair, brown eyes, dressed rather dingy and was killed in the line of duty. He was in a jewelry store I believe… with Horatio." He paused. "Who was rather torn up about it then and still is now."

Calleigh jaw came unhinged. She leaned in closer toward Lacroix. "How do you know that?"

"As I have told you. Through the blood sharing. It shows us your life as a child until present. When we share blood we bond, and see everything in the mind."

Calleigh blinked. She hesitated. "So you know everything about Horatio's past? Everything?"

"Yes," Lacroix nodded again holding her concerned gaze. "As I have said. I know all of him."

She looked over at Horatio to make sure he was still sleeping then turned back toward Lacroix. She stared in thought.

"Why are you waiting to ask me? Do what you feel Calleigh? Ask what is on your mind."

"How do you know what I'm thinking all the time?" She snapped out. "Can you read my mind? And be honest Lacroix."

He exhaled. "I assure you I'm being honest. I can not read your mind. I can anticipate and see your eyes moving in thought. In what I believe is fear. What are you both so afraid of?"

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip. "The past."

Lacroix leaned in closer. "Tell me, speak your mind."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio again. He was out cold. She turned back toward Lacroix nibbling on her lip in apprehension. "Can you… tell me… about John?" She barely breathed.

Lacroix nodded slowly. "Yes I can but in turn you will tell me why you're frightened of this man."

"I'm not frightened!" She snapped defensively.

Lacroix raised a finger to his lips looking over at Horatio reminding her. "Shhh. You said to be honest and that works both ways Calleigh. Your increased heart rate tells me all I need to know."

Calleigh let out a long breath and nodded. "All right."

"From what I have gathered, Horatio does not like John at all… and neither do you. I see a tall man, burly, dark hair, a bit harsh if I may say so. He likes to control others and gets off on thinking he's in control." Lacroix watched tears build in Calleigh's eyes and stopped.

Calleigh was breathing faster, her heart pounded in the ancient's ears and he watched her tremble, just slightly but it was there. Lacroix concentrated harder seeing more of this man in Horatio's memories then did what he did best. He anticipated.

"Calleigh," The ancient gently reached for her hand pulling her from her thoughts. She jumped and gasped staring at him. "Are you all right my dear?"

She nodded and swallowed. "Fine. It just bothers me to talk about him is all."

Lacroix inclined his head. His words spoken so surely. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing!" She barked.

Lacroix cocked his head to the side staring at her. "I thought we were being honest."

Calleigh's eyes shot open. She gasped and covered her mouth then looked over at Horatio then back toward Lacroix. "Horatio doesn't know. He can't. How can you?"

Lacroix's eyes relaxed in realization. He was very good at anticipating and once again he was right. Calleigh had no idea she just admitted it was true. All she cared about was Horatio… and what he would do if he ever found out.

"Horatio doesn't know," Lacroix assured seeing her worry. He tightened his hold on her hand. "Tell me what happened between you and John?"

Calleigh drew away but Lacroix hung on, keeping her on the couch. "Let go," she quietly breathed.

"Sit down and relax. He can not hurt you here and I wish to help you."

"Help me how? I shouldn't even be talking to you about this."

"Why not?" Lacroix asked curious.

"Because if Horatio ever found out…" she let her words trail off.

Lacroix finished, "He would leave you. That's what you're afraid of isn't it? So insecure my dear and I assure you… Horatio would never leave you."

"He would kill him! That's what I'm afraid of!" Calleigh corrected then yanked her hand from his and rose pacing, raking a hand through her hair. She glared at Lacroix speaking through clenched teeth. "If you ever say anything about this…"

Lacroix's expression turned icy. "I do not take kindly to threats my dear. I gave you my word once and that is enough! Now sit down!"

Calleigh blinked and slowly sat down thinking, 'Great. Now I'm threatening a vampire! A master vampire no less.'

"This John was with you before Horatio. Yes?"

"Please Lacroix, can we stop now. Please?"

"I wish to help you forget, if you so choose."

Calleigh stared. "What do you mean forget? You can make me forget everything about being with John?"

"Yes." Lacroix inclined his head. "I can help you forget what he did."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio again; her eyes slid side to side in thought.

"Why do you keep doing that? I will tell you if he wakes."

Calleigh exhaled a long breath and Lacroix smiled. "Ah… you are not worried he will wake. You're thinking about something you would like him to forget, aren't you?"

Calleigh gasped. "You're reading my mind! I knew it!"

Lacroix chuckled in pride. "My dear, your expressions are very telling. I assure you I can not read one's mind."

Calleigh shook her head side to side in disbelief. "Bull!"

Lacroix snorted a laugh then grew serious. "Tell me what it is about Horatio, you're so concerned with."

"His past?" She whispered.

Lacroix searched his memories again and threw out what he thought may have been an ongoing problem. "Do you wish him to forget about his abusive father?"

Calleigh's eyes flew open. 'Holy shit!' She nodded slowly. "You do know…"

"Yes," Lacroix answered, hoping she would talk more and in the interim give him more information on the matter.

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and whispered. "Yeah. I wish he could forget about that day. I think he blames himself more with each passing day. He was just a child… it was an accident."

Lacroix eyes narrows and the ancient thoroughly searched his memories more, pulling them apart with frustration. How could he not know about this, everything was transferred but this one incident?

"It was unfortunate," Lacroix responded quietly. "I did ask him to allow me to help him forget and he refused, or should I say was undecided."

"You asked him?" Calleigh breathed stunned. "Did he talk about them with you? I mean… he only spoke of them once since we've been together and I always try to get him to talk but he shuts me down."

"Yes. He did try to do the same with me and we we're making progress until a certain blonde knocked on the door."

Calleigh's eyes opened and she bit down on her lip. "I knew he was talking about something bad. His cheeks were all red and he was clearly upset."

"Yes." Lacroix answered. "He does not wish to talk about it yet."

"Can you make him forget just the day… or… all of it?"

"I can do whatever he wishes Calleigh." Lacroix explained in thought. "I think he should decide to forget it all."

"But what about his mom? I don't think he'll want to forget her." She paused in thought, giving more information to Lacroix. "Then again, he blames himself for not being able to save her life that day."

Lacroix was learning more by the second. "Yes, well we both know that's not true. I do believe Horatio knows it as well but refuses to accept it. His will is strong. Much stronger than I have ever thought a mortal could be."

"Excuse me a moment." Lacroix rose and headed for the door. Calleigh watched him open it. Miklos came in and smiled at her. He put the tray down on the round table turned and smashed into the chair.

Calleigh held in her chuckle and turned serious hearing Lacroix growl at the other vampire.

"Miklos! You wake Horatio and I'll kill you where you stand!"

"I apologize," Miklos said with his head down heading out of the room.

"Thank you," Calleigh breathed as he moved passed Lacroix.

"You're welcome," Miklos smiled and closed the door.

Lacroix let out an annoyed breath and walked over towards the table. "You have a few choices. Eat while it's hot. I'll fix a bath for you."

Calleigh blinked and stared at him in question. "A bath?"

"Yes. I do believe you enjoy your time in the Jacuzzi at home. It rather soothes you," Lacroix smoothly explained. "And your body could use some soothing after yesterday."

Calleigh's jaw came unhinged. Her eyes widened in realization then she breathed. "Did… Horatio tell you that I enjoy the Jacuzzi?"

"No," Lacroix chuckled. "You did, the other day when we shared blood." He grinned and headed towards the master bathroom. "Let Horatio sleep. He can eat when he wakes. It is good he is resting this long."

Calleigh remained speechless wondering what else he knew about her from that small amount of blood they shared. "Thank you," she barely breathed.

"You're most welcome my dear." He answered with humor in his tone.

'I'm starving!' She thought inspecting all the delicious food. Pancakes, croissants, bacon and eggs and her favorite French toast. She lifted the coffee to her lips and hummed in pleasure. "Thank you lord! Nothing like my morning— afternoon coffee"

Lacroix chuckled hearing her. He turned on the water filling the oversize Jacuzzi wondering if she would willingly share blood with him. Chances were no because he already discovered something bad had happened with this man named John. All in good time, the ancient thought pouring some of the liquid bubbles into the tub. He hit a button and the Jacuzzi came to life creating tons of soapy bubbles.

Lacroix laid out 2 fluffy towels and a new white terry cloth robe. He lit a few candles creating a very relaxing atmosphere and headed back out.

Calleigh's eyes were slowly closing as she relaxed back on the comfortable couch.

She sighed in content with the coffee cup still in her hand.

With the stealth of a panther, Lacroix quietly approached her and removed the tilted cup from her hand. He took two steps heading toward the table when Calleigh came to with a start.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"Saving you from a coffee burn," he lowly answered placing the cup on the table.

"Oh," Calleigh yawned and let her head drop back against the couch again.

Lacroix put one hand out toward her. "Allow me?"

Calleigh's eyes opened in question and she immediately yelped as Lacroix lifted her into his powerful arms. With a whoosh they were in the bathroom.

Calleigh's eyes widened. "You did all this for me?" She quietly breathed in awe then looked up at the master vampire. "Thank you Lacroix. Everything is great."

Lacroix inclined his head speaking in that low smooth tone. "Undress and get in. I will check on you both later."

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you, Lacroix"…

"You're welcome," he answered then headed out giving her privacy.

Calleigh undressed and climbed in the deliciously hot water. She laid back and watched as the soapy bubbles covered her overworked aching body. A low long sigh of content left her lips as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

TBC…

* * *

Well are you all happy now with the fluffy fluff! LOL

Did you get your fix. I think Horatio did too! :o)

Isn't it interesting how Lacroix doesn't know certain things of Horatio's past? I wonder why? Don't you? And our sweet Calleigh doesn't know this. Hmm.

More fun to come. Hahaha


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but we're back up and posting! I thank you all as always for all the wonderful comments and reviews. Thank you Jen for proofing! You're appreciated more than you know!**

**Here we go…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

III

With a groan the red head shifted in bed reaching out his right arm instinctively searching for Calleigh. The once warm area alongside him was now cold and Horatio's eyes opened. He blinked away the cobwebs and stared at the empty space beside him wondering where his blonde bombshell was.

"She is bathing," Lacroix's smooth tone informed. "Enjoying the comfort of my Jacuzzi."

Horatio rotated towards the ancient. His tone rough from sleep. "Are you always gonna know my thoughts?"

Lacroix's brow rose. "Well you do make your thoughts quite obvious Horatio but the truth is, that is your choice."

"How do you mean?" Horatio asked shifting, sitting up against the headboard.

"I mean, you must learn to close off your thoughts." Lacroix explained.

"How do I do that?" Horatio asked dumbfounded.

"I will teach you," Lacroix inclined his head. "You must focus."

Horatio nodded. "What am I'm focusing on?"

Lacroix let out an annoyed breath as if he should know. "Me."

"Oh," Horatio smirked at the ancient.

"Think of my name. Do you remember how you called out for me when you were in trouble? When the Barber was torturing you and you thought he was going to kill you?"

Horatio nodded remembering but wishing to forget. He lowly responded. "Yes."

"Good. Let us start there." Lacroix held his observant blue eyes. "Call to me and use the link. Concentrate."

Horatio let his eyes close and after just a few seconds they snapped opened. His lips curved up as he stared at Lacroix making the connection.

"Very good," the ancient replied clearly getting the message. "Now I'm going to send a message back. Tell me what it is, and again, focus your thoughts."

Horatio nodded and closed his eyes once again. A second went by and he gasped a breath then glared at the ancient vampire. He rumbled, "That's not funny!"

Lacroix chuckled. "I think it was. Calleigh would have been amused." He paused seeing the red heads irritation then finished. "Okay, I will not use Calleigh in a sexual fashion again."

Horatio's jaw set and flexed. He didn't have to say a word. His glowing blue eyes shot daggers at the ancient. It was crystal clear he was livid.

Lacroix sighed. "Really Horatio, you must grow a sense of humor. You are much too serious when it comes to your sweet Calleigh."

Horatio's tone dropped dangerously low. "Don't do it again." He paused as his blue eyes flashed at the ancient. He finished, "Are we clear." It wasn't a question and Lacroix was infuriated at his brashness.

Lacroix leaned forward as one brow raised high at the irate red head. His eyes flashed gold and tightened on Horatio as he sneered. "I said I would not!" He paused holding his gaze making sure his message was clear. "Do be careful Horatio. Your impudence will be your demise."

Horatio's jaw flexed and he lowly answered in an even tone. "I'm not afraid of you."

Lacroix's lips curled as he sat casually back on the couch and coolly chuckled. "Yes. I know." He growled low, "And… that is another of your mistakes."

Horatio exhaled softly and turned away sensing pending danger. His emotions were all over the place because one mention of Calleigh's name. His jealously was off the charts. He let his eyes close while he tried to focus and calm himself down. 'I'm no good to her dead,' he thought in realization.

Horatio's thoughts flowed right through to the ancient as if he spoke them aloud.

Lacroix answered low. "No... In fact, I believe your dear Calleigh would be quite devastated if you perished. She would choose to end her own life as well. She would not wish to live without you."

Horatio turned towards him with a forced breath from his nose. "Do you ever quit?"

"No," Lacroix answered with humor in his tone looking up in thought. "I was just responding to your very intellectual thought."

Horatio's brows furrowed in question. "What thought?"

"Your thought, you would be no good to her dead."

Horatio sighed and Lacroix watched the red head look down.

Lacroix softened. "You must learn to control your temper and your thoughts Horatio. You must know by now that Calleigh is your weakness. I was aware of it the first time I met you both. She is the way to your heart. The way to upset you. Hurt you. Anger you."

"So you want to anger me and hurt me, Lacroix?" His eyes locked on the ancient.

"No." Lacroix answered flatly. "I was simply testing you. Teaching you. I need to know your limits Horatio. I need to know what makes you tick and what makes you lose control."

Horatio's eyes tightened. "Why?"

Lacroix sighed. His tone softened. "If I am to help you understand our ways and teach you. I must also know what anger's you, so I can protect you as well and teach you to control your emotions. Others have used Calleigh against you and it will happen again I'm afraid."

"I know," Horatio answered softly with more understanding now. Lacroix did have a madness to his method. "Can we just keep Calleigh out of it?"

Lacroix bowed his head. "For now… I will agree." He watched Horatio inclined his head in thanks then finished. "Shall we continue the lesson? You were doing rather well."

Horatio stared at the ancient in confusion. A minute ago he wanted to take Lacroix's head off and now the ancient was acting as if nothing happened.

Lacroix explained. "Imagine… a door. With a door you can simply close it. That's what you must do. Shut it. If you wish to block out your thoughts from me, simply close the door and it will be so."

"How," Horatio exhaled feeling all mixed up.

Lacroix shrugged, "See the door opened with your mind Horatio, then close it with your mind."

Horatio's jaw set. "Okay." The red head concentrated and Lacroix intently watched his eyes close in thought.

'I really don't want you to know what I'm always thinking.'

Lacroix shook his head side to side discouraged. "Try harder."

A forced breath left Horatio's nose and he thought with more determination this time. 'Close the door damn it. Close it!' His jaw set and he closed his eyes thinking, 'I'm hungry.'

Lacroix's lips curved upwards after a moment passed.

Horatio stared at him. "Did it work," the red head asked unsure.

Lacroix inclined his head with a slight smile. "I do believe there is promise for you yet Horatio. You surprise even me. I've never had a fledging learn so quickly… and you're mortal." The ancient let out a breath. "I can only imagine what you could do as a vampire."

Horatio's eyes cast down. "Thank you." He paused, "Now teach me how to block your incoming thoughts."

Lacroix grinned at the brazen red head. He was definitely determined. "Same way… but a bit more difficult because you must learn to keep the door closed and that way, you will always block me. Try to remember though if you block me and keep the door closed all the time, I will not be able to help you in times of trouble."

Horatio nodded slowly in thought. "I understand." He paused, "How do you know when to open and close the door?"

Lacroix's brows arched. "That is a very good question since we never know when trouble will arise." The ancient sat in contemplation for a moment then answered. "I'm an ancient so for me it has come with experience. Nicholas and even Janette, still have a problem with this teaching."

"Okay." Horatio replied in comprehension. "What else do I need to learn?" His stomach growled.

Lacroix chuckled hearing it. "You must know that even though you keep your thoughts from me… your body may find a way to betray you. You must eat." Lacroix rose and walked over toward the phone. He lifted it and spoke firmly. "Two coffees and an omelet with bacon on the side. Yes."

Horatio chuckled and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He threw the covers off and slipped into his pajamas then reached for the shirt and felt Lacroix's observing eyes on his back as he buttoned up.

"How old were you when your father abused you?"

Horatio blinked stunned. He slowly turned towards him. His eyes glazed over for a moment in thought and he answered lowly. "Young." 'He saw my back again. Damn.'

Lacroix studied him for a long moment reading his thoughts yet again, knowing he didn't wish to discuss it. "You're feeling better. No more discomfort?"

Horatio's brows went up in surprise. He was glad the ancient changed the subject. "Yes. Much better thank you."

Lacroix put his hand out towards the table. "Come sit. I wish to speak with you. There is something we must discuss before Calleigh finishes her bath."

Horatio nodded and walked over taking a seat. Lacroix sat across from him. "You have heard the term enforcers, yes?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes… on… more than one occasion." The red head shifted in thought then finished admitting. "I um… overheard you discussing them with Nick and Janette the other night. I didn't mean to listen in… it was the first time I realized my sense of hearing had changed… for the better."

Lacroix's eyes narrowed on him then the ancient smirked. "I must say I'm impressed with your honesty. I'm also relieved to find it was you who was probing my mind."

Horatio swallowed speaking softly. "Probing… your mind?" He shook his head side to side in confusion. "It wasn't intentional Lacroix."

Lacroix laughed. "No, of course not. You didn't even realize you had these abilities yet… but I'm glad to know it was you and not the enforcers."

Horatio grew serious. "Tell me about the enforcers please."

Lacroix held Horatio's gaze. His tone grew icy. "They enforce our laws. They are powerful vampires who protect our community."

"So… what are you worried about?" Horatio asked then cringed realizing what he just said to Lacroix.

Lacroix's eyes tightened then his lips curved feeling the red heads immediate regret through the link. He answered casually stressing the word concern instead of worry. Lacroix almost never worried. "I'm concerned they know about you and Calleigh. I'm concerned because… we have broken laws."

"What laws?" Horatio immediately questioned sitting forward.

Lacroix's brows furrowed. The ancient was contemplating whether or not to share this information with Horatio yet. "It can be quite confusing. You're a mortal and do not understand. Besides this may all be a complete misunderstanding. I did not recognize it was you, who was probing my mind. I thought it was them."

Horatio inhaled then blew out a long breath somewhat in relief. "Um… Are we in danger… because we broke the laws?"

Lacroix hesitated and answered low. "_We_ broke the laws, not you, but… it's possible."

Horatio observed him intently, looking for any signs of dishonesty. Lacroix's lips curled with awareness. He observed the very attentive red head knowing he was sizing him up, looking for signs of deceit. Horatio finished in a low tone. "I'm gonna take Calleigh home. Is that going to be a problem?"

Lacroix moved his head back and forth knowing Horatio did not fully understand. How could he, Lacroix didn't share the laws of the vampire community with him. "It shouldn't be." He answered casually.

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "That wasn't very convincing Lacroix. Please tell me what's going on here." Horatio's eyes narrowed on the master vampire. He focused his thoughts letting his eyes close, reading the ancient.

'You cannot run from the enforcers Horatio.'

A gasp left Horatio's lips and his eyes snapped open. "What do you mean, I can't run from them?"

Lacroix's eyes constricted as he cocked his head to one side in surprise. He smiled coldly. "Very good Horatio. You have just succeeded in reading my thoughts. That takes some training and it seems you excelled even in this lesson.

Horatio lifted his right hand to his forehead suddenly feeling discomfort.

"The pain will pass. You are using a part of your brain that has never been accessed before. The strain of learning and searching one's mind can cause some pressure to build up."

Horatio let out a soft breath and inclined his head. "Thanks… for the heads up."

Lacroix chuckled, rose and walked towards the door. Miklos came in placed the coffee and food down on the table then left. Lacroix returned to his chair and watched Horatio lift the steaming cup to his lips. He could feel the red heads worry.

"If there is a need for concern I will tell you Horatio. In the meantime please enjoy the rest of your stay with us. All is well.

Horatio swallowed and placed the cup down. His blue eyes went up on the ancient who was standing across from him. 'You call this well!' he thought. 'Vampires! Jack the Ripper and now… Enforcers. What could possibly happen next!' The pressure was back in his head. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A tender hand on his shoulder caused him to opened his eyes and stiffen. Lacroix softly soothed hearing his thoughts. "You have been through much these last few days. Give your body and mind time to adjust, the rest will fall into place. You have my word." He squeezed gently in affection and Horatio felt something very strange wash over him. A feeling of calmness. Tranquility. His eyes closed and the pressure in his head was gone. Somehow with just a simple touch, Lacroix was able to ease his mind and the pain.

Horatio stared at him in awe. Somewhat in disbelief. 'How the hell did he do that?'

Lacroix smiled. "There is much I can do for you Horatio. If only you would allow me."

Horatio sighed and smiled in realization. "I forgot to close the door again."

"Yes you did. It will take some time before you master the technique but do not be discouraged. You are doing very well."

"I won't. Thank you Lacroix." Horatio shook his head side to side upset with his earlier behavior. He knew Lacroix was being sincere, really trying to teach him and help him learn. "I um… my emotions… earlier… I was out of lin—"

Lacroix interjected. "I am aware Horatio. You do not need to apologize. I see the regret in your eyes and feel it through the link."

"Right." Horatio snorted a laugh. "of course."

"I feel a great turmoil in you and it is my hope you will one day share this problem with me."

"You can't read that?" Horatio asked surprised still.

"Some of it. I have bits and pieces but not the whole story and I wish to know exactly what happened that day."

Horatio jaw set. His body tensed.

Lacroix's hand was back on his shoulder. "Know I will never force anything from you Horatio. It must be when you're ready…" Lacroix chuckled, "If that day ever comes. Now eat!" He turned and headed for the door. "It seems Calleigh has fallen asleep in the Jacuzzi. Perhaps you would like to rouse her when you're done." The door opened and closed and Lacroix low laughter could be heard in the distance. 'The exercise will do you good.'

Horatio couldn't hold back his grin. He took another mouthful of coffee in thought. 'Calleigh. Asleep. In a Jacuzzi…' The red head lifted his fork, dug into the eggs then shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, chewing rather quickly.

III

Horatio carefully turned the knob on the door and slowly opened it. He peeked in to see her fast asleep in the oversized Jacuzzi. A few candles were still burning around the tub. He closed the door and lifted a small stool, bringing it over toward the tub. He quietly sat down on it, leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees while he stared at his beautiful blonde bombshell.

She was breathing so softly, her face so serene, so beautiful. Her blonde hair was up and her head rested back on a rolled towel. Her right hand held a sponge that was resting on her chest. His eyes caressed down her sudsy body. The soapy bubbles were covering her almost completely. Just her right knee was out of the water, leaning against the side of the tub.

He stared for another moment then wanted to lean in and kiss her barely parted lips but refrained. He whispered, "I love you."

Horatio sighed continuing to observe her angelic like form. 'I'm so sorry Calleigh,' he thought upset. "What have I gotten you into? 'Danger.' "Me and my need for justice. Lacroix's right. When will I ever learn?" He blew out a long breath in sorrow.

A soft sound left Calleigh's lips and she barely shifted. Horatio smiled then leaned in and with two tender fingers caressed a piece of hair off her cheek. Calleigh's eyes popped open.

"Horatio," she breathed groggily then smiled shifting. "I must have fallen asleep."

Horatio nodded with a retuned smile. "You must have." He paused then finished, "and that would mean you enjoyed it."

"Waters still warm." She yawned then grinned raising her brows playfully at him.

He chuckled, "I think you should wake up first sweetheart."

"My prince has just awoken me and now…" she giggled. "I hope the rest of the story plays out."

A beautiful Horatio smile graced his face and he rose. His fingers began to unbutton his pajama top as his low tone warned. "Sweetheart… I just ate my breakfast."

Calleigh giggled. "Was it Wheaties?"

Horatio laughed whole heartedly. "Well… You're about to find out."

III

Calleigh let out a very long breath and moaned low slipping into a pair of black jeans. She collapsed back on the bed with a groan not bothering to button them.

Horatio's lips curved as he continued to button his shirt up. He walked towards the foot of the bed taking in her exhausted yet beautiful appearance.

"You alright sweetheart?"

Calleigh lifted her head with a nod and let it drop back down sighing. "Who are you and what did you do with my Horatio?"

Horatio grinned and looked down shyly. "I um… I think I was a bit overexcited."

Her head popped up. "Ya think," she laughed still feeling her muscles clench.

Horatio's blue eyes fixed on her flat bare stomach then caressed up toward her black lace bra. He licked his lips.

"Most definitely," he replied with a chuckle then grew serious. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rough. I um… I'm having some trouble controlling my new… abilities."

This time Calleigh lifted her head and her eyes locked on his. "I wasn't complaining."

"Oh." Horatio answered taken aback then smiled. He leaned over her and whispered against her lips. "In that case…" He pressed a very tender kiss against her lips then trailed warm open mouth kisses down toward her cleavage where he nuzzled and teased then licked and nuzzled his way down to her stomach.

Calleigh sighed, "Horatio." Her fingers sank into his damp hair. "You… have… to… stop," she breathed erratically feeling his warm tongue and lips travel lower.

He hummed low against her stomach causing the vibration to flow through her. "Why?" His fingers tucked into the waistband of her jeans and he hummed his pleasure kissing right over her underwear.

Calleigh's sighs grew louder. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she bit down on her lip in yearning. "Because," Her voice choppy, hesitant with arousal. "I'm… cooked."

Horatio stopped and looked up to find her gleaming eyes on him. He pressed soft kisses against her pelvis, sliding the waistband of her panties down just a bit teasing her. "You, sure," he breathed in that low whiskey tone.

A heavy breath left her lips and she answered, "No. Dear lord," she rasped wanting him to continue.

Horatio gave her a wicked grin and kept his eyes fixed on hers then slid his tongue against her lower pelvis. Calleigh let her head drop back with a soft cry. Her fingers grasped his hair and her legs began to quiver. "Too… much…" she breathed erratically and pulled him up.

Surprised with her response, he rose above her and kissed her tenderly. He drew back allowing her to breathe, holding her gaze.

Calleigh softly exhaled stroking her fingers through his hair. "It's all too much. I can't keep up with you handsome."

Horatio smiled and lowly replied. "You never had a problem before."

Calleigh nodded. "I know. That's just it. Before it was great… but now… it's incredible. Amazing. Unlike anything I've ever felt before. It's unbelievable Horatio."

The red head nodded and pressed his hips against her letting the blonde feel how hard he was for her. "I know," he whispered pressing a light kiss against her lips. "I feel it too sweetheart."

"What did Lacroix do to us?"

"I think it's his blood sweetheart. He didn't intentionally do us any harm. From what I can tell his only intention was to help us."

Calleigh stared at him. "What do you mean from what you can tell? Can you read his mind?"

"No… not really… but I can read his thoughts sometimes through the link. I can feel his emotions sometimes. I'm almost positive he means us no harm."

Calleigh blew out a breath. "That's reassuring." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and after a moment Horatio moved off her and rolled onto his back. Calleigh quickly snuggled up against him, wrapping one arm around his midsection and one leg over his.

Horatio smiled and let his eyes close. "We should book a flight back to Miami as soon as possible."

Calleigh's head lifted in surprise. Her tone sad. "Really? I thought you said we were gonna do some sight-seeing after the case?"

Horatio exhaled softly. "Yeah, that was before Jack the Ripper and Vampires existed." And… Enforcers he thought to himself.

Calleigh sighed. He turned towards her seeing her frown. He gently caressed a few strands of hair off her cheek. "You want to stay?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Part of me does. I mean… I'm just so curious now, ya know."

Horatio's brow arched high. "Calleigh, you know what they say about curiosity."

"Yeah," she chuckled staring into his serious blue eyes. "It killed the cat."

Horatio hated to say no to her but his intuition was warning him, telling him to go home. Now. "No worries," Horatio said, "We'll come back and visit. I promise." He smiled holding her sad green eyes. "I know how much you took a liking to Nick, Lacroix… and Janette."

Calleigh swayed her head side to side. "Yeah, I guess I really did. I'm gonna miss them, in a strange way," she chuckled.

Lacroix stood outside the door listening, waiting, then finally knocked and opened the door.

Calleigh gasped and sat up realizing she never put a shirt on and was still in her bra. "Lacroix! You could give us a second before you burst in," she barked grabbing her shirt and slipping it on.

"Really my dear, you act as if you are the first beautiful woman I have seen in lingerie." His eyes slowly caresses along her stunning body.

Horatio cleared his throat then sat up staring at the ancient. His gaze one of warning.

Lacroix rolled his eyes and shook his head side to side. "You must both learn to be more comfortable with your bodies."

Horatio tilted his head at him speaking through the link. 'You could have given us a minute. Is everything okay?"

Lacroix suddenly smiled and nodded at the red head, rather impressed with his new skills. "Enter," he breathed as Janette walked into the room leaving the door opened. She smiled at Calleigh and Horatio then looked at her maker.

"My dear Calleigh, I have arranged for a visit to the spa and then the mall, where you are to buy a dress for dinner tonight. It would please me if you would accept this invitation and allow me all expenses?"

Calleigh gasped stunned. She walked over toward Horatio, who sat on the side of the bed in contemplation. She found his concerned eyes then looked back at Lacroix unsure.

Horatio sighed. "We um… we're gonna take the first flight back to Miami. We should really get back."

Janette grinned knowing Lacroix would not like that at all.

The ancient shifted slightly finding Horatio's serious blue eyes. "Well in that case, would you please do me the honor of staying one more night? Allow me to arrange a special dinner for you both here at the Raven."

Horatio's intuition screamed no, no, no! He looked up at Calleigh, who placed a tender hand on his. She swayed her head at him and batted her eyelashes with a slight smile as if saying, please. He exhaled and gave her a smile nodding.

"Alright, we'll stay." Horatio answered softly. "Thank you."

Lacroix bowed his head. "It will be all my pleasure."

Calleigh smiled cheerfully. "Did you mention something about a spa?"

Lacroix chuckled and Janette approached the blonde. She took her by the hand and tugged laughing. "By rights, you're now my sister. So I'm going to make sure you have a wonderful time. You are going to love every minute of Louie's hands. I can never get enough of him. He is very gifted in pleasing and comforting others. You won't want to leave," Janette explained happily.

Horatio's jaw set. He wasn't liking the sound of this already.

Lacroix reached out and handed Janette his credit card. "Make sure she enjoys herself." He quietly breathed in that low mesmerizing tone. "Take her shopping at the finest shops and purchase anything she likes."

"Oui." Janette snatched the card from his hand with a laugh. "That should not pose a problem."

"Never has," Lacroix answered with humor in his tone knowing she would work up a very large bill as usual.

Seeing the bedroom door opened Nick walked in and stared, seeing the good mood they all seemed to be in… except for Horatio. "Where's the party?" Nick asked with a charming smile.

Janette pulled on Calleigh's hand dragging her right past him. "At the mall… and Lacroix is paying!"

"Ahh," Nick breathed with a grin, watching them hurry past him. "Have a good time!"

"We will," Janette's answer echoed in the distance as well as Calleigh's. "Bye!"

Horatio rose and held Lacroix's gaze but the ancient was already aware of the red heads concern.

"Do not be anxious. They will be quite safe. I have my two best bodyguards accompanying them the entire time."

"You sure?" Horatio asked against his better judgment.

"I'm positive." Lacroix lowly answered then continued. "Shall we discuss your early departure?"

Nick could feel some tension but was confused. "You're leaving? Already?"

Horatio glance at Nick and nodded. "We should really get back. "It's almost been a week."

"Yes," Lacroix replied, "And why not take the entire week and see the sights. You have not yet enjoyed Toronto as you and Calleigh should."

"Next time," Horatio said with a nod.

Lacroix's brow rose. "What are you running away from Horatio? Toronto? Us? …or the Enforcers?"

Horatio snorted a laugh. "All of it!"

Nick chuckled and took a seat on the couch. "I can't blame you one bit. Been there, done that!"

Lacroix shot his son a glare and Nick sighed and looked away.

Horatio shook his head back and forth. "I… just want to get back home to where things are normal."

"Normal?" Lacroix chuckled then his tone grew icy cold. "You mean away from vampires and us, don't you." It wasn't a question and Lacroix continued. "Be very aware Horatio, we exist here in Toronto, there in Miami and everywhere else in the world. Your idea of normal is now changed forever."

Horatio frowned in thought. It was all true.

Lacroix persisted. "Is seeing constant crime scenes normal? Seeing people needlessly kill one another day after day, for their own personal gain, normal? Demise, murder, senseless killings… is this the world you wish to rush back too? Is this your idea of normal?"

Horatio's jaw clenched. His eyes fixed on Lacroix's. "It's more than that. We help people on the worse day of their lives. Families, loved ones. It's finding justice for the victims and making sure the criminals pay for what they've done."

"Ahh, of course," Lacroix lips curled and he looked over at Nick. "You and Nicholas have more in common than I first thought. Don't you Nicholas?"

Nick let out a long breath. "Yeah… we do. So what."

Lacroix taunted and laughed. "You both wish to _help. People_."

"What's so funny about that?" Horatio almost growled feeling his anger rise.

Lacroix gave him an icy stare. "Remember to govern your temper Horatio. I am not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact you and Nicholas are both so naive and alike. Wanting to help people and all."

Nick raked a hand through his hair and rose shaking his head at his sire. "Don't start. I'm not in the mood."

"Really. Well… I do hope your mood changes." Lacroix's eyes tightened on him. He ordered rather than asked, "You are coming to dinner later Nicholas."

"I'll be there," Nick said with a slight grin at Horatio. "You meet Andre yet?"

"Andre?" Horatio questioned low moving his head side to side in a no.

"Oh, yes forgive me," Lacroix interjected. "Andre will be here shortly to take your measurements."

"Excuse me," Horatio blinked confused.

"Andre is my Tailor. He will be measuring you for a perfectly custom-made suit."

"I have a suit," Horatio answered quietly. "In fact… I have plenty of suits."

"Not like this," Nick said with a grin. He walked over toward the red head and patted him on the shoulder. "Lacroix is not going to take no for an answer so don't waste your breath. Besides, once you wear it, you won't want to take it off."

Lacroix bowed his head at Nick. "That is very good advice Nicholas. As I have done so for Calleigh, I wish to do for you Horatio. Please allow me this small gesture of gratitude."

Horatio let out a soft breath and frowned in thought. 'It should be the other way around. I should be thanking him.'

Lacroix let out a low hum of approval and Horatio tilted his head in realization. He murmured low. "Damn, I forgot to close the door again."

"Yes," Lacroix smiled and finished. "So… I'll take that as a yes."

Horatio's brows arched and he slowly nodded giving in. "Okay. Thank you."

Nick tightened his hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Relax. It will all come to you little by little. It takes time" He held his gaze then smiled. "And… Lacroix will grow on you too."

Horatio looked down with a half grin.

Lacroix suddenly turned his attention away and Nick zoned out too, clearly concentrating on something or someone else.

Horatio remained quiet observing the both of them when a sudden tingle grabbed his attention causing alarms bells to go off in his head. He blinked feeling a slight stabbing pain and rubbed his forehead.

Lacroix turned towards him very aware. "You also feel him, don't you?"

Horatio lifted his head and gaze at the ancient. "Feel, who?"

Lacroix smiled. "What you're experiencing is the sensation when another vampire is near."

The red head rubbed his temple. "Is… that what this is?" Horatio exhaled a breath. "I feel… something threatening, I think, or danger."

Nick nodded. "That's about right. Your senses are intense and very sharp especially for a mortal."

"I agree," Lacroix replied proudly looking at Nick. "Keep him company until I return." With a whoosh Lacroix was gone.

"Everything all right?" Horatio asked Nick who closed the bedroom door.

"It's probably just Andre."

"You can't tell who it is?" Horatio asked in surprise.

Nick took a seat on the couch and shook his head side to side. "No. We can sense another vampire but we don't know who it is. We can however sense danger and threat as you said."

Horatio's brows arched high at the blond detective. "Nick… I'm not feeling good about this. You sure it's Andre?" He shook his head. "I mean… I feel like something is… wrong."

Nick held Horatio's gaze for a long quiet moment. "It's okay. Trust me. Sit down and relax. Lacroix's handling it."

Horatio's jaw set and he let out a low breath knowing Nick was lying. "It's an Enforcer, isn't it?"

Nick sat up clearly taken aback. He stared at Horatio. "Lacroix told you about the enforcers?"

Horatio slowly moved his head up and down. "He did but I also overheard you and Janette discussing it with him."

Nick cocked his head to the side. "You heard us…?"

Horatio smiled. "Yeah. It wasn't intentional though. I didn't realize I had the ability to do that."

Nick suddenly became concerned. "Can… you hear Lacroix now?"

Horatio frown and looked away in thought. "No... I don't hear anything."

'Good,' Nick thought watching the red head close his eyes in deeper concentration.

'Shit!' Nick thought. 'I'm such an idiot!'

Horatio inhaled a deep breath concentrating. Listening. Slowly the muffled voices grew louder then became clear. Horatio focused.

"I thank you for coming, Samuel. I assure you they are not a threat. As I have informed you they have gave me their word, and I have shared blood with each. They speak the truth."

"I will inform Marius of the situation, Lucien."

Becoming distracted, Lacroix looked around carefully feeling someone probe his mind then in recognition his eyes tightened for just a second.

Horatio suddenly dropped to his knees with a painful cry and cradled his head in his hands.

At vampire speed Nick was up and at his side. "Horatio?! What wrong?" He kneeled next to the red head that groaned louder. Little by little Horatio felt his world slipping away.

"Nick…" he rasped through gritted teeth struggling, unwilling to let himself pass out. "Who's… Marius?" Horatio gasped sharply then squeezed his eyes shut in tremendous pain as everything went black.

"Horatio?!" Nick's eyes widened hearing the name and he quickly realized Horatio heard the conversation after all… and it was all his fault, once again.

TBC…

* * *

**Cliffy, cliffy! :o)**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**And Happy and healthy New year to all my wonderful readers and friends!**

**More to come...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: Well I hope everyone had a nice holiday and I wish you all a Happy and healthy new year to come. We had a nice little break and now the fun is about to start again. Thank you all for the holiday wishes and all your comments and reviews. You guys are the best!**

** Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Nick lifted Horatio's body and gently placed him down on the bed. He listened to the slow beating of his heart and knew the red head would be fine… He would just have one hell of a headache when he woke.

The door suddenly flew open with a growl and Lacroix scowled with red eyes then instantly calmed seeing Nick sit on the bed beside the unconsciousness red head.

"What happened?" Lacroix inquired calmly walking over toward the bed.

Nick shot him an angry glare. "Why don't you tell me? You did this to him!"

Lacroix's eyes tightened on him. "Do watch your tone Nicholas!" The ancient let out a breath looking at Horatio feeling regret. "I did not mean to… harm him. I only wished to warn him not to probe my mind without permission."

Nick snapped exasperated. "He's mortal Lacroix! When are you gonna get it! He doesn't know our ways! He has no clue what he's even capable of doing. You could have killed him!"

"Nonsense!" Lacroix replied with a roll of his eyes sitting on the bed beside Horatio.

"He is much stronger than you give him credit for Nicholas." The ancient rolled up his sleeve and bit into his wrist. Nick's eyes were already golden. He inhaled sharply and observed as the ancient placed his bleeding wrist against Horatio's lips. "Drink, Horatio," he lowly commanded.

A few seconds passed and Horatio moaned. His lips closed around the open wound and he suckled causing Lacroix to gasp in pleasure. Nick got up creating some distance. His hunger was strong and Lacroix sensed it. He knew Horatio drank enough and slowly drew his wrist away from him then with a whoosh was in front of Nick.

"You must feed Nicholas." Lacroix said offering his still bloody wrist.

"No… I'm fine," Nick growled staring at it trying to deny it. "Just… help Horatio."

Lacroix insisted. "Horatio will be fine Mon amour. Now take what you need and be sated."

Nick looked down and shook his head side to side in a no, barely breathing. "I just need a second to get the hunger under control—"

Lacroix pinned him against the wall with a growl. He pressed his lips against his ear. "As a vampire, Nicholas, you know we will never get our hunger under control… especially when a mortal like him is near. I know your need to taste of him. The yearning hunger. I have experienced it myself now drink Mon Fil." He lifted his wrists again and this time Nick crushed his lips viciously against it with an approving growl of pleasure.

Lacroix smiled and held him close. He slowly closed his eyes as the pleasurable sensation washed over him. He wanted nothing more than to taste of Nick but knew the red head was waking.

Horatio moaned low and his eyes fluttered open. His right hand lifted to his forehead with a groan. "My… head," he barely breathed groaning in pain.

Nick drew back with a satisfied sigh and Lacroix was instantly at Horatio's side. "Give it some time. It will pass," Lacroix soothed, running a tender hand over Horatio's hair.

Horatio suddenly shot upward. "Calleigh?!" he gasped then groaned as a wave of dizziness over took him. Lacroix eased him right back down on the bed.

"Relax a moment and allow me to assist you," Lacroix softly breathed.

Horatio closed his eyes with a nod and Lacroix put one cool hand on his forehead. A moment passed and Horatio moaned then blinked opening his eyes in surprise.

"The pain is gone, yes?" Lacroix questioned.

Horatio stared at him in disbelief then let out a choppy breath. "Yes. How'd you do that?"

"A simple placed thought."

"I thought…, I was a resistor." Horatio blew out a breath and slowly lifted.

"Ah, yes, I understand," Lacroix answered and continued. "Much has changed Horatio. We have shared blood. Bonded and now have a lifelong connection."

"And that means… you can control me now?" Horatio asked with cynicism.

Lacroix's brow rose. "No. Not completely. You're just more… persuadable.

His blue eyes tightened on Lacroix and he spoke lowly. "Marius… is an enforcer, isn't he?"

Lacroix nodded then finished in an even tone. "You should not have probed my mind without permission."

"I didn't mean too. I just wanted to see if I could hear from so far away."

"It's my fault," Nick stepped up explaining with a knowing look at his maker. "Horatio told me what happened the other night and how he overheard us talking. I asked if he could also hear what you were saying then."

"Ahh," Lacroix breathed with a perceptive nod at his son. The ancient quickly realized Nick was trying to protect Horatio from hearing and it backfired. Instead Horatio heard everything and at the present moment was being very observant too. He seemed to have a very clear concept of what was going on between father and son.

The red head's eyes constricted on Nick in recognition. "The only reason you asked was because you were afraid I would hear their conversation. Hear what they were talking about. You didn't think I could."

Nick sighed and looked away completed busted.

Horatio nodded then turned towards Lacroix. His tone demanding. "Who's Marius? Who's Samuel?" His jaw set. He rumbled low moving toward the edge of the bed. "And don't sugar coat it."

Nick ran a rough hand through his hair in uneasiness as Lacroix's brow rose at the bold red head.

"Horatio," Lacroix said with warning in his tone. "I do not care for your tone. I do realize you do not understand our ways but this is the second time you speak to me without regard. You will not interrogate me and talk to me this way. Do you understand?!"

Nick gave Horatio a look almost pleading with the red head to agree. Horatio heaved a sigh and ran a slow hand through his hair feeling completely muddled.

"I'm not trying to disrespect you and I'm not interrogating you Lacroix…" He paused and exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry it's habit. It's who I am. Now will you please just tell me who Marius and Samuel are and if we're in trouble?"

Lacroix could hear no anger or deceit in his tone. He inclined his head happy with his response while Nick let out a breath of relief.

"Marius is Samuel's sire. He is also an elder and one of the most powerful vampires that lead the enforcers. He is also a friend. Samuel came as a friend to make sure everything was in order. He knew of the Barber and all that had happened."

Horatio blinked stunned. "He knew?" He asked quietly. "Why didn't they kill him or help us?"

"The enforcers do not get involved unless it is deemed necessary. Marius and Samuel knew I would handle the situation as I did and all is well."

"These enforcers have a funny way of maintaining the law." Horatio replied shaking his head in confusion.

"You do not yet know the laws Horatio, so you cannot make that statement. I will teach you what I can in the time we have left." Lacroix looked over at Nick then back towards Horatio. "Of course if you were to stay a few more days, I could teach you more. Educate you in our ways, so you will know the laws and never break them."

Horatio looked down and murmured. "Lacroix… I would really like to know everything but… Calleigh's safety is my first concern. I know you understand."

Lacroix nodded. "I do." He turned towards the door sensing someone again and both Nick and Horatio stared.

"Their back?" Nick said in question.

"No," Lacroix grinned. "Andre has arrived."

Horatio snorted a laugh also sensing him. "The tailor's a vampire?"

Lacroix chuckled. "Yes. He used to be my tailor many, many years ago. I didn't want to lose his expertise, so…."

Horatio stared at the ancient in disbelief and Nick chuckled knowing he just shock him… Again.

Nick patted Horatio on the shoulder. "Try to relax and let Andre do his thing. I'll stay and try to fill in some of the blanks and questions you may have in the meantime."

Lacroix smiled. "I'm truly impressed and pleased Nicholas. You wish to help your new born brother."

Nick blew out a breath. "I'm sure you're gonna leave out all the important things like you did with me Lacroix." Nick chuckled low getting a glare from his maker. "I'll do my best to tell Horatio what I think he needs to know… and he's not a newborn yet."

"Newborn?" Horatio questioned.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. When one is first brought across we call them a fledging or newborn."

"Okay…," Horatio said hesitantly with a nod.

There was a soft knock at the door. Lacroix walked over and opened it to find Andre the tailor. He was thin and tall, 6'2 with dark hair that was slicked back, dressed immaculately in a black suit with a bright pink shirt. He reached out and shook Lacroix's hand.

"Lucien," he breathed in a high pitched soprano tone then smiled at Nick and Horatio. Andre licked his lips staring at the unfamiliar red head that smelled so good. Horatio stood with hands on hips observing. "I take it, this is the gentleman the suit will be designed for?"

"Yes," Lacroix answered with a grin and leaned in near Andre's ear. "Close your mouth Andre. You're drooling." Lacroix chuckled low. "He's mortal and we're going to keep it that way. Are we clear?"

Andre stared at Horatio with unimaginable craving. "Of course, Lucien. It's just… he smells soooo good," the vampires pitch went up even higher and he waved his wrist in the air. "Oh my, this is going to be delightful!"

'You have got to be kidding me.' Horatio thought and let out a long breath watching the masculine tailor act very feminine. 'It's gonna be a long day.'

Andre walked over and slowly sized up Horatio. "Enchante." He reached out his hand and Horatio shook it somewhat uncomfortable. "Would you please come, stand here on the platform so I can take your measurements monsieur?"

Shaking his head side to side in disbelief Horatio complied. He followed Andre and stepped up onto the round platform and Andre immediately went to work. He took out the tape measure and began to take Horatio's measurements. He was lightening quick, using his vampire abilities and Horatio watched impressed but still uncomfortable.

Lacroix sat on the recliner couch near Nick and watched with interest as Andre worked. Horatio was dressed in his gray suit pants wearing a white silk shirt and black shoes. His red hair was tussled with a few strands feathered down over his forehead but his appearance was perfect. He was clean shaven and looked well rested. Lacroix enjoyed the way Horatio dressed, especially in the gray suit, it left nothing to the imagination. It was easy to see the framework of his rather large package going down his left thigh.

Lacroix warned. "Do not make it so tight that he cannot move Andre. I wish him to be comfortable."

"Oui. Of course, Lucien," he answered and moved in behind the red head.

Horatio looked over his shoulder shifting and Lacroix chuckled knowing exactly what he was thinking. Andre put two hands up on his shoulders and Horatio tensed.

"Relax, please sir and look forward. You are much too stiff and Lucien would not be pleased if I measured incorrectly."

"No. I certainly would not," Lacroix replied in agreement, his tone harsh.

Feeling very awkward Horatio straightened and found Lacroix's eyes on him.

"So… you said something about teaching me your laws?" Horatio lowly reminded trying to get the homosexual vampire off his mind.

Andre's head snapped up and Lacroix shot him a scowl. "Andre, anything that is discussed here remains here. "C'est compris?" (You understand?)

"Oui. (Yes.) Of course Lucien," he bowed his head and kept working.

Horatio frowned slightly. Somehow he was beginning to understand French. He knew the basic French Language but this was something more.

Lacroix's eyes fixed on Horatio again and he began to explain. "The most important of our laws you already know but I will go over them with you so you have a clearer understanding."

Horatio nodded keeping his eyes focused on Lacroix.

"You will never speak of our kind to anyone. And I do mean anyone, Horatio. Mortal or vampire. The consequences could be devastating. More than you could ever possibly know. I am aware that you and Calleigh have both already agreed to honor our code and never do this but I just wish to make you aware of how very serious this is."

"I completely understand," Horatio lowly answered.

Lacroix inclined his head and continued. "If by some chance… you were to slip up or accidently speak of us, you must immediately tell us. Myself, Nicholas or Janette. Is that clear?" Lacroix's tone hardened again.

"Yes… crystal," Horatio answered but his thoughts were on the run again. 'They'd probably have to kill whoever we told.'

"Not quite," Lacroix answered tapping into Horatio's thoughts again. "Before we ever took such a drastic approach we would try to glamour them and make them forget. That is why it is so important to tell us the moment such an act has occurred. You understand?"

"Yes," Horatio nodded feeling much better about that.

Nick chimed in. "You may sense a few of our kind in Miami or even on the job. Try not to stare or gain attention. Always remember your mortals… and their gonna want to know why. The less questions, the better. Some of our kind thinks… the old way."

"The old way?" Horatio questioned watching Andre kneel in front of him.

"Yes," Lacroix continued with sarcasm in his tone, "Some believe when a mortal finds out about us they're to be turned or killed… that's it. They don't believe in a second chance or… waiting around for them to decide to be brought across."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the ancient. "And... how do you feel about that law?"

Lacroix lips curled slightly. His tone dripped with sarcasm. "You're still mortal." He paused holding Horatio's gaze. "I thought that was quite clear."

Horatio nodded then looked down feeling Andre's hand slide up along his thigh higher and higher. "Hey! Watch it." Horatio snapped out.

Andre's eyes flashed gold at him and Horatio's flashed back. Andre fell backwards on his rump causing Lacroix and Nick to laugh.

The vampire stuttered in a high womanly shriek, "His eyes… changed! They changed!"

"Yes," Lacroix answered very amused.

"But you said he was mortal?!" Andrea practically cried out in a high pitched tone.

"I did." Lacroix answered leaning forward to help Andre up. "Horatio has… how shall I explain this…" The ancient looked up for a moment then finished, "He has unique qualities."

Nick smiled with a nod at his maker. "I like the way you put that."

Lacroix inclined his head at his son and smiled. "Yes… I do please myself sometimes as well Nicholas."

Andre looked up at Horatio, whose eyes were bright blue. The tailor quickly apologized. Horatio blinked stunned and looked over at Nick, who was looking down chuckling. All the red head could think was, 'This is ridiculous.'

Lacroix was clearly aware of Horatio's thoughts and decided to take mercy on him and Andre.

"Horatio, please do be patient with Andre, he is almost finished with the task."

With hands on hips Horatio sighed heavily and nodded.

Andre cautiously kneeled before Horatio again and quietly explained. "I only need to take the inseam measurement and width and we will be done."

"That's fine." Horatio looked up for a moment to find Nick and Lacroix both grinning. Slowly realization set in. The red head looked back down at Andre who wrapped the tape measure around his upper thigh. The tailor cleared his throat and looked over at Lacroix.

The ancient almost laughed. "Something wrong, Andre?"

The tailor shook his head side to side then explained softly. "He is rather… large."

"As am I… and you never had a problem with me." Lacroix replied teasing the tailor.

"Yes Lucien that is correct but I do know how you um… hang," Andrea said with a sly grin.

"Ah… I understand your problem," Lacroix answered with humor in his tone. He looked at Horatio.

"Andre needs to know how… you're most comfortable Horatio." After a long pause he finished. "I believe the term is… how do you hang, left or right?"

Horatio blinked stunned then stared down at the tailor feeling frustrated and embarrassed. Both hands settled on his hips again and Nick held in his laughter.

Lacroix answered with a hint of humor in his tone, his eyes fixed below Horatio's waistline. "Well… I do believe it is easy enough to tell, especially when he is standing with hands on hips, jutting them outward as he does so often."

A soft gasp left Horatio's lips and Andre smiled then nodded looking up at Horatio. "So… to the left then?"

Horatio gave barely a nod while clearing his throat and Lacroix couldn't contain his laughter.

"Really Horatio… I would never guess a man of your stature could be so shy. We must find a way to break you out of this shell you have been locked away in for so long." Lacroix grinned wickedly and his tone dropped low. "No doubt Calleigh would love the real you."

"Let's… leave Calleigh out of it," Horatio instantly answered with a look at the ancient.

Lacroix nodded and Andre stood up. "That about does it Lucien," the tailor informed confidently. "Would you like to pick out a shirt as well?"

Lacroix watched Horatio step down from the platform. He walked over towards the table and with a breath lifted a glass of water to his lips. His blue eyes found Lacroix's before he drank.

The ancient grinned at the red head and answered Andre. "Yes. Blue… Dark blue, to compliment his eyes."

Andre nodded. "Silk?"

"Of course." Lacroix answered lowly, "Only the best, Andre."

"Very well then. When do you need it for?"

"Tonight… 6pm," Lacroix exhaled holding the tailors surprised gaze.

Andre bowed his head. "Bien. I will be here at 5:30. If there needs to be any adjustments which I doubt we'll need."

"As do I." Lacroix answered and rose. "Charge it to my card as usual and double the tip for yourself Andre."

Andrea smiled. "Merci. It is always a pleasure doing business with you Lucien. He bowed his head at Nick and then turned toward Horatio. "I do hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable monsieur."

"No," Horatio answered in a dry tone then downed the glass of water. He put the glass down finishing. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Andre threw one hand in the air and in a high pitched tone breathed, "Au revoir."

Lacroix walked him out as Nick rose and walked over towards a rattled Horatio.

"You… doing all right?"

"Yeah." Horatio looked down with a grin on his face. "That was um… different."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it. I've never seen Andre so flustered before. He's really got the hots for you."

Horatio's eyes widened and he shook his head side to side. "You serious!"

Nick nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he goes one way. Ya know."

Horatio frowned and tucked his chin. "Um… can I ask you a question off the record Nick?"

Nick grinned. He already knew what was coming. "Go ahead."

"Andre's… gay, isn't he?"

Nick chuckled. "There's no such thing in our world Horatio." Nick saw his confusion and put a hand out gesturing. "Sit down and let me explain. Maybe you can understand a bit more clearly."

Horatio let out a breath and sat on the edge of the couch. He blew out a long breath and ran his hands over his hair then looked up at the blond vampire.

"Andre only liked men before Lacroix turned him but that all changed afterward. He prefers men but enjoys women too now. Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we like men or women. We enjoy both."

Horatio stared at him stunned and Nick inclined his head knowing his shock. He explained. It's the blood lust, Horatio. It's the need of the other person's blood that calls to us and makes our desires, our hungers unbearable."

Horatio swallowed hard. "I'm confused. I've seen the way you and Lacroix both look at Calleigh."

Nick inclined his head and smiled. "I'm… not gonna stand here and lie to you. Calleigh is beautiful… and we may both have a problem being in the same room as her but… the same goes for you."

Horatio's brows arched high. "Excuse me?" His tone was filled with surprise.

Nick put one hand up seeing Horatio's reaction. "You don't quite understand it's the blood we crave then the body. You both smell… unlike any mortal we've ever experienced." Nick swayed his head trying to find a word to describe them. "You both smell powerfully intoxicating to us… all of us."

Warning bells were going off in Horatio's head. 'Time to go!' He rose. "All the more reason for us to leave ASAP Nick."

Nick shook his head side to side and put a tender hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Lacroix's not gonna turn you and neither are any of us. He's gonna make sure you're both protected from now on Horatio. No vampire will ever try to kill you or turn you."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "How's he plan on doing that?"

Nick looked down then back up at Horatio. "Lacroix's very powerful and has great influence in our community. He's an elder. I'm gonna ask you to trust me on this okay. Come to dinner tonight. You'll see a different side of him and he'll explain much better than I ever can. Janette and I will be there Horatio. Nothing will happen that you and Calleigh both don't choose."

Horatio stood in contemplation for a moment. "Your Lacroix's son… and you're also his lover… and Janette's." It wasn't a question and Nick knew it. Horatio was very intelligent and sharp.

Nick sighed and nodded. "It's complicated… but true." He paused hoping this wouldn't come up but decided to be honest about it. "I don't know how to explain it but… for vampires there are no bounds. After a time we lose our insecurities and just do what feels good."

"Like killing others to satisfy your desires?" Horatio shot back.

Nick's eyes tightened on him in surprise and he snapped back upset. "I haven't killed anyone in centuries and I don't plan too! I'm done with that! I'll never kill again. I'm trying to atone for what I've done and help people now."

Horatio held his angry gaze. "And Lacroix? Janette? Do they still kill because it feels good Nick?"

Nick shook his head side to side. "Janette hasn't killed in a long, long time. She has the club now and spends her time helping others in need. Lacroix…" Nick let out a soft breath. "I shared blood with him and I would know if he did. He hasn't as far as I know. He has all the human blood he needs now and knows there is no reason for hunting and killing anymore. Besides… he knows it turns me off."

Horatio exhaled and sat back down in disbelief. 'What the hell did I get Calleigh and myself into.'

Nick's hand was back on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about all this Horatio. You and Calleigh should have never ended up in the middle of this investigation. It's all my fault."

Horatio saw and heard his remorse. He knew Nick felt guilty. It was written all over his face.

"It wasn't your fault Nick," Horatio lowly answered. "There was no way you could have known back then, the Barber would become a deranged serial killer. Please stop blaming yourself. I knew the moment I saw you… you were a standup guy and I still feel that way." Horatio paused and smiled looking down. "And I'm a good judge of character."

Nick found his gaze and smiled. His accent thickened. "I know you are Horatio… and thank you for all your understanding. It's not easy telling someone… you're an eight hundred year old vampire."

Horatio chuckled. "No… I suppose not."

Nick laughed. "People tend to judge us before they even hear our story."

"Yeah." Horatio nodded. "I um… I'm guilty of that myself Nick and I apologize."

"Well you did have the same reaction as most," Nick chuckled.

"Oh yeah. And what would that be?" Horatio questioned.

"Running away!"

They laughed together as Lacroix stood outside the door listening with a very approving grin on his face. They both seemed to be loosening up and enjoying their conversation. Tonight was going to be very special Lacroix thought and with a whoosh was gone.

III

Low classical music played in the living room. Lacroix sat back in his recliner completely relaxed with one leg crossed over the other at the knee. He slowly lifted the glass towards his lips in deep contemplation about tonight.

It was a little while later when Nick and Horatio both walked out into the living room. They were laughing and the ancient looked at them with a smile.

Nick stopped and stared at his maker with attitude. "What?"

Horatio's smile faded as he observed the blond detectives behavior.

"I'm very pleased Nicholas. I do believe you have done a thorough job of explaining our ways to Horatio. Looking at you both together, side by side just seems so right." His tone was smooth, filled with compassion.

Nick let out a breath in shock thinking, 'Well I finally got something right.'

Lacroix chuckled knowing Nick's thoughts then his eyes moved toward the red head. "I am pleased you and Nicholas have bonded. I'm also pleased you and Calleigh have accepted my invitation to dinner tonight here at the Raven. I have made special arrangements for you both. It honor's me that you accepted."

Horatio slowly nodded. "Thank you, Lacroix." His tone was warm, sincere. "You honor us as well."

"You have both come far this past week. You are quick studies… although you still have much to learn about us and our community. All in good time." He placed his glass down.

Nick gave a nod at Lacroix. "I have to go shower and change." He looked at Horatio and gave a nod. "I'll see you later at dinner."

Horatio inclined his head and Nick quietly left. The red head felt somewhat apprehensive with Lacroix then lowly breathed. "So… exactly how does this work Lacroix?"

Lacroix put a hand out gesturing for Horatio to sit. He slowly sat down across from the ancient and watched Lacroix press his hands together, resting his elbows on the chair. "More questions." He paused in thought. "It is simple. You and Calleigh are a part of my family now. We have all shared blood and it has completed the circle…" He stressed, "Even though you still wish to remain mortals."

Horatio listened taking in all the information, processing it. Family, Horatio thought in disbelief. The red head did understand it better as the master vampire explained. Only there was something different Horatio was feeling… something warning him. That Caine intuition was setting off warning bells again and Horatio couldn't put his finger on why.

It was clear Lacroix wasn't going to turn them or force them into anything they didn't want to do. And Horatio knew the ancient's power and abilities. He knew all too well if Lacroix chose to turn them he wouldn't be able to stop him. That left Horatio with a feeling of helplessness. One he never experienced in his entire life… maybe except for once. When his father killed his mother and he wasn't able to help her. A soft breath left his lips as Lacroix pulled him from his thoughts.

"I do hope that one day you and Calleigh may join us… for eternity."

Horatio blinked taken aback. He chose his words carefully not wishing to insult Lacroix. "That's a… remarkable offer and we'll keep it in mind Lacroix. Thank you… for everything. Your help and assistance will never be forgotten."

Lacroix inclined his head. He enjoyed talking with Horatio. He was intelligent and had such an eloquent tongue especially when replying to his questions. "You're most welcome. The pleasure was all mine… and will remain mine, I assure you."

Horatio chuckled a bit looking down. "If you're ever in Miami… you'll always be welcome in our home."

Lacroix's lips curved up and he nodded. "I am sadden you are both leaving so soon. I wish to show you so much. Teach you, so much."

"We'll come back… soon." Horatio smiled. "We've… built up a lot of vacation time." Horatio paused then continued. "Just give us some time to let this all sink in." He shook his head side to side. "It still feels unreal… like a dream."

Lacroix answered. "Yes. It usual does, especially in the beginning. Vampires and all that." The ancient paused in contemplation then changed the subject. "I have made dinner plans for you tonight but I have also arranged… a show."

Horatio's eyes slightly tightened. There was something about the way he said _show_. "What kind of show. And please don't tell me as guests on your radio show."

"No." Lacroix laughed then grew serious. "It will be… a very sensual show and I think it is only fair to warn you. I am unsure of what your reaction may be but I'm hoping the show will fuel the fire both you and Calleigh have been holding back for so long. You're insecurities."

Horatio's brows furrowed. "Our… insecurities?"

"Yes. You both have such healthy fantasies yet neither of you choose to tell the other or do anything about them. I'm hoping to help." Lacroix's lips curled upward. "I wish you both to release fully. To let go as you yourself have said to Calleigh so many times." He grinned blatantly.

Horatio blinked stunned. He exhaled lowly. "Exactly… how much of my life do you know from taking my blood Lacroix?"

"Almost all of it." He answered with enthusiasm.

Horatio sighed looking down in disbelief. "This is unbelievable." A quiet moment passed. "I feel like someone's invaded my… brain."

Lacroix grinned. "Yes. I have… and remember, you gave me your approval."

"I had no idea what I was agreeing to at the time," said Horatio in defense. "If only I knew and understood…." He let his words trail off as he thought about it.

Lacroix's tone turned icy. "You were dying. Do you really think you would have had a different reaction if I enlightened you? You wished to live Horatio… and it was the only way. The correct way."

Horatio stared at him for a long moment and nodded. "You're, right."

"Of course I am," Lacroix chuckled. "Enough of this negative talk. I wish to discuss you and Calleigh, and your absurd limitations. You will have a chance to change it all tonight. It is my hope you and Calleigh will…," he exaggerated his words pausing on each. "Take. That. Chance." Then in an airy breath finished, "And just… let go."

Let go of what?" Horatio countered then looked down.

"Your boundaries, Horatio. Your irrational restrictions… and do not act as if you don't know what I'm talking about." Lacroix brow rose. "You do." The ancient tilted his head. "You are a man of honor, of stature, yet you hold back so much. Your passion is great, yet you keep it buried away. Why? Are you afraid what Calleigh would think of you if you shared all your fantasies with her?"

"Maybe…" He whispered low feeling very uncomfortable. I don't want to lose her over a stupid fantasy. It's just not worth it. I'm not a child anymore. We all have to grow up sometimes Lacroix and… she's so much of a fantasy to me as it is. I still can't believe how much she loves me. Me." Horatio quietly admitted with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, you." Lacroix smiled nodding.

He was pleased Horatio was being brutally honest, even with his deepest emotions. Emotions that he was so used to bottling up… but Lacroix also knew better. The red head was still holding back, reluctant to fully say and share everything. Lacroix slowly responded careful not to challenge him. The last thing he wanted to do was anger him. The whole reason for the talk was to reduce the amount of stress and tension he was feeling. The ancient wanted him at ease.

"Horatio, you forget one thing. I have shared blood with you." Lacroix held his gaze. "I know you, and all your thoughts. I have seen how many, many fantasies you have about your sweet Calleigh. I have witness all the different ways you wish to have her… yet you refuse to tell her. Why?" He exhaled a breath in confusion then continued.

"You shouldn't fear what she thinks because I know it thrills her to know you have such thoughts and fantasies about her. You forget I have also tasted of her and am well aware of her thoughts as well."

Horatio sat forward stunned. For the first time Lacroix heard his tone waver as he rumbled. "You only tasted of her once. How could you possibly know all her thoughts?"

Lacroix's lips curved upward in surprise and his eyes narrowed on the intelligent red head. Yes, he was very perceptive. "You're quite gifted Horatio. Aware of everything and letting nothing get by you."

Horatio slightly nodded never taking his blue eyes of steel off the ancient. "Yes… and I'm still waiting for an answer."

Lacroix chuckled in delight. Horatio was unlike any other mortal he knew. He was quite challenging. His determination and boldness was quite amazing. Lacroix rectified. "I did not say I knew _all _her thoughts Horatio. I was merely stating that I know her sensual thoughts.

Horatio's jaw set. His face reddened in anger. He rumbled dangerously low. "How the hell did you get that from one taste?!"

Lacroix lifted his hand in a stopping motion at him. "Please, do not be angry. Allow me to explain before you allow your mortal mind to convict me."

Horatio's eyes tightened just barely and Lacroix caught it. Horatio slowly nodded. "Explain."

Lacroix wanted to smile but refrained knowing it would only anger the red head more. With his red face and tight jaw he already looked like he was going to rocket off the couch and kill him.

The ancient kept his tone low and even. "Try to understand when I tasted of Calleigh. Her mind and thoughts were focused on you. She was whipped away by Janette and never had a chance to say goodbye to you, or tell you how very much she loved you. She was distraught."

"You're stalling," the red head exhaled sharply feeling his own emotions swirl at the things the ancient was saying.

"I'm doing no such thing!" Lacroix growled. I'm trying to explain so that you can understand how this happened. Now allow me to speak and stop with the accusatory stares!"

Horatio stood up and ran a rough hand through his hair. "I don't want you in her head. I don't want you in mine damn it!"

Lacroix's brow arched then his eyes flashed golden. The ancient was pissed. So much for not getting angry. He kept his tone even but direct. "Sit down Horatio… and calm yourself! I did not intrude on your Calleigh's thoughts. She willingly shared them with me… for you!"

Horatio shook his head side to side and slowly sat back down on the couch. Lacroix probed his mind for only a moment and rolled his eyes. The red head was already blaming himself. Lacroix let out an exasperated breath wondering if Horatio was even more guilt ridden than his Nicholas.

"Stop this foolishness at once." He lashed out at Horatio. "You blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Horatio tilted his head at the ancient shooting him a glare. He growled. "You're in my head again!"

"Not by choice! Your anger and ridiculous thoughts are forcing their way into my mind. Now control yourself and stop cross-examining me!"

Horatio let out a long breath murmuring, "Please… finish explaining."

Lacroix nodded pleased with his degree of control then continued. "You are correct Horatio that it was just one small taste but… she allowed herself to fully open up to me, all in an attempt to find you! You and your insurmountable love for her. All Calleigh cared about was you Horatio. I'm quite sure she would have let me willingly drain her… if she thought it could have saved you."

Horatio quickly breathed. "Don't say that."

"You do not wish to hear the truth?" Lacroix waited for him to respond.

Slowly Horatio inclined his head.

"When I tasted of Calleigh, her mind and thoughts were focused only on you, and how much she loved you. Her images and thoughts filled my mind and I must admit, for a mortal they were quite… sensual."

Horatio blinked disturbed. "I don't understand. That's how you know her fantasies and thoughts?"

"Yes," Lacroix nodded. "You are still not quite grasping this yet. Perhaps we should try another way."

Horatio stared at him with question.

"Share blood with me." Lacroix said flatly.

Horatio blinked. "I thought you said we weren't allowed to see other's thoughts?"

"This I would allow for you to understand. I will not block Calleigh's thoughts from you… and Horatio… I do this for no one." Lacroix's tone hardened.

Horatio smiled looking down and barely whispered. "You did it for Calleigh… Thank you."

Lacroix was stunned with Horatio's perception. A grin suddenly formed on the ancients face as he breathed. "Touche."

With a soft breath Horatio rose suddenly feeling much better about Lacroix and the whole situation. His anger dissipated. "Lacroix," he softly breathed. "Up to now, I have no reason to distrust you. You saved my life, more than once. I apologize for my unmanageable thinking when it comes to Calleigh."

"Come here and sit," Lacroix lowly replied, gesturing to the couch next to him.

"It's okay. You don't have to share blood with me. I get it." Horatio answered.

"But I still desire to." Lacroix retorted causing Horatio to frown. "I wish you to see Calleigh's thoughts and love for you. I need you to understand so you will fully trust me and stop thinking I'm trying to deceive you at every turn."

Horatio nodded and blew out a breath. He walked toward the couch murmuring. "It's… not intentional."

Lacroix chuckled. "No. It probably has something to do with you being a CSI and all that."

Horatio sat down and exhaled leaning forward. He turned as Lacroix unbuttoned his shirt sleeve.

"We really don't have to do this," said Horatio feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh but we do," Lacroix answered slyly. "For you to understand and fully believe. You will have all your answers shortly Horatio."

The ancient rose folding his sleeve up. Horatio looked up at him confused as he walked around the couch and stood behind the red head.

"Okay… this is getting weird."

"Relax Horatio, lean your head back against the couch. You know I will not harm you."

Horatio swallowed hard and let his head drop back against the cushion. He let out a nervous breath and watched Lacroix bite into his own wrist. The scent of his blood immediately reached Horatio, who inhaled deeply. He unknowingly licked his lips causing the ancient to smile.

"Drink," Lacroix lowly breathed, lowering his wrist toward Horatio's mouth. The ancient kneeled on one knee behind the couch, watching as Horatio's hands latched onto his forearm, crushing it against his lips with a groan.

Lacroix hissed in pleasure then leaned in over Horatio's shoulder, breathing against his ear. "Yes Horatio, see your sweet Calleigh. See how much she wants you, needs you in so many different ways."

Horatio groaned with eyes closed. Sensual Images of Calleigh flashed in his mind, naked, on the bed, crying out his name. He groaned and sucked harder on Lacroix's wrist.

"Yes… Horatio," Lacroix breathed low, pressing his lips against his ear. "Enjoy all you see. Imagine how good it would feel to satisfy her wildest desires." He could feel Horatio tensing, getting aroused. He urged him on more. "Don't you want her in every way? Her soft warmth, surrounding you, gripping you tight, imagine now another man filling her as you do."

Horatio groaned and his grip tightened on Lacroix's arm. He sucked harder as his thoughts raced straight through to the ancient who smiled in pleasure.

"Yes. I hear you, Horatio. I feel your desire, so hungry for her. You do wish it don't you. Now you see for yourself how much it thrills her. Turns her on and excites her to have two men at once, touch her all over, kissing her body everywhere, filling her like never before. Know how she wishes it and see how it pleases you as well. You're so aroused. So hard. Let go of your mortal bounds, your jealously, and give her… What. She. Wants. I promise you won't regret it, either of you. She will let go… if only _you_ allow her too."

Horatio gasped as tons of sexual Images flooded his brain. He was behind Calleigh, another man in front, moving, rocking into her. His own hands cupped her breasts, then fingers tugged on her nipples causing her to cry out. Heat raced through his body and gathered in his groin. His chest heaved while his heart rate accelerated and he sucked harder not wanting it to end. Ever.

"Yessss," Lacroix counseled, while his eyes gazed on Horatio's tented pants and rising hips. "Tonight Horatio, help her to let go. Allow her to feel all that you're experiencing right now and I tell you, it will be the most amazing night the two of you have ever lived."

'Yes… Yes! Tonight!' Horatio groaned and Lacroix not only heard but felt his answer and his growing desire. Horatio was close to orgasm and the last thing the ancient wanted to do was allow it and possibly embarrassing him. He drew his wrist away suddenly causing Horatio to gasp breathless.

Breathing hard and feeling totally out of sorts Horatio inhaled gulps of air trying to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"Easy," Lacroix breathed with one hand on his shoulder. "Breathe easy, it will pass."

Horatio exhaled heavily… "That was… unbelievable! I've never experienced anything like that in my entire life. It felt… real!" The red head looked down feeling his erection throb. He ran a hand through his hair breathless, "Shit."

His mouth was dry and his heart was beating like a rabbits and he never even came. He shook his head trying to find his bearings.

"Breathe easy," Lacroix comforted and walked away for only a moment to return with a bottle of water for him. "Drink."

Horatio gratefully took it and guzzled half the bottle down causing Lacroix to grin. The red head exhaled, his thirst quenched then stared at the ancient who now stood before him.

"I don't know… what to say."

Lacroix chuckled. "Horatio Caine, at a loss for words. I'm shocked."

Horatio smiled and looked down nodding. "Those were really her thoughts. I felt her… her love for me. I mean…" 'Holy shit!' he thought and shook his head in confusion looking to the ancient. "How… how is this all possible?"

Lacroix swayed his head and sat beside Horatio. "It is the blood. Our life force, as you now know. It doesn't lie. It can't. Which is why I wanted you to experience it for yourself and see firsthand. I do believe you clearly understand now and know I am being honest with you about everything."

Horatio nodded repeatedly. "Yes. I do know Lacroix." He sighed annoyed at himself. "I'm sor—"

Lacroix put a hand on his shoulder. "I felt your regret and sense it now again. I tell you I understand Horatio, and it is unnecessary."

Horatio let out a breath and nodded still feeling remorse.

"So… how do you feel about tonight?" Lacroix questioned with a grin.

Horatio lips curved upward and his words came out with a hint of humor. "I can hardly wait."

"Good, then the sharing of blood has worked."

Horatio looked at Lacroix and frowned. "You didn't take from me and you called it sharing."

"No," Lacroix answered with a smirk. "I decided against it. I wish you to be strong and vibrant for your Calleigh tonight."

Horatio snorted a laugh looking down at his still tented pants. "I um… don't think that's gonna be a problem."

Lacroix laughed seeing his point then carefully nurtured. "Calleigh so much wants to share all with you but she also fears rejection, like you. You would leave her in the end." Lacroix shook his head. "You are so alike in every way it makes me wonder how you both haven't already accepted this. From all I have seen in the blood, it makes me think you are both truly soul mates. Something I never believed in after so many centuries. Perhaps even I am wrong."

Horatio nodded and smiled softly. "I know. I think that sometimes too. Soulmates. I think we're finally comfortable with one another Lacroix."

Lacroix's brow rose. "Yes. I agree. To comfortable." He paused holding Horatio's gaze. "Tonight… I plan on making you both… uncomfortable."

Horatio stared at him with uneasiness. "What does that mean exactly? I don't want Calleigh to feel uncomfortable. I won't put her in a situation like that Lacroix."

"Of course not," Lacroix answered. "You're a true gentleman. Chivalrous, loyal and all that good stuff but tonight… I wish you to be _Horatio_. Be your true self. I wish you to truly experience letting go. If it is your choosing and Calleigh's as well. We shall see. All I can ask of you is to trust me. Just see how the show affects you both. Will you consider this?"

Horatio nodded. "What exactly are you asking us to do?"

"Just watch the show and keep an open mind. I believe the rest will come naturally. I wish you both to let go. Rid yourself of the jealous emotions and insecurities and lose control. Let the show take you away from it all."

Horatio nodded. "Yes. We'll watch the show. I trust you Lacroix, enough to know you are not trying to hurt us but help us… free ourselves."

Lacroix bowed his head with a smile. "Very good Horatio. I do believe you understand. Finally! I look forward to tonight then. He looked toward the door.

A soft knock and Janette opened the door with a wide smile followed by Calleigh. "We are back." Janette explained moving toward Lacroix. "We had a wonderful day shopping, didn't we Calleigh?"

Calleigh smiled and stood beside Horatio. "Yes, we certainly did. I love all the shops here in Toronto. The mall is incredible handsome! You have to see it!"

Lacroix looked at Janette who nodded. "I explained to Calleigh how you wished to buy her something special for dinner tonight and anything else she may have liked along the way." Janette grinned wickedly.

"Thank you Lacroix," Calleigh beamed him a smile. "I found the most beautiful black dress and one killer pair of stilettoes."

"You're quite welcome my dear." He smiled with exhilaration thinking about tonight.

The phone rang and Janette picked it up. "Oui. Yes. I will tell him."

Janette looked at Lacroix who rose. She didn't have to say a word he heard the whole conversation.

"You will excuse me as I have matters that need to be tended to. Dinner begins at seven. I look forward to seeing you both. Lacroix put his hand out which Janette took and they quietly walked out of the apartment.

Calleigh beamed excitedly at Horatio. "Want to see my dress… And shoes?!"

Horatio chuckled and his loins stirred. "Like I'm ever gonna say no to that beautiful."

She squealed, lifted the bag on the door and headed into the bedroom almost jogging. Horatio smiled and sat back thinking about everything he and Lacroix had discussed. Part of him was very worried to take that chance… then Calleigh came walking out.

"What do you think?" She asked pulling him from his gloomy thoughts.

Horatio's brows arched high and his mouth slacked opened. She had on a long black spaghetti strap dress that fit like a glove, with a slit that ran from the bottom up to the hip area. And her shoes! They were at least 4 inch killer heels. Images flashed in his mind and he immediately felt his lower loins tighten more. His tone grew husky. "I think… you look stunning. Ravishing!"

Calleigh smiled and lifted her hair high with both hands, looking into the mirror. "I think I'll wear my hair up tonight. Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," He immediately agreed then imagined suckling on her neck as he took her from behind. He slowly rose and walked towards her with bright blue eyes. She laughed backing away seeing his tenting pants.

"Get away!" She half cried out then laughed. Her tone went high. "This dress is brand new Horatio!" She back peddled but he was faster.

"Gotcha." He laughed deeply and wrapped one strong arm around her waist, dipping her back, planting the softest kisses along her bare shoulder and neck.

She moaned feeling his tender lips nuzzle along her throat. "Let me go… take this off… before it gets ruined." She sighed wrapping her arms high around his neck. "I'll be right back, I promise," she said, as he released her. Calleigh headed back into the bedroom.

Horatio was blazing hard and fully aroused. He groaned uncomfortably then grinned heading for the bedroom.

"Sweetheart… why don't you let me help you… get out of that dress."

TBC…

* * *

Well... what do you all think is going to happen tonight?

Will our couple really let go?

Also realize... Lacroix told Horatio the truth about Samuel and Marius the enforcers but he never really answered why the visit. There is something deeper going on in this story... Are you in tune to where it is leading? Why are the enforcers interested in Horatio... and Calleigh? Why is Lacroix? Is it really just because their Mortals and found out about them? Hmm... Probably not. As always, I promise to blow you away with the unexpected! :o)

You're warned.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay but I decided to give you a nice long chapter in return! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. Thank you Jen, my amazing beta!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door causing Calleigh to look at Horatio in question.

"Expecting company?"

Horatio moved his head slowly side to side in a no, wanting nothing more than to have her naked and on the bed.

Janette opened the door with a smirk as if knowing. "Andre has returned with your suit Horatio." She explained with a wry grin, holding the hanger outward.

Horatio exhaled completely forgetting. "Oh, okay. Thank you."

"He is waiting in the living room to see how it fits you." She gave him a sly smile again and Horatio looked down. Calleigh watched the exchange take place and wondered what was going on.

Horatio hesitated then sighed reluctantly. "Please tell him… I'll be right out."

Janette waved her hand in the air laughing. "So much enthusiasm, Horatio. We'll be waiting." She turned and closed the door behind her.

"What was that all about handsome?" Calleigh questioned sitting on the couch. "Don't you want to make sure it fits alright?" She held his gaze confused.

Horatio shook his head side to side. "Um… yeah," he murmured, "But you haven't met Andre sweetheart."

Calleigh's brows arched and she held his eyes with question. "Andre's the tailor right?" She asked innocently.

Looking down Horatio slowly nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Calleigh got up and began to pull the plastic wrapping up over the suit. "C'mon handsome. I want to see it on you too." She playfully wiggled her brows making Horatio smile. "You get changed while I take this dress off and then I'll wait outside. I want to be surprised," She said with excitement in her tone. She quickly unzipped the dress and shimmied her hips out, making sure it didn't fall on the floor.

Horatio stared intensely as she put the dress back on the hanger in nothing but her panties. She turned and gave him a grin. "Are you gonna stand there and stare all day. Chop, chop!" She chuckled slipping her bra back on and then jeans.

Horatio blinked and just as she slipped her shirt over her head she laughed, "The suit Horatio."

"Ohh. Right," he muttered coming out of his erotic haze and visualizations. He began to unbutton his shirt still somewhat distracted with his thoughts when Calleigh chuckled heading for the door.

"Wait… Calleigh," he attempted to stop her but she was already out the door. He blew out a very heavy breath and shook his head practically ripping the hanger off the door hook. He quietly murmured. "Please fit." A few minutes passed and Horatio was fully dressed. He looked in the mirror adjusting his shirt cuffs and exhaled, "Here we go…"

The red head slowly came walking out and didn't make it to the middle of the room as Andre gave a long, loud cat whistle. Calleigh's eyes popped open and Janette went into a fit of laughter.

Horatio exhaled and cleared his throat speaking low. "Let's get this over with. I think it fits fine."

Andre crossed his arms on his chest staring at the hot red head. "Monsieur, I completely agree!" Andre's tone rose high as he squealed walking slowly around Horatio, examining his work. "I do believe I outdid myself to say the least! I so want to rip it off you right now!"

Horatio shook his head then found Calleigh's smiling green eyes on him. His lips curved up slightly making her chuckle. She immediately recognized Andre's demeanor was quite feminine.

Andre noticed and quickly turned towards her. "Ahh… so you are the little kitten that has him smittened." Andre's eyes moved along Calleigh's body in a very suggestive way. He turned his wrist in the air and let out a loud squeal. "How delightful! I so wish I could join you both sometime…" He turned back towards Horatio whispering. "Perhaps you will approve." He batted his eyelashes at the stunned red head.

Calleigh's eyes widened in shock.

Horatio gave Andre a death glare and growled. "When hell freezes over." His hands went to his hips, pushing his jacket back.

Andre zoned out and never even heard Horatio. Instead his eyes were fixed on the red heads protruding package. Andre just couldn't help himself and squeaked. "I just love when you stand like that! All manly and macho! Ooh, you make my dead heart beat again!"

Horatio's jaw set. He tilted his head at the vampire incensed. Janette could see the red heads anger and rose quickly. She moved in front of Horatio and adjusted his collar, straightening the suit, speaking to the tailor.

"Andre… I believe we are done and it is time for you to go."

Andre bowed his head. "Of course, Mon Ami. I have upset him again, I'm afraid." His tone dropped low. "Please forgive me, Horatio. I meant no harm. I sometimes cannot help my hunger and thoughts… and you smell so good!" He turned toward Calleigh and smiled then threw his hand in the air heading for the door. "So does she!"

Horatio took a step just as Janette shoved Andre toward the door. He chuckled and looked back at the blonde. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" His tone came out femininely high. "He is just so, mmm, incredibly hot!" Andre cleared his throat and lowered his tone. "And his size alone makes me so—"

"Andre!" Janette yelled shoving him out the living room door. She turned back toward Horatio and Calleigh swaying her head. "I apologize… for his behavior. He is… young and eager." She gave the tall, immaculate red head a quick once over and grinned thinking, 'Andre's right!' She chuckled, "I'll be back."

Calleigh grinned holding back her laughter while Horatio shook his head mumbling. "I can't wait to go home."

The blonde busted and burst out in laughter. She rose walking over toward him then ran her hands over his shoulders and onto his chest holding his gaze. "You can't blame him Horatio. He's right." She leaned up and breathed near his ear. "You're incredibly hot."

Horatio exhaled. "Sweetheart… I don't mind being hot for you but um… him."

She chuckled and pushed up on her tip toes brushing her lips against his, whispering seductively, "Handsome… I want you right now.

Horatio grinned looking down. "If that's the case… then I really do like the suit."

Calleigh giggled and helped him slip the jacket off. "It's so soft… what's it made of?" She fingered the material.

Horatio shrugged. "Lacroix said something about the finest Italian silk."

She began to unbutton his blue silk shirt and Horatio slowly placed his hands on top stopping her. "Janette said… she was coming back," he lowly reminded.

Calleigh gave him a wicked grin. She leaned in and slid her tongue along the rim of his ear, breathing in a warm wisp. "She's… welcome to join us."

Horatio's eyes widened and his brows rose high. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Calleigh…" he stared at her in disbelief and watched her laugh. "That's… not funny."

Calleigh shrugged teasingly then turned heading for the door. "Who's laughing," she said reaching her hand out giving him the come hither sign with two fingers.

They always talked about their wildest fantasies, being with another man or women but it was always just talk. He knew just from her tone she was serious and it both scared him and excited him. Horatio's eyes tightened on her and his lower loins stirred. His erotic thoughts were off and running and his control was out the window then a thought crossed his mind.

'While Lacroix was talking to me about tonight and our fantasies, was Janette doing the same with Calleigh?' He wondered with a smirk following after the blonde at a quick pace thinking, he would have her undress and on the bed in seconds. Horatio grinned wickedly then suddenly buckled and winced feeling that familiar stabbing pain in his head. He immediately stopped with a groan, hearing Lacroix's incensed tone.

'You will not have sex with her again! Do you understand?!'

Horatio blinked the pain away mumbling aloud. "What the hell…"

"You say something handsome?" Calleigh called from the bedroom.

"No… no sweetheart. Just thinking out loud is all." He let out an annoyed breath as his jaw set and he rubbed his temple.

Lacroix's tone invaded his thoughts again. 'You must control your desire until tonight Horatio. I wish you to enjoy yourself and if you continue on this course of action the night will be over before it ever begins!'

A forced breath left Horatio's nose as he angrily replied. 'You can't keep doing this! You're invading my mind and thoughts and you're royally pissing me off Lacroix! If I want to be with Calleigh, I will and you have no say in the matter! Do _you_ understand?!'

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he concentrated, waiting for the searing pain and the ancient's vicious reply but it never came. Horatio calmed with hands on hips wondering what happened to Lacroix. A soft knock on the door caused him to move towards it but he knew it wasn't Lacroix. He opened it to find Janette smiling.

"I've come to steal your blonde bombshell."

Horatio blinked in confusion as Janette walked right by him and into the bedroom. Calleigh laughed as Janette took her by the hand and led her out, moving right past Horatio in a hurry.

"Wait… where you going?" He asked confused.

Calleigh giggled and shrugged while Janette answered. "Shower and change then go downstairs and wait with Lacroix and Nichola. You will not see her dressed. She wishes to surprise you." Janette turned toward the blonde. "Don't you Mon Ami?"

Calleigh nodded with a wide smile. "I do but… he already saw my dress."

"Yes but he did not see the finished product," Janette replied with a sly grin.

Calleigh laughed, "That's true and it does sound like fun."

Horatio's brows arched high at her and words failed him. "Um… but….I thought…."

Janette dragged her off as Calleigh yelled back. "Sorry! See you in a little while handsome. Byeeeeee."

Sighing Horatio put one hand on the door and lightly pushed it closed. He shook his head and heard Lacroix's laughter in his mind. Recognition immediately set in.

'Son of a bitch,' he thought knowing the ancient was behind this. He set him up.

'Do not be angry.' Lacroix interrupted his irate thoughts. 'You will thank me later when your stamina holds out for her.'

Horatio exhaled understanding why he did what he did. He had to admit, Lacroix did make sense. Lacroix's thoughts flooded his mind again. 'Go shower. Prepare. The passing time will help your vitality to calm.'

Horatio nodded to no one then chuckled. "Fat chance. You haven't seen her in that dress!"

He didn't expect Lacroix to answer but he did and in a very suggestive tone. "Oh, but… I will."

"Lacroix, enough! Get out of my head!" Horatio growled.

"You must learn to close the door if—" Lacroix blinked as Horatio did exactly that. He slammed the door shut stunning the ancient and breaking their connection. It took a moment for Lacroix as recognition set in and he smile. "Touche, Horatio. Well done." The ancient was pleased with the speed at which Horatio was learning. He sat back in his chair with hope for tonight and a glowing smile.

III

Janette tapped on the door then peaked her head in and opened it. "Calleigh?" She called looking for the blonde.

"Be right out," she drawled from the bathroom finishing up. Calleigh came walking out and Janette's brow rose. She stilled giving her a long intense stare, taking in her stunning appearance and the wonderful scent flowing from her curvaceous body.

Calleigh stopped in concern seeing her reaction. Her eyes were golden and her cheeks flushed. "Is everything okay Janette?"

"Oui." Janette licked her lips and blinked trying to find some kind of control. Calleigh's scent was intoxicating and her sensual appearance was quite arousing. Janette shivered and managed to hide her descending fangs from the blonde. She exhaled and took a step forward reaching out toward her.

"These are from Lacroix, chèrie."

Calleigh gasped and beamed as her tone rose high. "Roses!" She stared at the most beautiful bright long stemmed roses that were orange and white, wondering what the colors meant then leaned in smelling them. She would have to ask Horatio later. "They're absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much Janette. I'll thank him when I see him."

"You look… very striking," Janette smiled taking in her very desirable presence. The blonde had on a coral lipstick that highlighted her light complexion and her hair was done up, with thin little strands framing her face. Her diamond stud earrings sparkled when she turned just a bit looking at herself in the mirror.

Janette nodded giving her one long caress from her bare neck down. The vampire's eyes followed the thin spaghetti straps down to the long v that complimented her enticing cleavage, then lower over her flat stomach and hips to the long opening of the slit and her killer stilettos.

"Mon Cherie, the dress fits you perfectly. It was made for you. Horatio will be pleased." Janette smirked in thought, 'Lacroix and Nichola as well.'

"Come here. I have something for you."

Calleigh tilted her head in question and Janette lifted a small black choker with a diamond stud on it.

Calleigh stared at her surprised when she put the soft black material around her neck and closed the small clasp.

"This will surely drive the men insane. It works everytime," Janette laughed.

"How do you mean?" Calleigh replied innocently.

Janette ran one long manicured finger along the rim of it, gliding lightly against her neck explaining softly. "The men always want what's covered…especially this part of the neck."

"That's true," Calleigh grinned then laughed looking down in thought. "It's just dinner, I keep telling myself. So why do I feel nervous about tonight?"

Janette playfully moved her brows up and down and wrapped one arm around Calleigh leading her out of the apartment. "Because of all we spoke of Mon Cherie. The unexpected makes us all nervous and excited. All will be well. You will see. Lacroix can also be quite the gentleman…" She swayed her head. "It doesn't happen often but when it does it is unforgettable. "Come. Horatio is waiting impatiently downstairs for you."

Calleigh smiled still feeling butterflies. She walked beside Janette and complimented. "That dress looks gorgeous on you too and I love the tasseled earrings." Janette wore a black halter dress that was extremely tight fitting at the bosom area then grew looser at the hip were the slit began.

"Merci," Janette smiled at her. "Try to relax Mon Ami. Your heart is beating like a rabbits."

Calleigh laughed feeling giddy and happy with the way everything was working out. She walked beside Janette, sashaying her hips down the stairs.

Lacroix, Horatio and Nick were all at the bar having a drink. Lacroix immediately came to attention and straightened, turning to see them.

Horatio and Nick turned and they both stared at the beautiful women. Horatio suddenly blinked them remembered what he had planned. He lifted the single red rose on the bar and walked over towards Calleigh with a smile. "This is a sign of my love and affection for you. You look… beautiful." He leaned in and with a feather light caress kissed her.

Calleigh smiled embarrassed then gave him the once over. The suit fit him perfectly. He looked immaculate. He looked down right hot and sexy. She inhaled and his intoxicating cologne coursed right through her making her dizzy. She licked her lips. "You look… pretty handsome yourself. Nice suit!"

She again looked him over only slower this time. His custom made black suit and blue silk shirt definitely complemented his eyes and she wondered if Lacroix picked it out. She would ask later. Her eyes fixed on his for a moment and she smiled nervously. His golden red hair was neatly brushed back with just a few strands over his forehead and he was clean shaven. She reached her hand up and slid her fingers along his cheek breathing quietly. "Smooth handsome."

"Thank you," Horatio grinned and lifted her hand putting it on his arm. He whispered, "What I'd really like to do is take you away right now and um…" he let his words trail off.

Calleigh giggled low thinking the same thing as he finished. "But… I think that would be rude of us since they were kind enough to invite us to dinner." He walked over towards Lacroix, Nick and Janette.

The ancient gave her a long lingering caress then found her sparkling green eyes. "You look exquisite my dear," Lacroix smoothly breathed taking in her most desirable appearance. He leaned in, lifted her hand and kissed it so delicately. That familiar tingle ran through her body as he lowly finished. "The dress was made for only you."

Calleigh smiled flustered. "Thank you, Lacroix… For the roses…, and the dress and shoes, and…" she chuckled then let out a breath feeling that certain tingle progress into a fire that surged through her body. "Everything," she exhaled in yearning feeling awkward.

"You're quite welcome Mon amour." He smiled sincerely very aware.

Nick grinned. "You look stunning Calleigh." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Calleigh turned beet red feeling the heat rush through her again. "Thanks Nick.

"Come and sit down at the table I had set for you. Dinner will be served shortly." He walked them over to the private area of the club, where the tables were located.

Calleigh stared at Lacroix for a long moment. He was tall and very sensual. He always resonated an appearance of power, strength and danger. He looked immaculate dressed all in black and she began to imagine what it would feel like to run her fingers through that short blonde spiky hair of his. She blew out a small breath trying to clear her head then looked over at Nick again.

The blond detective was in a black suit also but had on a deep burgundy shirt. Nick reminded her more of prince charming, especially with that charismatic smile of his. She licked her dry lips. 'Maybe all vampires wore black,' she thought, but not Janette. Calleigh suddenly frowned seeing the small round table and two chairs. "Aren't you gonna eat with us?"

Lacroix smiled carefully observing her. Aware of her slow moving eyes that seemed to caressed along their bodies. He lowly answered. "No, my dear. Tonight is a very special night for you and Horatio. I wish to welcome you both to my family. I wish for you both to enjoy a quiet night of dancing, dining and whatever else you may choose."

"Oh," Calleigh's eyes broadened for a moment then relaxed when Horatio gave her a wink.

Lacroix pulled out her chair and watched as she sat, one brow raised at Horatio.

"Thank you," the red head said. Lacroix inclined his head then stroll casually away.

Calleigh sighed and smiled over at Horatio. She reached for his hand whispering. "I thought they were gonna eat with us handsome. I feel bad."

Horatio lowly chuckled. "I know, but sweetheart… I don't think they eat."

Calleigh giggled remembering Lacroix words. "Yes they do. They eat us!"

Horatio shook his head and laughed only to find Lacroix, Nick and Janette all laughing with them as well.

"Oh my god!" Calleigh gnawed on her bottom lip in realization. "They heard us!"

"Yep," Horatio chuckled inclining his head at them.

A professional French waiter came out and took their orders. He served them as well and presented a bottle of red wine. "This is compliments of Lucian Lacroix. It is the best in the house."

"Thank you," Horatio answered watching him pop the cork and pour it. He filled Calleigh's glass first allowing her to taste it. She swirled it around in her glass and took a sip letting it sit for a few seconds then swallowed. She hummed and smiled. "It's delicious. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he answered and poured a glass for Horatio then left them.

Time moved slowly. Horatio and Calleigh relaxed and seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. They ate and drank talking about everything that had happened since coming to Toronto. More than an hour had passed when slow sensual music began to fill the club. The lights dimmed low and Lacroix came strolling over towards the table.

"I take it you are both enjoying yourselves tonight?"

"Yes. We are," Calleigh beamed happily. "Everything was amazing!"

"Thank you for the delicious wine." Horatio nodded tipping his glass toward him.

"Merci." Lacroix reached his hand out toward the blonde. He looked at Horatio. "With your approval, may I steal her for just one dance?"

'Here we go…' Horatio thought with an intense look then nodded yes. Calleigh rose with a grin and walked beside Lacroix, who led her onto the huge dance floor. Low sensual music was playing as he slowly slipped her hand in his then placed his other hand at the small of her back. They began to sway to the music.

Calleigh swallowed the dryness in her throat and Lacroix smiled. He lifted her left hand and placed it on his shoulder. She blinked wondering, 'why the hell am I so nervous?' She felt awkward at first unable to keep in step but Lacroix leaned down near her ear breathing, "Relax my love. Let yourself go. Allow me to lead you."

She looked up into his glowing blue eyes and instantly smiled. Slowly they began to flow to the music, their bodies inching closer together until finally, his hands encircled her waist and her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. Lacroix pressed her closer against his body and Calleigh almost gasped feeling his somewhat large package.

"Better," Lacroix asked watching her eyes widened.

"Mm-hmm," Calleigh smiled nervously. "Sorry… I'm just a bit nervous and stiff."

"You have spoken with Janette and agreed whole heartedly… so I was told." He leaned down near her ear whispering, causing chills to cover her body. "Do you have doubt now?"

"No," Calleigh barely breathed feeling heat and desire grip her. "I… I'm just… nervous. What if he feels different about me… after, ya know."

"Nonsense." Lacroix answered quietly. "Horatio loves you… and always will. Because you choose to live out a fantasy with him, will not cause him to love you less. In fact I believe it will draw you closer. Your trust in each other will be much stronger. I assure you."

She leaned up near the ancient's ear. "How do you know that for sure?"

Horatio blew out a breath watching them, trying his best to remain in control of his jealous emotions.

Lacroix's right hand inched lower down Calleigh's back. He was well aware of Horatio's swirling emotions and his fixed gaze on them. The ancient leaned in near her ear. "Two thousand years of experience my sweet Calleigh. I do know for sure. I would ask for your trust but I know of you and Horatio's problem in this area."

Calleigh sighed feeling his cool breath against her ear. His strong hands caressed while his low tone entranced and she answered clearly affected. "I'm… trying… Lacroix."

He smiled sincerely. "Yes, of this I am aware and quite pleased my dear. Try to recall the memory of his endless love when you tasted of my blood. Hold on to that knowledge." He paused allowing the words to sink in. "My only advice for tonight would be… Just to let go."

Calleigh exhaled softly feeling his tongue slide along the rim of her ear. "Just. Let. Go." She repeated, "Just like that."

Lacroix's right hand slid down over her backside and he pressed her against him harder. His lips nuzzled her earlobe then covered it.

Calleigh's body trembled as that tingling sensation flowed through her entire being. "Oh… my…" Her eyes closed on a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Yes my sweet," he hummed low against her ear. "Let go for me… just like that." His soft lips trailed down along her neck as her fingers sank into his hair.

Horatio watched carefully and was gradually growing infuriated. A quick, yet silent message from Lacroix caused him to blink out of his fiery haze.

"Do not be jealous. It is you whom she loves. Remember what we spoke about. Let go of those mortal bounds Horatio. Look at how she is trusting in me. Can you do the same?"

Horatio blew out a slow breath. "Right. Calm down. She's fine… in good hands." A second went by and he blinked. "Wait… In Lacroix's hands!" He told himself thinking he was nuts! His thoughts were all over the place and Janette suddenly appeared. She took his hand pulling him from his thoughts.

"Come Mon Ami. I wish to dance with you," she grinned wickedly at him.

"Okay…" Horatio hesitated and looked down shyly then went with the dark hair beauty. His eyes fixed on her abounding cleavage as they began to dance. Janette watched his roving eyes.

Lacroix inclined his head then moved his hand onto Calleigh's hip. Janette turned Horatio's gaze back toward her urging… "Focus. No jealously. Not tonight. Not for us."

"Right." The red head nodded finding it increasingly difficult not to be upset and very jealous with Lacroix dancing and touching _his_ Calleigh. His Calleigh!

'Relax, Horatio.' The thought came from Lacroix again. 'You're among friends. Family! Nothing will happen that you both don't choose.'

Horatio blinked being pulled from his thoughts again, feeling Janette's hands slide down the front of his chest caressing softly.

"Wh- What are you doing?" He asked while she swayed and smiled at him.

"Relaxing you, Mon Ami. You are much to tense. Breathe." She grinned and very unexpectedly slid one hand south. "Mmmm." She hummed her enjoyment.

Horatio stopped with a gasp and blinked staring at her in disbelief. "Whoa- Janette?"

She laughed and nudged him. "Oh just dance and stopped being so stressed. Times have changed Horatio." She leaned in breathing near his ear. "We all have… fantasies."

Horatio exhaled and began to sway again with Janette, whose hands kept roaming, focusing his thoughts on her instead of Calleigh. Her lips nuzzled along his neck and he groaned low captivated. His eyes closed in pleasure as her tongue fluttered against his ear and her hand softly squeezed. A very low groan left his lips causing Janette to smile and breathe. "Not so bad once you let go… is it my love?"

With eyes closed he moved his head side to side. Her caress was magical and his body was calming. "No… it feels… incredible." He answered in a choppy tone completely absorbed in her gentle touch. He didn't know if it was the thin material of the suit or had something to do with her being a vampire, but damn she had him rock hard and was barely touching him. 'Christ,' he thought feeling his lower loins throb.

Janette let out a low pleasurable sound as Horatio's hands caressed down onto her rump and he pressed her hard against him. "Oh yes, Mon Ami. Just let yourself go and kiss me." Horatio's eyes opened on the brunette but he looked over to see Lacroix's hands spread out against Calleigh's ass. The ancient's lips moved toward her ear and Calleigh's eyes closed.

Horatio's jaw clenched. His anger soared.

"No! Mon Ami. You're getting angry again. You're much too jealous! The show hasn't even started yet." Janette was pulling out all the stops. Her lips traced against his ear and she began to place soft trailing kisses along his neck again. "Feel me Horatio," she whispered pressing her lips against his ear. Concentrate on what you feel not what you see."

He part growled part groaned. "I… can't."

"Oh yes you certainly can," Janette insisted and gave a sudden squeeze then began to stroke harder.

A long groan of pleasure left his lips. "Janette," he rasped then her cool tongue invaded his mouth. Horatio didn't know what hit him. His eyes closed instantly as their tongues began to duel and her hand glided along his hardening sex.

Janette broke the lip lock and breathed against his lips. "She how easy it can be to relax and just let go."

Horatio exhaled in pleasure feeling her hand continue to stroke and squeeze. He swallowed hard with a long, "Mmmm."

Nick licked his lips observing from the bar, trying to keep his distance. His eyes were golden and his control already gone. He lifted the glass of bovine to his lips then downed it. He watched them intently, feeling the excitement coming from Lacroix's link as well as Janette's. It was all too much for the blond detective who let out a breath then walked out onto the dance floor slowly coming up behind Calleigh. She gasped and turned half way.

"Just me," Nick breathed leaning in near her ear.

She turned fully with a smile but Lacroix pulled her attention back to him. He leaned in and lightly began to trail the softest of kisses against her throat, her shoulder. Nick didn't hesitate. His hands slowly caressed over her bare shoulders then down her warm arms and rested on her waist. His lips moved along her throat as he moved in closer from behind sandwiching Calleigh between himself and Lacroix. Nick gently turned her head to the side and kissed her then Lacroix joined in.

'What the hell!' Horatio's eyes widened in shock. He immediately pulled away from Janette but she grabbed onto him, stopping him harshly. "Control… Horatio," she said firmly. "Is this not what she wanted? What you wanted for her?"

Horatio stopped and stared at the brunette. His heart beating wild with fury. He blinked in thought. 'It is…, I think.' A moment passed and he shook his head side to side. 'Wait… I don't know what the hell I'm saying.'

The music suddenly stopped. Nick was gone and Lacroix walked a dazed Calleigh back toward the table. Janette went with Horatio, still trying to calm him. The red head glared at the ancient who grinned at him. "The show is about to start. Do try to…control yourselves."

Calleigh looked from Horatio to Lacroix and back. Lacroix pointed to the darkened window in front of their table.

"Enjoy!" He said refilling their glasses then strolled away.

Nick and Janette were gone when Calleigh looked around. In fact… no one was around at all. She turned towards Horatio and reached for his hand seeing his anger.

"You're upset."

He blinked. "No… I um…." A forced breath left his nose and he exhaled heavily.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Calleigh quietly spoke.

Horatio replied, "I thought so too but… when I saw them kissing you, touching you Cal… I thought I was gonna lose my mind. I can't control the feeling inside me that wanted to rip them off you and kill them both."

Calleigh's brows rose high. It wasn't often Horatio lost control and spoke out like this. She smiled and tightened her hold on his hands. "You're all I ever need Horatio. Why don't we call it a night, just you and I."

Horatio grinned and blew out a breath. "Sounds like a plan beautiful."

The room suddenly went dark and they both looked forward as a dim light began to illuminate the darkened room behind the glass.

"The shows starting." Calleigh said looking at the red head.

Horatio sighed. "I don't want to insult them but I'll let them know we have other plans."

Calleigh shrugged. "We can tell them after the show right?"

"Um…" Horatio slowly nodded then slid his chair to be beside Calleigh.

He put one arm around her protectively.

"This is spooky," Calleigh grinned with a laugh, watching smoke rise from the floor.

'Keep an open mind,' came Lacroix's thoughts in his head again.

Calleigh's eyes searched the smoke and slowly two figures appeared. They had on masks. You could see the shadows, the outline of their tongues dueling as they slowly kissed. The woman was tall and thin and the man was a bit husky maybe 6 foot.

Calleigh let out a surprised breath stunned. "Is this the show?"

Horatio nodded. "Um… I think so. Yeah."

She scratched her head feeling a bit uncomfortable. Horatio reached for her hand and held onto it. "Let's give it a chance. Okay? We can always leave."

"Okay," she nodded.

The man was muscular, dressed in leather pants and nothing else. The woman had on a sexy black bodice. He kissed her passionately, licking all along her neck and up onto her mouth. Low sounds began to come from the room and Calleigh's eyes grew wide.

"We can hear them?" She whispered.

"Yes," Horatio lowly answered.

"I want you," The man groaned roughly.

"Take what you want," The women breathed heavily back. The voices were rough, unclear.

The man pressed her back against what looked like a long cushioned table. He positioned himself between her opened legs and began kissing and licking his way up her body. He caressed and squeezed her breasts, licked them and suckled causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Horatio looked over at Calleigh trying not to be too obvious. She seemed surprised but clearly engrossed in what was happening. He turned back focusing on the couple.

The man's hand slid down the woman's body and with one strong pull he tore off her panties.

Calleigh gasped and straightened a bit. She turned towards Horatio with concern. "He's not gonna hurt her is he?"

"I hope not," Horatio dryly answered licking his lips. 'Wondering what the hell Lacroix? She's not liking this and neither am I.'

'No one will be harmed. Now focus! Reassure her!' Lacroix answered harshly through their link.

Horatio let out a soft breath. "I'm sure that's as rough as it's gonna get."

Calleigh nodded and reached for his hand.

The man ran his hands along her inner thighs teasing then finally spread her legs. With a hungry groan he dropped to his knees. The woman immediately cried out in pleasure and her head thrashed side to side.

Calleigh's hand tightened in Horatio's and he cautiously peeked over at the blonde… whose jaw was unhinged. He felt his lower loins hardened. All his fantasies began to play out in his head and he blinked trying to focus again.

Another man suddenly appeared, also dressed in black leather pants wearing no shirt but a mask. He was taller and more muscular. He took the women's arms and placed them up over her head, restraining her to the table.

Calleigh swallowed hard. She felt heat coursing through her entire body and looked over at Horatio who was absorbed in the scene before him. She turned back with a shaky breath.

"Tell us what you want," the man said in a throaty growl, languidly running his hand from one breasts toward the other.

"I want you both to take me," she breathless said, "Both of you... At the same time."

Calleigh's eyes shot open and this time so did Horatio's. Was Lacroix doing this for them… playing out their fantasies right in front of them? Holy shit.

The taller man leaned over the woman and began to kiss and suckle her breasts. While the other man suggestively licked two fingers and slowly caressed them down her pelvis.

The women gasped then cried out, "More! Don't stop."

Horatio shifted slightly feeling the uncomfortable strain of his sex pressing against his zipper. He exhaled a breath and looked over at Calleigh to find her staring back at him with lust in her gleaming green eyes.

"I'm, hot," she admitted in a whispered holding his blue intense gaze.

His tone came out in a husky rumble. "Yes… you… certainly are," he licked his lips.

Calleigh quietly laughed and lowered her head but quickly looked back up when the women let out a long cry in orgasm.

"Come for us," the man demanded using his fingers at an incredible speed. The taller man licked his way down her body and captured her swollen flesh just as she came.

Horatio and Calleigh watched engrossed as the woman cried out, shaking and convulsing in orgasm. They were both in a passionate state of desire but neither was ready to do anything about it yet.

Calleigh licked her lips and felt the heat pooling between her legs. She shifted in the chair as her body cried for some kind of release.

Horatio swallowed hard watching his blonde bombshell try to get comfortable. His own erection threatened to burst out of his dress slacks.

A few long minutes pasts when the shorter man lifted and quickly lowered his pants. He moved slowly, palming himself and Calleigh's eyes widened a bit with his size. He had to be 8 or 9 inches long and it showed as he drew back then gave one hard thrust forward, burying himself into the woman with a grunt.

"Oh my god," she quietly breathed, knowing this was really happening right in front of her eyes… and it was turning her on more than she ever expected. Especially when she watched the taller man continued his onslaught of kisses and licks while the other man slowly drove into her.

Calleigh's cheeks flushed and she felt her insides clench. 'Oh my,' she thought feeling breathless and a hunger like never before.

Horatio observed her flushed cheeks. Her rising chest and accelerated breathing. "Sweeteheart, You all right?"

Calleigh swallowed the dryness in her throat. "Yeah. I'm just surprised… this is the show."

Horatio came clean. "Janette… didn't talk to you about it?"

Calleigh swayed her head and smiled slightly also admitting. "She talked to me about it a little but mostly about my fantasies. She never mentioned a show like this! I mean this is. It's…" Calleigh licked her lips then smiled.

Horatio nodded knowing how turned on she was. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her hard. Calleigh moaned, drew back and kissed him with just as much eagerness then they drew apart coming up for air. They both broke out in laughter.

"It's turning you on." Horatio whispered not in question.

Calleigh admitted. "Yeah… it is. I feel like all those talks we had about… you know,' she smiled embarrassed. "Well it feels like it's happening before my eyes."

He hesitated. "Do you… want it to happen Calleigh?" Horatio asked in barely a breath.

"Well… I don't… I mean— I love you. And I just feel if we ever did anything like that it would destroy our relationship. Ya know?"

Horatio nodded. "I know. But if you had the chance to experience it even once… knowing I love you and nothing would change between us… would you? Would you consider it?"

"Would you?" Calleigh blinked. Her fantasy was quickly becoming a reality. She softly answered in the sweetest tone, "I don't know Horatio."

"Okay sweetheart. No pressure. I never want you to be uncomfortable. I only want to make you happy."

Calleigh smiled then leaned in and kissed him again. This time harder, hungry, with need. She drew back breathless, admitting, "I'm afraid, of losing you, but God, how I want you right now."

Horatio lifted one gentle hand and caressed her face then slid it towards the back of her head, cupping it, holding her, gazing into her sparkling eyes. "I promise I'll never leave you sweetheart." He kissed her softly, lingering, slowly building into a searing tongue kiss. His mouth opened against hers and he groaned wanting to be buried inside her warmth.

They both drew back for air then remembered the show. Once again they focused their attention.

The woman was now standing. One man was in front and the other behind. Calleigh swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. She lifted the half empty wine glass to her lips and finished it, quenching her thirst.

Horatio followed suit then leaned over towards her pouring more explaining. "I think Lacroix had good intentions. He's just trying to get us—"

"To let go. I know." She finished with a smile. "He spoke to me while we were dancing."

"Did he?" Horatio said with humor in his tone.

Calleigh nodded as Horatio held her lustful gaze. He watched her hand glide over his thigh and onto his rather hard shaft. He groaned keeping his eyes on her then without hesitation leaned in kissing her again. She squeezed and stroked feeling so aroused, feeling Horatio slide his warm tongue right into her mouth with a deep groan. His hand slid up her bare thigh and moved under the dress. He groaned moving his chair in closer.

Calleigh moaned shakily, feeling his smooth fingers caress and glide up along her thigh. She drew back for air while Horatio watched her bite down on her bottom lip in pleasure. Her breathy sigh resounded in his head. "Touch me… please."

His only reply a husky groan as his whole body tense and he crushed his lips against hers. He felt the heat coming from her. His fingers inches away. Calleigh eyes squeezed shut on a moan just as Lacroix's voice surprised them. They quickly broke apart, shocked, breathless and in need.

"I take it you're both enjoying the show?" He asked in a low smooth tone, looking from one to the other. Calleigh's face was beet red. She was breathless. Horatio also winded, extremely aroused and now clearly annoyed with the ancient.

The red head exhaled a breath straightening and Calleigh looked down so embarrassed. When neither one answered, Lacroix finished. "Would you both please follow me?"

They both stood. Horatio was nervous and his eyes questioned Calleigh. "Do you want to call it a night?"

Calleigh sighed then shook her head while biting down on her lip nervously. "No. I want more." She admitted causing Horatio to stare at her stunned.

"Sweetheart, I thought you said… you weren't sure?"

"I wasn't… but after you said what you said… you made me feel better about us."

Lacroix put one hand on Horatio's shoulder. "She feels better because of your love for her. Well done." The ancient reached for Calleigh's hand.

"More dancing," she chuckled as he led her toward the dance floor.

Lacroix hummed low. "Yes… I guess you can certainly call it that my beautiful Calleigh."

Calleigh quickly caught on to that innuendo and gave Horatio a coy look. "He's bad."

Horatio chuckled. "You don't know the half of it sweetheart."

Lacroix gave Horatio a smirk then placed her hand in his. The ancient led them toward the back rooms. They both followed with awareness, taking in their surroundings just in case.

The ancient chuckled. "Are you both always on the job? I have noticed how you are always both ready for anything, so to speak. Let me remind you both. You are safe here. No harm will come to either of you."

"Is this where you do your show?" Calleigh asked changing the subject yet still asking questions. Horatio chuckled beside her. Even buzzed she was at heart truly a CSI.

"Yes… my inquisitive Calleigh." Lacroix answered. He stopped and opened a door, allowing them both to walk in first.

Calleigh's eyes widened. She gasped. The soft scent of roses and vanilla candles filled the entire room. She looked around and they were everywhere. Vases full of roses in red and white, orange and white. She turned and questioned. "I know what the red and white mean but never received an orange rose before

Lacroix held her gaze explaining in a seductive whisper. "An orange rose speaks of desire and passion, enthusiasm, while the white, expressing innocents, purity of heart, mind and body." He lightly caressed two long fingers along her silky cheek. "To me, sweet Calleigh, you are all of these things."

Calleigh blinked coming out of her sexual haze. His low sensual tone was captivating and extremely arousing. "Um… Thank you Lacroix," she exhaled shakily feeling need as never before.

"You're quite welcome my dear. I do enjoy the aroma as well."

"Where are we?" Calleigh asked looking around the large room.

Lacroix quickly retorted. "This is my private room but tonight it is especially for you and Horatio."

Calleigh blinked. "Me and Horatio?"

Lacroix smiled wickedly. His blue eyes gleamed in the dim light. He walked over towards the small round table, lifted the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He handed one to Calleigh and one to Horatio then picked up his own glass and tapped it against theirs.

"Tonight… a toast… to losing insecurities and letting go of your boundaries."

They stared at him in skepticism and Calleigh stared down at the glass. "What's in it?" She asked looking into the glass of wine.

"It's a very good vintage merlot mixed with just a bit of my blood. It will relax you both for what is to come."

"What's to come?" Calleigh asked with concern meeting his gaze, looking down at the glass again.

Lacroix's lips curled up as he tipped the glass towards her and swayed his head. "You are, my dear innocent Calleigh, you and Horatio both."

Calleigh gasped and swallowed hard looking over at Horatio. He let out a soft breath. "Lacroix… I don't think—"

"I did not ask you to think. I asked you to keep an open mind." The ancient put his hand up stopping Horatio. "Please take a sip of the wine."

"You're trying to dose us?" Calleigh said staring down at the dark liquid.

Lacroix smirked. "Of course not my dear. If I wanted to dose you or bring you across I would have done so long ago. No… that is not my intention."

"Well… what is exactly?" She softly asked.

Lacroix's whispery tone captivated her. "I wish you both to do this of your own free will. It must be of your own willingness to let go and just have fun with each other. Be honest… and open. It will heighten your arousal." He smiled and swallowed more of his drink.

Calleigh looked at Horatio for support then her mind began to process Lacroix's words. 'Free will. Our own willingness to be honest and open. Just to let go and really be themselves. She realized he wasn't trying to hurt them but help them. She sensed that tingle again… feeling so aroused and in slow motion… lifted the glass toward her lips. "Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes and swallowed a mouthful.

Lacroix smiled in approval. "It is good. Yes?"

Calleigh blinked and licked her lips then drank more with a hum. "It's… really good! Really good!"

"Yes. The vintage is quite old I assure you." He looked at Horatio who tipped his glass toward the ancient and swallowed a mouthful.

He rumbled. "It is good."

"See!" Lacroix laughed looking from one to the other. "You did not poof into a vampire!" He paused and walked back over toward the table pouring more bovine into his glass. "Tonight… I ask you both to be honest with yourselves. Tonight I wish to help you get over your insecurities and mortal ways."

He looked at Calleigh. "Tonight my dear… Horatio wishes to make all your fantasies come true. His eyes went toward the red head. "And I wish to help him fulfill your needs and wants. "Will you both allow me to do this for you?"

"How?" Calleigh asked as her heart began to quicken. She watched as Horatio downed the rest of the wine in the glass nodding at the ancient. She quickly tipped the glass back following suit and finished it. "I guess that's a yes," she chuckled softly.

Lacroix grinned happily. Also knowing that his blood was already working on the dazed couple. This was going to be quite fun, especially since they had already finished one bottle of wine earlier.

"There are a few rules we must go over." Lacroix warned. "While you're in this room, there will be no quarreling and no distrust. You will let all doubt go from your mind and give in. Submit to your own will and desires." He looked at Horatio sternly. "In this room there will be no possessiveness. Is that clear?"

Calleigh nodded with worry looking at Horatio, who seemed a bit irked but smiled slightly.

"Horatio?" Lacroix questioned. "Is this a problem?"

He licked his lips feeling a bit dazed. "No… no problem… just feeling…" he exhaled a long breath.

"Well relaxed, I believe is the proper term."

"Yeah, okay," Horatio answered pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were fixed on the blonde beauty and that choker around her neck. He licked his lips again.

"We shall see," Lacroix retorted knowing the red heads jealousy already. He could feel it though their link.

Calleigh turned and her eyes went wide as saucers. She was staring at sex toys. Bounds, gags, whips and chains all hanging on the wall. She blinked and hummed low. "Um… I'm not exactly sure what I'm getting myself into but... if those are any sign of what's to come…, I think I'll opt out now."

"Do not fret," Lacroix breathed moving beside her in a flash. He leaned in near her ear speaking in that low whisper. "These are not for either of you tonight."

Calleigh turned toward him and exhaled with a low giggle. "Or any other night… I hope."

Lacroix's brow rose and he nodded at her. "You forget my sweet; I know your wildest fantasies. When you first saw the bounds your heart rate increased, which tells me it excited you."

Calleigh's eyes went wide as saucers. "No… I mean, I like the occasional tie up and all but that's about it."

"Of course my dear," Lacroix grinned knowing Calleigh much better than she knew herself. He continued, "If at any time you wish to stop all you have to do is say so. You have my word no harm will come to you. Nothing will happen that you don't choose." He lowly assured.

Calleigh felt her excitement growing and looked at Horatio, who suddenly headed toward her. He gently reached for her hands and lowly breathed.

"You okay with this sweetheart?" He blinked feeling a bit dazed.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded yes but felt shaky and dazed herself. "Don't leave me."

"Never," He answered surely.

Lacroix walked back over and took a seat at the table. He sat on the bar stool and watched as Horatio leaned in whispering against her lips.

"It's okay… we don't have to do this Calleigh."

She held onto his hands and nodded. "I know… but I want to." She smiled. "I'm just… I'm nervous Horatio and… afraid." Just a bit husky but so sweet, her southern drawl promised delights that tortured his most vivid fantasies, awake and sleeping.

Horatio smiled and so gently with his hands framed her face. "You have nothing to fear. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." He held her gaze; those brilliant green eyes spoke to him of love and yearning. He took a step back while his eyes slowly raked over her body and his fingers curled into fists. He fought to keep himself from ripping the dress off her. 'What the hell just happened,' he blinked wondering where his self-control went. He was burning for her, hard as a rock then she bit down on her lower lip. Horatio was back, inches from her lips. His tone throaty, "Do you have any idea how bad I want you."

Calleigh leaned in and responded with a long sensual kiss. She moaned as Horatio wrapped her up in his strong arms feeling her tremble against him.

Lacroix smiled and crossed one leg over the other getting comfortable. It was Calleigh who made the first bold move, even though she was shaking.

With a deep groan Horatio embraced her tighter, possessively pulling her against him. His left hand cupped the back of her head and he gave her a searing tongue kiss, breathing hard as he drew back. "God I want you."

"Yes," Calleigh barely breathed continuing the French kiss. She sighed feeling his right hand slide up along her bare thigh. His lips nuzzled along her throat while his left hand pressed her against him more letting her feel his solid erection. "I want… you too." She exhaled so softly. "I love you."

Horatio drew back gazing into her sparkling emeralds. He nodded. "I love you beautiful… and tonight I plan on showing you in every way possible."

Lacroix let out a breath pleased. They were both affirming their love before they lived out their fantasies.

Calleigh slowly pushed Horatio's jacket off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it letting it fall to the floor. She crushed her lips against his with a needy moan. Her arms lifted to his shoulders and she pressed her nails into the fabric of his shirt, trembling in his arms. Kissing and groaning he unintentionally moved her back. He was so aroused and exhilarated he didn't realize he had pinned her against the wall, until he drew back for a much needed breath.

"Sorry," he breathed hard with a smile pulling her against him again.

"No… don't be," she whispered excitedly then kissed him eagerly again.

Horatio groaned and pressed himself against her feeling so much sensation. Her soft sighs against his lips had him throbbing. His hands moved down her back. He lifted her dress and gripped her backside pushing in against her. Calleigh moaned feeling how hard he was. She buried her hands in his hair and pressed her lips against his ear. "Please, Horatio… Please," she breathlessly begged.

A guttural groan left his lips. He could feel her heat right through the thin material of his pants. He kissed along her neck, lifted his hips and suckled while his hand disappeared under her dress. Calleigh let out a quick gasp then sighed and let her head drop back against the wall in ecstasy.

Lacroix was up.

"Slowly," he barely breathed in that seductive tone coming up behind Horatio. "Do not rush it. Take your time with her." He paused letting his words sink in. "Please her gradually. Allow her to feel the buildup of pleasure then… your desire for her."

Horatio blinked hearing the hypnotizing tone of his voice near his ear, talking to him, advising him, urging him on. He shook his head clear trying to focus but couldn't. The more Lacroix spoke, the more in tuned and aroused Horatio became.

Lacroix took Calleigh's hand and slowly moved her away from the wall. She exhaled heavily staring at him, coming out of her heated haze.

"Lacroix," she breathed, uncertain still in a daze.

"Let yourself relax Cherie," the ancient whispered as he casually moved in behind her. His eyes fixed on the collar around her throat.

"Relax," Calleigh softly repeated so aroused.

Horatio's eyes were glued on the ancient.

"Breathe my dear," Lacroix whispered against her ear. His large hands slid along her waist from behind then up and over her breasts. He caressed and bent with a hum of pleasure then began placing soft kisses all along her shoulder and neck. He languidly moved up breathing encouraging words against her ear. "Just close your eyes and feel as the two of us seduce you.

"Yes." Calleigh sighed again and again. Her eyes closed and she relaxed back against his hard body. Horatio took a step forward while Lacroix's eyes fixed on his. He watched the vampire slip the choker off with ease as his lips opened against Calleigh's throat. With a pleasurable groan he began to lick and nuzzle on her creamy skin.

Horatio's jaw set. He was ready to lose it but Lacroix touched his mind with his thoughts. 'We are here to please Calleigh. Yes. So allow her to live out her wildest fantasies with you and I. Isn't this what you wanted?' He gave Horatio a moment then finished. 'Now join me and let's pleasure her until she writhes and screams for us in an earth shattering orgasm.'

Horatio blew out a heavy breath and groaned. He was hot, hard, thick and ready. He observed his blonde beauty that was being pleasure by Lacroix. Her head was back, her face flushed, her eyes closed and her lips parted as Lacroix's lips trailed over her shoulder. Horatio licked his lips and finally stepped forward. With a moan he immediately kissed her parted lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Calleigh sighed in yearning. "Oh…Horatio…"

"Right here, sweetheart. We've got you." He said unable to believe his own words. 'We.'

Lacroix pressed his lips against her ear. His large hands skimmed down over her silky smooth arms. "Tell Horatio how long you have wanted this my sweet Calleigh."

That voice. Low, hypnotizing, urging her on. Her chest heaved and she rasped against Horatio's lips. "Yes… yes, so long…"

Lacroix quickly turned her and kissed her fully on the mouth causing Calleigh to inhale heavily.

Horatio froze and stared through red hazed eyes. His jaw tight and his eyes now glowing bright blue.

'Kill me… or unzipper her dress,' Lacroix interrupted his thoughts with a wicked grin.

"Horatio," she rasped reaching back behind her feeling him move in closer again. His warm breath was on her neck then at her ear. "I'm here Cal. Right here." She felt warm wetness build between her shaky legs as he slowly dragged her zipper down.

"Oh, God," she breathlessly moaned.

"Yes, my sweet Calleigh." Lacroix continued, "Allow us to pleasure you like never before."

Horatio growled low. "I need you so much right now." He barely breathed against her ear, pressing his steely erection against her backside.

With bewitching expertise Lacroix glided the thin straps off her shoulders. The dress slipped off and pooled at her feet. Calleigh gasped feeling the cool air caress her heated skin. God she wanted them to touch her, kiss her, take her to all those places she always imagined… and she had no doubt they wouldn't. Horatio and Lacroix, together with her, she couldn't comprehend it. She thought she was dreaming. Two of the hottest males wanting to fulfill her fantasies. With a heavy breath she stood before them in nothing but her black satiny lingerie.

A long groan grabbed her attention then gentle hands slipped her bra off revealing perfectly rounded porcelain breasts and sweet dark nipples. "Mmm… absolutely beautiful."

Calleigh opened her eyes to find Lacroix's locked on her.

"You're doing quite well my dear," he assured, so softly kissing her lips little by little. Calleigh moaned and sighed running her hands over his hard chest. She felt like she was floating away in a state of rapture. Then Horatio's warm hands slid around, palming and caressing both breasts. He groaned, kissed and nuzzled along her neck while pulling lightly on her nipples. Small gasps of pleasure left her lips with each caressed. Bolts of electricity shot through her gathering between her legs. So much sensation. His hands skimmed down over her quivering stomach and lower toward her panties.

Lacroix bent and gently caressed then captured one stiff nipple with his soft lips. Calleigh cried out and ran one hand over his soft spiky hair moaning her pleasure. Horatio slid his hands down over her thighs then back up over her warmth causing her to whimper in need. Then unexpectedly Horatio turned her towards him and kissed her with passion. He groaned deeply as she slid her hand down skimming it over his tenting erection.

"No, my dear," Lacroix's lips nibble on her earlobe as he captured both her wrists, gently pulling them behind her. "Allow him to take you… in every way he wishes."

Calleigh moaned biting down on her lip hearing his seductive words and entrancing tone.

Horatio's jaw flexed at the master vampire who almost smiled at his lack of control.

"She is fine and enjoys being tied and bound. Does she not?" He paused knowing Horatio was still contemplating. "So we will not tie her but I will hold her for you. Her desire rises even as we speak. Our sweet Calleigh is in great need Horatio. Are you going to take her… or shall I."

"Horatio…, please," she rasped in yearning, feeling Lacroix's strong hands restrain her and thrill her all the more.

"Your sweet Calleigh is dripping for you." He leaned in near her ear. "Aren't you my dear." Lacroix finished inhaling deeply, smelling her enthralling desire. "Your scent arouses me as no other." Rich and innocent. It engulfed him, cocooned him in and aura of warmth and softness. Every cell in his body wanted her in every way.

Horatio groaned and finally let go with a growl devouring her. He leaned in and kissed her hard. His hands caressed and squeezed her breast then he filled his mouth, suckling, causing her to cry out again and again. He slowly dropped to his knees slipping her panties down and off, seeing her slickness. With a low animalistic growled he buried his face in her warmth.

Calleigh gasped sharply as her body bucked. She moaned letting her head drop back against Lacroix's chest. He easily supported her and carefully held onto her wrists with one large hand, using the right hand to caress her breast and slowly glide down over her silky smooth ass. He caressed lightly then gripped harder.

"Come for him my dear," he breathed into Calleigh's ear while tugging gently on her nipple.

"Yesss!" She gasped writhing, breathing hard, feeling everything build in her center. Horatio's warm, giving lips sent her soaring higher and higher while Lacroix's expert fingers caressed and tugged on her taut nipples. Calleigh couldn't hold back if she wanted. She cried out and shook uncontrollably with a sob then sagged, but Lacroix steadied her against him allowing Horatio to take his fill. The red head groaned in pleasure again and again and again.

She was panting hard and shaking as Horatio's eyes stood glued on her. He groaned in satisfaction then skimmed his fingers over her pulsating nub. Calleigh bucked and her legs shook even more. "Ho-ra-tio…" she barely breathed in a choppy moaned. She knew what was coming.

"Mmmm," he groaned deeply lost, captivated and enthralled by her fire.

Lacroix drew her back and Horatio looked up at him angrily.

"She is trembling quite a bit." The ancient shared in that low sensual tone. "It would be best if you took her on the table."

'Dear, Lord!' Calleigh exhaled heavily trying to catch her breath. 'They're not done!' Her body shook and trembled. 'I'm dreaming again,' she thought, 'this is just another one of my wild dreamy fantasies.'

Lacroix gently lifted her and placed her lying down on the long cushioned table. It was surprisingly comfortable she thought staring up into his golden eyes.

"Breathe. Try to relax and let it wash over you. You are so aroused, your heart is beating like a rabbits. He leaned down and softly covered her lips, kissing her. His full lips dreamily glided along hers nipping, caressing causing that tingle to cover her entire body. His large hands kneaded and caressed her breasts then pulled on her nipples. Calleigh's mouth opened with a gasp and Lacroix's cool tongue invaded her warm mouth.

'I'm not dreaming! Definitely... not a dream! Oh my…'

Horatio moved in front of the table watching, waiting, trying to control his spiraling emotions. His bright glowing eyes fixed on the very experienced vampire and he thought, 'I couldn't match up to him in ten thousand years if I tried.'

Lacroix's lips curved against Calleigh's and he drew back. He gazed over at Horatio with a grin. "Nonsense," he answered aloud. "She calls your name and is reaching for you."

Horatio blinked coming out of his haze. He saw Calleigh's hand reaching out for him, heard her breathing his name so softly.

"Horatio…"

He swallowed the dryness in his throat and stepped forward. He used one palm at the back of her neck to lift her towards him for a tender kiss.

Calleigh moaned running both her hands through his hair, hanging onto him. "I love you… I love you."

Horatio drew back with a smile. "I know. It's okay Cal, you don't have to keep saying it."

She bit on her lower lip and both hands went to his belt buckle.

"No." Lacroix once again stopped her from touching Horatio.

"Why not?" she asked softly confused.

"Lay back," Lacroix urged and took both her hands again, this time holding them above her head. She stared up at the ancient who grinned down at her cleverly. Calleigh suddenly gasped with wide eyes feeling Horatio's soft lips on her once again.

"Oh, my—" Calleigh raised her head just a bit watching Horatio's lips cover her. His right hand lifted her leg and directed her heel into a notch. Her eyes widened. 'Just what kind of table is this,' she wondered then moaned feeling his fingers join in with his tongue. Lacroix's large hands caressed down onto her breasts causing Calleigh to collapse back with a moan and soon she was writhing on the table.

"Perhaps we do need the bounds for just her arms. I had no idea she was so feisty."

"Horatio," she called with worry yet lifted her chest more towards Lacroix's incredible hands.

"It's okay Cal." He looked at Lacroix. "Leave her be,' the red head growled at the ancient.

Lacroix kept one hand on her breasts and bent near her ear. He breathed in that entrancing tone of his. "My dear, if you allow me to restrain your arms, I could have free reign over your entire body. Which I would consider a delightful allowance." He licked his lips allowing Calleigh to see. "Tell Horatio how very much you enjoy giving up your control."

Horatio tried to focus but Lacroix's words caught him off guard. 'Calleigh always loved control… not the loss of it.'

"Tell him my dear," Lacroix repeated, "Tonight we are open and honest, remember. Let him know how to really please you sweet Calleigh. Do not hold back."

"Yes," she rasped, not sure if Lacroix was hypnotizing her or what but the man's voice just had a power over her. She was ready to do anything to get him to touch her again. "Tie me! I want it. I want you," she admitted looking up at the master vampire.

Horatio groaned harder so aroused. His sex was pulsating with need, pushing against his zipper. He didn't think he would last two minutes once inside her warmth.

Lacroix whooshed across the room, grabbed the Velcro bounds and had Calleigh's arms restraint back above her head in seconds. He smiled down at her wide eyes.

"Are you ready for your first fantasy to come true?"

"Yes," Calleigh hesitantly rasped but the uncertainty was there again.

Lacroix watched Horatio devour her then slowly joined him. The vampire's lips began to kiss and glide along Calleigh's breasts. Her ribs, her quivering stomach and over her hips then lower near Horatio.

"Oh! Ohhh, God," she sighed and moaned feeling so much sensation. Two sets of lips, moving along her heated flesh, kissing, licking, nuzzling. Hands caressing along her stomach, kneading her breasts, another moving down her thigh. Her head thrashed side to side and she pulled on the restraints crying out in pure ecstasy.

Her body trembled and shook. She was gasping for air, begging for release feeling both of their tongues deliciously upon her, their hands moving all over. Heat flooded her body as Horatio drew back and Lacroix took over suckling softly but steadily. Horatio curled his fingers moving them slow, watching the ancient lick and suckle as she beautifully came undone.

Calleigh's whole body tensed. Her back arched high and she cried out in almost a scream, panting and breathing heavily while her body shook violently. She writhed and pulled on her bounds crying her release.

Lacroix smiled; happy he restrained her after all. Horatio slowly eased his fingers away and Lacroix slowed giving her time to gradually come back down to earth.

The ancient lifted his head and licked his full wet lips. "That was very good my dear, wasn't it."

Calleigh moaned in response. It was about all she could muster with her ragged breathing. She sighed letting her head rest back and closed her eyes still in ecstasy.

"Remove your clothes," Lacroix urged, looking at Horatio then slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

He walked over beside the panting blonde and in that low seductive tone explained. "You will have the both of us my dear. You will not forget this night... ever."

TBC…

* * *

Whooooooooooooo Hooooooooooooo. It's getting hot in here! LOL


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued reviews and awesome comments! Life has been busy but I'm doing my best to keep this story rolling. It's about to get hot in here. Hotter than before!**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Calleigh's eyes expanded then grew even wider when Lacroix removed his pants. He was big. Huge! Massively huge. Calleigh swallowed and blinked back the haziness she felt. Her body was still humming its delight and she looked over at Horatio, who was also erect, massive and looking ready to detonate. She began to panic. "Um.. guys…"

Lacroix grinned at Horatio. "I do believe it's my turn." He moved between Calleigh legs, letting his large hand caress her silky skin and glide over her center tenderly. "I wish to taste of you my dear…" his golden orbs fixed on her as he licked his lips finishing, "Among other things. I know exactly what you want and how much you enjoy all Horatio does for you."

Calleigh eyes widened and her jaw came unhinged. 'How the hell does he know that?!' She let out a loud gasp as her head pressed back against the table feeling incredibly soft, full lips on her, moving so slowly. Every cool touch caused her to gasp, moan and sigh in pleasure. Lacroix gently moved one finger then a second inside her, curling them hitting her G spot. Calleigh let out a sharp breath then shook in incredible pleasure when his lips wrapped around her swollen flesh. Her world exploded into an amazing kaleidoscope of colors and she cried out in ecstasy pulling on the restraints.

Lacroix's lips curved up and he slowed but kept her in a state of pure bliss.

Calleigh's eyes closed tight and her hips automatically began a slow roll against Lacroix's mouth. Trying to stay in control, Horatio leaned over Calleigh, slowly covering one supple breast. Sigh after sigh left her lips. He kissed her, slipped his tongue into her mouth then drew back and tugged ever so gently on her nipples.

"Horatio," she sighed lost in a state of delight, "Lacroix…"

"You're beautiful," Horatio rasped watching her cheeks blush rosy. She was close again and he knew it. He watched the bright blushing flush spread down her neck and onto her chest. "Let go Calleigh." He huskily breathed against her lips. "Trust us beautiful," he softly finished.

She moaned and her head thrashed side to side in incredible sensation. Warm lips, soft hands moving all over her body, and their sensual voices… urging her on were just too much. An intense pleasure spread through her like never before. Raging heat and tension built, she began to shake, buck and convulse against Lacroix's lips. A profound cry tore from her lips while he kept her orgasm ongoing, keeping her in a state of euphoria. Horatio caressed her breasts, pulled on her stiff nipples then devoured her with his mouth adding to her ecstasy.

"Horatio! Lacroix!" She cried breathless and the ancient closed his eyes listening to her southern drawl of his name. She was absolutely beautiful having multiple orgasms for them. He continued to suckle softly not allowing her to fully come down from her high. He began to move his fingers again deep inside of her while Horatio watched in a clear state of desire and pain.

"Join me," Lacroix groaned at the red head who didn't hesitate. "Taste her while I bring her with my fingers again."

"Oh… my… God!" Calleigh gasped. "Wait… I need… air!"

"You wish us to stop my dear?" Lacroix smiled using his expert fingers. "You're about to have an orgasm unlike any other. Trust in us."

Calleigh blinked thinking she just had an orgasm unlike any other. With a groan Horatio wrapped his lips around her still swollen love button. He began to suckle slowly while Lacroix keep moving his fingers, rubbing that very special spot. Calleigh cried then groaned feeling everything tense then start to slowly fade away.

"Yes, my sweet," Lacroix growled moving his hand just a bit faster. Pressing harder.

Horatio hummed his pleasure and continued with eyes closed. Calleigh's whole body began to shake and Lacroix snapped out. "Now! She is going to shatter!"

Horatio growled, nuzzled harder then rapidly fluttered his tongue. Calleigh screamed and stiffened as her whole body shook out of control. She bucked up off the table again and again, gasping for air trying to catch her breath feeling nothing but pleasure consuming her. Overwhelming her, overtaking her. Her insides clenched again and again against Lacroix's fingers and she came gushing like never before. Horatio slowed then finally stopped and Lacroix removed his saturated fingers. With his eyes still locked on Calleigh's, he lifted them to his lips sucking them dry.

"Mmmm… so sweet my dear. The wildest of honey."

Calleigh could only sigh still unable to catch her breath.

Horatio groaned and swallowed hard in need. His hands glided along her legs and onto her still quivering stomach. "I want you," he growled in a voice he didn't recognize.

They watched Calleigh slowly gulp in deep breaths and regain her normal breathing pattern. Her legs still trembled but her body was relaxing once again.

Lacroix bent and kissed her fully on the lips. "Now… you're ready."

'Thank God!' Horatio thought ready to explode.

Lacroix was well aware and grinned tossing him a small item. "Put it on… it will help you to last for her."

Horatio's brows arched at the vampire then down on himself. He nodded then adjusted the ring with a painful groan.

"Horatio?" She called in concern.

He smiled sincerely and nodded. "I'm fine… just in extreme need of you sweetheart."

"Yes," Lacroix nodded. "We both are my dear. He lifted a bottle of oil bringing it to the table. He rubbed a little on himself then tossed it to Horatio, who stared at him "Be generous with it and she will enjoy the new position I assure you."

Horatio let out a heavy breath feeling his hand shake for the first time. 'What the hell am I doing,' he thought to himself and was quickly assaulted with Lacroix's silent answer. 'You're doing what she wishes! She wants us! Together! Will you deny her this now?'

'No.' Horatio blinked and glared at the ancient then poured the oil on thoroughly.

Lacroix released Calleigh hands and with ease lifted her up from the table. She stared down at his huge sex then met his gaze again, boldly reaching for it. Her small hand didn't fit around the base and it aroused her even more. So gently she skimmed her fingers over cool slippery flesh then stroked.

"Mmmm." Lacroix's eyes closed and he let out a breath. "Yes my sweet Calleigh. Touch me. Feel me all you want." He leaned down and slipped his tongue into her mouth with a moan. Calleigh's left hand slid against his chiseled chest and down over his rock hard abs. She was smoothly stroking Lacroix and gasped when warm lips pressed against her neck from behind. Her left hand went down but behind her and she began to caress Horatio. He groaned deeply and quickly drew back feeling ready to explode.

Calleigh's eyes opened as Lacroix explained. "I believe the term for him is… a loaded gun."

'How proper,' Calleigh almost laughed.

"We will go slowly," Lacroix explained pushing against her hand a bit harder. Calleigh continued to stroke him but he stopped her, took hold of her hands then slowly pushed his hips forward against her.

Calleigh let out a loud gasped. Her head tipped back feeling the thickness of him spear into her. A low cry left her lips and Lacroix slowly lowered her back down on the table.

"She is fine," Lacroix explained to Horatio who was clearly concerned. "Tell him my dear."

Calleigh reached out with a moan and held onto Horatio's hand. "Please… I want to feel you… together."

Horatio nodded but stood dazed and watched Lacroix push in a bit deeper. Calleigh cried out feeling his thickness fill her. So slowly he began to move in and out, gliding along then warmth covered her and dripped down causing her to lift her head.

"It is only oil to help you accept my size. It will make the experience most pleasurable."

She breathed hard, "Okay…" A high pitched cry left her lips as he drove in deeper. "Lacroix!"

He leaned in gripping onto her hips breathing smoothly. "Take me sweet Calleigh. You are almost there... Just a few more inches."

Calleigh gasped and cried out. She reached up as Horatio held onto her hands. "I got you. I'm right here Calleigh."

"Oh… Horatio," she cried, feeling her walls tighten and contract against Lacroix's huge length.

The ancient growled, "Yessss. I feel you. Come for me my sweet, you are delightfully tight. I wish to fill you completely as you so wish."

'That incredibly smooth voice.' Calleigh bit down on her lip sighing again and again, feeling his massive sex drive into her. Horatio's fingers skimmed over her engorged flesh and she bucked wildly against Lacroix with a gasp.

"Yes. She is quite ready," Lacroix informed and slowly drew back.

Breathing extremely hard she whimpered feeling the sudden emptiness. She was just getting use to the feel of him which was extraordinarily good. Lacroix lifted her with a smile. "Stand for a moment my sweet."

Calleigh blinked. 'Stand?! I can barely keep my legs from quivering!'

Horatio moved in behind her and Calleigh panicked. "Wait…"

Horatio stopped and Lacroix's eyes narrowed on the blonde.

She rasped incredibly low, "Things… won't change between us." She stared at Horatio with tears in her bright green eyes

"No. I promise," he quietly answered, running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too but…" she let her words trail off.

"But what Cal?" Horatio asked feeling like he was going to blow a gasket.

Lacroix interrupted feeling Calleigh's indecisiveness. "Perhaps I can shed some light on things for the both of you." He looked at Horatio. "Do you wish her to know your true thoughts and feelings for her?"

Horatio slowly nodded, his tone deep, sincere. "Yes. I would."

"And you as well my dear?" His eyes locked on Calleigh.

"Yes, I do." She softly breathed.

Lacroix nodded. "It is decided then. You will both drink from me and I will allow you to see each other's thoughts and feelings for one another. There will be no more doubt between you."

Calleigh looked at Horatio who gave her a small smile and nod. Lacroix bit into his left wrist then his right. He held them out. "Drink my children…and see the truth. The blood cannot lie."

Horatio waited a moment watching Calleigh still tremble. With a low hum Lacroix lifted his wrist and Calleigh leaned in and placed her lips over the wound. Horatio lifted Lacroix's wrist against his mouth and began to suckle.

Lacroix hissed in pleasure feeling himself harden more. The two of them feeding from him at the same time. His desire just went up tenfold. He could have only imaged such an act with the two of them. He closed his eyes and relished the images and sensations coming from Horatio as well as Calleigh. 'Love.' So much love and passion between them, then unadulterated hunger. An undeniable need to be one, all powerful and raw.

Lacroix grinned knowing they would really be buzzed now taking even more of his potent blood. He drank from the same bottle as they did and it was all tainted. It couldn't affect him being a vampire but they were mortal… and a whole other story. Lacroix smiled knowing they would not be able to control their desires and cravings, and that was what the ancient was waiting for.

Horatio drew back first with a growl and grabbed Calleigh, kissing her hard. He shoved her against the table, crushed his lips against hers and thrusted his hips forward burying himself deeply. Calleigh cried out hanging onto him, crying her pleasure. Running her hands through his hair, pulling on it hard.

"Oh God! Yes! Take me! Take me Horatio!" She begged breathless, pulling on his hair. She moaned and dug her nails into his back then grabbed at his ass.

He let out a long groaned "Yesssss! Fuck, yes! So good…" He grunted and growled driving into her hard, ramming forward, giving her all he could.

Lacroix smirked watching the couple go at it in a sexual frenzy. 'Finally,' he thought moving in behind Horatio. He whispered near his ear. "Yesss… take her as she wishes. Hard. Fast. Furious!"

Horatio shook his head trying to clear Lacroix's erotic voice but it was useless. The red head began to snap his hips up harder gripping onto her waist, slamming fully into her.

Calleigh gasped and cried out in ecstasy again and again. "Horatio! Horatio!

Lacroix pressed his lips against Horatio's ear breathing. "She wishes us both… and is quite ready I tell you. Draw out before you lose control and cross the line. There will be no turning back if you do."

Horatio grumbled then cursed exasperated as he drew back with a painful groan.

'Move behind her.' Lacroix relayed the message silently.

The ancient moved in between her legs again, caressing, gliding his hands over her silky smooth thighs. "We will go slow my sweet," he leaned in whispering, "Kiss me."

Calleigh moaned and her eyes closed as Lacroix's lips covered hers. His hands moved up and caressed her breasts as she pressed forward against him wanting more.

Horatio whispered standing behind Calleigh. "I'll go slow and easy." He explained pouring oil over her gorgeous backside. He leaned back on the table and with gentle hands slowly directly Calleigh back against him. She whimpered and he groaned feeling just the tip enter her. Horatio exhaled heavily against her ear. "I never thought this would actually happen. You have me wound tighter than a rubber band at full stretch sweetheart."

Lacroix gently forced Calleigh back a bit and Horatio grunted feeling himself slide in deeper.

The red head cursed low, leaned back and held onto Calleigh's hips. She stilled biting down on her lip in pain and the first waves of pleasure. Lacroix leaned down against her lips reassuring. "It will pass in just a few moments."

Calleigh nodded with a careful breath then cried out as Lacroix slowly pressed into her. Her eyes shot open and moan after moan left her lips. Horatio groaned feeling Lacroix's weight push against Calleigh then him. He rolled his hips upward while Lacroix began to build up a steady rhythm.

Calleigh's hands grasped onto Lacroix's shoulders and she hung on while he began to drive in a bit faster. "Yes my sweet. Hold onto me and let us have our way with you. I promise you nothing but pleasure."

"Yesss," she softly breathed in bliss leaning up to kiss him. Never had she felt so full in all her life and now her wildest fantasy was coming true… with the man she loved and… a master vampire! Holy shit, she thought as another wave of pleasure rolled through her, consuming her.

Horatio felt her spasm against him and groaned, grabbing her hips tighter. "You're so tight," he rumbled in a hard breath.

"Horatio! Lacroix," she cried and began to chant their names. Lacroix was in complete control, driving into Calleigh, who in turn drove Horatio deeper. They were all breathing hard, moaning, groaning their pleasure. Horatio's hand slid around and warm fingers slid against Calleigh's swollen flesh. She bucked wildly causing both men to groan and Lacroix increased his thrust. His hands caressed and kneaded her breasts. Calleigh began to cry out as he moved in and out in long deep strokes. Horatio groaned buried deep, moving slow, taking care with her. Calleigh gasped and moaned feeling the two of them filled her like never before. A long deep cry tore from her lips and she latched onto Lacroix's shoulders with nails sinking in as she screamed in orgasm.

"Yesss!" Lacroix urged her on. "Let go my sweet. Give us all of you. Let go!" He drove in and out hearing as well as seeing her intense orgasm crash down upon her. His eyes locked onto the red head who was clearly in a state of rapture.

Horatio groaned, jaw set, eyes tight, still rubbing his fingers against her slick flesh. "I'm gonna come," he grunted against her ear, feeling her continuous spasms grip him, squeezed him and massage him unlike ever before.

"Yes! Yesss! Yesssssssssss! Calleigh shattered with a scream, panting and gasping for air while Lacroix let out a long guttural groan.

"I… come," he growled looking Calleigh in the eyes as his powerful release filled her. A low rumble left his throat, "I will taste of you."

"Yes! Yes!" She cried pulling him in towards her neck.

Horatio ripped off the ring and let out a deep seated cry, releasing deep inside of Calleigh. Lacroix groaned sinking his teeth into her neck feeling her blood explode in his mouth while experiencing her orgasm as well.

Calleigh gasped feeling so much sensation and pleasure as he drank from her. Their bodies crushed against hers both pulsating in unison filling her completely. Her body went into a series of mini orgasms causing Horatio to jerk under her again and again. Lacroix drew back and licked his lips thrilling in her flavor, her taste, her true essence. He kissed her and slowly drew back causing her to gasp. His hungry golden eyes focused on Horatio who nodded at the ancient in understanding.

Lacroix's lips curved up. He leaned in again, this time sinking his teeth into Horatio's neck, tasting the red heads pent up passion and potent orgasm in his blood. Lacroix groaned pressing his hips against Calleigh and in turn Horatio. Calleigh watched in awe then leaned in and captured Horatio's parted lips.

Horatio's arms wrapped around her waist and he held her protectively softly kissing her back. Lacroix felt their love and reveled in it, waiting a few moments before drawing back sated. He moved his hips back slow and joined in the slow erotic kiss. Horatio and Calleigh were too far gone to even care.

The ancient drew back after a few minutes. "You have both down well." He explained watching them continue to kiss softly. "That was most enjoyable and I thank you Calleigh for allowing me to be the second man in your fantasy. I also thank you Horatio… for allowing me to share in this very intimate moment with the both of you. It is my hope you have both overcome your mortal bounds." He bowed his head, "I will take my leave now."

No," Calleigh softly said reaching for his hand feeling a certain connection and safeness with him now.

"Stay," Horatio agreed smiling at Calleigh.

Lacroix smiled as one brow rose. He looked at Horatio and Calleigh knowing full well just how tanked they were. He leaned in whispering, "How do you both feel about some…company?"

III

Calleigh moaned softly and shifted in the bed. She sighed snuggling against the warm body beside her then her eyes suddenly snapped open. All her memories of last night came flooding back and she stared with wide eyes at Horatio's sleeping form.

She froze then blinked. Crazy images went off in her head. 'Did that… actually happen?' she wondered in a panic. 'Horatio…, Nick and Lacroix… and Janette! Oh my god! Janette!' She began to freak out. 'What did I do?!'

A low sound came from the red head and he turned his head away from her. Calleigh's eyes widened on the small twin bite marks on his neck. She suddenly lifted a hand to her own neck remembering and slowly moved her fingers over two small puncture marks. She bolted upright in bed.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "Horatio wake up!" She shoved him pulling the blankets off and he immediately rose in alarm.

"Calleigh… what's wrong?" He asked in his sleep roughened tone then cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" He tenderly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No! No I'm not okay and neither are you! Lacroix bit us! Turned us! Were vampires! Oh my god, Horatio what are we going to do?!"

Horatio shook his head side to side trying to explain but the panic stricken blonde went on. "I trusted him! How could Lacroix do this to us!? How dare he!"

"Calleigh," Horatio interrupted again but she persisted.

"I was honest with him! I told him everything and let go…" She growled. "How the hell did I fall for his tricks?! How did I trust him?"

"Calleigh," Horatio rumbled cutting her off. He took hold of both her hands getting her full attention. "We're not changed. We're not vampires."

He took her hand and placed it on his chest letting her feel his heartbeat then he moved her hand over her breast, letting her feel her own rapidly beating heart. "We're still mortal sweetheart."

Her eyes widened then she frowned and let out a breath in shock. "Oh… my." She began to ramble as Horatio's lips curved up at her. "I woke up and saw the bite marks on you then felt mine and I just thought…"

Horatio nodded. "You thought he turned us. You thought he took advantage of us, didn't you?"

Calleigh sighed and bit on her bottom lip. "I did…"

"Do you think I would ever let that happen?" Horatio answered in that whiskey tone of his gently laying her back down. He moved in closer, cupping her face in his right hand turning her toward him. "Lacroix gave us his word… and if you think things out sweetheart. He could have turned us anytime he wanted."

Calleigh closed her eyes mortified. She breathed low. "I guess…" She lifted her hand brushing her hair off her face. "I'm so sorry Horatio. I just woke up and everything from last night hit me and I just thought he tricked us."

Horatio held her concerned gaze. "You don't trust him do you?"

Calleigh licked her dry lips. "I don't know…" she breathed low. "I want to but…."

"Why do you think he would try to trick us? I mean now after helping us. Saving our lives. He's a master vampire, Calleigh. He can do whatever he likes when he likes and we have no say." Horatio paused hoping to make her feel better. "Just try to remember, I'm still alive because of him."

"And Nick," she instantly blurted.

"And Nick," Horatio repeated with a small smile.

"Nick!" Calleigh's eyes widened, "and Janette!"

Horatio's lips curved up slightly. "Do you regret what happened last night?"

Calleigh swallowed. "I'm just… barely remembering… and I can't believe I did all that!"

Horatio nodded wiggling his eyebrows. "Neither… can I."

"Horatio!" She slapped his arm playfully. "I know Lacroix gave us something to relax us but… some things are still fuzzy."

"Yeah," Horatio nodded with a knowing smile.

Calleigh's eyes crinkled and a smile began to grown on her face. "We had a good time?"

"Mm-hmm," Horatio hummed low. "We... definitely had a good time."

Calleigh sighed and let her head drop back against the pillow. "I'm sorry for waking you like that. I just thought Lacroix had turned us."

Horatio slid his body against her then above. His tone dropped low. "No worries beautiful." He bent and kissed along her neck murmuring, "I'm glad you woke me."

Calleigh sighed in pleasure and slowly dragged both hands up along his back and into his unruly hair. Images flashed in her mind and she rasped, "I want you… right now.

Horatio smiled holding her gleaming gaze. "You enjoyed last night… didn't you? Tell me."

Calleigh's eyes widened and she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his steely erection against her. "You want to talk about that now?!" she replied surprised.

Horatio chuckled moving against her. "I certainly do." He leaned in and slowly kissed her again feeling warm wetness coat him. "You drove me to my wits end beautiful."

Calleigh bit down on her lip with both hands grabbing onto his rump. "Well your teasing is driving me nuts now. Please, Horatio," she breathed heavily needing him.

His hands slid into her hair as he bent to kiss her, hesitating between each word. "Your wish… is… my command…" he drove his hips forward finishing with a groan, "beautiful."

Calleigh cried out as he filled her. Her back arched as he cradled her head in both hands, slowly rolling his hips against her. Her eyes opened on a sigh and she held his blue glowing gaze. She bit down on her lip breathing, "I love… your eyes."

Horatio groaned, "I was hoping you'd say… this," he drove in harder for effect.

Calleigh sighed in breathless pleasure then nodded. "I love that… too."

"And this," he rumbled driving in harder, leaning down capturing one rosy tipped nipple.

"Yes! Yes!" she rasped crying out, "Oh my… I love that too!"

He slid his tongue over to her other breast and fluttered the tip over her nipple. Calleigh moans were picking up.

"Horatio!" Came out in a melodious cry. "Handsome…"

"Too hard?" He rumbled dryly and slowed sliding his tongue along her neck.

"No! No!" She rasped, "Don't stop… please!"

With a guttural groan Horatio snapped his hips forward hard, eliciting a long cry from the blonde under him. He watched her face redden in pleasure; her neck and chest arched up against him. His jaw set and he began to thrust in a powerfully strong rhythm.

Her cries and sighs filled the room. Her arms came up and her hands grasped onto his muscled shoulders as he began to really drive into her. Calleigh's whole body rocked upward but he held her in place with both hands still nestling her head.

"Yes…" he groaned burying his head against her neck grinding his hips against her. "Tell me what you want."

She cried… "You! Now…" and a long cry of release left her throat. She panted and moaned feeling her insides contract continuously. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She chanted breathless hanging onto him.

"I know…" he groaned feeling her liquid fire sear him. "Give me more beautiful," he said slowing just a bit, letting her catch her breath.

Calleigh inhaled and stared at him in shock. Horatio shifted onto his knees and lifted both her legs against his chest. He pushed his hips forward hard and Calleigh's head snapped back against the pillows with a high pitched cry. "Horatio!"

The red head grinned and with eyes closed hung onto her legs as he began a nice slow rhythm rocking in and out.

"Oh my," she rasped and panted in amazement feeling him push each time against her g spot. "Horatio! Horatio…"

His breath came out in a rough rasp, "Harder?"

Calleigh's mouth opened and she cried, "Yes! Yes!"

Horatio grunted and spread her legs, holding them apart. He pushed forward taking long deep strokes filling her fully then almost pulling out then he rammed back in. Calleigh was in ecstasy. Her hands pulled on the blankets and sheets and anything else she could get a grip on. She cried, moaned and pleaded feeling so much pleasure.

"Yes," he growled shifting and dropped down against her. He entwined their fingers and looking into her eyes began to thrust. Hard.

Calleigh was breathless. Stunned and in elation. Horatio drove in and her body moved upward on the bed. He groaned and pushed again and again until she was pinned against the headboard crying out in yearning. She was ready and he was very aware. He reached up and grabbed onto the headboard with his left hand, creating leverage, gyrating his hips against her. While his right hand slid down her body and his fingers skimmed over her engorged flesh.

A long deep cry tore from Calleigh's throat. Her hips bucked against him and her whole body convulsed. Horatio watched as his blonde beauty came undone, blushing and gushing for him at the same time. He began to ram his hips forward each time with a low grunt, and feeling his surge take off , he let out a long guttural groan, grabbing onto her hips, holding her as his love powered out, filling her.

His chest was heaving, his breathing ragged. Calleigh's hands covered his and she stared at him in awe. With a low moan he rolled his hips forward again and exhaled deeply.

Her hands moved to his waist and she pulled him down against her breathing heavily. "Oh my… handsome…"

Horatio couldn't help but smile. He shifted a bit off her and found her watery eyes. "Good?"

Calleigh shook her head side to side. "Great! Amazing!"

He chuckled and stole a quick kiss needing to take a breath. "I feel like… I'm just discovering your body again for the first time. It's… incredible."

"Me too," said Calleigh then in unison they both said, "Lacroix!"

Calleigh groaned and pushed Horatio off a little. I have to go to the bathroom," she chuckled pulling on the sheets, taking them with her. Horatio laughed lying there naked in the middle of the king size bed.

He was smiling in thought then suddenly squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain. He gasped and quickly heard Lacroix's voice.

"Good afternoon!"

Horatio frowned. "Afternoon."

"Would you care for some company?"

Horatio chuckled. "No... Lacroix. We're fine."

Lacroix's low hum filled Horatio's head. "Pity, really. Last night was quite enjoyable. It was my hope you both would like a repeat performance."

Horatio sighed. "You're gonna have to give us some time. Your blood is still working on us."

Lacroix chuckled. "Yes. I am aware... and I did not plan on that."

"I believe you," Horatio answered through their link. "Why are you doing all this Lacroix?"

Horatio could hear the vampires laugh as if he was standing next to him. "I am doing this in hopes that one day you will accept my invitation and join my family and when you do… you will both have no problem with your mortal bounds."

Horatio swayed his head accepting his answer. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," the ancient grinned.

Calleigh came walking back out with the sheet still wrapped around her. "Horatio… have you seen my underwear?" She asked looking around for their clothes. When he didn't answer she looked over at him and could see he was lost in thought. "Horatio?" She called again and he blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen our clothes?"

Lacroix's laughter filled his head again. "Tell Calleigh… to open the closet. Everything she needs is there."

Horatio lips curved up and Calleigh stared at him with question. "What's so funny?"

"Huh…" he let out a breath and smiled. "Open the closet."

Calleigh stared at him and her tone rose high. "I'm not going in Lacroix's closet. You do it."

Horatio chuckled. "Sweetheart… he told me our clothes are in the closet."

"Oh!" She looked at him with curious eyes. "Why didn't you just say so."

"I thought I just did," Horatio chuckled.

Calleigh gave him a smirk then ran for him. She launched herself on top of him and pinned him down on the bed then pressed warm open mouth kisses against his chest. Horatio inhaled a breath and both his hands slid into her hair.

He murmured, "Calleigh…"

"Yeah," she purred licking over one tiny pebbling nipple.

"What are you doing?" Horatio asked feeling his lower loins rise.

"What does it look like," she chuckled nipping on his nipple.

He gasped with both hands in her hair. "You're insatiable."

Calleigh smiled wickedly at him. "You made me this way!"

"Touché," Horatio chuckled.

"I want some more of Lacroix's blood," she chuckled.

Horatio grew deadly serious. "Calleigh… That's not funny."

She looked up and was taken aback. His eyes were so serious. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. "Are you… jealous?"

"No," Horatio immediately answered.

"Oh yes you are," her tone went high in realization. "I thought we got rid of our jealousy and insecurities last night."

Horatio sighed softly. "I thought so too."

"Then why are you upset I said that?"

"I… I don't know."

Calleigh smirked. "I don't think you'll ever be rid of your protective instincts for me handsome."

"I think... you have a very valid point."

Calleigh grinned. "Ya think."

She rolled off him and sighed. "Want to take a shower…?" She grinned at him raising her brows playfully.

Horatio chuckled. "Absolutely…"

Horatio's lips curved up on her beautiful naked body. That new energy of his was at it again. His lower loins stirred as he stared at her with mischievous eyes thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. He slowly licked his lips.

With tongue in cheek Calleigh stared. "Horatio Caine… are you coming?"

He hummed low and gave her a sly grin.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed. "Okay, I walked right into that one!" She laughed then reached for her pillow and smashed it on his head. She took off running for the bathroom.

Horatio laughed and pushed the pillow aside. He heard the water go on but refrained laying back. He relaxed both hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling in thought. One week ago they were in Miami chasing a killer and today… Vampires existed. Horatio's eyes slowly closed in thought until…

"Horatio… it's getting cold in here!" Calleigh bellowed.

He wiggled his brows and smiled rolling off the bed with a new found vigor. "It's about to get steamy in there sweetheart."

TBC…

* * *

So... now that the fluff is done. LOL What happens next will have you all stunned!

You're warned! Does anyone have an idea of where I'm taking this story? Can you see it yet?

It's about to get crazy again! Crazy train off and rolling... we're slowly climbing to the top for the final and last drop.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you all for the mixed reviews! They were very expected! Only one person was able to figure out my crazy plot and I give Kudos to you HEHC4ever. You shocked me!Congrats! LOL You're all about to read it and trust me… it's going to blow you all away! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I promise to leave you all stunned and shocked with your mouths hanging open. Jen… Thank you my wonderful Beta! You da Bomb!

Enjoy!

Here we go…

* * *

III

The hot steam of the water cascaded over their bodies. He held her close, caressing his hands down her back, over her slick satiny skin. She sighed running her hands through his wet hair kissing him back softly. A low moan left his lips and he gradually moved her back against the cool tiles murmuring, "I love you, sweetheart." He drew back for a moment and stared into her… crimson blood red eyes!

"Calleigh!" Horatio bolted upright in bed breathing raggedly. He blinked his eyes trying to clear the blurriness then shook his head clear. He murmured rubbing at his eyes. "What the hell?"

The ancient's eyes narrowed, observing Horatio as he looked around not finding his love beside him. He let out a breath and wiped his face feeling exhausted.

"Where's Calleigh?" He groggily asked.

Lacroix's eyes stood tight on the red head knowing his answer was going to pose a problem. He softly explained. "She… was taken."

"What?!" Horatio instantly snapped out now fully awake in alarm and fear. His heart rate instantly accelerated.

This was something Lacroix has not witnessed until now. He watched the red head throw the blankets off and sit up on the side of the bed trying to find his bearings. His eyes moved side to side and Lacroix knew he was processing the situation as he always habitually did. "What happened?" Horatio asked calmed and focused.

Lacroix let out a breath. "Nicholas took her back to the hotel to pick up some things and when he returned… she was gone."

Horatio's eyes broadened and he opened his mouth to speak but Lacroix raised his hand in a stopping motion. "Allow me to finish before you begin your interrogation." His tone icy. Horatio nodded and Lacroix continued. "It's clear she was taken by another of the community."

"You mean a vampire!" Horatio finished with anger.

Lacroix shot him a deadly glare. His tone dropped dangerously low and he hissed. "Yes. I mean a vampire. Do cal—"

"Why?!" Horatio cut him right off. "What would a vampire have to gain from taking Calleigh?" His thoughts went right into investigative mode.

Lacroix chuckled coolly. "My dear boy… this has nothing to do with an investigation." He paused allowing his words to sink in for the red head. "Calleigh is quite…" he stopped and chose his next words carefully. "A find, Horatio. You know this all too well yourself. So. Do they. She is everything another mortal or vampire would ever want."

Horatio blinked stunned. "Wh- What?" He hesitated. "What are you not saying Lacroix?"

"Vampires… take what they want. And sometimes you can't stop them, which is why we have enforcers."

Horatio blew out a forced breath and raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "How do I find them? The enforcers. Will they help me?

Lacroix's brow rose in annoyance. His tone slowed filled with surprise. "How do you— Find them?!" He thundered staring at Horatio as if he was crazy. Lacroix growled, "You do NOT, find them!" He snarled, "They. Find. You!" The ancient let out an exasperated breath clearly annoyed.

Horatio's jaw set and he exhaled heavily. "Can't you ask them for help? Please," he quietly finished.

Lacroix's eyes narrowed and his tone softened. He inclined his head. "If the need for their help arises…, I will ask."

Horatio eyes widened. He rose from the bed with a growl. "It's arised!"

Lacroix hissed angrily. "Sit down!"

Horatio blue eyes tightened on him. His jaw set and his hands went to his hips in what the ancient recognized as clear defiance.

"I will not ask again," Lacroix barked.

Horatio shook his head side to side. "I'm going to find Calleigh, with or without your help."

Lacroix glared. Then as Horatio took a step he sent a painful thought through their link. Horatio groaned and instantly collapsed on one knee. His right hand palmed his head near his temple.

"Damn it… Lacroix!" He groaned in pain.

"Sit! Down!" Lacroix once again ordered with a hiss, releasing the hold he had on Horatio.

With a gasp the pain was gone. Horatio slowly lifted and with his bright blue eyes shot daggers at the ancient. His tone slow and ragged. "Stay… out of my head Lacroix."

Lacroix held his angry gaze and waited, watching the red head shakily sit back down on the bed.

Horatio sighed trying to clear his mind. "Are you gonna help me find her?"

"Yes. Of course! As we speak, she is being tracked."

Horatio blinked. "Tracked?"

"Yes. Tracked!" Lacroix snapped irritated with the entire situation. He walked over towards the table and poured himself a glass of bovine. He downed it then poured another and headed back over toward Horatio. "We know who took her. We are tracking to find out where they will bring her and why."

Horatio nodded and rose immediately feeling dizzy. "Okay. This is good. So she's all right… as far as you know?"

Lacroix glowered at him and Horatio slowly sat down again. "Yes. Calleigh is fine. She is quite brave and smart I may add. She managed to kill off one of her attackers. Who may I add… was a vampire."

Horatio panicked with wide eyes. Lacroix not only saw it, he felt it through their link. He watched the red heads eyes move back and forth in contemplation. He murmured low, "She… killed a vampire." Then continued, "If she killed one of their kind…" Horatio let his words trail off.

The ancient easily knew his considerations.

"Yes. It could pose a problem." Lacroix finished Horatio's thought. "There will be consequences if the master vampire chooses to punish her."

Horatio shot up. "Punish her! Lacroix… I need find Calleigh now. Right now Lacroix! No one better lay a damn hand on her!"

Lacroix raised his hand up stopping the concerned red head. "I know this is difficult Horatio but you must understand this is a game to them. The ones who took her. We must be patient and wait for the approximate time to strike. First thing we need to do is find out where they are taking her then I assure you. I will take action."

Horatio exhaled heavily. "I can't just sit here and do nothing." Horatio ran a hand through his hair again feeling helpless. "Where's Nick?"

Lacroix's head tilted. "Nicholas is tracking her."

"I can meet him! Help him!"

Lacroix sat down in the chair and lifted his glass towards his lips answering, "You will do no such thing. You would only hinder Nicholas's progress… besides he's already guilt ridden over this enough." Lacroix sighed and swallowed more of his wine. "I think poor Nicholas needs a very long vacation."

"Vacation!" Horatio snapped and rose again this time pacing. "He let them take her! He lost Calleigh!"

Lacroix sneered. "He didn't _lose_ Calleigh! She was forcefully taken!"

Horatio turned and glared with accusing eyes. "He should have never left her alone to begin with! You were supposed to protect her. You gave me your word!"

Lacroix's eyes tightened on the red head. His tone dropped low, threatening. "Be very careful what you say Horatio." Silence filled the room for one long minute then Lacroix sneered. "Once you're dead… there's no coming back."

"I'm not afraid of you," Horatio retorted in anger knowing Lacroix was just defending Nick. Horatio was letting his emotions get the best of him and he couldn't help it.

Lacroix laughed and placed his glass down slowly. He sat up and leaned forward just a bit holding the red heads gaze. "Yes. I am well aware of your fearlessness… and your foolishness." His eyes flashed red.

Horatio's jaw flexed and his eyes blazed bright blue. Lacroix sat back and chuckled. "You are so angry and can't see past your own guilt right now. You're standing there blaming not only yourself but Nicholas as well… Neither of you are responsible for this unfortunate outcome."

Horatio let out a forced breath. He shook his head in regret. "I'm not… blaming Nick. I just need to find her Lacroix."

Lacroix nodded. "And we will find her. I assure you. Nicholas will not lose her. Trust me."

'That's what got me into this mess!' Horatio slowly exhaled then realized his thoughts were going straight through to Lacroix. "Okay." He softly answered calming down, he sat yet again. "Can we… contact Nick and just ask if she's okay?"

Lacroix nodded. "Of course but I assure you Nicholas would have let me know if anything was wrong." Lacroix let his eyes close as he explained. "I must first make a connection with him. I do not wish to put him in danger and call his cell phone if he is hidden."

Horatio licked his lips and nodded in agreement. He watched Lacroix lean his head back as if concentrating then waited silently. A few seconds passed and Lacroix opened his eyes. "We can not call him at this time but Calleigh is still unharmed."

"Where is he?" Horatio asked with anxiousness.

Lacroix sighed. "Not far. He says she is strong and they're even feeding her." Lacroix chuckled. "Not that she ate from what Nicholas has relayed to me. Her captors were wearing the food." His lips curved up at the blonde's defiance.

Horatio's shoulders sagged and he shook his head. "She'll fight! She'll never give in. I have to help her. I got her into this fucking mess! Me and my righteousness! I had to chase a serial killer all the way to Toronto… and find Vampires too! Now look at the chaos I caused!"

Lacroix shook his head sneered. "You're exactly like Nicholas! It astounds me how you both concoct these stories in your minds then find reason to blame yourselves."

Horatio frowned in thought. He was blaming himself but he thought he was right too… until Lacroix just said what he did. He blinked in confusion and softly exhaled. "I can feel your… uneasiness Lacroix, why do they want Calleigh?

Lacroix's eyes tightened on the red head. He stared for a moment resting his elbows on the arms of the chair then in thought clasped his hands together. This was going to be most difficult to explain. "You are correct. I am concerned… for the both of them." His eyes moved upward for a quick second then he exhaled. "I'm concerned for all involved."

Horatio's eyes constricted on the ancient. He felt something else and questioned. "You mean, Calleigh and Nick right?"

Lacroix softly answered and this time looked away. "Yes. As I said, for all involved."

Horatio's eyes constricted and he stared accusingly. "Okay… Calleigh and Nick are the only two involved. So why do I feel like you're talking about someone else."

"You're involved, and I'm involved also," Lacroix explained reserved.

"And who else, Lacroix?" Horatio finished.

Lacroix blew out a breath then nodded. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be. You must do your best to stay calm Horatio. What I share with you now… will not be easy."

Horatio slowly rose. "They have Calleigh." His tone dropped extremely low. "It can't get worse."

"I'm afraid it can… and will," Lacroix informed in a smooth tone.

Horatio's eyes flashed bright blue at the vampire. "Enough of the games Lacroix. Tell me what the hell's going on!"

Lacroix inclined his head and spoke quietly. "Yes, it seems inevitable." He paused then continued, "Your Calleigh is not alone in this—"

"You said that already!" Horatio growled upset. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me damn it!"

Lacroix snapped out. "If you would allow me to finish my sentence Horatio you will have your answer!"

Horatio exhaled with a growl, "Then answer!"

Lacroix retorted harshly, "Calleigh is pregnant."

Horatio gasped shocked. He blinked stunned and took a step back hitting the back of his knees on the bed. He collapsed down on the bed. His jaw unhinged.

The ancient observed the distraught red head knowing this was going to be a huge problem. His thoughts were reeling and pouring right into Lacroix's mind.

"Are you alright?" The ancient softly asked.

Still looking down in disbelief, Horatio didn't answer. All he could do was move his head side to side in a no.

Lacroix rose and put one tender hand on Horatio's shoulder. "I give you my word, we will find her and bring her back unharmed."

Horatio blew out a breath and looked up at the ancient. He nodded and Lacroix saw the tears in his eyes. "Please… bring them both back unharmed," he barely whispered.

Lacroix's hand tightened on Horatio's shoulder in support. "You have my word, Horatio."

Slowly Horatio began to focus. He whispered. "Do they know Calleigh's pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. It is my belief that is why they have taken her."

"What do you mean? Horatio questioned with fear.

"You both cannot be glamoured, hypnotized and made to forget. You Horatio have a special ability to block, and read a vampire, which no mortal or vampire has ever done before."

Horatio's jaw set and his eyes closed in realization. He let out a shaky breath, "They… want the baby."

"Yes… it would appear so." Lacroix answered then headed back for the table and bovine knowing Horatio would figure it all out. The man was a genius after all. He poured another glass continuing. "Just think of the incredible gifts the baby would have because of you and Calleigh."

"They're in danger. We have to get them out of there." Horatio said distressed.

"Yes. Agreed again." Lacroix replied.

"Is Calleigh aware, Lacroix?"

"No Horatio. She does not know of the child growing in her womb."

Horatio nodded with slightly condemning eyes. "When did you know Lacroix, and please don't lie to me."

"Yesterday… it was the first time I heard the rapid beat of the baby's heart. It was quite startling."

'That's an understatement,' Horatio thought.

Lacroix laughed as his thought came through to him. "I couldn't agree more."

Horatio inhaled deeply staring at the ancient. No words were needed. His next thought went straight through to the ancient.

Lacroix slightly smiled. "The baby is yours Horatio. There is no doubt. Vampires, cannot have children."

Horatio finally exhaled and rubbed at his forehead partly in relief, partly in dread. 'How the hell did this happen,' he thought to himself.

Lacroix's smooth tone filled his mind. "You made love to her three weeks ago, after your morning run. Calleigh reminded you she missed her pill and I believe your exact words to her were, "Let's let nature take its course."

Horatio looked up at him shocked. "You even know when…?"

"Yes." Lacroix smirked lifting the glass to his lips. "Your blood reveals almost everything to me now since we have joined.

Horatio blew out a breath. "Is… the baby okay? I mean with everything that just happened between us. Did we harm the baby?"

"No." Lacroix answered decisively. "Now stop looking for a reason to feel guilty. This is not your fault and the baby is quite well I assure you. His heartbeat is fast and rather strong, like yours."

Horatio swallowed, stared at the ancient and barely breathed. "You said… He?"

Lacroix grinned at Horatio's attentiveness. "Yes. It's a boy. You and Calleigh will finally both have the child you have always wanted."

Horatio collapsed back down on the bed murmuring. "A… boy." He breathed low, "I'm… gonna be a father." The slightest smile appeared then fortitude followed. He rose with intense eyes.

Lacroix stared back with question, unable to read Horatio for the moment but he could sense his anger and worry.

"Horatio?" The ancient called with concern. "You seemed to have closed the door."

Horatio blinked unaware he even did it. He walked around to the night table and picked up his gun and badge. He turned toward Lacroix and the anger radiated from him. His intense gaze and demanding tone surprised the ancient. "I need to find Calleigh. Now! You need to give me a crash course on how to kill a vampire."

Lacroix gasped astounded. He lowered his glass to the table and shook his head side to side. "Out of the question! I will do no such thing."

Horatio's jaw set. His eyes flashed bright blue. He looked down at the gun in his hand knowing it was useless against vampires. He lifted his head and looked around the room muttering. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

Lacroix's brow rose high knowing the red head wanted to go after Calleigh. The ancient kept his tone low and even keeping his own anger at bay, not wishing to upset Horatio more than he already was. "You are going to be a father. I will not allow any harm to come to you."

Horatio shot him a look. "I'm not Nick. You don't control me, and let's not forget, it's Calleigh who's in trouble not me. I can take care of myself."

Lacroix's nostrils flared. "You are testing my patience Horatio. Even more than Nicholas. I will not allow you to go after her. I will handle this as I have promised. Let it be."

Horatio shook his head. "Thanks… but I'm going after her with or without your help."

Lacroix glowered irritated with the red head. "You will get yourself and Calleigh killed… or worse."

"Can it get worse," Horatio retorted.

"I'm afraid it can," Lacroix answered then explained, "You both do not wish to be vampires and I can assure you they will not have the same patience I have had with the two of you. They will turn you without a second thought… and not even consider the baby."

Horatio sighed then found his dress pants and slipped them on still looking around for his shirt. "I can't just sit here and do nothing Lacroix. It's time to take action."

The ancient had enough of Horatio's disobedience. He hummed low and his words dripped with sarcasm. "Then action, it shall be."

There was a soft knock on the door. Janette opened it and gasped as Lacroix flew across the room at lightning speed, pinning Horatio up against the wall.

Horatio groaned as the ancient restrained both his hands against the wall.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!"

Lacroix chuckled. "Taking action, as you so suggested."

Horatio struggled and writhed against the powerful ancient unable to budge him.

Lacroix snorted a laugh. "Really Horatio, you just don't know when to give up. Do you actually believe you can save her all on your own?"

"Yes!" He growled defiantly in Lacroix's face still struggling.

Lacroix chuckled, "You can't even break free from my hold, how do you expect to fight off other vampires?"

Horatio stilled then smirked. "Any way I can. I'm sure I'll think of something," he replied lifting one powerful knee right into Lacroix's groin. The ancient howled and buckled releasing him.

Janette gasped in shock then hissed at Horatio. "Mon Ami! He will kill you! Are you crazy!"

"It would appear so," Horatio answered and moved around Lacroix who was still groaning on one knee. He slipped on his shirt and watched Lacroix slowly rise. His golden eyes locked on him and Horatio knew he was in trouble.

Janette took a step and Lacroix put his hand up growling. "Do not interfere Janette."

Horatio stood ready knowing Lacroix was pissed.

The ancient smirked at the red head. "Very good. You adapt rather quickly to conflict but that will only work once Horatio. What will you do when you can't see them coming?! How will you defend yourself? How will you adapt?"

"The best I can," Horatio answered then watched Lacroix dash around the room at an inconceivable speed. He was suddenly grabbed from behind. A steely arm wrapped around his neck and held him in a viselike choke hold. He grabbed onto Lacroix's arms and struggled with the powerful vampire.

Lacroix tightened his hold, slowly choking him, breathing harshly against his ear. "You will stay here and do as I say. Do you understand." It was not a question.

"Go. To hell," Horatio wheezed unable to speak, pulling at both arms with all his strength.

Lacroix pulled just a bit harder. "I do not wish to harm you Horatio. Please stop this foolishness and trust me. I will protect Calleigh and you."

Horatio felt his oxygen draining, all but gone. He inhaled deeply then bit right into Lacroix's arm. The ancient gasped and drew back completely stunned with the red heads actions. He was a genius… and Lacroix would have never thought of that move. Suddenly Horatio had him in a sleeper hold and dragged the ancient back leaning against the wall for leverage.

Janette gasped. "Horatio! No! You must stop this at once!"

Lacroix growled, "Janette, do… not interfere!" The ancient laughed as Horatio tightened his hold. "Horatio… you cannot harm me. You're not strong enough."

Horatio groaned using all his strength on the ancient. Using his weight for leverage. His arms constricted as he answered. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

Lacroix lowly replied. "I will give you one last chance before I retaliate… then there will be no turning back. Choose you next decision wisely!"

Janette's eyes widened. "Please Horatio! He will kill you! Release him at once!"

"I thought you wanted to protect me and now you're threatening me Lacroix," Horatio answered keeping his eyes on Janette as well, mocking the ancient. "You can't seem to make up your mind."

"You had your chance," the ancient said leaning forward, taking Horatio with him, only to ram him back into the solid wall. Horatio's arms immediately slackened and he groaned. Lacroix jammed his elbow back into Horatio's midsection and stood to the side as the red head's body slumped to the floor. "I did warn you." The ancient smirk.

Horatio laid on his back cradling his midsection trying to catch his breath.

Lacroix kneeled beside him enlightening. "If this were another vampire, you would be dead Horatio and what would Calleigh have. A baby without a father. Is this what you wish for her?"

Horatio's jaw set. He attempted to rise and groaned letting his head drop back against the floor.

"Stay down. Give your body a chance to recover. You're exhausting yourself. Please stop this foolishness." Lacroix breathed tiredly.

With a determined groan, Horatio rolled to the side and slowly rose to his feet still winded. "I'm… going with you."

Lacroix rolled his eyes upward. "No. It is not up for discussion!"

Horatio unexpectedly ran for him and shoved him against the wall. Lacroix's laughter stunned him. "We can do this all day Horatio and you still will not win. You cannot harm me."

Horatio cocked his right arm and unexpectedly clocked Lacroix with a vicious right hook to the chin. The ancient fell off balance then laughed, "It does seem my blood has strengthened you quite a bit. Perhaps—" In a haze Horatio clocked him again and this time drew blood. Lacroix grew infuriated.

"Oh, no, no, no! Mon Ami!" Janette yelled at the red head. "Run! Run!"

Distracted Horatio turned toward Janette then felt his feet go right out from under him. He gasped as his back connected hard with the floor, knocking the wind right out of him. In a flash Lacroix was on him. Horatio's arms were pinned beside his head and the ancient straddled him.

"You go too far!" Lacroix snarled down at the dazed red head.

"Get… off me!" Horatio growled struggling, writhing against him.

Lacroix smiled icily as his eyes changed from golden to red. His sharp fangs descended and he listened to Horatio's rapid heartbeat pound in his ears. He watched the thick vein in his neck pulsate faster and faster. "What will you do now, Horatio?" The ancient questioned licking his own blood from his lips.

Horatio stared helpless knowing what was coming. He realized a little too late he pushed the vampire past his limits. He expected reprimand yet growled lifting his head at the ancient in anger and defiance. "I won't give up. I'll fight until you kill me!"

Lacroix rumbled with a sneer. "What a perfect choice of words."

Horatio didn't know what hit him as the ancient swiftly pulled his arms above his head. He held them firmly with one powerful hand then used the other to grasp onto Horatio's hair. With brute force Lacroix pulled his head to one side exposing his neck then with a growl viciously sank his fangs into Horatio's throat.

Horatio's eyes widened then squeezed shut. "No! Wait! Lacroix, don—"

The red head gasped and struggled but quickly felt his life's energy diminishing. Seconds passed and he was already exhausted and the ancient knew it while listening to his heartbeat slow. Lacroix suddenly drew back with a deep pleasurable breath and licked his lips finally releasing Horatio's wrists.

A long gratifying hum left Lacroix's throat. "If you only knew how exquisite you taste, Mon Ami." Lacroix breathed in satisfaction licking his lips.

Horatio was barely conscious, his breathing shallow. He blinked trying to focus. Everything was fuzzy. He moved his head and groaned barely able to lift it. His arms moved slowly down but remained beside his head. He was just too weak to fight anymore.

Lacroix pressed one strong hand against Horatio's bear chest. "Stop your struggling. You will cause yourself more pain and you will pass out." The ancient leaned back down lapping at the two puncture holes in Horatio's neck. He hummed his pleasure watching the wounds close.

Horatio gasped and groaned feeling Lacroix's cool tongue slither against his neck. He managed to lift one hand onto Lacroix's back and weakly clenched the material of his shirt fisting it, pulling on it, struggling.

With eyes closed in pleasure the ancient continued, still enjoying the taste of Horatio's warm blood and skin against his lips and tongue. His anger all but gone and his hunger well sated he whispered against his ear. "Relax, Mon Ami. I'm only closing the wounds. I do not wish to kill you or drain you completely. I wish only to teach you a lesson. Now rest and allow me to heal you."

"Fuck… you…" Horatio barely breathed.

Lacroix's eyes opened in surprise. He drew back and chuckled. "You are quite engaging Horatio. I don't believe I have ever felt so aroused and angered at the same time. It is quite… invigorating."

Horatio felt himself fading. His hand slipped off Lacroix's back and dropped onto the floor. He rumbled dryly. "Save Calleigh… the baby. Please."

Lacroix pressed one tender finger against his lips whispering. "Save your energy. Do not speak. I hear all your thoughts Horatio." With ease and tenderness, Lacroix lifted Horatio and placed him on the bed. He covered him with the blanket. "I give you my word Horatio. Trust in me. I will bring Calleigh back unharmed."

Horatio felt himself dwindling. His breathing accelerated more as he struggled to get his words out. "I can't… I can't… breathe…." He suddenly grabbed onto Lacroix's hand and squeezed. "Save them… "

Lacroix held his blue glazed over eyes. "I give you my word. Now sleep, Horatio," he lowly pressed the thought into his mind.

"No." Horatio groaned feeling his eyes close against his will. "Don't… Lacroix…"

The ancient ran a tender hand over his forehead and concentrated on the link with Horatio, forcing him to rest. "Sleep peacefully now, without pain."

A low breath left Horatio's lips and his head slumped to the left. Lacroix exhaled and shook his head staring at the sleeping red head. "You are a very complex man Horatio. Please understand… what I do next is for your own good."

Janette's eyes widened as the ancient looked over at her.

Her thick French accent was full of worry. "Lacroix… What are you going to do?"

"What is necessary," he answered icily.

TBC…

* * *

Bet you all didn't see that coming. I told you there was a deeper story going on behind the scenes.

Our Calleigh's Pregnant!

So… what is Lacroix going to do?

Can you say Cliffy!

I'm listening…


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you all for your continued support and reviews. I'm thrilled to see so many still following this story. I was going to make it a two part story but decided to keep it rolling for you all. So I hope you all enjoy it now that you have the gist of the plot! Jen, my beta, thank you again and again! Crazy train off and running!

Here we go…

* * *

III

The red head moaned low and shifted in the bed. Flashes went off in his mind while his head moved side to side. Something cool pressed against his forehead and his eyes slowly opened.

"Calleigh," he rumbled low.

"Easy, Mon Ami." Janette answered pressing the cool cloth against his face.

Horatio cleared his throat and swallowed the dryness. "Where… where's Calleigh?"

Janette sighed and rose. She reached for the bottle of water and returned. "Are you thirsty? You must drink. I'm afraid you're becoming dehydrated."

Flashes went off in Horatio's mind. He remembered hitting the ancient vampire and then remembered Lacroix's retaliation. The powerful vampire was on top of him in a flash, holding him down, draining him.

'Was that real?' He wondered in a haze.

Horatio weakly lifted his head but it collapsed right back down. He groaned and moved to lift a hand but couldn't. He tried again to move his right arm and looked up at Janette.

She let out a quick breath. "Please stay calm, Horatio. Lacroix restrained you. He knew you would try to leave and find Calleigh when you woke. He's just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?!" He growled and pulled harder then winced.

Janette placed her hand on his arm stopping him. "Please stop. You're going to injure your wrist more."

Again Horatio tried to rise and could barely lift his head. "What the hell's wrong with me," he rumbled dryly. "Why do I feel so weak? What did he do to me?"

Janette sat on the bed beside him. She explained quietly. "Lacroix took your blood but never shared with you. He didn't restore you back to health."

Horatio pulled on both restraints and rumbled. "Why the hell not?!"

"Because… he needed to be sure you wouldn't go after Calleigh. It was the only way to stop you. To weaken you. You just wouldn't listen to reason."

Horatio stared at her with intense blue eyes. "Reason Janette," he answered with bitterness pulling on both restraints. "What the hell kind of reasoning is this? What would you do if it were Nick?" Horatio asked waiting for her answer.

She crossed her arms on her chest and answered calmly. "Nichola can take care of himself."

"Really?" His eyes narrowed in thought. Visions went off in his mind. Nick was bound to an exam table, struggling, weak as his blood drained out. A mad doctor stood beside him taunting Nick, cutting open his other wrist for his own pleasure. "I remember you said something about having to help him when he was in trouble. At the apothecary. Nick was searching for a cure."

Janette gasped in shock staring at the red head. "I never said no such thing!" she snapped. "How do you know that?!"

Horatio blinked and shook his head unsure. He could hear Janette's voice in his mind call the mad doctor a charlatan. More vision assailed him and he blinked letting out a breath. "I don't know… Maybe Lacroix told me."

"Never!" She snapped clearly upset. "I ask you again! How do you know this?!"

Horatio moved his head side to side in confusion then growled. "Do you really expect me to lay here when the woman I love is being held by vampires! Vampires who just want to use her as a host, to make babies!" He suddenly yanked on the restraints, pulling fiercely. "Get these fucking chains off me!"

Still disbelieving Janette turned away. "I cannot. I gave Lacroix my word. Besides, he used the silver chains so I can't break them even if I wanted too."

Horatio glared at her then growled and pulled wildly again. "There attached to the bedframe. Break the wood Janette!" He pulled harder groaning. "Help me damn it!"

She sat back on the bed and put a hand on his chest keeping him down. "You must stop this struggling. You will only hurt yourself more. Please, Mon Ami!"

"Did Lacroix tell you she's pregnant!? Did he tell you they want her and our baby?!" His mind reeled and he thundered, "Get these chains off me!"

Horatio exhaled breathing hard. His face reddened as he pulled with all the strength he could muster then unexpectedly cried out in excruciating pain. His head pressed back against the pillow while his back arched off the bed.

'Cease this foolishness at once Horatio!' Lacroix's voice roared in his head.

"Arrghhhhhhh!" Horatio groaned struggling, feeling the searing pain rip through his skull. He resisted and fought more.

'I'm doing my best not to seriously harm you. Stop this at once!' He repeated in a commanding tone. 'You're upsetting janette!'

Horatio yelled thrashing. "Get… out of… my head!"

Lacroix concentrated further and the pain in Horatio's head intensified more.

The red head groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and finally stilled.

"Mon Ami, please… stop and Lacroix will release the hold. Please Horatio," Janette begged.

Horatio moaned low barely able to move feeling the pain increase further. He swallowed hard shaking and Janette shouted. "Lacroix, stop it! That is enough. He is not moving! You're going to kill him!"

A low breath suddenly left Horatio's lips. He moaned in relief and his breathing began to pick up again.

"It's okay. Easy," Janette soothed placing the cool cloth on his head again. "You will be all right Horatio. Just lay still and let your body recover."

"Wa—water," he barely breathed licking his lips.

Janette gently lifted his head and pressed the bottle against his lips. "Drink slow," she urged and tipped the bottle allowing a small amount to fill his mouth.

Horatio swallowed feeling the cool liquid quench his thirst. He drank a bit more and Janette tenderly lowered his head. She put the bottle down and watched his eyes close in exhaustion.

"It will be all right," Janette whispered, gently wiping the cool cloth over his forehead and cheeks. "Lacroix will bring her back safely. You will see."

Horatio murmured something incoherent as Janette moved the cloth down over his neck. "Rest Horatio. When you wake this will all be over." She lifted the sheet up covering his chest.

III

A low hungry growl left his curved lips while his golden eyes caressed over her limp unconscious form. He inhaled deeply and smiled taking in her petite curvaceous frame. "Mmm. You smell so sweet. I can only imagine how good your blood is going to taste when it explodes in my mouth."

His large hand and sharp fingernails slowly skimmed down her arm that was restrained upon the wall. His hand moved lower down over her ribs and onto her hip. He whispered pressing his lips against hers.

"It's time to wake my sweet Calleigh." He slipped his cool tongue into her parted mouth with a moan then one hand roughly fisted her hair. He roared in her face. "Wake Up!"

Calleigh cried out in a daze as he viciously yanked on her hair pulling her head back, exposing her creamy delectable throat. Her heart pounded against her ribcage but she remained resilient breathing dryly. "I'm not afraid… of you… or your kind!"

He smiled and laughed deeply pulling on her hair so she was forced to look up at him, right into his golden red eyes.

"Yes… so I have been told." He replied with sarcasm and yanked on her hair harder. "So brave, yet so delicate." He breathed low and leaned in pressing his cool lips along her throat nuzzling.

Calleigh gasped and stiffened. 'Dear Lord… don't let this happen,' she silently prayed to the powers above then inhaled sharply feeling his hand moved down between her legs.

Dread filled her and for the first time she felt real fear of what he was going to do to her. "What do you want from me?" She quietly asked trying her best to keep from shaking.

He hummed low sliding his tongue along her neck then drew back finding her teary green eyes.

"Everything…" he groaned then slowly moved his hands to the button on her jeans. "And I will have it."

Calleigh swallowed hard. "Are you going to kill me… or rape me?!"

"Both!" Deep rough laughter filled the room. His lips widened and the tall muscular vampire smiled. "I'm going to rape you… then turn you." With one powerful hand he grasped her chin and turned her forcefully toward him. He stared into her eyes listening to her frantic heartbeat.

Calleigh clenched her jaw in defiance and kept her eyes locked on him trying not to show her alarming fear.

He pressed his lips against her ear whispering. "You say you are not afraid of me, yet your heart is beating wildly. Your blood is roaring through your veins and your legs tremble weakly."

She drew back then growled in his face. "I'm dehydrated… and have been standing for hours! Of course my legs are weak and tired!"

The vampire's eyes narrowed slightly and Calleigh recognized the confusion in his golden eyes. 'It worked,' she thought.

"You will fear me!" He suddenly roared clenching one large hand around her tiny throat pushing her up against the brick wall.

Calleigh's head connected with the stone and her green eyes widened. She gasped for breath as her feet left the ground and dangled in the air. It was the first time she witnessed his inconceivable power. She knew he could break her neck with one simple clasp of his hand. A long breathless wheeze left her throat.

He held her gaze for a long moment then lowered her back down and loosened his hold. "Do you fear me now mortal?" He lowly hissed with intense golden eyes.

Calleigh coughed and inhaled deeply trying to take in air, wheezing. Her eyes never left his. He was 6'2 maybe 6'3 just a bit shorter than Lacroix but there was something evil about this vampire. She almost laughed at her idiotic thought. 'Of course he was evil! He's a vampire!' He was enjoying this… she had seen it before way to many times. As a CSI she had plenty of cases where the perpetrators enjoyed tormenting their victims. She blinked realizing for the first time… she was the victim!

He suddenly released her and turned heading for the door. It opened and another familiar vampire entered. Calleigh recognized him. It was the one who had taken her. She watched attentively as they spoke.

"Eduardo, we have information. Lacroix is close."

The vampire slowly nodded. "Good. That means his son is close as well. I will finally have my revenge on the ancient."

"Eduardo… You didn't say anything about killing Nick. Samuel won't go along with it. He'll tell Marius and we'll all be executed." The vampire answered hesitantly.

Eduardo thundered. "I need not explain myself to you or anyone! I'm an enforcer! You take your orders from me! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, sire." The vampire bowed his head keeping his eyes down.

Eduardo let out a breath and placed one hand on the vampire's shoulder. "You have done well Lucas. You will be rewarded."

He bowed his head again then looked over at Calleigh and sneered with hatred.

"Lucas, she will pay for killing Vincent, our brother and friend. I give you my word. Now leave us."

"Yes sire." He answered, turned and left.

Eduardo turned and in a whoosh was standing before Calleigh. He smiled and caressed one long finger against her silky cheek. "I will give you a choice to tell me everything or…" He fisted her hair causing her to gasp. "Or, I will simply learn it all from drinking your blood."

Calleigh's eyes opened wide. She rasped. "What do you want to know?"

His voice dropped low. "Tell me why Lacroix is so interested in you and the mortal man?"

Calleigh swallowed and nodded. He slowly released her and watched her lick her dry lips. She spoke quietly. "I'm not exactly sure—"

With implausible speed the back of his hand viciously connected with her face and he yelled. "Do not lie to me mortal!" He back slapped her again and blood splatter everywhere.

Calleigh's knees buckled and she blinked at the pain, lost in a daze.

Eduardo shoved her against the wall. "You do not know who you're toying with my sweet, pretty, thing. I promise you… before the night is done…" he leaned in close to her lips. "You will."

Calleigh inhaled gasping for air and licked her bloody lips. "I was trying to… explain," she rasped in shock at his strength. One strike from his hand felt like a 2 by 4 hit her. She knew he could easily break her in two.

Eduardo glared then threatened. "You lie again and I promise… I will end your unborn baby's life!"

Calleigh blinked and gasped in shock. She stared at him with narrowing green eyes.

He slowly grinned in realization. "You didn't know you were pregnant."

Calleigh just stared at him in disbelief unable to speak.

His eyes narrowed on her. "Interesting." He laughed, "Very interesting."

"You're, lying," Calleigh barely breathed feeling her mind spin out of control.

Eduardo leaned in close to her lips. "Am I." He turned laughing. "I find it strange Lacroix would not share this with you."

So did Calleigh and she was growing more angry by the second. Her heart rate increased and the vampire turned back toward her.

"You're angry with Lacroix for not telling you. I can hear your heart pound wildly against your ribcage."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Calleigh questioned unsure.

"Why indeed," The vampire grinned. "Tell me about the mortal man, Horatio."

Calleigh blinked and paused then swallowed hard. "I… love him."

Eduardo's head tilted. His golden eyes fixed on her. "I'm pleased you are being honest with me. Very good. Go on."

Calleigh licked the blood from her lips again and tried her best not to give up any important information. "We're both CSI's and work together."

The vampire smiled and grabbed onto her chin tightly. "Tell me about this special ability you and he both have. Resisting us."

Calleigh swallowed. "Lacroix and Nick tried to glamour us but it didn't work."

"Really? Now that is interesting." The vampire rubbed his chin in thought. "It is rare to resist a vampires hypnotizing ability. Very rare."

Calleigh blinked and moved her head up and down.

He leaned in close and stared into her eyes trying to glamour her. "Tell me why you have come to Toronto?"

It didn't work and Calleigh answered honestly knowing it would cause no harm. "We were chasing a serial killer who turned out to be a vampire."

He concentrated harder tying to mesmerize her. His tone dropped low. Seductive. "Kiss me. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you."

"Go to hell!" Calleigh spat out in defiance.

He tipped his head back and laughed with a wide smile. "It is true. You can resist me. How unexpected."

'Thank God,' Calleigh thought afraid of giving away all the information Horatio shared with her as well as Lacroix, Nick and Janette. She let out a slow breath and winced, feeling pins and needles in her arms. She knew it was temporary, just from them being restrained up above her head. She was distracted by the pain but only for a moment.

Eduardo leaned in again, this time whispering. "I may not be able to glamour you my sweet but… your blood will tell me everything you will not."

Calleigh's eyes shot open as he unexpectedly fisted her hair then brutally sank his fangs into her neck with a feral growl.

Calleigh struggled and fought but it was in vain. Within seconds her eyes rolled back and her legs buckled. She felt her whole body go limp in his arms

Eduardo groaned tasting her sweet intoxicating blood for the first time. Incredible images began to flood his mind putting him in a state of euphoria and shock. He saw everything in Calleigh's blood. Everything, including the love, Horatio and she had for each other. He felt Lacroix's emotions and caring for them then Nick's and Janette's. He groaned seeing for the first time Horatio's very special abilities. Calleigh's blood was telling him everything he wanted to know… and so much more.

III

"Calleigh!" Horatio woke with a start feeling Calleigh's panic and despair.

Janette was at his side soothing. "It is just a dream Mon Ami."

"No." Horatio groaned groggily. "It felt real… a vampire was draining her." He moved to rub his eyes forgetting the restraints. He gave Janette a glare. "How long?"

"Just a few hours. Lacroix and Nichola are still tracking her. We have been in communication several times."

"And Calleigh? Have they seen her? Is she okay Janette?"

Janette rubbed her head hoping she was right. "They will not harm her Horatio. They need her…" She hesitated, "if it is the enforcers."

He lifted his head surprised. "You think it's the enforcers? Why?"

"Many reasons. We broke the code for one or as Lacroix has said, the baby would be the first with these special abilities, like you. The last thing they want is to kill Calleigh or you. If anything they would capture you and hold you both prisoners."

"Prisoners." Horatio let his head drop back with a heavy breath. 'Could this get worse?'

"Janette. You have to release me. Please."

"I can do no such thing Horatio. Lacroix and Nichola are there, soon they will have Calleigh. It is almost over."

"Where?" Horatio's jaw set and he unexpectedly pulled on both restraints again.

Janette rose and shook her head. "You're going to break your wrists if you keep this up! I already had to bandage them once now please stop."

"Release me damn it!" He growled.

"You're going to anger Lacroix again if you keep this up," Janette informed. "He will cause you great pain again Horatio. I do not think you want that again. Janette moved her head side to side then came to full attention. Her eyes changed instantly to blood red and her fangs descended.

"What is it?!" Horatio snapped feeling something bad as well. He blinked in recognition. "Another vampire?"

"Oui!" Janette answered and hastily moved toward the bed. She pulled on the restraints and hissed in pain feeling the instant burn. "Lacroix! Silver chains!" She stared at Horatio with concern.

"Break the wood," he said knowing she was stunned. "Janette!"

She immediately pulled on the thick bedframe and gasped unable to break it. "Lacroix and his old Italian made furniture!" She growled pulling with all her might. "I have to get you out of here!"

Horatio watched her struggle and could barely move. He shook his head. "Go! Get out and save yourself. Go Janette!"

She stared at him dumbfounded. "I will not leave you this time. This time… I stay and fight."

"No! There's more than one. I feel them. Go, please and save Calleigh."

The door suddenly flung open and the room was suddenly filled with vampire's. Hissing vampire's.

"Yield!" One roared at Janette.

She immediately lowered her head breathing. "You're enforcers? Why are you here?"

Samuel stepped forward and answer with harshness. "Do not question us Janette!"

She looked up at him and instantly submitted.

He moved beside Horatio who struggled in the restraints then stared at Janette.

"Why is he bound?" Samuel asked confused.

Janette lowly explained in confusion herself. "Lacroix didn't want him to go after Calleigh—"

"The blonde?" Samuel finished.

Janette nodded holding his gaze realizing. "You don't have her?"

"No!" Samuel barked. "Why would we care about a mortal woman?" His eyes narrowed and he stared at Horatio then looked back to Janette realizing. "But Eduardo did. In fact, he was very interested in her. He wanted to know why Lacroix would allow this mortal woman and man to become part of his family."

Janette's eyes broaden. His name alone caused her skin to crawl. She knew Eduardo. The past flashed in her mind and dread gripped her. They all knew Eduardo and he was merciless, pure evil. "No! It can't be! He'll kill her!"

"If he hasn't already." Samuel explained with a nod at the other vampires. "Go. Find her at once and bring her back to the council chamber safely. Lacroix would not wish harm to come to her." He paused and looked over at Horatio. "We will meet you there." He growled, "Make sure you bring Eduardo back alive! He will explain his traitorous behavior."

"Get me out of these damn chains!" Horatio growled pulling on them again. His mind was reeling just listening to the conversation… about this Eduardo, who may have taken Calleigh.

"You will come with us," Samuel ordered and reached down breaking the silver chain with ease.

Horatio looked at Janette then back toward Samuel. "Please let me go with your men. I can help!"

Samuel chuckled. "You do not disappoint. Lacroix has told me a great deal about you and your strength of character. You're mortal… and quite weak from the sound of your heartbeat. I have my orders to bring you back to the council alive and well."

"No!" Horatio groaned pulling away from the enforcer.

With a growl Samuel was on him instantly. He pinned Horatio to the bed and in reaction sank his fangs into his neck.

Janette attacked immediately knocking Samuel off. He stared at her stunned by her defiance but Horatio's blood on his tongue and lips staggered him. The enforcer blinked amazed. "He… blocks me?! How is this possible?"

Janette sighed and shook her head staring at Horatio's unconscious form. "We… We don't know."

"Well… we're certainly gonna find out." Samuel glared at her. He lifted Horatio's limp form into his arms and with a whoosh was gone. Janette closed her eyes to focus and connect with Lacroix then with a whoosh followed after the enforcers and Horatio.

TBC….

* * *

Stunned?

Shocked?

Worried… for Calleigh? Horatio?

Both and what about the baby?

The plot thickens!

Happy Easter!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay. Life has been busy, very busy. Thank you all for the emails and messages. I did my best to answer. Okay so here we are again. Horatio and Calleigh are both in trouble! This will be a hard chapter for all but... have hope. Horatio and Calleigh's love can withstand anything! **

**Jen, my wonderful Beta. Thank you for the super quick work! You da Bomb! :O)**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

Sharp crackles came from the fireplace as Eduardo sat back in his chair concentrating, staring into the fire, focusing on his memories… everything he had seen in Calleigh's blood.

A slight smile curved his lips and he lifted a glass of bovine to his mouth with an interesting hum. Flashes went off in his mind from long, long ago.

Flashback…

Lacroix, the ancient was very good to Eduardo. He took him in, making him part of his family, giving him more than he could ever imagine. Nick and Janette welcomed him as a brother but in time, Eduardo grew very jealous of Nick's relationship with Lacroix and Jeanette's as well.

It wasn't long before Eduardo began to feel second best. As if he was always in competition for Lacroix's love. No matter what he did he could never measure up to his children, and the young vampire knew the ancient would never love him like he loved Nicholas. His golden child. He began to grow angry and the resentment grew into hate. He planned Nick's demise in his mind then one day grew bold enough and put his plan into motion. Eduardo schemed to have Nick killed.

Nick, none the wiser trusted his step brother and one cold night while hunting, Eduardo turned on him. He deliberately caused Nick to be captured and tortured; making sure the captives knew Nick was a vampire.

Eduardo could hear Nick's screams for help and smiled coldly in satisfaction, uncaring, heartless.

An intense pain shot through Lacroix unexpectedly causing him to collapse to his knees. The bond of father and son had been severed and the feeling of complete emptiness remained. The ancient knew something terrible had happened to his son Nicholas.

In a frenzy he sought Janette and questioned her, only to find her distraught, crying, blood red tears that streamed down her pale cheeks. She grabbed onto Lacroix's hands pleading, feeling the link with Nick broken… all but gone.

"Please Lacroix help him. Find him." She explained the last she had seen of Nick and Eduardo was at sunset, they went hunting together.

Hours later Eduardo returned injured, bleeding, falling into Lacroix's arms. He explained they were set up near and old cabin in the woods and Nick was killed.

"I tried to save him Lacroix," Eduardo rasped wounded, "but there were just too many mortals. We didn't stand a chance. They staked Nick right in front of my eyes… then burned him alive!"

Lacroix's anger rose to rage. He never ever thought to doubt Eduardo. He told Janette to tend to Eduardo's injuries and went off in search of these mortals who killed his son.

Eduardo's eyes widened and he tried to stop him but there was no stopping Lacroix. Especially when it came to his golden child. The ancient was in a crazed state and would have retribution against his son's killers.

Hours later, after killing more than ten mortal men and draining them dry did he realize something was wrong. Very wrong. Lacroix searched their memories and found nothing in their blood about killing Nick. Nothing about burning or staking a vampire then he suddenly collapsed to one knee... feeling Nick's excruciating pain.

The ancient hissed finding a new vigor as he sensed his son… who was clearly in pain, yet still alive. He stood with blood red eyes and fury then with a whoosh was gone.

Lacroix warned Janette through the link. He informed her Nicholas was alive and safe but not to share anything with Eduardo. He knew the young vampire had lied to him, he just didn't know why.

Acting as if everything was fine, Lacroix returned home with a wounded and incapacitated Nick in his arms. Janette was overjoyed and quickly rushed them while Eduardo stood in shock then fear.

Lacroix could feel the young vampires fear but said nothing. He gently placed Nick down on the bed while Janette quickly came to his aid. The ancient glared over at Eduardo and saw just how stunned the young vampire was.

He questioned. "Are you not happy your brother is alive and well?" Lacroix asked keeping his blue intense eyes fixed on him.

Eduardo swallowed hard. He suddenly smiled and nodded. "Yes. Of course, I am sire. I just can't believe it… is all."

Nick moaned low and Eduardo's eyes widened more. He knew it was only a matter of time before Nick woke up and then... Lacroix would certainly know the truth and probably kill him with his bare hands. After all Nicholas was Lacroix's golden child. Eduardo knew he could never be, no matter what he did.

Lacroix's eyes narrowed. "Come. Sit with your bother. So when he wakes he sees you."

Eduardo swallowed hard then moved his head slowly side to side in a no.

Janette frowned in confusion. "Eduardo... what is wrong? Come. Nick wakes. He will be very happy to see you are alive as well."

Lacroix growled low, "Why don't you tell Janette what you did."

Eduardo took a step back instead of forward. He blinked in fear then stuttered watching Lacroix's eyes change from blue to blood red. "I...I didn-t"

Lacroix was on him in a blink. Both hands fisted into the vampires shirt as he lifted him and growled viciously.

"Why would you try to have your own brother killed!" He shook him violently. "Nicholas trusted you as a brother and you betray him! Why! Tell me!"

Eduardo grabbed onto Lacroix's powerful arms trying to hang on and balance himself as the ancient shoved him around like a rag doll. "I just... Just wanted you to… love me."

Lacroix's eyes narrowed as he roared. "I did! I invited you to live with us. Become part of our family. I have given you everything and this is how you repay me!"

Eduardo pulled away wildly and Lacroix let go watching him fall back against the wall. He shouted angrily. "No! You love him more! I was never good enough, no matter what I did for you. It was always Nick, your golden child!"

Lacroix growled and lifted Eduardo roughly. "You insolent child! What were you going to do once Nick was gone, kill Janette too?"

"If I had too!" Eduardo sneered in his face. "You would always love them more than me!"

"Yes!" Lacroix hissed. "They are _my_ children! _My_ creations... and I have clearly made a mistake thinking you could also be!"

Eduardo looked down ashamed realizing too late the mistake he had made. Lacroix's words hit him like a Mack truck. He barely breathed. "Go ahead. Kill me. Get it over with."

Lacroix growled and slammed him against the wall. One large, steely hand closed around Eduardo's throat as the ancient lifted him off the floor.

"No... Lacroix," Nick rasped dryly.

Eduardo tilted his head to see the blond vampire sit up in the bed. His blue eyes filled with compassion and set on him. "Don't hurt him… Lacroix. Just let him go." Nick lowly finished as Janette leaned in to hug him.

Lacroix exhaled feeling all the rage calm at the sound of his son's voice. He lowered Eduardo to his feet then sneered. "Do you see the dreadful mistake you have made Eduardo? Even though you tried to kill him, Nicholas forgives and wishes me to let you live."

Eduardo growled back at Nick, angered even more. "Why couldn't you just die!"

Lacroix's eyes flashed red. His patience gone. He roared slamming Eduardo against the wall brutally then released him, watching him slowly slide down to the floor unmoving. The ancient walked over toward the bed where Nick and Janette were, then sat beside them.

The door suddenly opened and two enforcers entered.

They looked at Lacroix who gave them a nod of approval.

Incapacitated, Eduardo realized what was happening a little too late. He panicked as both enforcers

grabbed hold of him.

"You have broken the code!" Samuel, the enforcer sneered with red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Your sentence is death and at sunrise you will burn for your betrayal."

Nick shook his head and placed a tender hand on Lacroix's. His voice soft. "No Lacroix. If you do this, then you're just like him... and I know you're not."

Lacroix turned toward Nick with one raised brow. He lifted his right hand to his face and gently caressed a long tender finger along his cheek. He breathed low. "Some are not meant to have a second chance Nicholas. In time you will learn."

Janette chimed in begging for Eduardo's life.

"Please Lacroix. We can forgive him... can you not?"

Lacroix sighed and rose. He stared at his two children with pride. Slowly he turned toward Eduardo, who was still being held by the enforcers.

"Do you see how my children care for you... even though you tried to kill them. You have made a terrible mistake Eduardo but... perhaps this once I will show leniency.

Eduardo lifted his head and stared at Lacroix stunned. He never ever saw Lacroix show leniency to anyone. Ever. "You would do this for me?" He asked in a submissive tone.

Lacroix nodded then approached him and the enforcers.

"I ask that you reduce his death sentence?"

Samuel moved his head back and forth in a no. "Lucien, you are well aware we can not do that. It is the code! And the code will not be broken without penalty."

Lacroix nodded. "Very well then. He is guilty of betrayal not killing one of our kind. You both see Nicholas lives, yes."

"Yes," Samuel answered as the second enforcer

Growled, "He will die a traitor's death!"

"There is a way," Samuel said holding Lacroix's gaze.

"I'm listening." The ancient watched Eduardo's response.

"He will come with us and be trained to obey... maybe one day he may return to you."

"NO! NO!" Eduardo panicked wildly. "Please Lacroix! Please don't make me go with them! They'll make me like them! I don't want to be an enforcer! Pleaseeee!"

"That is your only choice." Samuel replied coldly.

Lacroix moved in front of Eduardo. He lifted his chin and held his terrified eyes. "You will live... and it is my hope, one day, you will learn. Living with the enforcers will be your punishment."

Eduardo's eyes widened and he yelled.

"Nooooooooooooo! Nooooooooo! Lacroix! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Nick, please! Janette, I'm sorry!"

Janette hung on to Nick as the enforcers dragged Eduardo out of the room kicking and screaming their names.

Lacroix let out a slow breath looking at Janette and Nick, who were both very upset.

"Let this be a lesson for any who come to hurt or destroy my children and family. I will tolerate none! All will pay for their foolishness with their lives!"

End of flashback...

Eduardo sat back in the chair contemplating his revenge on Lacroix. It was because of the ancient he lived to become an enforcer. A miserable life for a vampire. Actually... no life at all... and forever. Eduardo wished he was dead and that Lacroix did kill him that day but now... it was his time for retribution as Lacroix liked to call it. The Game was afoot... it was only a matter of time before Lacroix showed up, or better yet, his golden child Nicholas. His lips curved upward as he lifted the glass to his lips and downed it.

He finished with a content breath and wiped his lips with a wicked grin. The blonde beauty was special to Lacroix as well as the red head. Malicious thoughts filled his mind as he slowly rose with reddening eyes.

III

Cool softness moved against her face. Calleigh moaned low just becoming aware of the pain in her head, neck and back. She inhaled a breath and gasped feeling pain grip her midsection.

Tender fingers moved against her cheek again and she murmured weekly. "Horatio…"

Low callous laughter caused her eyes to open. She blinked slowly finding her bearings, feeling her legs tense under her.

He chuckled low. "No… certainly not your Horatio."

Calleigh's green eyes focused on his golden orbs and she licked her lips trying to moisten her mouth. Her arms were numb and tingling, still restrained above her head against the wall. "Wh— what do you want?"

Eduardo's lips spread wide as he grinned. "You."

Calleigh inhaled then winced clearly in pain. She could barely stand up and realized he must have taken a lot of blood because she felt so weak.

Eduardo took a step back giving her the once over then placed his large hand against her face pulling her closer to him.

"Do you know the power I have?" He quietly breathed.

"Yes," Calleigh struggled to answer feeling very weak and lightheaded.

Eduardo hummed then spoke in a low even tone. "You are weak, under my power and control. You will do as I say…" His hand tightened on her chin, "won't you my sweet Calleigh."

Calleigh's eyes opened wider as she stared at him. "Like… hell," she rasped.

He laughed coldly and Calleigh braced herself. She knew he was ruthless, especially when his hand pressed against her midsection. "My sweet, do remember you unborn child."

Calleigh's eyes closed in pain. She moaned as he pressed in harder. "Pleaseee… stop…"

"Cooperate and I will stop. I will not harm the baby… if you do as I say."

'Like I have a choice,' Calleigh thought then nodded. He removed his hand and she exhaled heavily in pain. "Okay… I'll do what you say."

"Mmm. Good. It will be more enjoyable this way."

Calleigh swallowed and her eyes narrowed on him. "Wait a minute… you're a vampire," she said in realization.

"Yes." He leaned in kissing along her neck, whispering, "And you are one very sweet mortal whom I will have. I promise you, you will enjoy it."

Calleigh gasped and drew back against the wall. "I doubt that!" She snapped out and turned her head pulling away from his grip.

He smiled at her with gleaming golden eyes then roughly fisted her hair and pinned her against the wall with his hard body.

"I do enjoy a good fight my sweet Calleigh." His left hand moved to the button on her jeans and unzipped them. Calleigh began to writhe and struggle. "I'm sure you won't disappoint me."

Calleigh shifted and pulled on the restraints wildly Eduardo sighed and with one strong hand steadied her. He grinned holding her fiery gaze.

She was furious. The bastard was smiling at her! Her jaw clenched in anger and she swore then very unexpectedly spit in his face. "Over my dead body!"

"Now, now, that would be no fun. You are quite spirited." He laughed wiping his face, leaning in, licking along her throat then with one harsh tug, smacked the back of her head against the wall incapacitating her. "You will be very much alive, my sweet."

Calleigh groaned at the sharp pain in her head. Everything was out of focus, blurry. Her legs weakened and shook. His hands were on her, pulling, yanking off her clothes.

"Don't…" she rasped, feeling his cool hands move down into her pants. She heard something rip and felt one rough hand on her breast squeezing. "No…" She cried out and felt the cold air against her exposed skin then one powerful hand close around her throat, lifting her right off the ground, shoving her up against the wall.

Calleigh struggled helpless, unable to breathe. She was going to pass out and knew it was only a matter of time. The sound of his pants zipper caused her to panic and thrash once again in objection. "No, No…" she cried out with barely a wheeze.

He laughed deeply positioning himself between her legs, licking along her neck and ear. "I will have you," he growled low and with one brutal thrust buried himself inside her.

Calleigh's breath caught in her throat. She gasped in pain feeling her world slowly fade away whimpering, "The… the… baby…."

III

Janette hovered over Horatio's unconscious form whispering. "Please wake up. Horatio, you must wake up."

The door to the room opened and two enforcers entered. Janette came to attention.

"I must talk with Samuel." She snapped at them.

"He will be here shortly. We have come to inform you."

"I need to talk to him now, please."

One enforcer walked over towards Horatio and she immediately flew in front of him, blocking his path. "Stay away from him."

The enforcer stared at her and growled low. "Why do you protect this mortal man?"

"He is different… he is special! You can't understand."

"Then why don't you tell us all about him," Samuel said from the doorway."

"Samuel!" Janette exhaled in relief. "You must allow me to contact Lacroix. Horatio is in need of blood or he will die."

Samuel nodded. "His heart is weak. Yes, I can sense it is failing."

"Why did you take his blood!" Janette snapped at him.

Samuel scowled at her. "Janette, I have known you for a long time but do not allow our friendship to alter your thinking. Never question what I do or any other enforcer for that matter. Are we clear?"

"No!" She snapped upset. "I do not mean to question you Samuel but Eduardo… he does not have good intentions… or is he working for the enforcers?" She stared at Samuel for a long moment then shook her head. "No. He only cares what advances him!"

Horatio moaned low and Janette moved to his side. One hand caressed over his ruffled hair. "Open your eyes Horatio. You must wake up for Calleigh."

Samuel watched Janette with curiosity. "You care for him."

Janette nodded with a slight smile. "He is different. You will see."

"Tell me why I did not see it in his blood Janette? The council has many questions about these mortals."

Janette let out a breath. "Please, allow Lacroix to explain when he arrives. I can not answer Samuel."

Samuel nodded. "You mean you choose not to answer. I can respect you wanting to wait for Lacroix. I will honor your request."

"Thank you," Janette exhaled in relief.

"Go… contact him but come right back Janette." Samuel gave her a slight nod. "The mortal will not be harmed."

She hesitated for a moment but trusted Samuel. He was a friend of Lacroix's and her and Nick as well. She left the room instantly and returned in seconds.

Samuel was staring at Horatio, whose eyes were open and fixed in him.

"You are safe. No harm will come to you."

Horatio licked his dry lips and barely rasped. "Cal… Calleigh?"

Samuel eyes narrowed on him then moved toward Janette, who sat beside Horatio on the bed. She lifted a bottle of water toward his lips and helped lift his head a bit.

"Drink Horatio."

He swallowed a mouthful then exhaled heavily letting his head drop back down in exhaustion. He blinked in confusion unable to remember what happened last.

"Lacroix and Nichola will bring Calleigh back soon."

"She's okay?" He asked lowly gritting his teeth together.

Samuel watched him closely as Janette comforted him. "I'm quite certain Lacroix and Nichola will make sure no harm comes to her." She ran a tender hand over his forehead. "You're in pain."

Horatio exhaled softly. "I'm… okay." His eyes closed tightly and his low groan said otherwise.

Samuel looked at Janette. "He is feeling discomfort. I can give him blood."

"No." Janette answered quickly. "That is only for Lacroix to do."

Samuel stared at her with question. "You do not wish to comfort him now?"

Jeanette exhaled heavily. "I do but… Lacroix is the one- the only one Horatio has shared blood with."

"I did not say anything about sharing my blood with him Janette."

She smirked and her French overtone thickened. "You already took his blood Samuel… against his will, may I remind." She held his gaze making her point. "We will wait for Lacroix. Thank you."

A moment passed and Samuel half grinned. "Lacroix chose wisely when he chose you." He turned and walked out of the room.

A low hum left Horatio's throat and his eyes opened again.

Janette sat on the bed beside him. She ran a tender hand over his forehead while her fingers combed through his disheveled hair. "You need to rest. Lacroix and Nichola will be back I'm certain of it."

He groaned low. "I can't… can't feel Lacroix, like I, I did."

Janette nodded. "Yes. While we are in the council chambers, it is almost impossible to connect with anyone. The enforcers have made the compound transmission proof."

Horatio groaned and let out a slow breath. He murmured, "I can barely… keep my eyes open."

"I know. You are very weak Horatio. Please try to rest."

His eyes closed and he slightly responded with a nod.

Janette watched him doze off again and shook her head with worry. She was surrounded by enforcers, Horatio was growing weaker and it was only a matter of time before Marius demanded answers.

III

Eduardo licked his lips then wiped off the remaining blood with his fingers, sucking them clean.

"Your blood is so, so sweet. Ahh, Yes, the sweetest I have tasted yet." He exhaled in satisfaction staring at her bruised and naked, lifeless body.

With a wicked grin he zipped his pants and buttoned his shirt. The door flew open causing him to hiss and turn ready for attack.

Luis stared in anger and shock. "She lives! You did not kill her?!"

"I have done far worse." Eduardo calmly answered looking back over at her unmoving body.

"You gave me your word Eduardo! You said she would pay for killing one of our brothers!"

Eduardo growled harshly. "And she will! You must trust me Luis." He paused. "You have news?"

"Yes. Lacroix and Nick are here. We must go now!"

Eduardo nodded in satisfaction. "Everything is in order?"

"Yes Eduardo. Just as you specified."

Eduardo closed his eyes and concentrated then smiled. "Yes. They are here. Come let us leave this place for good."

III

Lacroix turned toward his son. "Stay close Nicholas. I'm sure Eduardo has set traps for us.

Nick nodded and slowly followed Lacroix through the rooftop. The scent of blood immediately hit them both and Nick growled. "Calleigh!"

"Quiet Nicholas! Allow me to think… feel where she is." Lacroix closed his eyes in concentration and with whoosh was gone.

Nick followed his maker closely through the corridors. They stopped and Lacroix looked around with caution.

"She's in there," Nick snapped looking around watching Lacroix move slowly toward the metal door that looked like an enclosed jail cell.

"Be alert Nicholas… this is much too easy. Eduardo is much too clever, to just allow us to walk in and take her. He still wishes your death and possibly mine as well. I'm sure he would have planned something to kill us or capture us along with Calleigh."

Nick nodded in understanding. With lightning speed, Lacroix shoved the door forward and off its hinges.

They both stormed in growling but froze in shock. The scent of fresh blood dazed them and the scene before their eyes was very unexpected.

Nick gasped breaking out of his haze. "Calleigh!"

Lacroix growled low as rage rushed through him. The ancient found it hard to keep his composure but managed. One hand instantly grabbed onto the back of Nick's jacket. He stopped Nick's forward Momentum as a wooden arrow whizzed right by his head. He roughly yanked him back sneering.

"Have I not told you to pay attention! What good will you do her if you're dead!"

Nick exhaled heavily with a nod. "Thanks," he muttered as Lacroix searched the room with his eyes. He pointed to another trap and lifted a piece of wood then threw it in the path watching many arrows discharge.

Lacroix took a step forward. "Carefully Nicholas."

Lacroix slowly moved toward the steel table Calleigh was spread out on. He hissed feeling rage course through him then removed his long trench coat and covered her battered and bleeding body. One tender hand caressed her face.

"We are here Calleigh," Lacroix lowly breathed.

"He's still here! I can feel him!" Nick roared feeling fury flood his body. He growled. "I'm going to end this once and for all! I should have let you kill him long ago!"

"No!" Lacroix grabbed his arm stopping him. "She is our priority Nicholas. We will deal with Eduardo later! We must help her now."

Lacroix bit into his wrist then placed it against Calleigh mouth. "Drink Calleigh. You must drink. You're safe. It is Lacroix and Nicholas, we are here."

Calleigh moaned low barely moving. He allowed the blood to drip into her mouth and watched as she barely moved her lips, swallowing it. Slowly her lips began a soft suckle and Lacroix shook his head.

"She is so very weak."

Nick stared at his maker. "She's going to be all right, isn't she Lacroix?"

Lacroix exhaled. "I fear only time will tell Nicholas. Her heart barely beats."

"I don't… I don't hear the baby's heartbeat," Nick breathed lowly in question. Lacroix turned towards Nick and held his gaze for a moment. Nick shook his head distraught. "Why would Eduardo do this to her," he growled. "I'm going to end this. I'm going to kill him!"

"_We_ are going to kill him Nicholas," Lacroix corrected.

Nick stared at him feeling just how upset and angry he was. "If she doesn't make it Lacroix…"

Lacroix snapped out. "I will not let that happen Nicholas! She will… Live!" His tone softened, "One way or another."

Realization hit Nick and he gasped. "You're going to bring her across!"

"If it is her only hope, yes, Nicholas." Lacroix quietly answered.

Nick ran a rough hand through his hair. "How the hell did this happen. Why damn it!"

Calleigh moaned and shuddered in pain while Lacroix comforted her then he turned suddenly alerted.

"You smell that?" Nick questioned.

Lacroix nodded. "I believe… Eduardo has set the building on fire."

"We have to get out of here!" Nick retorted.

Lacroix quickly removed his shirt and gently wrapped it around Calleigh's naked body. He then wrapped her up in his long trench coat and lifted her into his arms. "Sleep, Calleigh. I will take you to Horatio. All will be well again."

Nick watched as Lacroix took great care with the blonde. He had never witness Lacroix being so gentle with anyone before and it touched him.

"Come Nicholas," Lacroix pulled him from his thoughts.

Nick stared at him and without speaking, "Out the way we came, through the roof?"

Lacroix nodded. "Stay close Nicholas. I'm sure Eduardo has more endeavors for us on the way out."

Nick clenched his teeth wanting to rip Eduardo to pieces with his bare hands.

Lacroix took off with a whoosh and Nick followed. Lacroix suddenly came to an abrupt halt as well as Nick.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked looking around not sensing anyone or anything.

Sudden the sprinklers went off and Nick looked back at his maker. "At least the sprinkler system is working. It doesn't look like Eduardo thought this through."

Lacroix's brow rose at his son. "Oh on the contrary Mon Fil. He has indeed, thought this out. That is not ordinary water."

Nick's eyes widen in recognition. "That's… not holy water! Is it?!"

Lacroix slowly nodded. "I'm afraid it is Nicholas." Lacroix let out a low breath. Use your coat to cover your face and head."

Nick grabbed onto Lacroix's arm. "Wait! What about you?! You can't go through that without a shirt!"

"Watch me," Lacroix chuckled. "If we move quickly it shouldn't be too bad."

"You can't be serious Lacroix!" Nick spat at his maker thinking he lost his mind.

"We will heal in time Nicholas, unlike Calleigh if I do not get her to safety."

"And Horatio," Nick finished. "Who knows what the enforcers are doing to him."

Lacroix glared at his son annoyed. "Is there anything else negative you would like to share at this moment Nicholas?!"

Nick looked down and frowned mumbling. "No… just the fact we may not make it out of here alive maybe."

Lacroix shot him another glare and Nick tilted his head to the side in apology.

"Prepare yourself and follow closely," Lacroix ordered then with a whoosh was gone.

"Here goes," Nick groaned and took off leaving nothing behind but the sound of rustling air.

III

Horatio woke with a gasp. His eyes opened and he stared for a long moment.

Janette sat beside him. "It is good you have rested."

"Cal…" he barely breathed.

Janette suddenly stood. "Lacroix and Nichola have arrived. They have Calleigh."

Horatio barely lifted his head to catch a quick glimpse of Lacroix then Nick moving through the room at an unimaginable speed.

"Calleigh… that was Cal," he exhaled weekly as his head fell back down on the pillow. He struggled to move and sit up again.

"No Horatio. Rest." Janette said putting a tender hand on his chest.

"Is she okay, Janette. The baby?" He murmured.

Nick came walking over towards the bed and Janette gasped. "Mon Ami! What has happened to you?"

Nick lifted the bottle of fresh bovine to his lips then let out a breath. "Holy water. Eduardo set us up."

Janette snapped out angrily. "Lacroix was right. He would never change."

Lacroix touched her on the shoulder and Janette gasped again. "You also!"

"Yes," Lacroix answered, drinking fresh bovine from a glass. "I will heal as will Nicholas. Please go stay with Calleigh while I care for Horatio."

Janette nodded watching Horatio's eyes opened again.

"Cal… Calleigh," He breathed low as his left hand cradled his midsection.

"Calleigh is here Horatio. She will be fine." Lacroix placed one hand on his shoulder causing Horatio to focus on him.

Horatio's eyes widened on the bare chested ancient. He had, what looked like, open burn wounds all over his face and chest.

"What happened?" Horatio rasped low.

"I will explain later but for now, you must feed. You're much too weak."

Lacroix bit into his wrist and placed it over Horatio's mouth. "Drink Horatio."

Without hesitation the red head groaned suckling on the ancient's wrist. His eyes slowly began to close then unexpectedly flew open with a groan. Horatio's bright blue eyes welled up and he began to struggle.

"Hold him down, Nicholas!" Lacroix ordered and grabbed hold of his right arm keeping him pinned.

"Lacroix…" Nick called with worry, holding Horatio's left arm, pressing one hand against his chest. "What's wrong with him?!"

Lacroix let out a breath watching Horatio's eyes fill with tears then overflow. His emotions were assaulting the ancient's mind. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he struggled in vain.

Lacroix answered lowly. "He is experiencing everything that Calleigh has suffered through. It would appear I cannot block him as I have thought."

Nick stared at his maker. "Do something, Lacroix. You can't let him go through this!"

Lacroix glared at Nick. "What would you have me do Nicholas? Without my blood he will die!"

"Put him to sleep! Knock him out or something!" Nick growled able to sense Horatio's emotional pain and turmoil. "This is torture for him!"

Lacroix leaned down making eye contact with Horatio. "Do not fight me Horatio. Allow me to take away your pain. Submit to me…"

Horatio groaned and turned away releasing Lacroix's wrist.

Lacroix roughly shoved one large hand against Horatio's forehead holding him in place. "Look into my eyes Horatio. You will forget. You must forget!"

Horatio rasped barely audible. "You said… you'd protect… her."

Nick frowned feeling partially responsible. He felt his own emotions spiral.

"Close your eyes Horatio," Lacroix lowly commanded. "Do as I say!"

Horatio rumbled, "Go to hell!"

Lacroix's eyes narrowed in anger. "I am trying to help you but you test my patience! Close your eyes or I will do it for you!"

Horatio glared at the ancient.

Lacroix stared with deep concentration. Horatio suddenly groaned and his eyes slammed shut. His head pressed back against the pillow. He was clearly in pain.

"Lacroix!" Nick yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

"It is necessary Nicholas. He won't submit! How do you suppose I help him if he won't give in?!"

"Submit!" Lacroix growled at the red head.

"Never!" Horatio groaned back.

Lacroix pressed harder and a low cry left Horatio's throat. The red head's body suddenly went limp. His eyes were still closed but relaxed.

Lacroix nodded at Nick. "Horatio, can you hear me?"

Horatio moaned low.

"You will submit and allowed me to help your pain. Yes?" Lacroix's tone softened.

"Yes," Horatio barely breathed.

"You will forget everything you saw in my blood about Calleigh and the baby. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Horatio answered flatly.

"You will forget her pain. You will forget the baby and you will forget about Eduardo. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Horatio breathed. "Forget… everything…"

Lacroix kept his tone low. "You will sleep now without pain and dreams. Calleigh is well. You will wake refreshed and renewed remembering nothing that has happened."

"I will… remember nothing. Calleigh is well." Horatio repeated in a trance like state.

"Sleep, Horatio. Sleep." Lacroix whispered gently moving his hand over his forehead in a tender caress.

Horatio's head slumped to the left.

Nick looked at Lacroix. "It worked! You made him forget and sleep."

"So it may seem Nicholas. Only time will tell if Horatio has truly forgotten."

Lacroix looked over towards the door where Samuel stood watching curiously with two other enforcers. The ancient knew this was just the beginning of their problems. Marius and the council would demand answers.

TBC…

* * *

So what do you all think now?

Can the enforcers be trusted? Samuel?

Where is Eduardo?

What of our couple?


End file.
